Stear está enamorado
by Moonlightgirl86
Summary: Una historia sobre los sentimientos guardados del joven inventor por su eterno y "casi" imposible amor secreto.
1. I El sueño premonitorio

**DISCLAIMER:** **L** **os personajes del anime y el manga de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos para crear con ellos estas historias que no dejan de rondarme en la cabeza, porque me inspiran y me encantan jejeje =).**

 _ **Hola amigos, en esta ocasión les traigo un pequeño fanfic inspirado en el dulce inventor de la serie. Un regalito por su cumpleaños.**_

 _ **Los quiero,**_

 ** _¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Belén_**

 **STEAR ESTÁ ENAMORADO**

" _ **Una historia sobre los sentimientos guardados del joven inventor por su eterno amor imposible. No precisamente Patty"**_

 **CAPÍTULO I:** **El sueño premonitorio**

Un trueno retumbó en la lejanía como preámbulo del fuerte temporal que estaba por desatarse y pronto en un santiamén la grisácea y típica tarde londinense se vio envuelta en una torrencial lluvia que auguraba con continuar así toda la noche.

No era el clima más recomendable para que las personas estuviesen fuera de sus viviendas, sin embargo en los inmensos jardines del prestigioso colegio San Pablo, cerca del centro de la ciudad, a un grupo de jovencitos eso era lo que menos parecía importarles.

Los hermanos Cornwell y su prima Candice se encontraban preocupados por su amiga Annie Britter que había desaparecido desolada de clases, después de que se esparciera maliciosamente un rumor sobre ella y su origen, que afectaba su reputación.

Se habían dividido por ello para buscar por todo el colegio. Los puntos cardinales eran la referencia, exceptuando la parte _este_ donde se localizaban los edificios de la institución. Así, quien primero le hallase se dirigiría hacia la Enfermería, donde atendía la Hermana Margareth ( _religiosa en quien tenían más confianza_ ) para que ella se encargara de llamar por megáfono al resto.

Los chicos pensaban entre ellos que era una suerte que los profesores aún no se enteraran de lo acontecido o el escándalo iba a ser mayor. Por eso sabían que debían apresurarse.

En un determinado momento se separaron para empezar con la misión. Archibald, el menor de los hermanos, cubriría el lado _oeste_ , Candy el _sur_ y Alistear, el mayor y de quien había sido la idea, buscaría en la parte _norte_. El joven líder rogaba en su interior que tuviesen éxito pronto o de lo contrario más de uno terminaría pescando una pulmonía.

Stear, como simplemente le conocían, iba concentrado en su tarea, tratando de revisar en cada rincón que pudiese servir de escondite, aun cuando estaba en una situación complicada debido a que el agua empañaba sus anteojos y lo peor era que no podía prescindir de ellos.

Se había detenido por lo mismo para limpiarlos, no muy lejos del punto de partida, cuando escuchó un grito ahogado de Candy que le alarmó. Pensó de inmediato que algo malo le había pasado, quizá que la tenaz lluvia había derribado algún árbol cerca de ella o que tal vez la había mordido una ardilla. Sabía que eran absurdos pero no podía evitar igual que a la mente se le viniera cualquier cosa, ya que siempre se preocupaba por ella aunque no se lo dijera, la cuidaba y la quería.

" _¡Candy!"_ gritó y corrió desaforado hacia el lugar donde había escuchado el grito.

Entonces la encontró para su alivio, sentada en el suelo porque se había enredado los pies con una hiedra. Ella al verlo no dijo nada, solo bajó la mirada apenada, como reprochándose a sí misma por su torpeza.

" _Oh, permíteme ayudarte"_

Él caballerosamente le ofreció, agachándose frente a ella entre la neblina que ya empezaba a formarse para liberar con rapidez su tobillo atascado entre las enredaderas que se extendían por el suelo, en ese lado de los arbustos.

" _Gracias Stear, eres muy amable. Con toda esta bruma no vi donde pisaba, debo aprender a ser más cuidadosa la próxima vez_ ". Admitió ella.

" _¡Listo madeimoselle!_ " profirió Stear enderezándose con una sonrisa satisfecha y ofreciéndole las manos para ayudarla a levantarse. Estar así con ella le hacía olvidar hasta del mal tiempo que se cernía sobre ellos.

Candy sonrió en el acto y él notó que lo observaba con cariño, por lo que junto fuerzas para tratar de no demostrarse nervioso. Al fin de cuentas, estaba a solas con ella en ese momento particular.

" _Sea por Dios, que vamos a hacer con esta lluvia que parece empeorar cada vez más_ " comentó por tener algo que decir mientras se quitaba por enésima vez los anteojos que le otorgaban siempre un distinguido aire intelectual para tratar de desempañarlos.

" _¡Vaya!, luces muy bien sin anteojos, ¿lo sabías?_ " no se contuvo ella de pronto de elogiarle, con su acostumbrada espontaneidad, logrando desarmarlo por unos segundos.

" _Tú también… ehm quiero decir…que siempre luces preciosa_ " respondió corrigiéndose y titubeando, sin poder dejar de mirarla _"…en especial ahora_ "

" _¿Ahora?_ " preguntó ella extrañada y con gracia " _pero si estoy empapada"_

" _Eso no importa"_ Stear tuvo que reprimir en ese momento las ganas de acariciar con ternura uno de los mechones del flequillo que se le pegaba a la mejilla. Casi nunca se permitía pensar mucho en ello para que no le resultara doloroso pero la llevaba muy dentro del corazón desde la primera vez que la viera y era frustrante saber que no podía dar ni un paso hacia ella, por falta de esperanzas.

El potente estallido de un rayo de súbito alcanzó la copa de un gran roble cercano y los hizo sobresaltar aterrados, haciéndolos abrazar del susto. Juntos y atónitos entonces vieron como en un dos por tres el coloso árbol se venía abajo.

" _¡Santo cielo!_ " exclamó Candy llevándose las manos a la boca.

" _¡Vámonos de aquí!"_ decretó Stear sin soltarla y rápidamente, llevándola de la mano, corrió con ella a campo traviesa en contra de la intensa lluvia, en busca de un refugio.

Fue así como llegaron a la pequeña cueva junto a la _"Segunda Colina de Pony"_ que era un lugar seguro para guarecerse mientras amainaba la tormenta y sin pensarlo dos veces, ingresaron.

" _Ya comenzó la tempestad_ " advirtió Stear, observando las oscuras nubes de tormenta desde el agujero de la entrada " _si no se debilita en algunos minutos_ _propongo que nos calmemos un poco y regresemos a los edificios antes de que empeore_ " añadió con la respiración todavía agitada después del susto y la carrera. Más Candy, había estado observando desde que llegaran el interior de la pequeña caverna en lugar de prestarle atención, por lo que se dio cuenta primero de algo.

" _¡Oh por Dios! ¡Annie estuvo aquí!"_ exclamó agachándose a recoger el listón favorito que su amiga al parecer había dejado olvidado _"¿Crees que Archie le haya encontrado?"_ se volteó a preguntarle a él

Stear examinó con la vista el sitio y no tardó en percatarse de que la aludida no había estado sola.

" _Creo que sí_ " opinó señalando varias huellas que yacían sobre la tierra mojada, en una parte que no habían pisado ellos " _son huellas de zapatos masculinos"_ indicó

" _Qué alivio, ahora estoy más tranquila_ " exhaló Candy levantándose y volviendo frente a él " _No es tan malo soportar una situación como esta, estando al lado del joven Sherlock Holmes_ " añadió para halagarlo con su infaltable buen humor y maravillado, Stear la vio sonreír como siempre en medio de toda aquella oscuridad.

" _¿Crees que estén bien?"_ preguntó Candy sacándolo de su ensoñación

" _Si está con Archie, de seguro está bien_ " opinó él " _confío en mi hermano_ "

Candy volvió a sonreírle de forma confortable y luego volteó a mirar hacia afuera, a la lluvia.

" _¿Tú cómo estás?_ " quiso saber Stear

" _Bien, superando el susto_ " reconoció ella " _Todo esto ha sido como una aventura, ¿no crees?"_

" _Sí, una hermosa aventura… en la que estoy contigo"_ Se atrevió a decirle él por fin. Qué más daba ya, lanzarse de cabeza al pozo ya no le resultaba tan atemorizante después sobrevivir al tremendo susto del inoportuno rayo.

Sus palabras lograron capturar la atención de Candy que volteó a mirarlo sorprendida pero esta vez Stear no rehuyó. En lugar de eso, empezó con valentía a aproximarse, a acortar la distancia entre ambos y ella para su asombro o quizá por el asombro ( _como en su interior pensó_ ) no se retiró.

La oscuridad alrededor cada vez más densa invitaba a un momento de intimidad y Stear decidió aprovecharlo.

Se vio reflejado entonces en los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Candy y ya no pudo pensar con claridad nada más, fue acercando despacio su rostro al suyo, a sus bellos labios rojos lo atraían como un imán hasta que sus respiraciones se confundieron y se atrevió a rozarlos delicadamente con los suyos. Para su extrema dicha, Candy impávida no se movió.

No podía creerlo, era como estar dentro de su más ansiado sueño. Solos los dos en un lugar alejado, descubriendo la pasión. Lentamente, encandilado en el momento, le atrajo de la cintura más hacia su cuerpo y decidió profundizar el beso apropiándose de toda su boca despacio, se dio el tiempo para disfrutarlo y para que ella lo hiciera también. La sintió temblar y colocar sus manos sobre su pecho pero sin ejercer la presión suficiente para apartarlo y él le acarició los brazos, emocionado, incentivándola a que los colocara alrededor de su cuello mientras a su vez la rodeaba con los suyos.

El momento le resultó atemporal y eso era lo que él ansiaba, que no terminase jamás. Casi al borde de la euforia y reconociéndose alucinado, extendió sus besos por la barbilla y el cuello de la chica de sus sueños; los subió por sus mejillas y de allí de nuevo a sus rosados labios que tenían una esencia de dulce de fresa que casi le hizo perder la razón, dándole ganas de mordisquearlos. Se atrevió a hacerlo suavemente para no asustarla, consciente de que tal vez era su primer beso, tal como el suyo, solo que él llevaba años fantaseando con poder estar con ella así.

Fue indescriptible para Stear el momento en que ella empezó a corresponderle, se reconoció entonces totalmente rendido a sus pies, como si fuera su diosa. Se extravió en la calidez y humedad del roce de su boca, en la tibieza que le profería sentir su cuerpo apretado al suyo, haciéndolo olvidar por completo del frío que empezaba a imperar y la pasión lo envolvió consumiéndolo, arrastrándola a ella también.

Los besos se volvieron más desesperados, dando paso a las caricias y al nacimiento del éxtasis, logrando se olvidasen de todo, del clima, de la hora, de que con probabilidad alguien debía estarlos buscando afuera, solo importaba en esos momentos la compenetración de ambos… y en medio de aquel lívido que iba en aumento, él le escuchó pronunciar su nombre en voz baja, en medio de un suspiro, una delicada súplica para que se detuviera porque aquello no estaba bien después de todo.

" _Stear…"_

 _-¡Stear!-_ volvió a escucharle en esta ocasión más fuerte pero entonces sintió un zamarreo. Era ella que le halaba del brazo para sacarlo del mundo de los sueños y atraerlo de regreso al real. Percibió así de a poco, que la niebla de su cabeza comenzaba a despejarse y pudo notar el calor del sol sobre su cara mientras abría los ojos y como visión celestial la encontraba a contraluz, con su bello rostro sonriente a la espera de que terminara de despertar.

Prudente al volver de lleno en sí, se sentó de inmediato, cubriendo al disimulo con su abrigo la parte baja de su cuerpo para que no notara los humanos estragos entonces hacían presa de él y se acomodó los lentes, pasándose también una mano por el cabello un tanto incómodo. No quería que se diera cuenta que había tenido un sueño, de esos casi prohibidos, pensando en ella.

Recordó al instante, donde estaban, era un _"Quinto domingo_ ", de los pocos días verdaderamente libres que les permitían en el colegio y habían salido a pasear junto con Annie y su hermano a los Jardines de Kew.

Había sido un día precioso, movido y muy divertido, tanto que en algún momento de la tarde, cansado de tanto pasear, se había recostado en el césped, cerca de la cesta del picnic, mientras observaba jugar croquet a lo lejos al resto del grupo y sin querer el dios del sueño lo había alcanzado. Había sido solo eso, un sueño nada más pero le había parecido tan real. Un recuerdo tergiversado de lo que días antes había ocurrido con Annie y que gracias al cielo había terminado bien. Ahora Archie y ella disfrutaban del dulce inicio de su noviazgo mientras él temía empezar a sufrir de a poco por el tortuoso peso de un cariño no correspondido.

 _-Ya levántate dormilón, es hora de irnos_ \- dijo Candy sonriendo y grácil como un hada, la vio incorporarse y correr hacia donde estaba el resto para ayudarles a recoger todo.

Se tomó un minuto entonces para recapacitar en lo que le había pasado. Aquello escapaba a toda su lógica. Se había empeñado tanto en no fijarse en Candy, en no pensar en ella que casi se había obligado a bloquear cualquier tipo de sentimiento que le inspirara, a no ser que fuera el cariño fraternal que como ley le correspondía, pero ahora caía en cuenta de que había fracasado y que aunque podía ejercer control sobre su mente, no lograba hacerlo con su corazón, llegando a entender de esa forma que en alguna parte de su inconsciente, al saberla libre ( _después de empezar a superar con el tiempo la tragedia de su primo_ ), se había enamorado de ella.

* * *

 _-Ha sido un bonito día, no puedo esperar a llegar y contarle a Patty todo lo que hemos vivido_ \- comentó Annie emocionada por la noche, durante el trayecto de regreso al colegio en el carruaje familiar.

- _Es una pena que su familia no le haya permitido venir con nosotros esta vez, pero esperemos que la próxima sí_ \- agregó Candy, que se encontraba sentada frente a ella

- _Sí…-_ concordó Archie, que a su vez estaba sentado al lado de Candy _–cada vez tengo mayor curiosidad por conocer a mi futura cuñada-_

Todos enseguida comenzaron a reírse y hacerle bromas a Stear, quien desde el frente, en el mismo asiento que Annie, se había mantenido ocupado hasta entonces contemplando las calles a través de la ventana, taciturno sin participar en las conversaciones y oírles mencionar su nombre, apenas los miró.

 _-Candy va a ser la encargada de presentarlos_ \- agregó Annie con una pizca de picardía y la mencionada de buena gana lo corroboró

- _Por supuesto, ese asunto déjenmelo a mí. ¡Sé que congeniarán al máximo!-_

Alistear entonces la contempló en silencio con un dejo de melancolía del que ella pareció no darse cuenta o lo disimuló. La veía entusiasmada, haciéndole planes para su vida, sin saber que era ella misma su dulce tormento, la única que quería a su lado.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	2. II Un obsequio de cumpleaños

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de _"Candy Candy_ " no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestados para crear con ellos historias con finales felices, como merecen.  
**

 _ **Hola a todos, les traigo aquí el segundo capítulo de este corto relato inspirado en el dulce joven inventor. Agradezco infinitamente a Majito, a Lukyta, a Skarllet Nortman y a Leri por dejarme sus reviews y apoyarme en mis ideas literarias del Candymundo jajaja, les envío un abrazo amigas.**_

 _ **Bueno, con ustedes dejo la siguiente parte de esta historia =)  
**_

 **CAPÍTULO II: Un obsequio de cumpleaños**

 _-¡Stear!, ¡Stear date prisa de una vez por todas o llegaré tarde a la primera hora chaval!_ \- clamó Archibald Cornwell con impaciencia para que su hermano se apresurara. Siempre pulcro y elegante como era, la impuntualidad estaba entre las cosas que más le desagradaban.

 _-¡Ya voy aguarda un segundo!_ \- respondió Stear, terminando de tomar al apuro sus libros de encima de su escritorio, palpando a la vez de que en el bolsillo de su suéter se encontrara bien guardado el objeto en cuya creación se había desvelado gran parte de la noche anterior y una vez con todo listo, corrió a la puerta.

 _-¿Por qué tanto drama, casi nunca me retraso?-_ le reclamó a Archie, que esperaba arrimado a la pared del pasillo con evidente contrariedad mientras se entretenía lanzando unas llaves al aire y volviéndolas a atrapar.

 _-Por lo mismo, al no estar acostumbrado a ese tipo de comportamiento en ti, incomoda más_ \- no vaciló en contestar, al tiempo que se encargaba de dejar cerrando con llave, hasta el término de la jornada estudiantil, el dormitorio doble que compartían. Él era el encargado de custodiar la seguridad de la habitación, no porque fuese el más responsable pero sí por ser el más ordenado. Aquello era un acuerdo al que habían llegado ambos, en especial por su propia insistencia al no confiar a totalidad en que la ingeniosa cabecita de su hermano, siempre ocupada con miles de ideas y a veces también un tanto despistada, rindiera para ese tipo de deberes.

 _-¿Cómo así te quedaste dormido?_ \- quiso saber con curiosidad

 _-Me desvelé un poco anoche porque tenía que terminar algo_ \- el joven inventor admitió encogiéndose de hombros con su sencillez acostumbrada, ocupándose también de arreglarse la corbata del uniforme mientras caminaban por el pasillo atestado de estudiantes que se dirigían a sus respectivos salones de clases.

 _-¿Nuevo proyecto?_ \- Archie inquirió

- _Algo así-_ respondió Stear sin querer develar mayores detalles

Salieron a la parte exterior del edificio de los dormitorios para dirigirse al de las aulas de clases, el cual se encontraba atravesando los grandes jardines. Optaron así por utilizar un atajo que conocían para acortar camino.

Les tocaba pasar por ello por una parte de hermosas jardineras que siempre estaban perfectamente cuidadas. En ella había sembradas diferentes tipos de flores que iban desde simples flores de verano multicolores hasta la infaltables rosas, pasando por tulipanes, girasoles, violetas, campánulas y orquídeas. Todo un festín para la vista de los adinerados alumnos de San Pablo, los que sabían apreciar dichos detalles, claro estaba.

Sin embargo para Stear y Archie aquello tenía más significado que tan solo una imponente decoración. Les traía recuerdos de su hogar en Chicago, memorias de tiempos felices junto a alguien que siempre considerarían como un hermano más, aunque ya no estaba. Su primo Anthony, a quien le encantaba en sus ratos libres cultivar rosas… y aquella pasión suya, les llevaba a pensar de manera inevitable en otra que también poseía, sus sentimientos amorosos por Candy.

Un grupo de muchachos escandaloso pasó corriendo por allí, llevando cajas repletas de adornos de fiesta en dirección al salón de baile. Se trataba del comité encargado de los arreglos del _"Festival de Mayo"_ , máxima fiesta estudiantil del colegio que se celebraba de manera anual y que se llevaría a cabo dentro de una semana, por lo que se encontraban desde ya organizando todo para que fuera espectacular.

Su alegría, les hizo salir a los hermanos Cornwell del silencio que la nostalgia les había hecho guardar, para contagiarlos del ambiente festivo que indudablemente comenzaba a percibirse con más fuerza alrededor, debido a la emoción del alumnado.

 _-¿Te has dado cuenta de algo Stear?-_ comentó Archie de repente, apartando los recuerdos tristes para ver si su hermano concordaba en lo que estaba pensando.

 _-¿Qué mañana es 7 de mayo, el cumpleaños de Candy? ¡Oh sí!_ \- comentó Stear sin poder contenerlo más al ver que hasta entonces Archie no lo había mencionado.

 _-Eso lo tengo claro, cómo podría olvidarlo-_ se defendió Archie mirándolo mal, indignado de que pudiera pensar que no tenía presente esa fecha tan importante -… _hasta quedamos de acuerdo con Annie en celebrarlo a modo de una pequeña reunión el sábado, a la que esperamos que te nos unas-_ agregó- _… pero bueno, me refería a algo que tiene que ver con lo mismo-_

Stear lo miró sin comprender

 _-El Festival es este mes al igual que el cumpleaños de Candy…-_ continuó ya más cerca de revelar el motivo de su interés –lo que quiere decir que será elegida como _"Espíritu de la Flor", la distinción que llevan las nacidas por estas fechas y será homenajeada durante toda la fiesta. ¿Te imaginas lo bella que lucirá?-_ Archie sonrió al imaginarlo, contagiándolo a Stear también.

Aquello era una noticia de la que él no estaba enterado por encontrarse inmerso siempre en sus propios asuntos, pero no le resultaba difícil visualizar a Candy en su mente, arreglada de forma maravillosa para ser el alma de la fiesta. Era preciosa de por sí al natural pero ese día como una de las anfitrionas, de seguro parecería un hada.

- _Será genial, como una fiesta para ella_ \- contestó analizándolo

De repente, el barullo de una conmoción a medio camino, les hizo salir de sus ensoñaciones adolescentes. Una multitud de alumnos congregados frente a una escena se suscitaba a pocos metros de ellos y se acercaron al tumulto a ver que sucedía. Escucharon entonces la voz furiosa de uno de los entrenadores de deportes más estricto, llamándole la atención a un alumno. No obstante, no se sorprendieron al ver que no se trataba de otro más que de Terrence Grandchester, también conocido como Terry, la oveja negra del colegio, a quien en esos momentos se lo llevaban a detención como de costumbre, luego de haber causado algún problema, sin importarle que fueran las primeras horas de la mañana.

El acusado empero, como si le valieran un comino los regaños del profesor o que lo escoltara reprendiéndolo y apresurándolo a la Dirección, se tomó su tiempo para mirar al público curioso mientras caminaba y para sonreírles de una manera burlona. Era un incorregible.

 _-¿Qué sucedió?-_ se preguntó Stear en voz alta, más, cerca de ellos, alguien respondió

 _-Ese loco de Grandchester fue encontrado fumando de nuevo detrás del coliseo_ y _ahora se lo llevan a reclusión_ \- Era un alumno de los cursos menores. No cabía la menor duda de que el hijo del Duque de Grandchester, un alto noble inglés era conocido en todo en el colegio como una leyenda, pero no por su distinguido estatus tanto como por sus fechorías.

 _-¡Gran novedad!_ \- opinó Archie malhumorado, de manera sarcástica _-¡Detesto a ese cretino!, se cree todopoderoso e intocable solo porque su padre es uno de los principales benefactores del colegio. De seguro le absolverán del castigo como lo hacen siempre-_

En su coraje al comentar, Archie no cuidó de modular la voz, sorprendiendo a su hermano que no entendía el motivo de su profundo odio. Para él, Terry era un muchacho algo desadaptado pero buena onda.

Un entrometido detrás de ellos se decidió entonces a opinar. Un aristócrata de apellido Hanks que iba en el mismo curso de Archie y con el que él mismo además no se llevaba muy bien.

 _-¡Vaya Cornwell!, no deberías hablar tan mal de Grandchester, en vista de que a lo mejor pronto se vuelven parientes Jajaja_ -

Archie al oír aquello olvidó de inmediato sus refinados modales y reaccionó de forma violenta. Se volteó agarrando al chico por el cuello de la camisa y lo estampó contra la pared más cercana.

 _-¡Repite lo que dijiste infeliz!-_ amenazó furioso

 _-¡Oye cálmate, era tan solo una broma, no te lo tomes tan en serio!-_ reclamó el muchacho enojado, intentando liberarse. Stear, pacifista, tuvo que intervenir enseguida para zanjar el problema.

 _-¡Está bien, basta, Archie ven conmigo!_ \- le ordenó a su hermano menor luego de separarlos _-¿Qué te sucede?-_ quiso saber extrañado, llevándoselo a un lado.

 _-¡Sucede que ese imbécil de Grandchester, acostumbrado a tener todo lo que desea, ha puesto, para mala suerte, los ojos sobre nuestra gatita!-_ manifestó Archie al fin, liberando la tensión guardada que le había hecho actuar como un energúmeno.

 _-¿Estás seguro?_ \- a Stear aquello le tomó por sorpresa _-¿Y ella le corresponde?-_ añadió preocupado

 _-Eso es lo peor…a Candy parece no incomodarle y todo el mundo ya se está dando cuenta-_ contestó Archie desesperanzado – _Quisiera alejarla de él, poder hacerle entender que no es un buen partido para ella… pero creo que no soy el indicado para eso-_ Al terminar la frase, tenía la mirada perdida en el vacío, sabiéndose un perdedor en la carrera por el corazón de la pequeña rubia.

Stear se negaba a creer lo que oía, una vez más por andar siempre embebido en sus tareas e invenciones, no había notado lo que los demás ya habían visto.

 _-Convéncete de esto Stear-_ añadió Archie igual de preocupado – _Grandchester es un Casanova acostumbrado a morder el cuello de las chicas que le gustan sin que ninguna se atreva a decirle que no. Ahora piensa en Candy que aunque no se lo proponga es como la flor silvestre más bonita del jardín, por lo que todos quieren cortarla… No se calmará hasta tenerla y nosotros debemos hacer algo para impedirlo. Es nuestro deber protegerla-_

Stear lo sopesó unos instantes en silencio y Archie que lo conocía bien, se sintió satisfecho de saber que había logrado convencerlo de unirse a la causa.

- _Ayúdame en esto hermano. Cuento contigo_ \- le pidió señalándolo con ambas manos antes de retirarse a sus clases, pues estaban en cursos diferentes. Stear iba un año superior, estaba en quinto de bachillerato mientras que Archie en cuarto.

El joven intelectual no respondió nada pero lo consideró durante todo el camino hasta su salón. Por suerte su profesor de Biología era más condescendiente y no tan estricto como el de Legislación que dictaba clases en el curso de Archie a esas horas y sí permitía ingresar unos cuantos minutos después de la campana. Así que se tomó su tiempo para caminar tranquilo y pensar hasta que fuera el momento de pasar.

Presentía a esas alturas que el tema mencionado por Archie no se le iría de la cabeza en lo que restaba del día.

" _Terry Grandchester pretendiendo a Candy_ "

Le inquietaba de sobremanera porque en el fondo Candy le importaba y aunque ella no se diese cuenta, siempre hacía lo que estuviera a su alcance por cuidarla, estando dispuesto a ayudarla en lo que quisiera. Era el duro peso de un sentimiento no correspondido relegado a lo profundo de su corazón sin siquiera tener una oportunidad de florecer.

De manera inconsciente, sus piernas cambiaron en algún momento de la dirección que estaba siguiendo, llevada por los instintos de su alma y llegó así hasta el pasillo exterior lateral del edificio central, donde se impartían las clases, el cual era el pasaje más directo que tomaban los cursos femeninos al asistir a sus aulas.

Decidió entonces esperar pacientemente a que pasara el de Candy, que sabía veían Literatura los jueves a primera hora.

Ese rato nada le importaba, tan solo quería verla, aunque fuera de lejos. Tenía quemándole en el bolsillo como recordatorio el obsequio que había elaborado por su cumpleaños y esperaba poder entregárselo en un descuido de las demás.

Su corazón empezó a latir a velocidad cuando las diviso acercarse, por lo que se colocó a un lado de la vereda, cobijándose en un árbol al lado del camino para pasar desapercibido. Se preparó de inmediato con valentía para el encuentro, asomándose apenas del escondite para ubicar entre la fila doble de alumnas, a su bella prima.

La formación era en orden de lista, motivo por el cual entre las primeras chicas debía estar Candy más para su decepción no la encontró entre las presentes. A quién sí vio en cambio, fue a Annie Britter un poco más atrás. Iba concentrada en el camino sin mirar a nadie, impecable como siempre, toda una alumna modelo al igual que su hermano, con quien formaba una pareja ideal. Casi a la mitad de la fila también alcanzó a ver a Patricia O'Brien, la tímida y dulce chica a la que querían presentarle, quien iba conversando en esos instantes con otra compañera a su lado y a diferencia de Annie, ella sí reparó en él. Su brillante mirada pareció iluminarse al cruzar con la suya durante escasos segundos y Stear que estaba al tanto de que no le era indiferente, le sonrió con cordialidad y saludó con una inclinación de cabeza que a Patty enseguida le hizo sonrojar, devolviéndole en respuesta una fugaz sonrisa.

Stear reconocía que era bonita y además muy inteligente, según le habían contado, sin embargo, aún no tenía la seguridad de que su corazón estuviese abierto del todo para sentir otra ilusión que no fuera la que le causaba aquella traviesa jovencita que entonces no aparecía…

Con todo, tanto conocía a Candy que su instinto le hizo pensar que se le habían pegado las sábanas y no se equivocó. La puntualidad tampoco era uno de sus mejores hábitos.

De pronto la jovencita pecosa apareció entre las últimas alumnas de la fila con carita de sueño pero aun así Stear se quedó embelesado. A la luz de la mañana, sus cabellos claros refulgían con el sol como hebras de oro y aquello le daba un halo mágico y soñador sin que lo notara. Contempló también maravillado sus esbeltas piernas veladas con medias hasta la rodilla al descender apresurada las escalinatas del pasillo, lucía tan linda dentro de su uniforme que le hacía sentir una inmensa ternura. Era innegablemente hermosa aunque no fuera de las chicas que tardara horas arreglándose. Su look era más bien desgarbado, sencillo, al natural, pero eso no le quitaba que se asemejara a un ángel.

 _-¡Chssst…Candy!_ \- la llamó en voz baja en el preciso momento en que pasó distraída por su lado.

 _-¡Stear que sorpresa! ¡Pero qué estás haciendo aquí!-_ exclamó asombrada, respondiéndole en igual tono, con cuidado de que el resto de compañeras no se diera cuenta de que se quedaba atrás. Luego al acercarse más a él, le sonrió con su habitual alegría que le hacía parecer aún más encantadora.

- _Hola ¿Cómo estás?...-_ saludó Stear, rascándose la nuca con timidez _\- pasaba por aquí y …ehm, quise saludarte_ \- profirió sintiéndose torpe, mientras la veía escudriñarle con interés con sus bellísimos ojos verdes _-…y en vista de que mañana es tu cumpleaños, darte este pequeño presente_ \- agregó entonces, extrayendo de su bolsillo un pequeño artefacto cilíndrico, similar a un catalejo.

 _-¡Oh por Dios, pero no te hubieras molestado!-_ exclamó Candy llevándose una mano a la boca por la sorpresa

- _No es nada, solo uno de los muchos obsequios que te mereces por ser tan linda_ \- expresó él con naturalidad.

Candy le sonrió con ternura, aceptando el regalo de sus manos, que tenía una linda decoración. Barnizado en rojo, su color favorito, tenía también pequeños dibujos de estrellas doradas y plateadas a su alrededor.

 _-¡Es precioso! Tú mismo lo hiciste ¿verdad?, ¡Muchas gracias!-_ expresó al tiempo que lo giraba apreciando cada uno de los detalles – _Es…-_

Stear asintió sonriendo orgulloso

 _-Es un caleidoscopio-_ explicó antes de que ella continuara – _Quería obsequiarte algo bonito. Estaba entre_ _esto o una cajita musical_ _y me tomó una semana entera decidirme por cuál sería lo adecuado. Al final elegí el caleidoscopio porque posee más variedad en cuanto a funcionamiento-_ llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos, bajó la mirada a la espera de que ella observara a través del artefacto y cuando lo hizo, le fascinó.

 _-¡Increíble!_ \- exclamó Candy con asombro _– ¡Son diversas formas, tantos colores y ninguna se repite!-_ estaba maravillada haciendo rotar el pequeño cilindro al tiempo que observaba en el interior de él.

- _Está compuesto en su interior por espejos que forman un prisma en uno de sus extremos, combinado con láminas traslúcidas en medio de las cuales se colocan varios objetos pequeños de colores para que al reflejarse se vean multiplicados, creando impresionantes diseños_ \- Stear aprovechó para comentar, ella lo miró como si no entendiera una sola palabra pero aun así estaba feliz.

 _-¡Está genial Stear, me ha encantado!-_ comentó esbozando una sonrisa agradecida _-Pero ¿por qué hoy no mañana?_ -quiso saber entretenida

 _-Es que_ _quería ser el primero en felicitarte_ \- admitió el joven científico

- _Eres muy dulce, un gran amigo-_ dijo ella conmovida y acto seguida para sorpresa de él, con su impulsividad y candidez habitual, colocó las manos suavemente sobre sus hombros, se inclinó y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejándolo aturdido. En ese mismo instante sonó la campana.

 _-¡Debo irme o notarán mi falta!-_ expresó Candy mirando cautelosa hacia la esquina, por donde ya habían desaparecido las otras miembros de su curso _-¡Espero verte el sábado en el almuerzo, quedamos en reuniremos con las chicas y Archie para celebrar! ¡No te olvides! jajaja-_ expresó levantando la voz para que pudiera oírla mientras se alejaba de espaldas, riendo divertida.

 _-¡Ahí estaré, te lo prometo!_ \- respondió él y ambos se despidieron de lejos con la mano antes de que ella doblara la esquina, dejándole una extraña sensación de vacío, melancolía y anhelo en el corazón. Stear se reclamó entonces a sí mismo que le estaba pasando.

Se pasó una mano por la cabeza, a la espera de que su corazón dejara de latir apresurado y volviera la temperatura normal a sus venas heladas, a causa del nerviosismo vivido. Solo en ese momento notó que empezaba a sonrojarse recordando el beso y sintiendo aún la cálida presión donde ella había puesto fugazmente sus rosados labios, una reacción tardía que agradeció al cielo porque si no Candy hubiera empezado a notar los efectos que lograba producir en él. Como en un ensueño se llevó la mano a esa bendecida parte del rostro, deseando que llegara pronto el sábado en la tarde para poder volverla a ver con tranquilidad.

Las reglas estudiantiles prohibían el relacionarse de forma directa los chicos y las chicas en días corrientes de estudio, a excepción de los fines de semana, empezando el sábado después de terminadas las asignaturas de arte al mediodía. De ahí intentar hablar con una chica durante un buen rato otros días, tal como él había hecho, era arriesgarse.

Caminaba despacio, pensando en eso y en como quería que derogasen esa ley cuando cayó en cuenta de que ya no había nadie por los alrededores, lo que indicaba que ya estaba atrasado y el profesor era paciente pero no había que abusar.

 _-¡Oh rayos!-_

No le quedó más que correr.

* * *

 _Cotinuará..._

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	3. III Los dos en la oscuridad

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos en esencia para jugar con ellos, creándoles historias de amor sin fines de lucro =)**

 _ **¡Hola amigas!, aquí estoy trayéndoles un nuevo capítulo de esta historia acerca del dulce inventor. Disculpen la demora es que mi inspiración al parecer se tomó unas vacaciones pero ya está de vuelta jejeje.**_

 _ **Respecto al fic, en esta parte de la historia las cosas empiezan a intensificarse entre los protagonistas y también hacen su aparición otros personajes y antagonistas que serán importantes en el desarrollo de la trama. Si se dan cuenta con atención, conservo algunos nombres de personajes de otro de mis más queridos fics como un recuerdo de que no lo he olvidado jejeje. Voy a demorar un poquito más en actualizar "A través de la vida" (mi fic de Anthony) pero volverá recargado, se los prometo.**_

 _ **A Lukyta, Skarllet, Majito, Como las Águilas, Angdl, Eliza, Nadia, Angie JB, Friditas y a todos quienes se toman su tiempito para leer este humilde fic, les envío un abrazo. Son geniales, gracias por acompañarme al narrarles estos pequeños sueños.**_

 _ **Atte**_

 _ **Belén**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer!**_

 **CAPÍTULO III: Los dos en la oscuridad**

 _-¡Uy que odio!-_ Eliza Leagan exclamó con frustración pataleando como una niña pequeña en medio de un berrinche.

- _Cálmate Eliza, estás muy alterada_ \- le sugirió su mejor amiga, Luisa, sin embargo aquello solo sirvió para exaltarla más.

 _-¡Que me calme!, ¡¿dices que me calme?! ¡Pero cómo podría hacerlo cuando tengo a la peste de Candy respirando para desgracia mía el mismo aire!-_ vociferó con teatralidad

 _-¿Estás así porque ella fue elegida "Espíritu de la Flor", no es cierto?-_ Luisa no se contuvo de preguntar extrañada, ya que no encontraba otra razón para tanto enojo. Había notado el brusco cambio de ánimo a malhumor de la pelirroja desde que la Hermana Sofía más temprano ingresara al aula a hablarles sobre el cronograma de actividades a llevarse a cabo en el Festival de Mayo y nombrara en voz alta a las afortunadas elegidas como madrinas de la fiesta, entre las cuales estaba excluida ella por no cumplir con el primordial requisito, haber nacido en Mayo. Privilegio que a diferencia tenía su peor enemiga.

– _¡Por eso y por todo!-_ admitió Eliza liberando su rabia. Siempre quería ser el centro de atenciónpero esa vez no le era posible y eso la frustraba _-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decirme que me calme porque no tienes idea Luisa de todo lo que he tenido que aguantar por su causa!-_ le reclamó moviendo el dedo índice _–¡Esa mugrosa igualada ha hecho de todo para intentar compararse a mí, al punto que logró dando lástima enrolarse en mi familia y robarme su afecto. Aparte consiguió que la enviaran al mismo colegio que yo y entre muchas otras cosas más, siempre intenta robarme también a los chicos que me gustan!… Créeme todo ha sido una desgracia en mi vida desde que llegó…-_ a esas alturas Eliza estaba sollozando y a su amiga no le quedó más que intentar reconfortarla, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda.

 _-¡Vaya! No creí que Candice fuese capaz de llegar a esos extremos_ \- opinó asustada

- _¡De eso y de mucho más!_ \- no dudó en contestar Eliza sin rechistar – _si te contara todo lo que ha hecho te sorprenderías. Las intenciones con las que se maneja no son buenas, te lo aseguro, por ejemplo ahora le ha puesto el ojo a Terry porque sabe que me agrada y que además anteriormente se fijaba en mí_ -

 _-¿Te refieres a Terrence Grandchester?-_ cuestionó Luisa sorprendida pues aunque andaba siempre en su compañía, nunca había notado dichas señales a las que ésta se refería, no obstante parecía estar muy segura de ello.

 _¡Obvio!-_ corroboró Eliza – _Temo por él si ella empieza a acercársele demasiado…no vaya a ser que le ocurra algo malo… como lo que le pasó a… Anthony_ \- la cruel muchacha vaciló un momento antes de proseguir con lo último pero al final lo dijo, considerando que era necesario si quería llevar a cabo un buen plan para destruir el flirteo naciente entre Candy y Terry. Luisa que estaba al tanto de aquella trágica historia porque ella misma en alguna ocasión se lo contara, se estremeció.

 _-¡Madre santa, ni lo digas!-_ exclamó persignándose.

 _-Convéncete Luisa, la huérfana de Candy Blanca es un pájaro de mal agüero, así no se lo proponga atrae la desgracia por dónde camina y sobre todo hacia las personas con las que se relaciona… ¡En especial si son hombres!-_ La Leagan puntualizó

- _Uhm… ¿Crees que deberíamos advertirle de esto a Terrence?... No sé, por si acaso-_ vaciló Luisa, ingenua y un tanto insegura. El hijo del Duque de Grandchester le causaba recelo y cierto temor como a la mayoría de los estudiantes pero eso no significaba que quisiera su desgracia.

 _-¡Claro que no!-_ puntualizó Eliza de inmediato, para su asombro _-No nos creería pero…_ \- Se tomó su tiempo para constatarse de que alrededor nadie las estuviera escuchando antes de continuar y entonces tomándola del brazo la alejó de la salida del Salón de Música, donde tenían clase a esas horas, acabando el día, para proseguir con el cuchicheo sin peligro de ser descubiertas por quien fuera que saliera al pasillo _-…podríamos hacer algo para interferir en sus encuentros, así al final él terminará decepcionándose de ella jajaja-_ maquinó

 _-¿Eso quiere decir que estás segura de que ambos se entienden?-_ Luisabuscó corroborar sin saber que sus palabras volvían a recordarle con un dolor intenso en el alma a la pelirroja, su motivo de sufrimiento del día.

 _ **-ELIZA FLASHBACK-**_

Amaneció el viernes, último día rutinario de clases antes de que empezara la semana de exámenes trimestrales. Cinco días de actividades irregulares que culminarían en grande el siguiente fin de semana con el majestuoso y esperado "Festival de Mayo", celebración más importante del colegio y motivo por el cual desde ya se percibía la algarabía y emoción en el ambiente.

Ella esa mañana era otra de los tantos estudiantes entusiasmados por dicha causa y además porque iba a ver al chico que le encantaba, quien solía practicar Equitación previo a que empezaran las clases. Solía observarlo a escondidas cerca de la pista, detrás de los arbustos, hasta que se acercaba la hora en que tocaba la campana y entonces se dirigía a la formación o a su respectivo salón con renovados ánimos que le duraban todo el día.

Debido a ello, en esa ocasión ni bien se levantara se había arreglado, peinado y perfumado con esmero, preparándose en caso de que el destino la premiara con algún encuentro fortuito de cerca. Quién sabía, todo podía ser. Pensaba con fe en ello… pero para su desgracia las cosas no le resultaron maravillosas como esperaba.

Faltaba más de media hora para que iniciaran las clases, tiempo suficiente para contemplarlo mientras practicaba solo, con su temple y gallardía de jinete profesional, con las técnicas de alguien que había practicado ese deporte toda la vida…y tal como la primera vez que lo espiara, sabía que conseguiría dejarla sin aliento. Lo había escudriñado en varias ocasiones, preparándose para el momento en que tuviera que enfrentarlo cara a cara y para lo cual ya se encontraba ideando la mejor manera de presentarse e invitarlo a salir, su sueño era que fuesen juntos al Festival de Mayo.

Tenía muchas esperanzas y esa mañana se sentía por completo feliz…hasta que de camino a su escondite escuchó entre la arboleda unos rumores apagados de los que hubiese preferido no enterarse y al acercarse para investigar de quienes provenían, toda su ilusión se fue al piso de golpe. Impresionada, descubrió que no a muchos metros de distancia suya, se encontraban Candy y Terry conversando con mucha complicidad, en secreto.

 _-Entonces ¿qué dices…te animas a ir conmigo a dar una vuelta a caballo por los alrededores el domingo? –_

Le observó preguntar a él con su típica sonrisa ganadora

 _-Te aseguro que hay muchos lugares en este inmenso colegio que no conoces y te los puedo enseñar uno a uno_ \- vio que le proponía con coquetería a su archirrival.

- _Ehm…no lo sé, no estoy segura de que sea correcto hacerlo_ \- respondió Candy dubitativa, bajando la mirada, sonrojada.

-¿ _En serio?, pero si acabas de darte cuenta en mi práctica de que soy un excelente jinete. No tienes de qué tener miedo pequeña pecosa, estarás segura a mi lado_ \- trató de convencerla él.

Eliza desde la clandestinidad empezó de inmediato a sentir celos. Se encendieron en su interior como una chispa en la pólvora mezclados a la vez con envidia, angustia, frustración, desesperanza, coraje y muchas ganas de querer maltratar a Candy… pero lo que más le dolió fue darse cuenta de la mirada ilusionada de Terry hacia ella, algo que en silencio le dio a entender que estaba por perder su felicidad de nuevo.

 _-No es eso, no me das miedo…-_ trató de corregir Candy _–…es que no me gustan los caballos-_ confesó en voz baja

 _-¡Ah no y sin embargo viniste hasta aquí a verme cabalgar!-_ agregó él con una risa triunfante en tanto se le acercaba de manera sensual hasta arrimarla al viejo muro detrás de la pista, contra su cuerpo y colocando ambas manos sobre la pared a cada lado de ella para encerrarla e impedirle escapar.

- _Vine porque no dejabas de insistir en que lo hiciera_ \- se defendió Candy de inmediato, cruzándose de brazos y esta vez sin esquivarle la mirada, diciéndole con su actitud que estaba lista para aceptar cualquier desafío. Eliza percibió también con infortunio, que trataba de disimular una expresión divertida que clamaba por asomar en su rostro. Se notaba que la estaba pasando bien y por eso la odió más.

- _Jajaja_ \- Terry se rió con ganas – _¡Vamos Señorita Pecas admítelo, sé que te emociona salir conmigo!_ \- bromeó de forma presumida, acercando su rostro más al de ella con seducción.

Eliza mientras tanto, aprovechó para admirar su esbelto y fornido cuerpo dentro de su uniforme de jinete, así como de contemplar su larga y sedosa melena que ese día llevaba recogida a la mitad y llena de desdicha, por primera vez en su vida deseó ser su rival para poder disfrutar de esa cercanía con él. Un sueño en el que ella en su lugar no hubiese dudado ni un segundo en atacarle la boca, prenderle los brazos al cuello y perder sus manos en su oscura cabellera, despeinándolo.

 _-¡Ja-ja ya quisieras!_ \- le atajó Candy a Terry con censura a causa de la broma _–Además ya te he dicho que no me gusta que me llames así. Mi nombre es Candy, C-A-N-D-Y_ \- se tomó el tiempo de deletrearle, fingiéndose enojada, aunque se notaba a distancia que no estaba para nada incómoda en su presencia, tanto que al final terminó por ablandar su actitud, mirándolo con ternura. Hecho que terminó por confirmarle a Eliza para su pesar, que él también le gustaba.

- _Trataré de memorizarlo_ \- expresó Terry para molestarla pero sin dejar de contemplarle el rostro, ni de sonreírle.

 _-Mis amigas, los chicos y yo, vamos a reunirnos el sábado por la tarde ¿Por qué no te nos unes? Va a ser divertido_ \- Le propuso entonces Candy, animándose a invitarlo a la celebración de su cumpleaños.

Eliza por su parte prestó más atención.

 _-Me encantaría estar presente en tan importante festejo pero no podría soportar permanecer por mucho tiempo en el mismo lugar que tus "primitos aniñados", en especial el maniquí a escala_ \- respondió Terry con franqueza, refiriéndose de manera ofensiva a Archie.

- _Pero si son buenas personas_ \- Candy le contradijo

 _-Lo que tú digas, pero no podría congraciarme con sujetos a los que les interesa la misma chica que a mí_ \- confesó él con naturalidad, al tiempo que tomaba de la mano de la rubia algo en lo que hasta entonces Eliza no había reparado, un pequeño cilindro adornado que el muchacho rebelde se puso a curiosear. A ella desde su escondite, le llamó bastante la atención e intentó estirarse lo más que pudo para averiguar de qué se trataba.

 _-¿De qué hablas?-_ exclamó Candy sonrojándose ante la confesión pero él no la repitió, no le agradaba mencionar la sospecha celosa que llevaba consigo y en lugar de eso le devolvió el caleidoscopio amablemente, expresándole buenos deseos en su día especial. Eliza con rabia, maldijo la fecha que Anthony le había regalado de cumpleaños, como prueba de amor al estar embrujado por ella y aparte del odio que llevaba en su interior, la tristeza también comenzó a invadirla.

 _-Está bien, te perdono la cancelación de nuestra cita del domingo pero con una condición…-_ arguyó Terry, llevándose las manos a la espalda, como los caballeros antiguos al llegar a una resolución. Eliza notó que se mostraba amable con ella como no lo hacía con ninguna otra persona y eso le hice hervir de coraje la sangre.

 _-…Que aceptes reunirte conmigo hoy después de clases hasta un poco antes de que empiece el toque de queda. ¿Qué dices?-_ Terry concluyó haciéndole una proposición formal a Candy. Ella lo consideró durante unos instantes bajando la mirada pero no tenía excusa. Él la atraía y se notaba.

 _-Tendré cuidado de que no nos encuentren, te cuidaré, no te preocupes. Soy experto en escapadas_ \- insistió él

Era fin de trimestre aparte de su cumpleaños, debía celebrarlo. Era el tiempo propicio así que valía la pena arriesgarse, de no hacerlo sabía que se arrepentiría después.

 _-De acuerdo-_ concretó Candy de buena gana sin saber que con ello torturaba a su oculta testigo y para sorpresa de ésta, Terry, el bien parecido galán de mirada azul profunda, casi siempre apático, solitario y malhumorado, reaccionó de forma inesperada.

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños Tarzán pecosa!-_ profirió de corazón, desarmándola a la aludida y aprovechando esos instantes para halarla hacia sí y abrazarla con delicadeza, dándole un romántico beso en la frente.

Aquello fue el colmo para Eliza que ya no pudo soportarlo más y se retiró del escondite con su desdicha, sin haber sido vista por suerte en ningún momento.

 _ **-FIN DE ELIZA FLASHBACK-**_

 _-Tengo motivos para estar segura-_ puntualizó Eliza Leagan en el presente, después de recordar esa escena que presenciara temprano, con desazón.

 _-¿Y en ese caso, que piensas hacer?_ \- preguntó Luisa un tanto incómoda, conociéndole la manera de proceder. Era su amiga pero sentía en su interior que a veces se le iba la mano en sus acciones.

 _-Cómo te dije, tengo que impedir por todos los medios que Candy salga con Terry y sé que hoy planean reunirse al terminar las clases, lo escuché bien claro cuando ambos lo acordaron esta mañana y él tuvo la desfachatez de regalarle ese caleidoscopio barato que esa mugrosa ha pasado exhibiendo de forma insoportable todo el día, ¡pero ya verá!-_ la pelirroja respondió frustrada _-¡Tengo también un plan! Me he pasado toda la tarde perfeccionándolo y confío en que dará resultado-_

 _-¿Entonces él fue quien le dio ese regalo tan adorable?_ \- Luisa inquirió sin hacerle el debido caso y sin poder ocultar su romanticismo

 _-¡Ay Luisa, no seas cabeza de pollo! Eso es en lo menos que te debes de fijar_ \- renegó Eliza indignada ante la debilidad de carácter de su amiga – _De seguro es una baratija que consiguió en una venta de segunda mano, eso no debió de costarle ni siquiera una libra esterlina. He visto montones de ellos y mejores en las tiendas del centro de la ciudad… Allí se ve lo poco que en el realidad la valora… pero si está encaprichado, yo terminaré de abrirle los ojos para que se decepcione a totalidad de ella-_ añadió dando unos cuantos pasos por el pasillo mientras terminaba de focalizar su idea _–Como decía tengo un plan que sé que resultará excelente-_

- _No me digas que tratarás de inculparla de nuevo en algo que no hizo, porque eso fue lo que intentaste la última vez y no funcionó_ \- opinó Luisa empezando a fatigarse de ese asunto que al final a ella ni le concernía y tampoco el odio que sentía Eliza por Candy

 _-¡Por supuesto que no recurriré a tretas fallidas, yo aprendo de mis errores, sabes! ¿Por quién me tomas?-_ Eliza se quejó – _Utilizaré en esta ocasión una que me funcionó una vez, hace mucho tiempo… ¡el encierro!_ \- rememoró con malicia y sus ojos brillaron con un halo perverso que a Luisa le causó un ligero escalofrío.

- _Pero es su cumpleaños…_ \- se atrevió a murmurar sacando a flote su parte más noble, causando que de inmediato su amiga se enfureciera.

 _-¡Y eso a mí que me importa! ¿Tú de qué lado estás?_ \- vociferó con rabia

 _-¡Cálmate Eliza, estás demasiado alterada!_ \- volvió a repetirle Luisa, defendiéndose al tiempo que se cruzaba de brazos resentida – _Se supone que estoy de tu lado, solo opinaba-_

Aunque se daba cuenta a menudo de que Eliza Leagan no era la mejor compañía, su familia en el fondo no estaba en buena situación económica por lo que necesitaba rodearse de amistades de alcurnia para que quienes lo sabían, no intentaran burlarse de ella y la respetaran y Eliza Leagan estaba relacionada en forma directa con los Ardley, una de las familias más poderosas de toda América, por lo que formar parte de su selecto grupo no solo la mantenía en una posición elevada en cuanto a reputación, sino que la volvía además popular.

 _-¡Pues guárdate tus compasiones para otro momento!-_ refutó la Leagan enojada- _¡Por ahora te necesito con los cinco sentidos puestos en esto! Yo haré mi parte mientras tanto tú_ _vas donde Audrey y Violeta para que te ayuden con el resto. Ven te lo explicaré todo de camino al aula de clases, debemos actuar rápido antes de que empiecen a preguntarse por qué demoras tanto en el baño porque se supone que yo me encuentro ahora en la Enfermería_ \- agregó recordando las formas con las que hasta entonces habían conseguido escaparse en plena clase.

 _-Está bien, está bien-_ acordó Luisa, sintiéndose cansada, queriendo terminar con todo aquello de una vez y alejarse de allí. La culpabilidad por su participación en la treta de Eliza le remordería después. Lo sabía.

* * *

El cuarto de enseres o de "objetos perdidos", como le conocían, era una bodega grande de dos plantas, sobre el cual se contaban leyendas e historias de almas en pena, por ello casi nadie se acercaba por allí y los únicos que tenían acceso por mandato de las autoridades estudiantiles, eran los conserjes, quienes se encargaban de custodiarlo y de mantenerlo en algo ordenado, si así podía decirse, para que en caso de que algún estudiante llegara a reclamar un objeto extraviado, no fuera difícil de encontrar.

Era un lugar tétrico, casi olvidado por el alumnado, en el que ningún estudiante prestaba demasiada atención a no ser de uno especial que poseía un coeficiente intelectual muy por encima del nivel de los demás y que no se dejaba llevar por relatos populares pues en lugar de ello creía fielmente en la ciencia y en que todo en la vida tenía una explicación.

Dicho joven se encontraba por lo mismo ese día, metido hasta las narices en las profundidades de esa bodega, en busca de materiales que pudiese reciclar para sus propios inventos o experimentos.

Con su personalidad amable y simpática, había conseguido hacerse amigo de los conserjes, tanto el diurno como el nocturno y estos conociendo su vehemencia y pasión por inventar, le habían cedido permiso para que hurgara en la parte alta de la habitación cada viernes por la tarde para ver si le servía algo entre los objetos que llevaban años sin ser reclamados y estaban por ser desechados.

Así Alistear Cornwell, se entretenía por completo cuando se encontraba ejerciendo esa labor, pareciendo desconectarse del mundo y cauteloso confiaba en que sabría ponerse a buen recaudo para no ser encontrado si alguien adicional ingresaba al cuarto, por los ruidos que se filtraban a través de una ventana interior que daba al pasillo, ubicada en el lado derecho del piso superior, más no se preocupaba mucho porque llevaba meses asistiendo al sitio cada semana sin falta y hasta entonces nunca había encontrado problema.

Pensó que todo sería igual esa tarde, que todo estaría tranquilo como de costumbre pero se equivocó… Se encontraba embebido en su trabajo desde donde no alcanzaba a percibir con claridad lo que ocurría abajo y debido a eso no prestó atención a los suaves pasos que le pareció oír en algún momento, atribuyéndolo a los ratones que habitaban entre la polvareda del lugar. No se preocupó en lo más mínimo hasta que al avanzar cerca de la ventana, escuchó que unas estudiantes se acercaban por el corredor, cuyas voces le resultaban en extremo conocidas.

 _-No lo entiendo, ¿por qué el Sr. Flannagan querría mis cosas?-_ preguntaba una de las chicas, refiriéndose al conserje nocturno.

 _-No lo sabemos, estábamos ya fuera del aula cuando lo vimos desde lejos ingresar a comprobar que estuviera vacía, probablemente para comenzar a realizar la limpieza y al ver que tu bolso era el último, lo tomó y se lo llevó consigo en dirección al cuarto de enseres-_ dijo la otra.

 _-¿Crees que todavía se encuentre allí?-_ quiso saber la primera con recelo

- _De seguro, no le hemos visto salir, debe estar ocupado arreglando adentro por lo que es tu oportunidad de acercarte a preguntarle por tu bolso o sino hasta puede confundírsele entre tantas cosas_ \- explicó la segunda, convenciéndola de ingresar al cuarto y en cuanto ésta lo hizo, luego de abrir la puerta y poner un pie dentro, decidió quedarse atrás.

Stear que entonces se había escondido para observar lo que ocurría detrás de unas cajas apiladas, se llevó una enorme sorpresa al darse cuenta de que una las chicas era Candy y la otra, Violeta, una de las mejores amigas de Eliza. De pronto, divisó en la luz que se filtraba a través de la puerta abierta, una silueta adicional afuera en el pasillo, por lo que corrió hacia la ventana interna para ver quién más estaba en todo eso y fue cuando observó a Eliza con expresión de malévolo regocijo, expectante ante lo que iba a ocurrir y en cuanto notó ir apareciendo una a una al resto de sus amigas, Luisa y Audrey, entendió que algo vil se traían entre manos.

Sintiendo un escalofrío atravesarle el cuerpo, intuyó de inmediato que las razones por las que Violeta condujo a Candy hasta allí, no eran buenas y no se equivocaba. Volviendo a protegerse detrás de los cartones porque debía permanecer escondido puesto que no podía darse el lujo de que lo descubrieran allí o de lo contrario no solo lo expulsarían por no respetar las estrictas reglas del colegio sino que además echarían a los conserjes debido a su irresponsabilidad al otorgarle permisos indebidos, presenció de casualidad una cruel escena que jamás hubiese querido ver.

 _-¡Sr. Flannag_ an!- llamó Candy de nuevo pero nadie le contestó. La habitación estaba casi en penumbras de no ser por la claridad proveniente del pasillo y de las luces de las farolas del jardín en la tenue tarde lluviosa, que ya empezaban a ser encendidas y a filtrarse por los grandes ventanales. Desde el piso inferior podía observarse el cielo en todo su esplendor con sus inmensos nubarrones que anunciaban podía desatarse una fuerte tormenta en cualquier momento pero dudaba que Candy reparara en ese detalle con lo preocupada que se la escuchaba.

Candy volvió a llamar al conserje pero no obtuvo respuesta, sin embargo alcanzó a divisar rápidamente su bolso sobre una mesa, por lo que agradeció al cielo. Lo tomó en sus manos y lo abrió para darle un rápido vistazo y ver que sus útiles estaban completos sin saber que todo era una treta de Eliza.

Poco después tal como Stear sospechaba, se dejaron oír con claridad el resto de voces cerca de la puerta, entre risitas apagadas, hasta que por fin Eliza dignó a dar la cara, asomándose en el cuarto y Candy al verla comprendió de súbito que había caído en otro de sus ardides.

Stear desde su escondite, quiso entonces levantar la voz, hacerse presente, hacer caer algo para asustarlas pero no podía delatarse y mucho menos delante de Eliza, que aunque era su pariente era como un enemigo. No podía salir y pregonar que también se encontraba allí por todas las cosas que aquello atraería pues sabía que indudablemente su despiadada prima lo delataría, así que optó con sensatez por permanecer oculto, rogando al cielo que todo no pasara a mayores o de lo contrario, olvidaría toda su prudencia para lanzarse en defensa de Candy.

Ella apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y adivinando en el mismo instante lo que planeaba Eliza, se echó a correr en dirección a la puerta a la vez que ésta, con crueldad se encargaba de encerrarla. Para cuando Candy alcanzó el picaporte ya era demasiado tarde. Se había adentrado demasiado en las profundidades de aquella gran bodega, lo que no le había permitido alcanzar la salida a tiempo para regocijo de su enemiga.

Atónito y con aversión, desde su sitio, Stear tuvo que contemplar como su malvada prima se regodeaba de su éxito.

 _-¡No, Eliza, abre la puerta por favor, déjame salir!_ \- empezó a gritar Candy, golpeando desesperada la madera _-¿Por qué me haces esto, qué te he hecho?-_

 _-¡Jajaja eres una tonta!, como puedes confiar todavía en mis amigas o en mí, sabiendo lo mucho que te odio. Es hora de que pagues Candy por todo lo malo que me has hecho desde que tuviste el descaro de inmiscuirte en mi vida para robármela-_ la despiadada pelirroja no escatimó en responder, regocijándose en su maldad - _Quizá un buen rato a solas en la oscuridad te hará bien para recapacitar sobre tus acciones y meditar sobre si quieres seguir intentando quitarme las cosas y a las personas que quiero…¡Esto tan solo es una advertencia a lo que deberás atenerte si sigues metiéndote conmigo!-_ le dejó en claro

 _-¡Eso no es cierto Eliza, jamás te he quitado nada como dices, déjame salir!-_ contradijoCandy desde el interior de la habitación, con la voz quebrándosele de angustia.

- _No me vengas con tus hipocresías, mugrosa. Si no lo recuerdas, ahora vas a tener harto tiempo allí adentro para hacerlo. Te quedarás allí hasta que algún alma caritativa te escuche y decida salvarte y te advierto que de nada te servirá que intentes delatarme pues nadie te creerá y yo me encargaré además de contradecirte en todo y mis amigas también ante todo el colegio. Diremos que sueles violar las normas del plantel ingresando al cuarto de enseres sin permiso a sustraer cosas… ¡tal como lo hacías en mi casa, cuando trabajabas de sirvienta!-_ Eliza le amenazó con odio

 _-Eliza…-_ Candy solo pudo pronunciar su nombre, impactada por el grado de perversidad al que se enfrentaba, demasiado aterrador frente a su accionar gentil y bondadoso. Preocupado entonces Stear notó que ya estaba llorando, más él conservaba la calma en su interior porque tenía en su bolsillo una llave réplica a la de los conserjes, que estos mismos le habían dado y podía abrir la puerta en cualquier momento, cuando se fueran el grupo de arpías para sacarla de allí sin ningún problema. Lo que sí se recriminó fue el no haberse acordado con anterioridad y por ende no haberle advertido a Candy con tiempo que tanto Eliza como su hermano poseían desde pequeños, la habilidad de abrir cualquier cerradura tan solo con un pequeño alambre o delgada varilla en su poder.

Burlándose sin consideración junto a sus amigas, Eliza se acercó a la puerta para decir algo en voz baja, bien consciente de que ya había logrado su oscuro propósito al dejar atrapada e indefensa a su rival.

 _-…Vamos llora, sufre, grita hasta que te quedes afónica que de seguro no te van a oír porque casi nadie viene por aquí…todo mientras yo me encargo de consolar a Terry en tu lugar jajaja. No sé lo que hiciste para que se fijara en ti pero créeme que haré que pronto te olvide. No te voy a dejar ganar. Perdedora-_

Stear desde donde estaba, no alcanzó a oír aquello pero sí un click en la puerta que le provocó un estremecimiento y rezó para que Eliza no hubiese colocado el candado que había siempre colgando a un costado de la cerradura y que los conserjes no consideraban necesario cerrar en vista de que los aristócratas estudiantes que siempre lo habían tenido todo, no constituían una gran amenaza contra la seguridad de la bodega, no, hasta que llegara Eliza Leagan con sus maquinaciones.

- _Oye Candy, ¿estás cómoda allí adentro?-_

Dichas sus hirientes palabreas, la pelirroja palmeó las manos de sus amigas en alto en celebración de su éxito y luego se volteó una vez más hacia la puerta pero para despedirse.

 _-Que tengas una bonita noche querida-_ pronunció entre risas escuchando los sollozos dolientes de Candy _-y ¡Oh sí, casi lo olvidaba… Feliz cumpleaños!-_ agregó lanzando con sarcasmo un pequeño beso a la puerta mientras se alejaba riendo con su grupo. Sus pasos resonaron por el pasillo vacío.

 _-¡Ayuda, déjenme salir, auxilio! ¡Socorro por favor, sáquenme de aquí!-_ comenzó Candy de inmediato a patalear y golpear la puerta con todas sus fuerzas al sentirse abandonada y desesperanzada en ese lugar tenebroso. Stear no lo pensó ni un minuto y decidió a bajar en su ayuda, más en su apuro fue sin querer derribando un cartón lleno de cacharros de hojalata, al rozarlo. Ruido que tomó desprevenida a Candy dejándola pálida y paralizada de terror ya que se suponía que se encontraba allí sola.

Para cuando Stear llegó a la planta baja la encontró acurrucada junto a la puerta, abrazándose las piernas, con la carita escondida en las rodillas. Temblaba y lloraba presa del miedo que parecía asentarse con cada paso que le sentía dar hacia ella, advirtiendo su presencia pero sin atreverse a mirarlo.

 _-Candy_ \- dijo entonces agachándose hasta quedar a su altura y cuando ella trémula consiguió levantar la vista para cruzarla con la suya conmovida y preocupada, notó que poco a poco se destensaba su cuerpo al tiempo que en una actitud espontánea y desesperada, le lanzaba los brazos al cuello, prendiéndose de él, en busca de protección.

 _-¡Stear, Stear!_ -exclamó llorando a lágrima viva, abrazada a su pecho mientras lo único que él podía hacer era tratar de reconfortarla acariciándole la espalda.

- _Calma Candy, calma. Estoy aquí y no voy a dejar que nada malo te pase_ -

Candy permaneció un momento aferrada a él hasta que poco a poco se tranquilizó y separándose lentamente quiso saber por qué se encontraba también allí

 _-Stear… tú que haces aquí…-_ preguntó con inseguridad y él pudo darse cuenta en sus ojos de la duda que le atravesaba, quizá creyendo en esos instantes que también estaba de parte de Eliza.

Stear tosió un poco para aclararse la garganta seca en tanto volvía a ponerse de pie.

 _-Ehm...soy una víctima más de la perversidad de Eliza al igual que tú Candy…-_ confesó dirigiéndose hacia la manija de la puerta para acabar con ese encierro de una vez por todas _–…pero si tengo suerte, conseguiré que ahora mismo nos vayamos de aquí-_

 _-¿Tienes tu propia llave?- exclamó Candy asombrada, haciéndose a un lado pero sin levantarse del suelo y sin poderlo creerlo._

 _-Sí, es una larga historia y prometo contártela pero que sea nuestro secreto-_ dijo Stear sonriéndole con ternura mientras se llevaba el dedo índice a los labios en señal de silencio, procedió entonces a tratar de abrir la puerta como hacía siempre pero para desgracia no lo logró.

 _-¡No puede ser!-_ expresó frustrado pasándose la mano por la cabeza. Tal como intuía, la arpía de Eliza había colocado por fuera el candado

– _Aseguró la puerta-_ profirió con pesar, sintiéndose un insecto inservible más cuando miró a Candy, ésta continuaba sentada en el piso mirando al vacío sin inmutarse, como si ya lo hubiese presentido.

 _-¿Por qué no vienes y tomas asiento aquí a mi lado?-_ le propuso claramente resignada _–es mejor, así soportarás la frustración-_

Stear llevándose las manos a los bolsillos no pudo refutar a eso y le hizo caso. Sabía que nada conseguiría con ponerse a gritar pues nadie lo escucharía en el pasillo desierto y lo único que conseguiría sería quedarse afónico en poco tiempo. Buscó también con la vista alguna manera de escapar pero todas las ventanas tenían barrotes, era imposible. No obstante, no todo estaba perdido, la Conserjería quedaba justo al lado del cuarto donde se hallaban y el conserje siempre empezaba sus labores yendo hasta allí por sus utensilios de limpieza, por lo que no les resultaría un problema escucharle los pasos. Tenía esperanza de que los encontrarían pronto y eso le mantenía en parte sosegado.

– _No te preocupes Candy, estoy seguro de que no tardarán en sacarnos. Estaremos bien-_ manifestó mientras procedía a sentarse junto a ella, intentando disimular por todos los medios la mezcla de sentimientos encontrados que le acosaban, nervios por estar a su lado, emoción y a la vez angustia por saberse encerrado allí. Tenía presente que no era conveniente sacarlos a la luz, menos en esa situación, en especial el último porque controlándolo podía ayudarla a ella a soportarlo también, que sabía que estaba en el fondo aterrada aunque al igual que él y pugnaba por no demostrarlo.

 _-¿Crees que nos encuentren pronto?_ \- preguntó Candy sin perder el optimismo, todavía abrazándose las piernas.

 _-Claro que sí_ \- contestó Stear infundiéndole ánimos – _no podrá pasar mucho antes de que vengan a guardar algún nuevo objeto perdido o se acerquen a la Conserjería porque allí está el armario de limpieza. El Sr. Flannagan está por empezar su turno-_ comentó, orando a los cielos con toda su fe para que en realidad se diera así, sin ningún cambio de la rutina diaria.

El cielo pareció entonces responderle con un trueno, a esas horas ya comenzaba el advenimiento del crepúsculo y con él traía la premonición de una tenaz lluvia. Esporádicos relámpagos ya comenzaban a apreciarse de tanto en tanto, como dándole la bienvenida a la tormenta.

Aquello le hizo recordar a Stear con un dejavú el intenso sueño que había tenido con Candy semanas atrás y parecía una casualidad del destino que en ese rato estuviesen también juntos con un temporal parecido. No obstante, se obligó a alejar esos imprudentes pensamientos.

 _-Por favor no pienses mal, no creas que tengo algo que ver en esta treta-_ decidió que era el momento adecuado para explicarle _-yo estaba aquí desde hace más de una hora… me encontraba recolectando material para mis inventos, como suelo hacer desde hace varios meses... El Sr. Bright y el Sr. Flannagan son mis amigos y me permiten hurgar entre los objetos más viejos, que saben que ya no van a ser reclamados por si encuentro algo valioso para mis invenciones. Yo les ayudo en retribución con algo de dinero de mis mesadas cada mes para ayudarlos, es lo correcto, aunque al principio no quisieron aceptarlo pero insistí…-_ le contó refiriéndose a los dos conserjes, tanto el diurno como el nocturno _– y como te decía, estaba aquí a punto de salir cuando te escuché entrar. No sabía lo que Eliza planeaba hacer…te lo juro, si me hubiese enterado de esto antes, jamás lo hubiese permitido…_ \- terminó, agachando a su vez el semblante, sintiéndose de algún modo culpable. Candy lo observó durante unos instantes como estudiando si decía la verdad, al final cedió

 _-No dudo de ti Stear. Tan solo quería saber qué hacías también en este lugar_ \- profirió, haciéndole caer en cuenta a él de que había pasado bastante rato perturbado por lo que pudiera pensar de su persona.

- _Lo siento-_ añadió avergonzado

 _-¿Por qué?-_ respondióCandy sin entender

 _-Por no poder sacarte de aquí, como debería-_ Stear a esas alturas sentía que ya no podía mirarla a la cara más ella le sonrió con gratitud y resignación, moviendo la cabeza, sin permitirle mortificarse

 _-Está bien, con que lo hayas intentado para mí es suficiente-_ indicó, acercándose más a él en una reacción natural, en busca de un refugio. Stear por lo tanto, la atrajo fraternalmente en un abrazo para hacerla sentir segura. Ella se lo agradeció, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro.

- _El Sr. Flannagan empieza sus labores a las 7 en punto. Ya falta casi una hora, no hay que desesperarse_ \- le recordó él algo nervioso y cohibido.

 _-Gracias Stear por ser así, por siempre conservar el buen humor y encontrarle un lado bueno a las cosas_ \- Candy comenzó a hablarle en voz baja aun cuando nadie podía escucharlos _–de no estar aquí contigo todo esto me resultaría insoportable-_

 _-Pues creo que lo aprendí de ti. Eres una gran maestra de la motivación-_ respondió él a su vez logrando hacerla sonreír de verdad por primera vez esa tarde, en medio de las sombras que ya empezaban a cubrirlos.

 _-¿Qué dices?-_ expresó ella con modestia

 _-Lo digo en serio_ \- insistió él, disfrutando de contemplarla, más entonces notó que dirigía un instante una mirada de preocupación hacia los ventanales y comprendió que estaba calculando que no tardaría en terminar de anochecer.

La situación en la que se encontraban era especial, Stear no podía negarlo, la fantasía de cualquier muchacho, estar encerrado con la chica de sus sueños, sin embargo por lo mismo le angustiaba también el saber que iban a quedarse a solas en medio de la oscuridad porque ella le encantaba y lo excitaba aún sin proponérselo. Entendía además que el estar así un chico y una chica no podía de ninguna manera ser bien visto. Él era un caballero e iba a respetarla a cualquier costa, incluso en contra de sus adolescentes instintos pero temía lo que pudiesen pensar al momento de encontrarlos. Solo esperaba que quien apareciera para rescatarlos fuera el Sr. Flannagan y comprendiera que era una situación no premeditada para que lo dejara pasar sin informárselo a las autoridades. Se estremecía de pensar en cómo podían actuar las autoridades al enterarse. Al final de todo, ansiaba que el tiempo pasara rápido y que el conserje no tardara en llegar.

 _-¿Y qué hay de ti, cómo fue que lograron traerte aquí?-_ preguntó Stear para romper el hielo que él mismo había materializado entre ambos al sentirla acurrucarse junto a él.

 _-…Eliza lo tenía todo planeado, hizo que Audrey Montgomery, quien es la voz principal del coro, me distrajera al invitarme a formar parte. Le dije que el profesor de Música no me consideraba lo suficiente buena para ello pero insistió, reteniéndome con su charla después de clases y para cuando llegué al aula a recoger mis cosas, era la última y vi que ya no estaban. Violeta Evans, la otra amiga de Eliza, que andaba por allí, me dijo que el Sr. Flannagan había traído mis cosas aquí pensando que las había olvidado-_ Del coraje e impotencia, Candy empezó a sollozar a medida que hablaba – _Fui tan ingenua, debí advertirlo, tener en cuenta que Luisa, la mano derecha de Eliza, había ingresado a hablar primero con Audrey, antes de que ésta se acercara a mí; tener presente que las dos forman parte del grupo de Eliza y que no son de fiar… debí aceptar que Annie y Patty se quedaran haciéndome compañía cuando me lo ofrecieron, pero consideré mejor que avanzaran al comedor a cenar para no causarles molestias…-_

 _-Calma Candy, no eres ilusa-_ indicó Stear, abrazándola _– tan solo crees en la bondad del mundo y eso es un don que ya no todos poseemos-_

Candy levantó el rostro de su pecho para observarlo conmovida y aún entre las sombras, Stear pudo maravillarse con el intenso brillo de sus ojos que le parecía tan bello como el de las estrellas.

La única bombilla del lugar, estaba quemada y al tanto de aquello, él intentaba siempre ejercer su labor de recolección antes de que se pusiera el sol. Nunca antes había echado tanto en falta la luz dentro de esa habitación como entonces. No obstante, era un ser precavido, un hombre de ciencia y por lo mismo acostumbraba a estar preparado para cualquier situación. Una de ellas, enfrentarse a un lugar con poca luminosidad como en ese caso. Recordó así, que llevaba en su bolsillo un invento que casi no había tenido oportunidad de usar, un artificio con forma de cirio y una especie de bombilla en el extremo y que se encendía o apagaba al presionar un botón. Era entonces el momento indicado de ponerlo en funcionamiento y no dudó en hacerlo.

 _-¡Voila y hágase la luz!-_ exclamó sorprendiéndola, encendiéndolo justo debajo de su rostro, con una expresión divertida. Poco a poco empezaba a perder la timidez.

 _-¡Oh Stear, es genial!-_ exclamó Candy contenta y durante los cortos treinta segundos que funcionó a la perfección, él pudo notar que no dejaba de observarlo con agradecimiento y con algo cercano a la admiración, una admiración real que lo hizo sentir casi en las nubes, llegando a creer incluso reflejarse dentro de sus ojos, sin importarle ya que ella descubriera que la miraba con amor.

Más como toda dicha, aquellos instantes tuvieron su principio y su fin y experimentó todos sus ánimos caerse al piso de súbito, cuando el aparato empezó a temblar entre sus manos y a hacer un sonido extraño hasta que la luz no tardó en extinguirse.

- _¡Nooo, no puede ser!_ \- clamó enfadándose consigo mismo por ser tan ineficiente, dándole golpecitos al objeto, abochornado de que la gran mayoría de sus creaciones terminaran mal siempre. Era desalentador, en especial cuando ocurría enfrente de Candy.

 _-Stear tranquilo, no te preocupes, es solo un simple objeto que después puedes volver a arreglar, lo importante es que estamos bien y que pronto vendrán a sacarnos, como tú mismo lo dijiste_ \- le recordó ella, en voz alentadora y serena, sin dejar que el problema por el que estaba atravesando la aturdiera, como de costumbre. Uno de sus grandes dones que le hacían a él adorarla en secreto.

- _Lo siento tanto Candy, sé que esta no es la mejor manera de pasar un cumpleaños y me disculpo en nombre de mi familia-_ Ya no pudo contenerse y explotó _-Sé lo mucho que has sufrido y lo que sufres por causa de la arpía de Eliza. No sabes cuánto me avergüenza que sea mi prima_ \- reconoció amargado, aventando lejos los restos de su invención fallida con rabia.

 _-No tienes por qué hacerlo, no tienes que disculparte_ \- profirió ella tocándole el brazo para apaciguarlo pues nunca lo había visto enojado pero tampoco se lo reprochaba, cosa que Alistear en el fondo agradeció inmensamente

– _Tú eres demasiado adorable para estar recordando ese tipo de cosas-_ musitó Candy triste

Stear no supo que responder a ello solo que en ese mismo rato deseó con todas sus fuerzas sacarla de allí, romper la pared si era posible porque no merecía estar pasando por algo así en su día especial pero por otra parte ella lo consideraba adorable, se lo había dicho, lo cual le resultaba sumamente halagador e increíble, sobre todo porque en su caso llevaba adorándola en silencio desde el lejano día en que la conociera.

Candy con su dulzura, simplemente con su compañía, logró tranquilizarlo y Stear controlando su respiración, rogó a los cielos que sus nervios más adelante no le hicieran cometer alguna torpeza en su presencia.

 _-Gracias… por tener ese concepto de mí-_ comentó sonrojado, agradeciendo que la poca iluminación no le permitiera a ella percatarse de ello.

 _-De nada_ \- respondió Candy

Permanecieron en silencio durante varios minutos en tanto se acostumbraban a la creciente oscuridad hasta que ella decidió romperlo

- _Sabes, tengo aquí conmigo el caleidoscopio_ \- le contó extrayéndolo del bolsillo de su suéter para mostrárselo – _se lo enseñé a las chicas y les encantó. Todas coincidimos en que es un regalo precioso_ … _mirar dentro es increíble, sublime… es como si tuviera trozos de fantasía al alcance de mi mano_ \- añadió mientras se ponía a observar a través del sencillo artilugio.

A Alistear le encantó la descripción

 _-Lo elegí porque me recuerda la belleza_ \- le compartió – _la belleza del alma en sus diferentes matices, como si cada color fuese una virtud-_

 _-¡Wow! ¿Entonces todo lo que creas tiene para ti un significado especial?-_ quiso saber ella, impresionada de conocer un poco más del poético espíritu del joven inventor.

 _-Casi siempre_ \- Stear confesó sonriendo, encantado de su interés. Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro y esa complicidad se sentía tan bien.

 _-Debe ser una de las razones por las que amas inventar-_ opinó Candy, creyendo que había llegado a la respuesta de la incógnita que más le llamaba la atención sobre él.

 _-En realidad creo que inventar es algo que vino conmigo…quizá de mi vida pasada-_ bromeó Stear – _aunque podría decir también que la influencia de mi padre tuvo mucho que ver. Él es un hombre que ama la ciencia y desde me pequeño me lo inculcó, por eso ejerce su profesión de ingeniero industrial en las empresas familiares de oriente medio, junto con mi madre que siempre lo acompaña-_

 _-Debes extrañarlos-_ comentó Candy mientras volvía a guardarse el caleidoscopio porque no quería perderlo.

- _La verdad es que como he estado separado de ellos durante tanto tiempo, ahora la nostalgia se me ha vuelto llevadera…aunque no voy a negarlo, todavía me emociono cada vez que recibo sus cartas_ \- admitió él con sencillez

 _-Lo imagino-_ Candy se avergonzó en el fondo por ser tan entrometida – _discúlpame por favor, debes pensar que soy muy curiosa-_

 _-No hay por qué. Me hace bien conversar sobre esto después de todo. Casi nunca lo hago-_ reconoció Stear. Candy esbozó una sonrisa de alivio y el silencio volvió a cubrirlos a ambos por unos cuantos segundos más.

 _-Sabes, me alegra que ahora formes parte de la familia-_ esta vez fue él el primero en hablar. Era algo que desde hacía tiempo quería decirle pero no se le había presentado la oportunidad.

 _-Y a mí me alegra tenerlos a ustedes-_ admitió Candy, refiriéndose a él y a su hermano, sintiéndose en total confianza – _Conocerlos ha sido de lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida…gracias por aceptarme en la familia-_ su tono de voz entonces empezó a disminuir y Stear notó con la poca claridad que todavía quedaba, que las lágrimas empezaban a acudir a sus ojos. Pensó que al mencionar al Clan Ardley también debía acordarse de la convivencia con los Leagans y eso era tormentoso… Aborreció por ello a sus familiares aún más.

 _-No sé por qué Eliza me odia tanto_ \- Candy compartió al fin _–nunca le he hecho nada, incluso he tratado de ser amable y tolerante con ella pese a todo lo que me ha hecho, en vista de que ahora formamos parte de la misma familia pero…-_

- _No deberías hacerlo_ \- interrumpió Stear terminante. No quería que se mortificara _–Eliza te envidia Candy, siempre lo ha hecho. Eres más bonita, inteligente y sobre todo mucho más agradable que ella que aunque se esmere por parecerlo o por ponerse los mejores trapos del mundo, es antipática y banal. Su alma siempre despide veneno por lo que nadie se le acerca a no ser que sea por interés-_ Era la cruda verdad y él aunque reconocía que debía sentirse culpable por hablar tan mal de alguien de su misma sangre, no sentía el menor remordimiento. Eliza no tenía consideración con nadie y se lo merecía. Sospechaba además que sus supuestas amistades no la soportaban y solo se juntaban con ella por su conveniencia, debido a su estatus elevado y que si se descuidaba eran capaces de apuñalarla por la espalda… cosa que no le caería mal a nadie.

- _Me culpa por lo de Anthony_ \- añadió Candy de repente haciéndolo volver en sí al recordar aquel aciago episodio con tristeza

- _Candy en serio no es necesario que hablemos de eso ahora…_ \- se apresuró a decirle Stear preocupado pero ella necesitaba desahogarse

 _-Sí es necesario_ \- respondió llorando – _yo… yo lo amaba. Jamás hubiera imaginado que iba a ocurrir lo que pasó, hasta ahora me parece una cruel pesadilla… Te juro que si tuviera el poder de retroceder el tiempo no lo dejaría subir a ese caballo ni alejarse de mí…-_ apocada por los sollozos, se secó las lágrimas temblando, mirando primero al cielo y luego escondiendo la cara entre las manos, avergonzada porque él la viese así, más a Stear eso no le importó y la atrajo hacia sí, estrechándola más fuerte para reconfortarla. Candy se aferró a él llorando a mares, buscando en su amistad un abrigo, un apoyo para poder liberar una pena guardada durante demasiado tiempo. Las nubes se desbordaron también en esos instantes en una lluvia torrencial como acompañando el momento de tristeza y afligido Stear observó el firmamento, reclamando en silencio el porqué de la partida tan cruel de su querido primo. Una tragedia que había destrozado a todos los Ardley pero en especial a la bella chica que entonces tenía entre sus brazos.

Stear esa tarde fue el pañuelo de lágrimas de Candy pero no se inmutó. Permaneció estoico a su lado demostrándole que estaba allí para ella, acariciándole la cabeza y la espalda en silencio, tranquilizándola como si fuera una pequeña niña hasta que dejó de llorar sintiéndose segura en su abrazo.

- _Gracias… por escucharm_ e- susurró apoyando la cabeza en su regazo

- _De nada preciosa…siempre estaré contigo cuando me necesites_ \- respondió él despejándole el cabello de la frente con ternura. Le vio entonces secarse las mejillas y luego mirarlo con agradecimiento. Tenía la vista un poco hinchada y la nariz roja de tanto llorar pero aun así le resultaba hermosa y le inspiraba dulzura.

 _-¿Stear por si acaso hay alguna chica que te guste?_ \- sondeó con inocencia, tomándolo por sorpresa

 _-Eh… ¿por qué quieres saber?...sí, sí hay una-_ confesó un poco incómodo, esperando que cambiaran pronto el tema pues aquel le parecía delicado y comprometedor en vista de la situación en la que estaban y de que no tenía esperanzas de conseguir dar ni siquiera un paso hacia ella -... _pero sé que es algo imposible_ \- la tonalidad de su voz reflejó la pena.

Era cierto, ese _"alguien_ " le encantaba pero no se atrevía a decírselo, en parte por cobardía, también por temor a perder su confianza y su amistad al no ser correspondido y por último, por creer que su corazón todavía no estaba preparado para volver a amar después de sufrir una gran pérdida. Hecho que comprobó apenado aquella misma tarde. El detalle más curioso sin embargo, era que se encontraba entonces justo frente a _"esa chica",_ quien para variar era la que le hacía esa pregunta que no podía responder.

- _Pues_ e _lla debe darse por afortunada porque tiene el corazón de alguien muy noble...-_ contestó Candy sonriendo aunque el cansancio ya empezaba a notársele en el rostro y se le escapó un bostezo - _No deberías rendirte con facilidad, puede que algún día te diga que sí-_

Stear le sonrió en respuesta un poco ruborizado. Sabía que ella lo decía sin ninguna escondida intención, solo pura amistad…sin tener tampoco la mínima noción de que se moría por ella.

 _-Vamos, descansa un rato_ \- le recomendó con cariño- _sé que estás fatigada, han sido demasiadas emociones en un solo día. Ya no falta mucho para que el Sr. Flannagan empiece con su labor. Te despertaré cuando venga-_ No olvidó recordarle para que se mantuviera tranquila

 _-Está bien_ \- acordó ella acomodándose de lado y recostándose en sus piernas como en una almohada, cerrando así los ojos. Stear le acarició la cabeza hasta que sintió acompasarse su respiración y supo que se había dormido.

- _Duerme princesa, yo velaré tus sueños y cuidaré de ti_ \- susurró estando consciente de que no podía oírlo.

La lluvia continuó cayendo afuera inclemente, empañando con el frío los cristales de las ventanas y de tanto en tanto relámpagos y truenos surcaban el firmamento y se dejaban oír. Las sombras terminaron de cubrirlo todo a excepción de la parte de arriba de la bodega que alcanzaba a ser iluminada por las luces de los faroles del jardín y un pequeño ángulo de la parte inferior, justo por donde se encontraban ellos.

La situación en la que se hallaban para Stear era como un dulce ensueño disfrazado a su vez de pesadilla. No podía negar que estar así con Candy como en esos momentos era lo más dulce que le había pasado en la vida aun cuando fuera por causa de una vil treta de Eliza Leagan.

Le había sentido a su dulce amada dormirse entre sus brazos, bella, delicada, indefensa y se enorgulleció de saberse su paladín, su protector. Algo que terminó por devolverle a su espíritu el valor necesario para enfrentar sus sentimientos escondidos y se dijo que sí no era allí no iba a ser nunca. Necesitaba confesárselos. Decirle que le gustaba, que la quería más que como a una amiga, pedirle que fuera su chica. Planeó entonces, la forma más delicada de consultarle si era cierto que tenía algo con Terry, como por allí andaban diciendo… y si lo negaba, como esperaba con todo su corazón, se arriesgaría a pedirle que saliera con él. Iría despacio en vista de que aún debía sanar y la esperaría paciente, ayudándola a recuperarse mientras aprendía a querer de nuevo, mientras aprendían a amar los dos.

Era un gran sueño que entonces no le parecía tan lejano al estar encerrado en ese lugar sombrío, además ella mismo le había incentivado para que lo intentara y estaba dispuesto a seguir su consejo. Iba a hacerlo, estaba decidido y perfeccionando su plan, el sueño también lo alcanzó.

Se despertó varios minutos después al percibir que se le resbalaban los anteojos por cabecearse. Aletargado se los arregló con pereza y al terminar de abrir los ojos poco a poco, recordó de nuevo el lugar donde se encontraban. En esa ocasión no estaba soñando como días atrás y Candy si estaba junto a él en un lugar solitario.

Se dio cuenta de que ya había anochecido, la lluvia estaba aplacando y el conserje no tardaría en llegar, notaba también por debajo de las rendijas de la puerta que las luces completas del pasillo ya empezaban a ser encendidas, por lo que debían darse prisa. Se movió entonces despacio para despertarla con cuidado.

 _-Candy…-_ susurró tocándole el brazo pero a la primera ella no se inmutó. Lucía tan hermosa y apacible en medio de su descanso que Stear tuvo que tomarse unos segundos para contemplarla. Aún aturdido por el sueño, ella apoyada en sus piernas le parecía como una visión fantástica de otro mundo, la luz blanquecina que ingresaba desde el jardín realzaba su natural belleza volviéndola etérea, como si fuera un ángel, a tal punto que le fue inevitable recordar el cuento de la Bella Durmiente y con ese pensamiento se atrevió a acariciarle la mejilla, logrando al fin que reaccionara.

Candy al sentir su delicado toque, aún con los párpados cerrados, le retuvo la mano sobre su rostro y volviendo perezosamente en sí, lo contempló con sus deslumbrantes esmeraldas que al instante lo hipnotizaron.

Dormir luego de un momento de tensión permite apaciguar el alma y Stear lo comprobó mejor que nunca esa noche, al sentir afinarse sus nervios. Preso entonces de sus instintos y de ese momento que parecía atemporal, se dejó llevar por un apasionado impulso…

 _-Feliz cumpleaños Candy-_ susurró un instante antes de inclinarse sobre ella y posar sus labios sobre los suyos.

El contacto fue suave, efímero, apenas ejerció presión contra su boca y para Candy, aún soñolienta, aquello en primera instancia le pareció algo irreal por lo que solo atinó a observarlo con extrañeza. Alistear que se moría por volver a hacerlo, al no encontrar objeción volvió a besarla, primero su mejilla lentamente y luego de nuevo sus labios, esta vez con más pasión.

Candy reaccionó en esos momentos, viéndose sorprendida a totalidad e intentó retroceder más no podía negar en su interior que el roce de los labios de Stear le gustaba, así como sentir la calidez de su cuerpo apretado al suyo, por lo que al final en lugar de apartarse del todo, terminó por aferrarse a las mangas de su camisa en tanto se animaba a responderle con timidez, presionando su boca contra la suya.

Al sentirla corresponderle, Stear casi perdió la cordura y lleno de emoción la rodeó con sus brazos y la sostuvo de la cintura para evitar que cayera hacia atrás mientras intensificaba el contacto con un ímpetu arrebatador, moviendo su cabeza de un lado al otro sin abandonar sus labios en busca del mejor ángulo para besarla. En definitiva era el mejor momento de su vida, por el que había esperado tanto. Vivir aquello con su chica ideal. Su amor imposible.

- _Stear…detente…por favor_ \- logró decir Candy en un instante, separándose porque le faltaba el aire _-…es mi primer beso_ \- confesó con vergüenza, totalmente ruborizada y a él jamás le pareció más hermosa. Se tomó un tiempo para contemplarla mientras ella se alejaba un poco para abrazarse las rodillas, momentos en los que aprovechó para calmar su respiración agitada sabiendo que se encontraba en el mismo estado que ella, turbado y sonrojado.

 _-También el mío_ \- admitió al fin – _lo siento Candy, no quiero que pienses que soy un aprovechado, es que el tenerte así tan cerca me nubló los sentidos, me deslumbró sin permitirme pensar con claridad… y ya no me pude controlar…-_ comenzó a explicarle mientras ella lo escuchaba asombrada – _Me gustas…siempre me has gustado, desde la primera vez que te vi-_

 _-No lo sabía-_ respondió Candy aturdida después de una pausa pero todavía sin atreverse a mirarlo de lleno a la cara, cayendo en cuenta de que había sido todo el tiempo la chica de la que le hablara y ella en su lugar para colmo, había estado intentando emparejarlo con su amiga Patricia – _lo siento, debí haberte causado muchas molestias-_ reconoció

 _-¿Molestias dices?_ \- Stear tuvo la tentación de reírse con ganas, encantado por su dulce candidez, una virtud tan parecida a su nombre – _No podrías causarme molestias ni aunque te lo propusieras, como podrías hacerlo si lo único que irradias es alegría-_ dijo volviendo a sentarse recto junto a ella sin dejar de observarla con ternura _–Tu presencia me recuerda al agradable calor del sol cuando sale en los páramos helados, capaz de volver confortable hasta el día más gélido-_ Fue una respuesta sencilla, genuina que a Candy consiguió llegarle al corazón.

 _-Stear eres tan dulc_ e- confesó conmovida, fijando sus ojos impresionados en él de nuevo

 _-Y tú la chica más linda e impresionante que he conocido_ \- no vaciló en responder él – _por favor nunca cambies-_

Candy no lo podía creer, Stear se le estaba declarando y además la había besado. No parecía ser cierto.

- _Stear…_ \- pronunció su nombre en voz baja sobrecogida, con una sonrisa casi imperceptible y una mirada llena de dulzura que a él le dieron la pauta para seguir. Ahora Candy ya lo sabía todo, no era momento de retroceder.

 _-Te quiero_ \- le dijo en voz baja, acercando su cara a la de ella de nuevo que una reacción natural pudorosa, la esquivó, más él juntó su frente a la suya y esta vez Candy no se movió, simplemente con algo de nerviosismo evitó mirarlo.

 _-Te quiero_ \- le repitió de nuevo sin poder contenerse esta vez darle un pequeño beso en el cuello. De la impresión, Candy se dejó caer para atrás y Stear cayó con ella y las cosas pudieron encenderse más de no ser porque oyeron entonces al Sr. Flannagan acercarse con su clásico silbido por el pasillo.

Ambos se levantaron en un dos por tres y se apresuraron a arreglarse el uniforme y a recoger las cosas. Candy su morral con libros y Stear la bolsa llena de cachivaches que había conseguido llenar de esa bodega.

El Sr. Flannagan después de haber percibido ruidos extraños en dicha habitación, fue directo hacia allí y luego de asombrarse de encontrarla aldabada con candado, se dispuso a inspeccionar.

Ni bien los dos jóvenes habían terminado de ponerse presentables, la puerta se abrió dejándolos al descubierto.

 _-¿Pero qué?-_ esbozó entonces impactado al encontrarlos allí a los dos.

Candy abochornada hasta la médula, lo saludó con una rápida inclinación de cabeza y sosteniendo su bolso en las manos, pidió permiso y salió corriendo del lugar.

 _-¡Candy!-_ gritó Stear desesperado a su vez y salió tras ella _-¡Disculpe Sr. Flannagan!_ \- le gritó a su amigo desde el pasillo, sabía que le debía una explicación pero en esos momentos debía resolver un asunto más importante, el asunto más importante de su vida.

El conserje solo negó con la cabeza en desaprobación, cruzándose de brazos mientras los veía alejarse. No obstante, luego al observar el interior del cuarto y divisar los fragmentos dañados del invento de Stear, imaginó que ambos jovencitos debieron estar muy ocupados dando rienda suelta a su pasión, que no habían tenido cuidado siquiera de las cosas en la habitación.

 _-¡Cornwell!-_ gritó de inmediato enfadado hacia la dirección en que el muchacho había desaparecido.

* * *

 _-¡Candy_!- Stear la siguió por los pasillos del edificio central y luego al salir al jardín a campo traviesa, en contra de una tenaz llovizna que aún no cesaba más ella aunque escuchó que la llamaba, no volteó a mirarlo en ningún momento, acosada por un repentino ataque de moralidad y decoro. Corría con la elegancia y habilidad de una gacela, habilidad adquirida en su tierna infancia por lo que Alistear tuvo que poner todo su esfuerzo para apremiar sus movimientos y alcanzarla.

 _-Espera, por favor_ \- le pidió reteniéndola del brazo, logrando que se volteara hacia él aunque parecía no poder sostenerle la mirada.

 _-Stear lo siento, verás yo no soy así, no sé qué me pasó…-_ excusó recriminándose el haberle respondido el beso – _por favor no quiero que tengas una idea errónea de mí-_

Stear ansiaba decirle que la amaba, necesitaba expresarle lo que había planeado pero al escucharla calló, preparándose para un posible rechazo.

- _Por favor_ \- volvió a repetir ella – _no le cuentes a nadie lo que_ _pasó…olvidemos este capítulo y continuemos siendo los mismos amigos alegres de siempre-_ le rogó con lágrimas en los ojos que se confundían con las gotas de lluvia al bañar su cara. A esas alturas ya ambos estaban empapados.

Stear no pudo mostrarse indiferente a su súplica pero tampoco podía prometerle aquello. Si estaba enamorado antes, ahora, luego de que había probado el sabor de su boca, estaba a punto de declararse loco pero aun así se reconocía vulnerable a las decisiones de ella. Por eso al contemplar su mirada suplicante y preocupada, no pudo negarse y en silencio aunque decepcionado, asintió. Deslizó sus dedos por su brazo hasta soltarle la mano para dejarla ir.

 _-Muchas gracias_ \- reconoció Candy esbozando una sonrisa triste que no le llegó a los ojos, antes de voltear y alejarse corriendo hacia los dormitorios femeninos. Él se quedó parado en su sitio, sin saber que hacer, un tanto herido, mientras la contemplaba escabullirse. Suspiró entonces con pesadumbre, presintiendo que de esa forma ingresaba en un gran dilema de su vida, antes de encaminarse desanimado a su propia habitación.

Caminó despacio sin importar que lo terminara de empapar la lluvia y le produjera un resfriado porque necesitaba pensar y decidir qué hacer en el futuro porque no había nada que quisiera más que un porvenir con ella.

Había vivido el mejor momento de su joven existencia pero ya había pasado y estaba en él decidir en adelante si optaba por cumplir con la petición de Candy, olvidarlo todo y seguir sus vidas con normalidad, aparentando llevar una amistad en la que nunca hubiese ocurrido nada o ser valiente y decidir no dejar de lado ese sueño que sentía hinchar de pasión su pecho. Qué pasaría si no quería olvidar.

Meditó en aquello todo el camino hasta que alcanzó su alcoba, pálido y triste como un zombie, como si ella hubiese tomado consigo una parte de su alma después de responderle ese intenso y mágico beso que ahora se empeñaba en ocultar.

- _Stear por fin apareces, mira que te has perdido la cena chaval. Ste…-_ Archie que estaba en la pieza, levantó la vista de la tarea que estaba realizando al sentirlo llegar pero se impresionó al verlo en ese estado – _Oye hermano ¿estás bien?_ \- quiso saber preocupado, levantándose y siguiéndolo a su parte de la habitación.

 _-Sí_ \- contestó Stear terminante sin darle oportunidad de seguir indagando sobre el tema en que no quería profundizar _-estaba en el Laboratorio de Ciencias_ \- procedió a explicar para justificar el motivo de su tardanza y antes de que pudiese formular más preguntas, terminó por cerrarle la puerta en la cara. Merecía un poco de privacidad.

Archibald del otro lado, esbozó una mueca de desprecio y se encogió de hombros, decidiendo no perder el tiempo allí y volver a lo suyo.

 _-Siempre supe que un día iba a terminar de científico loco_ \- musitó entre dientes para sí mismo mientras volvía al escritorio.

* * *

Una vez solo en su cuarto, Stear se sintió más tranquilo, si es que aquello podía decirse. En su interior rogaba algún día volver a conseguir la paz de la que disfrutaba antes que el destino la cruzara a Candy en su camino.

Encendiendo la luz de la lámpara de noche, se acercó despacio al balcón mirando desde la distancia al de ella, que entonces se vislumbraba oscuro, entendiendo que Candy debía haberse ido a dormir ni bien llegar.

Sabía que estaba cansada y lamentaba enormemente el que su cumpleaños hubiera terminado de esa manera. Más no había sido por ello menos especial. Le había regalado su primer beso justo en esa fecha tan especial y sabía aunque lo negara, que lo había disfrutado porque lo había sentido. Su princesa había temblado en sus brazos, insegura, confundida al igual que él pero también emocionada en lo profundo de su alma.

De pronto percibió de nuevo la esperanza renacer en su interior, alumbrándolo todo, permitiéndole volver a pensar con claridad, motivándolo, llenándolo de energía y de valor por luchar por lo que anhelaba, por la persona que más amaba.

Candy le había respondido, se había dejado llevar y ahora necesitaba comprobar si también sentía algo por él, si la fuerte atracción que entonces los había atrapado continuaba ahí.

No iba a rendirse con facilidad. No después de lo que había pasado. Ahora quería más e iba a librar cualquier batalla con tal de alcanzar su corazón.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	4. IV No puedo dejar de pensar en ti

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del anime y el manga de Candy candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de la genial imaginación de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo soy una fan de la serie que los toma prestaditos en esencia a veces para inventarse con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro =).**

 _Hola amigas, quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todas quienes siguen esta historia y se han tomado su tiempo para dejarme sus comentarios u opiniones, les pido me disculpen por demorarme tanto en los capítulos =(, les confieso que he tenido una baja de inspiración debido a unos problemillas en mi hogar pero poco a poco ya la voy recuperando, espero que sean pacientes por favor conmigo. También les agradezco a quienes me siguen en las otras historias, es algo muy bonito pensar en que puedes hacer soñar a alguien aunque sea un ratiro con tus ocurrentes escritos en alguna parte del mundo.  
_

 _Los quiero mucho y por respeto a ustedes no voy a abandonar este hermoso ejercicio de libertad que me resulta escribir._

 _¡Muchas gracias por leer! A continuación les dejo otros capítulos._

 _ **Nota: ** El título de este capi fue inspirado en una linda cancioncita de un grupo pop noventero de mi país Ecuador que me encantaría que la escuchen jejeje. Se llama **"Solamente pienso en ti"** de **Materia prima.**_

 **CAPÍTULO IV: No puedo dejar de pensar en ti**

" _No puedo dejar de pensar que te quiero_

 _No puedo dejar de pensar que te extraño a ti,_

 _No puedo pensar…no puedo pensar en mí,_

 _Solamente pienso en ti..."_

Con un bostezo y rascándose la cadera por encima de la pijama, el joven rubio se dirigió soñoliento al baño de la habitación en plena madrugada. A esas horas creía que todo el internado dormía pero se llevó una gran sorpresa al ver que la excepción a ello compartía el mismo departamento estudiantil con él y no era otro que su hermano mayor.

- _¡Stear pero se puede saber qué estás haciendo, son las tres de la mañana!-_ espetó Archie desconcertado, ingresando sin avisar por la puerta entreabierta para encontrarlo a su hermano sentado a su escritorio trabajando en otra de sus invenciones con una lamparita como única compañía. Alistear sin embargo, como acostumbraba cuando estaba embebido en un nuevo proyecto, lo escuchó pero caso nulo le hizo.

Archibald Cornwell entonces se limitó a echar una rápida ojeada por el cuarto y se quedó de pronto boquiabierto de asombro.

 _-Pero… ¡¿Esto es lo que creo que es?!_ \- exclamó agachándose cerca de una pared cercana para recoger un coco de una media docena que había dentro de un costal.

- _¡De acuerdo hermanito, sé que eres un cerebro pero esto ya es el colmo!-_ añadió Archie sinceramente preocupado de que la locura de Stear fuese cada vez en aumento, luego miró al escritorio de vuelta y comprobó que sus suposiciones eran correctas, estaba usando los cocos como materiales e ingredientes de algún experimento. Asustado también notó que había residuos del algo que olía a chocolate en una olla colocada sobre una pequeña estufa eléctrica apagada en un rincón. También le había entrado el espíritu de la cocina.

- _¿Pero qué haces trabajando con frutas exóticas en medio de la noche?-_ quiso saber turbado

Stear suspiró desde su silla conteniendo la paciencia que quería escapársele.

- _Debo terminar algo-_ fue su sencilla respuesta. Archie viéndose no satisfecho en su curiosidad se puso a observar con mayor atención el trabajo y creció su estupefacción al reparar que aparte de la improvisada cocina, se encontraba tallando la cáscara de un coco para posteriormente escribirle algo encima y barnizarla, los materiales que tenía sobre el escritorio lo comprobaban. Aquello era algo que nunca le había visto hacer pero lo más impresionante de todo era la forma que le estaba dando al pedazo de corteza, la de un pequeño corazón.

 _-¡Hey, esto es para una chica!-_ no se contuvo de exclamar Archie sorprendido _\- ¡Sí lo es! ¡No me digas que estás enamorado! jajaja-_ expresó sonriendo, de repente todo el retraimiento de Stear de los últimos días empezaba a tomar sentido y no perdió la oportunidad de bombardearle con interrogantes sin medirse en sus suposiciones

 _-¿Quién es? ¿La conozco? ¡Ya sé! ¡Es Patty!—_

Algo que terminó por enfadar a Stear que bastante ya tenía con la incómoda intromisión que lo retrasaba y desconcentraba en su labor, como para estar soportando también sus burlonas opiniones.

- _Está bien Archie es suficiente, te voy a pedir que te retires y regreses a tu cuarto_ \- indicó levantándose terminante.

 _-¡Oye calma, calma, pero que sensible estás!_ \- se quejó el aludido sugiriéndole con las manos que se tranquilizara puesto que resultaba inusual verlo en ese estado – _solo estaba haciendo un comentario, no es para que te pongas así_ \- protestó ligeramente ofendido mientras con confianza aprovechaba para agarrar un pedazo de la piel blanca del coco que Stear se había servido para no desperdiciar y aparte echaba un vistazo al agua de la fruta que tenía en un vaso.

- _La verdad es que lo que menos necesito son comentarios ahora, así que te agradezco que me ayudes despejando la habitación-_ aclaró el joven genio entregándole tanto el plato como el vaso para que se los terminara en su habitación con tal de que lo dejara en paz y lo acompañó hasta la puerta.

- _Ok, ya me voy, no hace falta la grosería-_ rezongó Archie – _pero antes déjame decirte que como buen hermano menor que soy me preocupo por tu salud tanto física como mental, así que te sugiero que dejes lo que estás haciendo para tu Julieta y te acuestes a dormir que mañana tenemos exámenes, ¿recuerdas?-_

Alistear puso los ojos en blanco con impaciencia, por supuesto que se acordaba, cómo se atrevía siquiera a dudar de ello, de no saberse al pie de la letra todo lo que habían enseñado en Química en lo que iba del año le hubiese resultado imposible estar tan tranquilo a esas horas. Sus estudios eran lo primordial para él después de sus inventos solo que era demasiado modesto para andar por allí pregonándolo.

- _En serio, agradezco tus sabios consejos de hermano menor pero como el mayor te reitero que lo que estoy elaborando es importante y debo concluirlo_ \- recalcó

 _-¡Vaya hermanito, sí que esto te está dando fuerte!-_ Archie a pesar de todo no perdió la oportunidad de fastidiar colocándole la mano en el hombro mientras se arreglaba con la comida en el otro brazo – _solo no dejes que te haga perder la cordura por completo jajaja. Estoy muy orgulloso de ti. ¡Mi hermanito ya se está haciendo hombre!-_ empezó a reírse con ganas como si hubiera contado un chiste excelente solo que toda la sonrisa se le borró por completo al darle unas palmaditas de felicitación en la mejilla Stear y notar que su temperatura no era la normal.

 _-¡Ya cállate!-_ replicó Stear exasperado, exhalando fuerte para soportar sus payasadas más se dio cuenta en ese instante de que la expresión alegre de Archie se había desvanecido de repente por completo

 _-Stear tienes fiebre, estás hirviendo_ \- le espetó. El inventor se llevó una mano a la frente debido a su impaciencia y decidió mejor regresar al escritorio, considerando que debía dejar de perder su valioso tiempo.

 _-¿Y eso qué?_ \- profirió en voz baja, irritado

 _-¿Cómo y qué?-_ profirió Archie _– ¡Stear estás enfermo y no me lo habías contado!... se supone que debes confiar en mí_ \- protestó aunque sabía que sus reclamos caían en un pozo sin fondo pues su hermano poseía una de esas almas tan nobles que prefería morir en silencio antes de admitir que estaba sufriendo y molestar con ello a los demás. Preocupado, pensó que quizá ese mismo malestar que le aquejaba y que se negaba a compartirle era también la causa aparte del enamoramiento, de que anduviese aislado últimamente y que luciera tenso, ansioso y triste. Parecían ser ambas cosas.

 _-Estaré bien, es solo un resfriado_ \- evadió Stear sin la más mínima gana de conversar sobre el asunto _– por ahora lo único que necesito es concentrarme y dentro de poco estaré mejor, de todas maneras te agradezco por tu interés-_ reconoció con amabilidad

 _-Está bien, me iré a dormir pero solo si prometes que visitarás la Enfermería a primera hora mañana_ \- manifestó Archie

 _-¡Está bien, lo haré! ¿Conforme_?- añadió Stear cansado, en busca de un arreglo

- _De acuerdo, buenas noches_ \- finalizó Archie aunque sin lucir muy convencido pero decidió retirarse porque seguir tratando de hacerle entender a Stear que el motivo de su preocupación era por su bien, era un caso perdido. Alistear Cornwell también sabía ser terco cuando se lo proponía.

 _-Buenas noches-_ respondió el joven pelinegro cerrando una vez que saliera él, de nuevo la puerta.

En cuanto estuvo solo, Alistear se llevó una mano a la cabeza aliviado de haber podido deshacerse de su hermano, en tanto volvía a dedicarse a su labor.

En realidad ni él mismo podía explicarse lo que le pasaba, bien podía ser un resfriado que era la explicación más lógica después de haberse empapado en la lluvia al salir detrás de Candy una vez terminado el encierro o los estragos que aún le quedaban en su subconsciente luego de vivir la intensa emoción de recibir los besos de ella, de los cuales aún parecía conservar el sabor en su boca. Estaba obsesionado con la sensación de esos bellos labios contra los suyos. Quizá esa era la verdadera razón de su estado febril… estaba enfermo de amor.

Habían pasado dos largos días desde que aquello sucediera, desde la última vez que la viera y la ansiedad por no saber de ella se le estaba volviendo un calvario. Entendía que lo que había ocurrido era comprometedor y que de seguro Candy presa de su pudor femenino prefería por lo pronto no cruzarse con él pero la espera le torturaba. Lo único que le confortaba era recordarse que asistían al mismo colegio y que tarde o temprano tendrían que verse las caras.

Más el dilema se avecinaba y Stear lo presentía en su interior, Candy había llegado a cancelar la reunión por su cumpleaños que tenía planeada, excusándose por medio de Patricia O'Brien que llegó toda tímida y sonrojada hasta la mesa de los jardines, lugar acordado de la reunión donde él junto a Annie y Archie estaban esperándolas, para avisarles que la agasajada se sentía indispuesta y no podía presentarse, por lo que había preferido quedarse en su habitación estudiando Matemáticas que era la asignatura con la que comenzarían los exámenes el lunes.

Hubo exclamaciones de decepción y miradas interrogantes y extrañadas pero que podían hacer los presentes si la cumpleañera así lo había decidido.

 _-¿Creen que Candy esté bien?-_ expresó Archie inquieto por el inusual comportamiento de la joven rubia.

- _No lo sé, creo que debería ir con Patty a ver como se encuentra_ \- opinó Annie

Stear que era el único que sabía la verdad, que el malestar de Candy se trataba en realidad de incomodidad, guardó silencio durante todo el momento entristecido, ya que todo se había arruinado por su causa.

 _-Bien, creo que todos deberíamos seguir su ejemplo y dedicarnos a estudiar también-_ profirió por fin, bajándose de la mesa de madera sobre la cual estaba sentado, usando aquello como una excusa para poder marcharse – _si me disculpan, debo retirarme-_ Al decirlo por más que intentó ocultarlo fue clara su decepción, su decisión fue irrevocable y lo dejó en claro en caso de que le solicitaran quedarse un rato adicional.

Ni Annie, ni Patty, quien se puso roja apenas verlo, notaron algo raro en su comportamiento, solo Archie lo observó un momento con desconfianza porque sabía que la materia con la que empezaba sus exámenes era Química y curiosamente era una de las que mejor se le daba. Lo conocía y sabía que para rendir la evaluación de aquello casi ni le hacía falta estudiar. Él se dio cuenta de lo que pensaba por lo que prefirió evadirle la mirada.

Regresando a la actualidad entonces, en la que se encontraba en la tranquilidad del cobijo de su habitación, ese pequeño detalle sí le importaba porque cualquier descuido en su comportamiento podría delatarle frente a Archie que era perspicaz cuando quería y que no dudaría en ir atando cabos hasta dar por fin con la verdad… Que estaba total y completamente loco por Candy… la chica que sabía también, era el amor platónico de su hermano.

Debía demostrarse cuidadoso y no exponer así sus sentimientos, más reconocía que aquella tarde no habría podido actuar diferente porque la frustración de no verla lo estaba torturando. Ya no podía apartarla de su mente así lo quisiera porque llevaba grabada la calidez de sus labios en su boca y la tibieza de su cuerpo apretado al suyo en sus huesos. Besarla de nuevo se había vuelto su mayor anhelo.

Caminar de regreso a su habitación la tarde del sábado le ayudó a pensar y poner en orden ciertas ideas. Si bien se moría de ganas por estar con ella no podía darse el lujo de perder la cabeza, no debía empezar a cortejarla tan apresurado o acabaría creyendo que era acoso. Debía darle espacio porque todavía se encontraba sanando de sus viejas heridas del corazón pero sabía también que ella había dudado aunque fuera por una minúscula fracción de segundo en sus brazos, lo que le había permitido avanzar y besarla como tanto tiempo había ansiado, dando por fin ese paso que antes creía imposible y que ahora le llenaba de esperanzas.

Estaba bien, entendía que era una situación delicada y Candy debía seguir avergonzada de lo sucedido por lo que no quería toparse con él, además de que aún debía de continuar enojada por la vil acción de Eliza con quien para desgracia, debía lidiar en todas sus clases, así que no era extraño que tuviera su humor tan cabizbajo. No le había contado al parecer a nadie de la vil treta de la pelirroja, decidiendo reservársela para mortificarse en silencio, lo que le preocupaba.

Recordar entonces aquella infamia le revolvió las entrañas despertando en él por primera vez un gran deseo de venganza. Aunque no era un muchacho de naturaleza vengativa, su endemoniada prima se había pasado de la raya y merecía una lección de una vez por todas. Ya no estaban en Lakewood bajo la supervisión de la tía abuela, además estaban creciendo y ahora Eliza tenía su propio bando reclutado que le seguía en la realización de sus patrañas por lo que alguien tenía que detenerla o al menos darle un buen escarmiento.

Anthony era con anterioridad el líder que protegía a Candy de las maldades de la pelirroja pero ahora ya no estaba y ella necesitaba un nuevo defensor, una seguridad que él confiaba podía dársela. Así que siguiendo el instinto que le permitía dar siempre con buenas ideas y el odio que crecía en su interior ante los Leagans y compañía, se le ocurrió la jugarreta perfecta. No podían contar lo ocurrido a las autoridades estudiantiles, Candy porque no le creerían al no tener ninguna prueba más que la palabra de lo sucedido y a él porque de manera irremediable sería castigado por estar en dicha ocasión en propiedad privada del colegio sin autorización de algún superior y además junto con una chica, eran dos reglas fundamentales irrespetadas, así que al estar atados de manos en ese sentido, decidió actuar por su propia cuenta. Eliza esta vez se había pasado, le había hecho daño a la chica que adoraba y en retribución le daría una prueba de su propio chocolate.

Como primer paso para ello fue adonde el Sr. Flannagan a pedirle disculpas por lo acontecido la tarde anterior, explicándole la verdad y la responsable del asunto, omitiendo esos sí, los detalles más dulces del encierro junto a Candy. El conserje lo comprendió y no lo condenó, poniéndose de su parte, por tanto Stear le solicitó de favor le comprara unos ingredientes en el mercado de la ciudad puesto que como conserje tenía el privilegio de entrar y salir del colegio- cárcel cuando le viniera en gana. Le facilitó así dinero y una buena propina para que pudiese realizar el encargo, contándole también su plan.

El Sr. Flannagan que debido a su trabajo conocía de la vida de muchos estudiantes, había escuchado sobre las perversas hazañas de la chica Leagan, por lo que se ofreció a colaborar enseguida convirtiéndose en el sigiloso mensajero encargado de llevar y dejar a la salida de la habitación de ella, los bombones con un ingrediente especial que Stear con afán se pasara elaborando el día anterior así mismo hasta la madrugada, al igual que la falsa misiva que indicaba supuestamente quién era el remitente. En ese punto, ayudó una información que hacía tiempo le había escuchado proferir a Annie, Eliza vivía enamorada de Terrence Grandchester.

A Stear le convenía acercarlos al fin y al cabo. Consideraba que podían encajar a la perfección el uno con el otro debido a sus caracteres fuertes y temperamentales. De esa forma también lograría que el rebelde se alejara de su Candy, si era cierto lo que por ahí rumoreaban.

Para esas alturas la estratagema ya debía estar hecha. Iba a ser realizada por la noche poco después del toque de queda. El Sr. Flannagan le había prometido dejar los chocolates en el suelo luego de deslizar por debajo de la puerta el sobre con la carta, cuidándose de tocar despacio para no despertar a nadie de las alcobas aledañas, procurando esconderse en un oscuro rincón para no ser descubierto. Si todo había salido según lo planeado, Eliza para la tarde del día siguiente iba a soportar un intenso dolor de estómago que le haría arrepentirse de andar perturbando las vidas de inocentes.

No había marcha atrás, sin embargo Stear no sentía ningún remordimiento, estaba harto de que molestaran a su persona más importante y ahora tendrían que atenerse a las consecuencias.

* * *

Amaneció el lunes con su pesadez y pereza característica, solo que en esta ocasión el movimiento y además nerviosismo por el comienzo de los exámenes se percibía entre el alumnado, en especial al momento de la formación obligada de inicios de semana, antes de retirarse a las aulas para comenzar con la jornada estudiantil. En el aire reinaba una algarabía ruidosa particular, preámbulo también de las ansias que todos tenían porque llegara el fin de semana y con ello el esperado _Festival de Mayo_.

La Hermana Grey y su comitiva de profesores ya se estaban preparando para dar el clásico discurso motivador antes de comenzar una semana tan importante, dirigiéndose hacia el pequeño escenario ubicado en el jardín frente al claro donde los alumnos atrasados terminaban de llegar a ubicar sus lugares dentro de sus respectivas filas.

Esa mañana a Stear le pasaron factura los estragos de los desvelos de las últimas noches, consiguiendo que casi se le pegaran las sábanas. Más su retraso no fue del todo en vano, según pensó al encontrarse de cara en el camino a la propia Candy y solo Dios sabía cuánto la había extrañado.

Al divisarla entre los alumnos aún que se dirigían presurosos hacia las filas de los paralelos, disminuyó el paso embelesado, pensando en acercarse a hablarle. Ella estaba todavía al borde del camino como esperando a alguien y no lo había visto pero entonces todo su entusiasmo se vino abajo en cuanto vio acercársele a Terry Grandchester, quien para variar no parecía estar de muy buena actitud con ella.

Aquel encuentro con pesar terminó de confirmar para Stear lo que se decía y lamentó con dolor que fuese cierto. No era difícil darse cuenta que entre ambos existía una confianza que iba más allá de una simple amistad.

No obstante, aunque su mente derrotada le pedía que se alejase y tratara de olvidar todo su sueño, su corazón en cambio le reclamaba que fuese fuerte y permaneciera en pie. Así que decidió escucharlo disponiéndose a dar guerra de ser necesario con tal de acercarse al de ella. Al final el poder de su decisión influyó tanto sobre él que cuando notó que Terrence tomaba a Candy de las muñecas como reclamándole algo, no se contuvo y se hizo presente. Se detuvo a pocos metros de ellos sin importarle lo que pudieran pensar sobre su intromisión, observándolos directamente y no se movió del lugar. Quería saber el porqué de tanto abuso de confianza.

Candy que fue la primera en darse cuenta, se turbó al instante, ruborizándose de forma violenta y demostrándose nerviosa, en tanto que el joven aristócrata al reparar en lo que sucedía extrañado, miró a ambos por intervalos. A ella con curiosidad al percibir su actitud y a Stear con coraje por su entremetimiento al igual que con sospecha.

- _Al parecer tu primito, el cuatro ojos quiere intervenir-_ se mofó con antipatía y sarcasmo mientras la soltaba, con la clara finalidad de que Stear lo oyera con claridad más el inventor en ningún momento le bajó la desafiante mirada, como estaba acostumbrado que le hicieran sus rivales, permaneció en el mismo sitio estoico y dispuesto a irse a los puños para defenderla a ella si ameritaba el caso.

Candy visiblemente incómoda por la situación al igual que temerosa de que pudiera terminar mal, esbozó una torpe, rápida y oportuna inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo y despedida para ambos, decidiendo retirarse de inmediato.

A Stear le hubiese gustado seguirla pero descubrió en su mirada disimulada hacia él un dejo de súplica que le indicaba que aún no estaba lista para encararlo y optó por respetar esa petición.

Terry mientras tanto permaneció a la defensiva, indicando que estaba más que preparado a dar pelea sin hacía falta, una forma de resolver los problemas a la que estaba muy acostumbrado pero antes de que lo pusiera en práctica apareció por allí un supervisor de la sección masculina vigilando que todos los alumnos acudiesen a las formaciones de sus paralelos. No obstante, antes de obedecer Alistear Cornwell y él se escrutaron como si las miradas matasen, dejando claro un ambiente de enemistad y discordia entre ambos.

Stear luego, ya en la fila se preguntaba si era verdad todo lo que se decía de los dos revoltosos, aunque ya los había descubierto discutiendo como dos enamorados. Su razón resignada empezaba a aceptarlo pero su corazón terco no y por ello estaba pendiente aún en pleno acto estudiantil de que hacían Candy y Terry una vez ubicados en sus paralelos más cada uno parecía en esos momentos haberse olvidado del otro prefiriendo entonces centrarse en sus propios grupos de amigos. Por primera vez, asombrado consigo mismo, se dio cuenta de que no prestaba atención a lo que mencionaban las autoridades del colegio porque tenía otra cosa importante que le interesaba, como descubrir la ruta que miraban los verdes ojos de su niña amada que al toparse con los suyos jubilosos de haber conseguido su objetivo de atraerlos en medio de la multitud, la hicieron turbar haciéndola sentir cohibida.

Stear se regocijaba de emoción tan sólo con haber atraído un atisbo de su atención, lo cual le daba fuerzas para seguir luchando. Sabía por otra parte que no podía influir aún en su corazón ni jamás en lo que decidiera pero no iba a rendirse hasta que llegara el momento adecuado y si de algo estaba seguro ahora era que no quería que lo eligiese a Terrence Grandchester, ni a él ni a nadie más. Quería que fuera suya.

Reconocía que estaba enamorado y ya no había escapatoria.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	5. V La chica del inventor

**DISCLAIMER : Los personajes del anime y el manga de Kyoko Mizuki no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kioko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co. Yo solo soy una fans que los toma prestaditos para con ellos crear historias.**

 _Amigas bellas! les agradezco un mundo todo el apoyo que le brindan a esta historia. Al igual que muchas yo considero que Stear podía haber sido un excelente partido para Candy y que era injusto sacarlo tan feo en la historia, por eso me gusta crear universos paralelos parecidos en los que tanto él como la Pecas al final consiguen ser verdaderamente felices,sin muertes o finales dudosos. Me alegro que a ustedes las lectoras también les agraden estas ideas.  
_

 _A Skarllet, Nelly, Lukyta, Usagihell34, valerie Susan, Coquette, Dianis mil gracias amigas, les envío un gran abrazo, al igual que a todos quienes siguen este fic en el anonimato. Gracias por estar ahí._

 _Bueno con ustedes les dejo un nuevo y romántico capítulo_

 _¡A leer!_

 **CAPÍTULO V:** **La chica del inventor**

El primer día de exámenes transcurrió sin mayores novedades según lo planeado.

Para Candice White fue un alivio culminar la prueba de Matemáticas con un presentimiento de que lo había realizado bien, lo que le resultó una alegría sincera cuando había estado hecha un manojo de puros nervios en los últimos dos días. En medio de aquel pequeño bienestar, solo le incomodó algo que escuchara vagamente a Eliza fanfarronear con sus amigas temprano, algo sobre un regalo recibido, a lo que no le habría prestado ni una pisca de importancia reafirmando su decisión de ignorarla, de no ser porque oyó mencionar el nombre de Terry,

 _-¡Me ha enviado chocolates, desde un principio supe que estaba loco por mí!-_ la pelirroja no dudó en pregonar para que todo el mundo se enterara, riéndose con su grupito.

Aquello intrigó a Candy, poniéndola sobre alerta puesto que el castaño la andaba cortejando también, a tal punto de atreverse a primera hora a saltarse una de las reglas primordiales del colegio, de no acercarse a las chicas en público con el afán de consultarle y también de reclamarle el por qué no había asistido a su cita del viernes. Aquella confrontación le había tomado desprevenida sin atinar bien a que responder, motivo por el cual él al ver su duda había decidido actuar sin preámbulos y declarársele.

El hecho había sido sorpresivo, dejándola totalmente atónita. No había sido como esperaba en sus sueños adolescentes. Terry no se había demostrado romántico sino más bien apurado, como recitando un acto de memoria, que con tristeza comprendió, con probabilidad se lo había dicho antes a muchas chicas. Sabía que le atraía así como él a ella (reconocía que era muy apuesto y por ende muy difícil, casi imposible no fijarse en él), no obstante allí parecía no existir nada más o no poder darse nada más. Después del coqueteo quedaba solo un vacío, algo que no dolía como se suponía que debía ser. Mientras tanto ella debía empezar a admitir en su interior que no guardaba ningún otro sentimiento escondido hacia él que quizá un simple encaprichamiento que además intuía que a Terry también le sucedía, solo que era de esas personas a las que se les dificulta desprenderse de algo o de alguien.

En el tiempo que llevaba tratando a Terry no le habían faltado emociones pero nada había sido igual a la intensidad con que se encendiera su corazón debido a la pasión de Stear, nunca en su vida había experimentado algo igual, ni siquiera con el tierno y puro amor que le profesaba Anthony…allí sí había algo, un fuero interno que le subía los colores al rostro y que al recordar lo ocurrido le enchinaba la piel… Stear antes tan solo su paladín, su primo, su gran amigo se estaba transformando ante sus ojos en el chico en que no podía dejar de pensar aunque no quisiera porque eso le hacía sentirse confundida.

Pasó agobiada por ello junto con un montón de cosas dándole vueltas en la mente hasta después del almuerzo, cuando para su sorpresa al volver a la sala común del edificio femenino, apareció súbitamente Eliza fuera de sí a encararla y culparla de algo que no había hecho.

 _-¡Tú!-_ le acusó ni bien ingresar, sobresaltándola, cada día se convencía de que estaba más loca. Se asustó entonces pero no por lo que su infame enemiga pudiera hacerle sino por el aspecto enfermizo que ésta tenía – _¡Tú ideaste todo esto para hacegme daño, buscando la fogma de vengagte de mí!…-_

Candy impresionada abrió la boca para decir algo pero al final no pudo. El aspecto de Eliza era chocante, no solo para ella sino para todo el mundo. De pronto despeinada, lánguida, demacrada, tan diferente de la exuberante chica que siempre intentaba ser. Estupefacta también se dio cuenta de que balbuceaba como si tuviese la lengua inflamada.

 _-Fui a encaraglo a él y me dijo que no sabía nada…-_ continuó la Leagan dirigiéndose a ella llena de rabia y con los ojos llorosos, cosa que Candy enseguida atribuyó a la vergüenza vivida frente al rebelde, quien supuestamente era el emisor del regalo - _¡…además tú egues de las pocas que sabía sobue mi aler-gia al coco y sin embargo te encagaste de enviagme bombones con ese inguediente junto con quien sabe qué otos más!-_ Trataba de gritar, lo que la hacía poner más roja junto con la reacción alérgica. Su situación era lamentable.

 _-Eliza cálmate, no tengo la menor idea de lo que están hablando-_ Candy le aconsejó, defendiéndose al mismo tiempo de sus extrañas acusaciones aunque muy dentro de sí una chispa suspicaz empezaba a encenderse, tratando de encontrar al responsable de la treta. Alguien que con probabilidad también había sido afectado por ella para llegar al punto de tomar represalias y que además la conocía… alguien capaz de fabricar los chocolates con sus propias manos y de inventarse un montón de cosas más. No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para llegar a una conclusión. Supo quién era el causante y que el motivo de la venganza era por defenderla a ella.

 _-¡Es cierto, debiste ser tú, quién más tendría motivos para odiar así a Eliza!-_ añadió la ingenua Violeta sin darse cuenta de la serie de murmullos que se incrementaron alrededor y las miradas de lástima disimuladas. Ella también parecía desmejorada y al punto con una expresión adolorida se llevó ambas manos al estómago. El resto de chicas del insufrible grupo parecían afectadas con la misma dolencia por igual, no obstante, se tomaron su tiempo para observarla a Violeta con ganas de matarla en caso de que se le fueran palabras de más, pero la silenciosa amenaza quedó en nada cuando Luisa sin poder soportar por más tiempo, se llevó las manos a la boca, le dio una arcada y salió disparada de inmediato en dirección a los servicios higiénicos a vomitar. Eliza había sido generosa compartiendo su regalo entre sus seguidoras y ahora todas estaban sufriendo las consecuencias, se notaba.

 _-¡Luisa!_ \- exclamó Violeta alarmada y salió tras de ella, dejando frente a Candy solo a Eliza y Audrey, las más pedantes del círculo de amigas. Annie y Patty que también se encontraban presentes, igual de asombradas de lo que sucedía, se acercaron entonces a Candy para apoyarla y defenderla de ser el caso, pero Eliza ni se inmutó porque debía terminar lo que tenía que decir

- _Esto no va a quedag así…-_ agregó con torpeza en un estado que conociendo lo insoportable que era, causaba gracia – _¡He pasado toda la tagde en el baño pog tu cupa y me las vas a pagar!-_

Poco le faltó a Candy para estallar ante sus amenazas y de perder la compostura para agarrarla de las greñas como merecía y además era la ley de vida en el pueblo donde creciera pero antes de que pudiera pronunciarse, se escuchó la voz de la Hermana Margarita por todo el salón. La religiosa más joven y por ende más accesible de todo el plantel, que había llegado a sus espaldas sin ser notada debido al problema.

- _Puede guardarse sus amenazas malévolas en donde le guste Srta. Leagan y agradezca que seré condescendiente al no enviarle directo al Rectorado con la Hermana Grey por su deplorable comportamiento. La Srta. Ardley y sus amigas han estado la mayor parte del día bajo mi supervisión y puedo dar fe de que no tienen que ver en absoluto en el asunto del cual usted les acusa. Así que por levantar falsos testimonios y en vista de su clara mal intención frente a sus compañeras, le confiero el castigo de repetir quinientas veces para pasado mañana la frase: "No debo levantar injurias calumniosas sobre mis compañeras y debo respetar a todos los que me rodean para llegar a ser una dama de bien en el futuro"-_ la monjita terminante dictaminó ante el asombro de todas, en especial de unas indignadas Eliza y Audrey, quienes intentaron protestar pero no tuvieron opción

– _No hay excusa y esto va también para todas las integrantes de su grupo, si no me presentan la tarea al ingresar al salón el miércoles, el día del examen de mi materia, no les permitiré rendirlo-_ puntualizó la Hermana Margarita

 _-Pero no es justo…-_ lloriqueó Eliza dando una pequeña patada al suelo

- _Debió pensar en las consecuencias antes de expresarse así frente a sus compañeras, ahora no pierdan el tiempo y diríjanse a sus habitaciones a hacer la tarea-_ indicó la religiosa dando por terminado el asunto y Candy, Patty y Annie la siguieron, agradeciendo en su interior que les enseñara Ciencias Sociales ese año. Mientras tanto Eliza y Audrey en medio de su enojo sintieron una vez más que se les retorcía el estómago a causa de los bombones ingeridos y tuvieron que apresuradas correr una vez más al baño.

 _-¡Hermana Margarita, espere por favor!-_ le llamó Candy alcanzándola en el medio del pasillo, seguida de Patty y Annie – _Queremos agradecerle por su intervención…-_

 _-No Candy, no tienes que agradecerme nada-_ admitió la religiosa mirándolas con benevolencia a las tres. Aunque no había estado cerca ninguna de ellas, como dijera, aun así las había defendido – _Estoy al tanto del mal comportamiento de Eliza Leagan y su grupo para con ustedes y sus compañeras de clase y está en mi deber de educadora hacer algo para detener eso_. _Por otra parte sé que eres una buena chica Candice y que no serías capaz de hacer algo como lo que Eliza decía, ahora demuestra que tus modales son superiores a los de ella y no dejes que te provoque. Cualquier cosa infórmanos a tus superiores, que tomaremos cartas en el asunto-_

 _-Está bien Hermana Margareth, muchas gracias-_ Candy sonrió realmente agradecida de encontrar un importante apoyo en esa jungla de hormonas que era el colegio San Pablo y que muchas veces le resultaba difícil de sobrellevar.

* * *

- _Fue de lo más curioso, en serio, le hubiesen visto la cara a Eliza, se podía notar a distancia lo mal que lo estaba pasando… creemos que le pusieron laxante en los chocolates…-_ comentó Annie en voz queda sin poder evitar que lo último le pareciera gracioso y reprimir una sonrisa al igual que a Archie, quien en cambio sí se carcajeó de buena gana ante el suceso.

- _Pues se lo tiene bien merecido, ya era hora de que alguien le diera una buena lección y quien lo haya hecho es un genio-_

Stear que estaba a su lado sentado en la banca de la mesita del jardín donde acostumbraban a reunirse con el grupo, se reservó sus opiniones.

 _-Y ahora lo entiendo todo, debido a ello fue que Eliza apareció en pleno coliseo antes del examen de Educación Física a reclamarle a Grandchester por su mal proceder. Mencionó algo sobre un regalo y hasta se atrevió a abofetearlo delante de todos jajaja pero éste la tildó de loca desesperada-_ compartió Archie mofándose del asunto – _todos han empezado a creer que ese par tiene o tuvieron algo-_

 _-Debió ser sumamente vergonzoso para Eliza-_ añadió Annie tapándose la boca, sintiéndose mal ante el bochorno ajeno

-¿ _Y qué es de Candy…y Patty?-_ intervino Stear de repente para cambiar de tema. No quería sentirse culpable pero la odiosa de su prima lo merecía. Trató en tanto de sonar indiferente, no quería tampoco demostrar que las ansias por saber de Candy lo estaban consumiendo.

 _-¡Oh!, Candy está estudiando para el examen de Ciencias Naturales de mañana en el laboratorio y Patty decidió quedarse a su vez repasando para el de Ciencias Sociales del miércoles-_ respondió Annie con un dejo de complicidad en sus ojos, indicación de que suponía que su interés se debía a Patricia O'Brien pero no tenía todavía idea de la realidad – _es un alivio que ya hayamos realizado el de Matemáticas, las tres tenemos fe de haberlo hecho bien-_ añadió

- _Bien, eso es bueno, creo que yo me retiraré también a repasar lo mío_ \- indicó entonces él levantándose decidido, conteniendo las ganas de alejarse con premura de allí hacia donde ahora sabía se hallaba el eje de sus deseos. Así se ahorraba el tiempo de aparentar ser violinista, además.

Archie y Annie se miraron entre ellos un tanto extrañados pero al final le agradecieron en el fondo que los dejara solos.

Después de rendir los exámenes al alumnado le quedaba varias y preciadas horas libres en la tarde y la mayoría al igual que ellos las aprovechaba para juntarse. Durante esa importante semana quedaba prácticamente abolida la regla de no mezclarse chicos con chicas, considerando algunas excepciones claro estaba, como las demostraciones amorosas u afectuosas en público… siempre y cuando los vieran.

* * *

En cuanto estuvo lo suficiente alejado para que no lo pudieran ver, Stear atravesó corriendo el jardín rumbo a la parte de los laboratorios y disminuyó el paso a medida que se acercaba al de tercer curso. Sentía para entonces como si la cadenita que había pasado elaborando la noche anterior pesara en el bolsillo de su pantalón más de lo normal, reclamando ser entregada a su dueña. Ansiaba tanto verla.

Al llegar se tomó su tiempo para arreglarse el cabello y el uniforme y respirar profundo antes de asomarse despacio por la puerta abierta para escrutar en el interior sin molestar. Entonces vio a Candy concentrada sobre un microscopio estudiando con probabilidad las fases del ciclo celular, que sabía debían estarle enseñando en su programa de estudios y nunca le pareció más hermosa. La imaginó como una bella y notable científica sin poder más que admirarla. Sabía que no se parecían mucho el uno con el otro; él era tranquilo, medio fantasioso, algo tímido mientras ella en cambio era atlética, aventurera, rebelde pero aun así lo atraía como en la Teoría del Magnetismo, era su polo opuesto, le complementaba su ser. En definitiva la chica de sus sueños.

Tomando fuerza y valor caminó entonces hacia ella que solo cuando lo tuvo al lado levantó la vista lentamente con cierta timidez.

Candy se había dado cuenta que de algún modo conocía sus pasos y por ello supo que era él incluso antes de atreverse a mirarlo. Había estado intentando por todos los medios de evitarlo por no sentirse preparada pero afrentarlo pero Stear de todos modos la había encontrado.

- _Hola Candy_ \- le saludó él en voz baja sin poder dejar de contemplarla, teniendo tantas cosas que decirle que se agolpaban en su cabeza.

- _Que tal Stear_ \- respondió ella levantándose algo nerviosa

-… _Quería felicitarte por lo de tu examen de Matemáticas… Annie me contó que lo hicieron bien y que estabas aquí ahora_ \- expresó Alistear para comenzar sintiéndose de pronto muy torpe

 _-Ehm sí… creo que sí lo hice bien-_ respondió ella sin saber bien que decir

- _Lo imagino pues pasaste el fin de semana estudiando, según me dijeron-_ profirió él requiriendo saber en realidad el porqué de la cancelación de la reunión por su cumpleaños -… _o quizá fue porque te estabas escondiendo… de mí…-_ se atrevió a decir _._ La mención le hizo a Candy terminar de enrojecer

- _Stear lo que nos ocurrió fue algo inesperado, creo que deberíamos hablar sobre lo ocurrido-_ propuso avergonzada resultándole difícil mirarlo de frente

- _Estoy de acuerdo, creo que deberíamos_ \- convino él conteniendo las ganas que tenía de acortar la distancia, de abrazarla y de robarle un beso

 _-Estuvimos expuestos a una situación complicada donde no podíamos pensar bien, nos volvimos vulnerables…-_ Candy empezó a exponer jugueteando sin proponérselo con los dedos de sus manos.

Mientras hablaba Stear comenzó a caminar por el laboratorio detrás de ella, rodeándola sin que se diera cuenta y cuando estaba desprevenida aprovechó para acercarse, colocándole la cadenita alrededor del cuello, haciéndola sin querer sobresaltar.

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con fuerza, creyendo en un principio que la iba a abrazar pero entonces se percató de que se trataba solo de otro regalo que le estaba haciendo y observó maravillada el pendiente hermosamente esculpido que llevaba una frase grabada en su superficie, sosteniéndolo entre sus manos. Intentó leerla pero estaba en Latín y esa era una asignatura que aún no le enseñaban.

-" _Duda que sean fuego las estrellas, duda que el sol se mueva, duda que la verdad sea mentira, pero no dudes jamás de que Te Amo"…-_ le recitó Stear en el oído, encargándose de traducírsela – _Es de William Shakespeare_ \- agregó sonriendo con dulzura, muy satisfecho de ver la impresión de ella, que se había quedado quieta en el lugar.

Al reverso del dije en forma de corazón también se leía otra frase que no era tan difícil de entender: _"Te amo in aeternum. A.C."_

 _-Por siempre…-_ leyó Candy en un susurro con ganas de llorar, sobrecogida ante la declaración

 _-Por siempre_ \- corroboró él y cuando ella miró en sus ojos, se dio cuenta de que estaba igual de emocionado pero antes de que pudiera abalanzársele se alejó de un respingo.

- _Stear…la verdad no sé qué decir, esta cadenita está hermosa pero no la merezco_ \- opinó sin soltar el dije, apretándolo en su mano.

 _-Pues no digas nada por ahora, sólo piénsalo por favor. Hay algo que quiero pedirte…para lo cual esperaré una respuesta cuando estés lista-_ Stear se arriesgó a proferir dando un valiente paso hacia adelante, confesándose con ello en el acto y sin dejar de lado su formalidad.

- _Stear…-_ Candy temerosa intuyendo que iba a declarársele con todas las de ley, retrocedió de nuevo, rozando con el brazo de los nervios la caja de lápices de latón que tenía sobre la mesa, haciéndola caer.

El contenido se dispersó por el suelo por lo que se agachó a recogerlo de inmediato y Stear no dudó un segundo en ayudarle, quedando entonces ambos frente a frente y cubiertos por las bancas. Una privacidad inesperada para ambos y que a él le brindó la oportunidad de explayarse.

- _¡Oh Candy! No he podido dejar de pensar en ti, en el beso, en tus labios…-_

Ella sonrojada no podía creer todo lo que le decía, le resultaba demasiado irreal.

- _Stear, tú y yo no podemos, no debemos…_ \- comenzó a excusar

 _-¿Por qué no?-_ demandó saber él casi desesperado – _Me dijiste que luche por mis sueños y eso es lo que hago. Voy a luchar por ti Candy, porque tú eres mi mayor sueño… lo has sido en secreto desde que te conocí-_

Candy quiso replicarle que al aconsejarle esa vez no imaginaba que todo el tiempo se había referido a ella pero al mirarlo a los ojos y perderse en su café profundidad, así como en la manera amorosa con que la contemplaba detrás de las gafas, todo lo que quería decir se le olvidó y se perdió en la atracción de su cercanía, en el aroma de la colonia que de costumbre usaba y que ahora le resultaba sensual y cautivadora y en las ansias que secretamente tenía desde que sucediera, de recibir otro beso de sus labios. No pudo por ello dejar de admirar tampoco su boca, que debía reconocer era hermosa, delatándose ella misma en su súplica silenciosa.

Stear sintiendo su duda y percibiendo el deseo en su verde mirar, no se contuvo más y le haló hacia sí para regalarle lo que quería, a lo que Candy no se resistió.

El choque de sus labios fue apasionado sin dejar de ser dulce y aunque no duró más de quince segundos estuvo tan cargado de sentimientos que bastó para atravesarle el alma a ambos, que se olvidaron en esos instantes de todo y de todos y hundieron sus dedos en la cabellera del otro hasta quedar sin aliento, aturdidos.

El sonido de unos pasos acompañados de un silbido en el corredor les alertó de que alguien se acercaba, haciéndolos separar con rapidez y levantarse en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, mientras intentaban asustados recuperar la compostura.

Stear que fue el que más tardó en salir de volver de las nubes, la miraba con embeleso y ahora sí estaba totalmente seguro de que a nadie más en la vida podría pertenecer tanto su corazón como a esa rubia y pecosa chica.

- _¡Sr. Cornwell, Srta. Ardley pero que sorpresa encontrarlos aquí a ambos!-_ expresó a manera de saludo el Mr. Richards, maestro de Ciencias Naturales de tercero hasta quinto curso, quien le tenía aprecio a Stear por ser el mejor estudiante de su paralelo. Sin embargo, en su semblante estaban claras la conmoción y sospecha que le causara hallarlos a los dos allí solos. Las reglas de respeto del colegio eran reglas y eso aplicaba para cualquier estudiante incluyendo a los más avanzados.

- _Ya veo que conoce a mi primo Mr. Richards_ \- intervino Candy, notando la áspera actitud también – _como sabrá es un excelente alumno, por ello le pedí de favor que me ayude a estudiar para mi examen de mañana-_

Stear admiró su manera de disimular en ese tipo de situaciones y aparentar que no ocurría nada, un punto que le reafirmaba que era una revoltosa pero no por eso podía dejar de adorarla, aun cuando con una sola palabra honesta en su pequeño discurso consiguiera herirlo sin darse cuenta.

- _Por supuesto, por supuesto, tiene usted un primo muy inteligente_ \- concordó el profesor

" _Primo_ " era esa la razón más valiosa para interponerse entre ambos para cualquier sentimiento o relación que pudiera surgir, aún cuando no fuesen de sangre sino solo ante la ley.

 _-Claro, como los buenos "primos" que somos-_ corroboró Stear con una mezcla de decepción y tristeza que para Candy no pasó desapercibida.

- _No me extraña_ \- agregó Mr. Richards olvidando sus iniciales suposiciones, al tiempo que se acercaba a su escritorio a extraer del cajón unos documentos que al parecer olvidara – _El Sr. Cornwell posee la habilidad para enseñar, podría hasta considerar seguir la carrera de maestro en el futuro, se le daría muy bien-_ opinó con sinceridad

Stear aunque estaba más pendiente de Candy, logró sonreír halagado ante la opinión. Esa era una posibilidad aunque hacía mucho tiempo ya había elegido su meta profesional de llegar a ser Ingeniero Mecánico.

Candy por un fugaz momento lo observó con dulzura y Stear lo notó, una indicación de que no todo estaba perdido respecto a ambos, consiguiendo que la llama de la esperanza volviera a encenderse en su corazón para arder con más pasión.

Mr. Richards por suerte no se percató del intercambio de intensas miradas por estar ocupado revisando su material de trabajo y continuó hablando

 _-Por cierto, en vista de que hemos tocado el tema, me gustaría consultarle Sr. Cornwell si le interesaría ser mi ayudante de cátedra en los cursos menores al suyo, podría tomarlo como un trabajo de medio tiempo porque tendrá una remuneración, por supuesto_ \- explicó el profesor, momento que Candy aprovechó para despedirse, considerándolo el adecuado.

 _-Si me disculpan, me retiro a seguir estudiando en mi habitación. Buenas noches_ \- profirió de forma educada, pegándose sus libros al pecho antes de apresurarse a abandonar el lugar.

Stear quiso salir enseguida detrás, más el profesor continuaba entusiasmado conversándole y tratando de convencerlo sobre su propuesta estudiantil y laboral por lo que al verlo tan interesado en el asunto, con amabilidad y respeto cruzó los brazos a pesar de sentirse frustrado, para prestarle mayor atención.

* * *

 _-¡Candy, hola gatita, cómo estás!-_

No muy lejos de la salida del sector de los laboratorios, cuando Candy pensaba que estaba a salvo por no haber nadie a la redonda, Archie se hizo presente con una de sus típicas sonrisas rompecorazones, sorprendiéndola en medio de la opaca claridad crepuscular.

- _Archie…qué tal…que casualidad encontrarte por aquí_ \- expresó algo impaciente e insegura, mirando al disimulo hacia atrás por si Stear salía puesto que no quería que la alcance y tampoco darle motivos a Archie para que pudiera suponer cosas. No podía dejar de lado tampoco que éste hacia tan solo mes y medio tenía sentimientos para con ella que había llegado a confesárselos la tarde lluviosa en que se descubriera el secreto de Annie y aunque ahora era estaba con ella, eso no terminaba de decir a totalidad si de verdad la quería.

Archibald desde un principio si se ponía a analizar viejos tiempos le había demostrado abiertamente su interés a diferencia de su hermano que había intentado disfrazarlo, torturándose con ello en su interior.

- _Me dijeron que estabas estudiando aquí y pensé que quizás podías necesitar ayuda_ \- ofreció Archie sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, consiguiendo que volviera de sus reflexiones lejanas. Todo él derrochando elegancia y galantería como siempre pero a Candy lo que le impresionó fue enterarse de que era bueno para las Ciencias Naturales porque según tenía entendido no le agradaban.

- _De verdad, te lo agradezco pero ya terminé_ \- se preocupó de explicarle sin dejar de ser cordial más no podía perder el tiempo – _Podemos conversar mañana a la hora del almuerzo junto con los demás, ahora estoy cansada y lo que necesito es dormir-_ excusó

- _Está bien no te preocupes, ve a descansar y nos reuniremos mañana a la hora del receso junto con el resto del grupo en nuestra Sociedad Secreta de los Jardines- c_ onvino Archibald con coquetería guiñándole el ojo a lo que ella agradeció con una sincera sonrisa para después alejarse.

 _-Que tengas una buena noche-_

 _-Adiós-_

Poco después las luces de los faroles se encendieron y Archie se quedó observándola mientras se iba como un ángel alumbrando la oscuridad mientras él tristemente consciente de que a esas alturas ya no tenía ninguna esperanza para llegar a su corazón reconocía que no por eso dejaba de encantarle, al punto de como un idiota ir a buscarla aprovechando una situación así, tan solo por estar cerca de ella.

Llevándose las manos a la cabeza y sosteniéndose la cabellera se dijo para sí mismo que debía aprender a controlar mejor sus truncados sentimientos. Al final movió la cabeza recordándose que su atracción era un caso perdido e iba a dar media vuelta para dirigirse a los dormitorios pero en ese momento para su asombro vio a su hermano salir de prisa también de los laboratorios.

- _¡Stear!-_ profirió extrañado y este se detuvo a raya al verlo también visiblemente sorprendido, es más denotando lo chocante que le había resultado encontrarlo

- _Eh Archie…yo…estaba estudiando un poco en el Laboratorio de Física pero ahora iba al dormitorio a alistarme antes de ir a cenar…¿vienes?-_ argumentó Stear con torpeza y en carrerilla aunque nadie le había pedido todavía explicación.

- _Puedes adelantarte nomás, estoy aquí esperando a alguien que tiene que cancelarme un dinero-_ arguyó Archie con frialdad sin dejar de escrutarlo con sospecha pues lo conocía y sabía que esas excusas apresuradas que lanzaba cuando no se las estaban pidiendo, indicaban que estaba escondiendo algo.

- _Bien, en ese caso te veo al rato-_ acordó Stear conforme dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda demostrándose contento de librarse de dicha escena y con la misma premura en que su hermano lo había visto salir, se retiró

" _Quizá siguiendo a alguien..."_

Poco a poco Archie empezó a prestar suma atención a las ideas que se le venían a la cabeza y a atar cabos sobre el comportamiento extraño de su hermano. No le había creído ni una palabra.

* * *

Ya le faltaba poco a Candy para alcanzar el edificio femenino cuando fue interceptada de nuevo de forma inesperada, esta vez al pasar cerca de un frondoso roble. Profirió un ahogado grito pero recuperó el autocontrol al ver quien era.

 _-¡Buuu!-_ exclamó Terrence sujetándola del brazo y halándola hacia las sombras del gran árbol que propiciaban el lugar perfecto para cualquier encuentro de enamorados _– Hey señorita, a dónde cree que va tan sola-_ profirió de forma coqueta

Candy cruzó los brazos a la altura del pecho visiblemente molesta e intentado digerir el susto, lo que a él le hizo reír de buena gana al ver su mohín de niña pequeña.

- _Terry, ¿quieres conseguir matarme?-_ Candy reclamó pero él no le prestó mucha atención a eso porque en esos momentos le interesaban otras cosas importantes.

- _No seas tan delicada-_ comentó sonriendo, contento de verla mientras le tomaba un mechón del dorado flequillo – _Te extrañé pecosa, ¿dónde te habías metido?-_

 _-…He estado estudiando-_ contestó Candy un poco incómoda de que tuviera esos excesos de confianza con ella pero éstos parecían ir en aumento día con día.

- _En serio, ¿a solas?. Si quieres yo te podría ayudar, no me molestaría y podría incluso enseñarte otro tipo de cosas mejores_ \- Terry agregó acercándose más a ella de forma seductora e inclinando el rostro en busca de un beso, sin embargo Candy nerviosa solo atinó a bajar la mirada, impidiéndoselo. Temía caer presa de su accionar apasionado porque le resultaría difícil controlarse y salir.

Sin embargo, admitía en su conciencia que sus intereses sentimentales estaban cambiando. La propuesta de Terry hacia algunas semanas atrás le hubiese parecido alucinante pero en la actualidad no estaba segura de si era lo que en realidad quería. Toda ella era entonces un manojo de emociones y nervios y para variar llevaba aún en esos momentos la sensación del beso de Stear en sus labios.

No podía blasfemarlo besando a otro chico, eso era inmoral, además aunque todavía no hubiese decidido la respuesta que le daría, Stear se había abierto a ella con el corazón en la mano y eso era admirable, su promesa de amor era algo sagrado que debía respetar.

Terry esbozó una mueca de disgusto al percibir el rechazo de ella, le incomodaba el sentirla fría y distante.

- _¿Qué te ocurre?-_ le reprochó con seriedad pero sin alejarse de ella y Candy supo que debía explicarse pues también era culpable de haberle estado dando esperanzas durante semanas y ahora no podía simplemente esfumarse de su vida sin una razón.

- _Lo siento, es que no me siento muy bien hoy…quizá estoy algo nerviosa también por los exámenes de mañana…y del resto de la semana_ \- inventó notando como a medida que exponía su explicación el semblante del apuesto rebelde se tranquilizaba.

- _Bueno, creo que yo te podría ayudar a desestresar_ \- se mofó arrimándose al árbol pero al ver la mirada de censura de ella volvió a acercársele, esta vez con ternura – _De acuerdo pequeña pecosa, que tal si vas a descansar y nos reunimos mañana pero quiero que reserves toda la tarde para mí, de acuerdo-_ convino mientras se encargaba de arreglarle el cuello del uniforme

 _-Pero y si debo estudiar_ \- excusó ella

- _Yo te ayudaré a estudiar...de todas las formas_ \- le respondió Terry en voz baja sin contenerse más las ganas de poner los labios en su cuerpo. Para suerte de Candy o casi suerte, quien apretó los párpados con fuerza, indefensa, no empezó por su boca sino por su cuello. El beso húmedo en el costado derecho de su cuello la hizo estremecer junto con la frialdad de la noche pero entonces algo sucedió que Terry se detuvo y al abrir los ojos, recordando algo, Candy comprobó asustada que tenía la vista sobre la cadenita que Stear le había puesto, en especial en su dije.

 _-¿Qué es esto?-_ quiso saber de inmediato tomándolo en su mano y leyendo las frases del lado y lado que yacían grabadas en el corazón, el cual de por sí ya resultaba sugestivo. Fue una revisión rápida pero le bastó para comprender el significado de alguna que otra palabra.

- _¡Ahí dice "amor"!, ¡Me puedes explicar qué es esto, quién te lo dio!-_ demandó saber con los celos hincándole a flor de piel. La frase podía estar en Latín pero al parecer no era tan difícil de leer, además él sí veía esa asignatura.

 _-¿Quién te lo dio?-_ insistió en saber

- _No me lo dio nadie, simplemente me lo encontré -_ mintió Candy apresurada sin saber bien al fin y al cabo porqué le daba tantas explicaciones cuando aún no lo había aceptado después de todo y aún era libre.

Terry la observó arrugando el ceño, con la molestia reflejada en el rostro. Ella entonces le dejó en claro que no estaba dispuesta a seguir respondiendo preguntas.

- _Terry por favor discúlpame, estoy muy cansada y mañana debo estar lúcida para presentarme a las pruebas. Si gustas hablaremos entonces ¿está bien?_ \- resolvió simulándose exhausta, lo que después de todo era cierto y logró convencerlo, haciendo que aceptara dejarla marchar sin enfadarse con ella.

- _A qué hora_ _mañana_ \- exigió saber sin embargo muy serio

- _A primera hora, antes de entrar a los salones, como siempre_ \- acordó ella pensando en que al día siguiente encontraría la manera de decirle que ya no quería seguir con el juego.

 _-Gracias_ \- profirió Candy con sinceridad antes de marcharse

Terry por su parte no le contestó ni le deseó buenas noches como todo muchacho educado hubiese hecho. Se conformó simplemente con contemplarla marcharse mientras las pistas encontradas empezaban a causarle un remolino en la cabeza atrayéndole ideas, con las cuáles comenzaba a formarse toda una historia. Sería posible que la chica en la que estaba interesado estuviese viéndose con otro a sus espaldas… eso de ser cierto, no lo iba a permitir, a él nadie lo engañaba y tampoco nadie se atrevía a meterse con el objeto de sus sentimientos. Si era así, iba a encontrar al responsable para vengarse.

Mientras pensaba en ello, rememoró las frases que había alcanzado a leer de la pequeña cadena antes de que bruscamente Candy se la arrebatara de las manos y sobre todo recordó la firma del galán misterioso.

" _A. C."_

Empezó a formularse una sospecha que se propuso en adelante trabajar para comprobar si era cierta.

* * *

Media hora después, Candy se encontraba sentada en la cama cobijada por la soledad de su habitación, recapacitando sobre su vida y en su mal comportamiento de los últimos días con aflicción. Era extraño pero sentía como si de pronto ni ella misma se conociera. Se encontraba jugando a dos puntas, coqueteando con dos chicos. Con Terrence o Terry, el muchacho atractivo que creía encantarle hasta la semana anterior y a la vez dándole esperanzas a Alistear o Stear, quien de repente aunque resultara de lo más increíble había transformado todo su mundo y quien poseía un halo mágico que la atraía y hacía que ahora lo encontrara irresistible… no podía olvidar el brillo de sus grandes ojos al contemplarla, le hablaba de amor y su intuición le decía que no le mentía, podía sentirlo. Se le estaba volviendo una tortura porque sabía que aceptarlo no sería visto de buena forma en la familia… ¿pero acaso aquello era importante, acaso se había preocupado por eso al enamorarse de Anthony una vez? Era otra pregunta para su corazón.

Qué era lo que le estaba pasando, prometía a Terry verlo un día y terminaba en otro lado besándose con Stear. En definitiva la antigua e inexperta Candy en cosas del amor había desaparecido dejando en su lugar a una adolescente confusa y cargada de miles de sentimientos. Pensando en ello se aferró a su almohada y cerró los ojos intentando encontrar en sus sentimientos la respuesta para resolver todo ese enredo.

No sabía que a varios metros de allí cruzando el jardín en la misma dirección, se encontraba otro chico en su habitación pensando en ella. Alistear Cornwell había llegado hasta allí eufórico, sintiéndose el tipo más afortunado del planeta Tierra. Se sentía más feliz incluso que cuando conseguía que funcionaran bien sus múltiples inventos, intuía que estaba alcanzando su más preciado sueño, que un día había llegado a creer que era imposible, por ello se lanzó en la cama regocijándose de felicidad y profiriendo pequeños gritos de alegría, agradeciendo que su hermano no estuviese allí para molestarlo y tratar de averiguar sobre su vida… una vida que ahora se vislumbraba mucho más brillante, en la que tenía mucho por planificar y en la que necesitaba estar junto a Candy. De espaldas sobre su cama se quedó observando el techo, pensando en cuál sería el paso adecuado siguiente a dar y si ella tal vez en esos mismos momentos estuviese pensando en él.

No sabía lo que podía suceder, si algo había aprendido en su corta existencia adolescente es que el destino era impredecible pero ahora también sabía que valía la pena soñar y no dejaría de hacerlo.

Archie llegó poco después al dormitorio a asearse para bajar a cenar, supo que su hermano seguía en la habitación al instante porque lo escuchó tararear una melodía escocesa, se notaba que estaba muerto de la dicha por algún logro alcanzado pero decidió pasarlo por alto y no consultarle nada.

Se reprochó en su interior el no haber aprendido hasta entonces a no inmutarse con la felicidad de otros, más aún cuando se trataba de su único hermano. Caminó despacio hacia su propio cuarto pensando en ello y tratando de olvidar esa idea tortuosa que se le cruzara por la cabeza varios minutos antes acerca de que entre Candy, su gatita, y Stear pudiese estar ocurriendo algo.

- _No, es imposible_ \- se dijo para sí mismo intentando convencerse mientras se acercaba por la ventana a observar el jardín bañado por la claridad de la luna pero algo en su interior le insistió que no abandonara la idea y que empezara a investigar.

En tanto en un dormitorio aledaño otro joven medio decepcionado también sacaba sus propias conclusiones sobre su intento de relación amorosa con Candy y sobre el punto al que habían llegado porque ella todavía no le había dado un "sí" definitivo. Con frustración entendía que a esas alturas alguien se estaba interponiendo entre ambos, lo percibía en su frialdad, en lo esquivo de sus ojos y su deber era descubrir quién era ese intruso que había llegado a complicarle la vida.

Se tomó su tiempo para analizar a quien podrían pertenecer esas iniciales grabadas en el dije que Candy llevaba al cuello, quién podría ser el que se hubiese atrevido a acercársele y hablarle de amor a sus espaldas sin que él se diera cuenta… No tuvo que darle muchas vueltas al asunto para llegar a una respuesta.

Había visto a un candidato sospechoso, un susodicho con dichas iniciales en su nombre esa misma noche al volver del jardín, poco después de ingresar al edificio masculino. Alguien que bien podría decirse venía de la misma dirección en que él se había separado de Candy minutos antes y que al encontrarlo en la estancia principal no había perdido la oportunidad de mirarlo mal. Cosa que entonces le resbaló porque la antipatía era mutua, al punto en que inclusive se habían ido a los golpes en una ocasión.

Ganas sin embargo no le faltaron de burlarse del insulso maniquí a escala barata como le llamaba para sus adentros, que le caía tan mal, pero se controló debido a la presencia de un supervisor que rondando andaba por allí cerca, custodiando la sala. Pero volviendo al presente, ahora estaba ardido y había decidido que de ser ciertas sus sospechas lo haría arrepentirse de intentar robarle a su chica.

En sus conclusiones era casi seguro de que se trataba de él, era algo obvio pues desde los primeros días lo había percibido en su forma de mirarla o tratarla. Sabía por ende que estaba a la espera del mínimo de sus descuidos para atacar a conquistarla.

Con franqueza su estúpida elegancia le tenía sin cuidado ya que sabía que en todo sentido era un mejor partido, tanto en fuerza como en presencia, no obstante, lo único que podía envidiarle era todo el tiempo vivido junto a ella y el conocerla bien. Concluyendo en eso sintió la ira incrementarse en su interior y se prometió hacer algo al respecto.

- _Ya verás Archibald Cornwell, ésta me la vas a pagar muy caro-_

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_


	6. VI En la profundidad de la biblioteca

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los tomo prestaditos porque me encantan y adoro crear con ellos historias de amor ya que despiertan mi imaginación.**

 _ **Amigas bellas cómo están, aquí estoy de nuevo por coincidencia después de exactamente tres meses de atraso de la última vez que actualicé esta historia pero más vale tarde que nunca. Les agradezco infinitamente a quienes están al pendiente y la siguen, espero que este bloqueo de inspiración que he sufrido en los últimos meses me abandone y pueda continuarla de forma más rápida, me pondré a trabajar con ahínco en ello, ya verán.**_

 _ **A Skarllet, Lukyta, Nelly, Kris, Usagihell34, Dianis, Angdl, Stear'sgirl, Dulce y Luli mil gracias por dejarme sus reviews y suscripciones. Les envío un gran abrazo, recuerden que sus opiniones siempre son muy importantes para mí así que no escatimen en comentar que yo trataré de mejorar.**_

 _ **Ahora respecto al capi, les cuento que cada vez estamos más cerquita del baile que va a ser muy importante para Candy y nuestro encantador inventor. A las Terrytanas les pido de favor que no se tomen muy a pecho la personalidad del apuesto rebelde aquí porque está ideada desde la parte antagónica pues necesitaba un rival jejeje. Bueno ya no les aburro más con mis explicaciones, dejo ante ustedes el sexto capítulo esperando pueda ser de su agrado.  
**_

 _ **!Muchísimas gracias por leer!**_

 _ **Belén**_

 **CAPÍTULO VI: En la profundidad de la biblioteca**

Estaba demás decir que no había podido dormir esa noche. En vano había dado vueltas en la cama tratando de encontrar la mejor posición para acomodarse resultando inútil pues aparte del cansancio físico tenía una emoción que le embargaba el alma y era causante de su insomnio. La sensación de amar, de estar por completo enamorado era intensa, espectacular, algo que nunca había tenido oportunidad de experimentar con anterioridad y que lo deslumbraba llenándolo de euforia cada vez que se sentía dar un paso más cerca de su niña amada, algo solo comparado con su dicha cuando conseguía un logro en sus innovadores proyectos de ciencia.

A eso de las cuatro de la mañana después de un descanso corto colmado de sueños disparatados, coloridos y otros un tanto picantes, en los que se encontraba con Candy en lugares surreales y la besaba hasta el cansancio, se dio por vencido y excitado y transpirado, se levantó en dirección a su escritorio, donde se sentó a transcribir al papel de la mejor manera que podía su montón de sentimientos, teniendo el corazón en la mano.

Amaneció lento y sin prisa, ajeno a sus delirios que ansiaban llegara el nuevo día pronto para poder verla antes de que comenzaran las clases. Esa era la verdadera razón que colmaba todo su interés últimamente que no obstante seguía siendo todavía un secreto para quienes le rodeaban, como por ejemplo su hermano, quien cada día parecía convencerse más de que se estaba terminando de volver loco al ver incrementarse en él su amor por los estudios.

Mas Stear no prestaba atención a sus comentarios porque estaba enfocado en alcanzar su nueva meta, anteriormente un ensueño imposible, conquistar el amor de Candy.

Poco después de terminar de redactar una improvisada misiva y sellarla y no faltando mucho para el amanecer, el sueño que en un principio le resultara tan austero lo invadió al encontrarlo con la mente despejada sin tan siquiera permitir que consiguiera llegar a la cama. El advenimiento de la mañana junto con el fuerte retumbar de las campanas de la torrecilla del reloj del colegio, lo sorprendieron reclinado sobre el escritorio con un molesto dolor de espalda y cuello.

* * *

Los estragos de su mala noche empezaron a surtir efecto desde la primera hora de clases al notar que no podía concentrarse en lo que el profesor exponía. Notaba que la situación era grave porque ni las Matemáticas, su asignatura favorita podían mantenerlo espabilado para entonces.

Así, en medio de su lucha interna por no dejarse vencer por el sueño y cerrar los ojos reparó en lo mucho que estaba cambiando sin querer. Una prueba era que estuviese pasando por un momento como aquel, lo cual siempre creyó propio de cualquier alumno irresponsable o problemático. Algo propio del afamado Terrence Grandchester, el lobo que andaba detrás de su caperucita con seguridad para engañarla y jugar con ella en pro de satisfacer su egocentrismo.

No lo podía soportar. Al llegar en sus pensamientos a esta parte su enojo le hizo volver en sí y sobresaltarse dándose cuenta para su sorpresa que durante unos segundos se había dormido. Por suerte el estricto profesor que dictaba la cátedra no lo notó o de lo contrario se hubiese dado en el salón una escena muy peculiar, en la que el mejor alumno del curso fuera regañado con severidad por su nuevo y fresco comportamiento de dormitar en clases.

La campana indicando el cambio de hora sonó de pronto para su fortuna y Stear vio la oportunidad de salir en busca de un poco de libertad, si así podía llamarlo, para ir en busca de su dulce tormento porque necesitaba verla.

Esa mañana las chicas elegidas como "Espíritus de las flores", las madrinas del festival, tenían ensayo temprano. Su mención de honor les confería el encargo de abrir la fiesta y para ello presentarían una coreografía. Era una tradición cada año por lo que era normal que el grupo de jovencitas privilegiadas al ser elegidas con dicho distintivo se esforzaran al máximo por realizar siempre algo novedoso y mejor que el anterior, con el afán de que se quedara en las retinas por mucho tiempo y se hablase de ello con posteridad… Stear ya estaba al tanto aunque era el primer año en el colegio pues había escuchado hablar a sus compañeros de las presentaciones anteriores, más presentía para sus adentros que el resultado en esa ocasión sería muy especial porque entre esas chicas se encontraba Candy.

Pensando en ello y como si sus pies poseyeran mentalidad propia, llegó hasta el Salón de Baile donde se realizaba el ensayo, cuya puerta yacía entonces cerrada, atraído por la bella música que provenía del interior. El fonógrafo tocaba el "Vals de las cuatro estaciones" de Vivaldi en la parte de la primavera, una melodía que de por sí le agradaba. Las notas le parecían alegrar la mañana sobre los jardines floridos del San Pablo, bañados por el dorado brillo del sol tan parecido al color de los cabellos de su amada… aunque reconocía quizás, era tan solo su emoción por verla que le hacía notar esas cosas. Divagaba admitiendo para sí mismo el estarse volviendo cursi pero no podía evitarlo pues Candy inspiraba una profunda ternura en él, evocarla lo transformaba en un poeta aparte de inventor, despertaba su lado más sensible.

Decidió en esos momentos no esperar más y acercarse con cuidado de no ser descubierto a uno de los grandes ventanales para curiosear un poco de lo que ocurría dentro del salón, para su suerte ayudaba que el vidrio estuviese un poco polvoso. Era la primera vez que espiaba, otro motivo para desconocerse y además tenía presente que llegaría tarde a clases de Física, mas no se sentía culpable si se trataba de contemplar a su bella hada aunque fuera tan solo por unos instantes.

Adentro las chicas se movían gráciles y elegantes en el centro de la pista de baile, formando una ronda con sus vestidos blancos vaporosos que constituían sus uniformes de danza. La escena era cautivante y digna de contemplar aun siendo un ensayo, de modo que no pudo evitar rememorar los pasajes de encantadoras ninfas de los bosques, leídos en libros de Literatura y mitos griegos.

El grupo era grande, estaba conformado por unas treinta chicas de diferentes cursos y la maestra encargada de enseñarles así como de supervisar la coreografía, no obstante no le resultó difícil diferenciar a Candy entre el montón. Sabía que podía distinguir su rubia cabeza en cualquier parte.

Candy ajena de ser el centro de su secreta atención, danzaba tranquila, concentrada y sutil siguiendo los pasos a la perfección y al girar la falda de su vestido se alzaba como los pétalos de los lirios flotando sobre el agua. Era hermosa, una hechicera que hacía que no pudiese quitarle los ojos de encima pero se reconocía adicto a esa magia, como una adicción de la cual cada día necesitaba más.

Embelesado, dejó de prestarle atención al número de baile porque solo podía verla a ella porque para él era como una lucecita que brillaba en medio del salón. Maravillado le vio ondular con delicadeza las manos al ritmo de la música y luego entrelazar sus brazos al momento siguiente con los de una compañera, primero el izquierdo y luego el derecho, sonriendo en todo momento amablemente. El total de chicas se dividió de pronto en pequeños subgrupos y le vio correr al cual pertenecía, donde juntándose las integrantes de las manos creando círculos, se unieron como el cerrar de los capullos de las flores para luego abrirse de nuevo.

La interpretación terminó entonces con Stear de oculto espectador tan entretenido que poco le faltó para aplaudir, sin embargo se contuvo a tiempo avergonzándose un poco de sí mismo por su despiste. Habían sido solo pocos minutos pero bastaron para maravillarlo y terminar de convencerle de que valía la pena saltarse la hora de clases. Hecho que ya no le importaba tanto como hubiese sucedido en otras épocas, sabía que ya tendría tiempo para copiarle los apuntes a algún amigo luego pero estar allí en esos instantes era único y le resultaba más importante.

La puerta del salón se abrió una vez terminado el ensayo, tomándolo desprevenido por estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no obstante aplicando rapidez pudo esconderse a tiempo y seguir de cerca, cobijado por los arbustos, al cortejo femenino que se dirigía entonces a los dormitorios para cambiarse antes de ir a clases. Era su oportunidad para hablar unos instantes con Candy, lo sabía y no podía desperdiciarla, así que cruzó sin ser visto detrás de ellas para llegar primero al camino del jardín que tomarían al doblar el edificio del salón de baile y una vez allí trató de aparentar la actitud más natural posible, sacando para ello una libreta que solía llevar de costumbre en el bolsillo para anotar los inventos e ideas novedosas sobre ciencia que se le venían a la mente y se arrimó a un árbol aparentado escribir, como cualquier chico que decidiese estar estudiando en alguna hora libre, lo haría, levantando sólo su mirada al verla a ella pasar. Descubrió entonces para su deleite su turbación y sonrojo que le hacían lucir más adorable, un sutil indicador de que no le era indiferente después de todo.

Candy pareció comprender que no le sería posible eludir el asunto y con regocijo la vio apartarse del grupo y acercársele.

- _¡Hey! ¿Por qué ella puede a vista y paciencia de todo el mundo acercarse a conversar con un chico?-_ escuchó preguntar a una del resto de las muchachas con clara envidia

- _Porque él es su primo_ \- respondió otra más condescendiente con simplicidad

 _-¡Ardley no te demores!-_ le recordó una tercera, una chica de curso superior, clara líder y responsable de las demás.

- _¡No lo haré, iré enseguida!_ \- respondió Candy un tanto incómoda para dejar en claro que lo que ocurría allí no era nada personal… aunque no era cierto. El grupo dobló la esquina poco después dejándolos solos.

- _Nunca me había alegrado de que aquello no sea verdad…_ \- Stear por fin se dio el valor de decirle pudiendo deleitarse en contemplar sus verdes pupilas como quería y aun cuando no había nadie en los alrededores se encargó de proseguir en voz baja - _…pero aún si así lo fuera, no por eso te amaría con menor intensidad_ -

De cerca el hechizo de su dulce ángel era más poderoso por lo que se quedó durante unos segundos contemplándola admirado hasta que sus impulsos poderosos le llevaron a acariciarle las mejillas y a querer acortar la distancia para besar sus labios pero ello le retuvo colocando una mano sobre su pecho.

- _Stear… detente por favor-_

No hizo falta que continuara pidiéndole que se comportara, él respetó su petición de inmediato, era un caballero a carta cabal y ella era su dama. Siempre la consideraría y respetaría dejándole saber cuánto la adoraba.

- _¿Qué_ estás _haciendo aquí, te fugaste de clases no es cierto?-_ Candy preguntó con ligero tono de voz preocupado – _Tú no eres así, ¿Qué te está ocurriendo?_ -

- _He empezado a hacerme esa pregunta todos los días, de pronto siento que ya no soy el mismo… porque tú me estás cambiando, siento que ya no me pertenezco a totalidad porque mi alma te la he entregado a ti_ \- confesó él con el corazón bombeándole a toda máquina, tanto que tuvo que alejarse un poco porque la mirada escrutiñadora de ella le quemó. Decidió dar unos cuantos pasos mientras ponía en orden sus pensamientos antes de exteriorizarlos

- _Necesito que me creas-_ pidió con sencillez y al concluir la frase se volteó a mirarla, descubriéndola sin saber bien que decir al respecto

 _-Yo también estoy confundida… no sé en qué momento pasó todo esto, ni exactamente cómo-_ admitió un tanto nerviosa ante sus también complicados sentimientos. Stear volvió entonces a acercarse interesado

– _Todo esto que nos está pasando es tan repentino, tan extraño, parece como producto de un sueño-_ Candy analizó

- _Tú eres mi más bello sueño_ \- le reiteró Stear concediéndose el atrevimiento de tomar una de sus manos para depositar sobre ella un delicado beso. Candy bajó la vista sonrojada y con delicadeza para no herirlo la retiró. No quería que entre ellos se diera una escena comprometedora.

Stear sin embargo creyó que era el momento adecuado para entregarle la esquela que había pasado la noche escribiendo. Así que sacó el sobre del bolsillo del abrigo de su uniforme y se lo entregó – _Para ti, lo escribí desvelado esta madrugada… por favor respóndeme cuando puedas y estés lista-_

Candy no lo podía creer, era una carta de amor, su primera carta de amor. La aceptó algo trémula e indecisa sin saber a ciencia cierta como él, antes su buen amigo de confianza, la ponía ahora tan nerviosa. Asintió ante la expectativa de Stear de que dijera algo al respecto.

- _¿Candy… me permites ser tu pareja en el baile?_ \- armándose entonces de valor se atrevió por fin el joven inventor a preguntarle… más para su pesar observó un destello de tristeza en la cristalina mirada de ella que de entrada le nubló las esperanzas

 _-Stear…lo siento… No es que no aprecie tu proposición pero…-_

 _-Pero…-_ quiso saber él dolido buscando escuchar el motivo de su negativa para completar su profundo pesar

- _…Es que…es que… Terry Grandchester me lo propuso primero esta mañana…y… acepté_ \- le confesó con expresión melancólica

Para Stear enterarse de aquello le cayó como un balde de agua fría en pleno invierno. Había escuchado el rumor de que ambos tenían algo pero nada lastimaba tanto como oírlo de su propia boca. Por su sangre empezaron a correr los celos como un alud de fuego y quiso gritar de coraje

" _¡Terrence Grandchester!, ¡¿el delincuente de segundo año?!, no lo puedo creer, no de ti Candy"_

Más se contuvo para no perder la cabeza aunque la decepción y frustración estuvieran haciendo presa de él. Para Candy no hizo falta que lo dijera, lo comprendió de tan solo verlo y su abatimiento y culpabilidad fue en aumento.

- _Debí suponerlo, me lo habían dicho pero no lo creí-_ comentó Stear con tristeza

- _Stear, Terry no es la mala persona que todos creen, si bien no tiene buena fama, en gran parte se debe a las mentiras esparcidas por sus enemigos al no conseguir vencerlo_ \- ella manifestó tratando de explicarle, sintiéndose mal por lastimarlo sin proponérselo

 _-¡"Mentiras", claro!_ \- profirió Alistear con sarcasmo – _y supongo que también deben ser mentiras todas las leyendas que se cuentan sobre él, como la de que ha andado detrás de casi la mitad de chicas del colegio-_ Ya estaba, ella al defender al rebelde del colegio lo provocaba y aunque no le gustaba referirse mal de las personas, mucho menos cuando no estaban presentes, no se sentía culpable si era para ayudarle a abrir los ojos

 _-Stear eso es muy cruel_ \- protestó Candy observándolo como si lo desconociera

- _Así como también es cruel que él esté tratando de conquistarte con la finalidad de satisfacer su ego personal_ \- espetó Stear lleno de rabia. Ella movió la cabeza indignada

- _No quiero seguir escuchando-_ decretó antes de dar media vuelta con la intención de alejarse pero él fue rápido y corrió a interceptarla

 _-¡Candy espera!_ \- dijo dejando a un lado su enojo y parándose frente a ella rendido y avergonzado, no quería dejar las cosas entre ambos ese día así - _…Discúlpame por favor si me comporto como un idiota y te hablo de esta manera, por lo general no acostumbro a referirme mal de la gente pero si te menciono esto es por tu bien, porque no quiero que te pase nada, no quiero que él te haga daño-_ Candy ante aquella actitud de caballerosidad y preocupación por su persona, también apartó su enfado

 _-Te agradezco Stear por cuidarme así y defenderme siempre... sé que fuiste tú quien le dio el escarmiento a Eliza con los chocolates en vista de que no me quejé con las autoridades de su treta por temor a que decidieran investigar y al Sr. Flannagan pudiera escapársele algo que nos terminara perjudicando a ti y a mí; y sé también que eres tú quien siempre boga por mí en sus cartas a la tía abuela para que no se olvide de incluírme en las reuniones familiares o en los presentes, porque sé que no le caigo nada bien...-_ Candy aprovechó para agradecer algo que tenía pendiente y exteriorizar aparte algo que sabía y había llevado guardado mucho tiempo -... _y te lo agradezco pero comprende que no te estoy pidiendo respecto a esto al momento ningún consejo. Por favor discúlpame_ \- dijo mirándolo a los grandes y hermosos ojos cafés que denotaban inteligencia y esperanza detrás de las gafas, sin poder evitar sentir ternura más fue decidida en lo que quería expresar y pasó de largo junto a él, quien comprendió con resignación que en esos momentos lo mejor era dejarla marchar.

- _¿De verdad lo quieres?_ \- no se contuvo entonces de consultarle, refiriéndose a lo que sentía por Grandchester, sorprendiéndola y haciéndola detenerse en el acto – _porque si es así… dime entonces por qué tus ojos me gritan otra cosa-_ añadió Stear volteándose hacia ella que tartamudeo un poco presa de los nervios antes de responder

- _No estoy obligada a contestar esa pregunta-_ expuso terminante sin volverse a darle cara, no obstante Stear prosiguió porque tenía que saber la verdad, queriendo llegar hasta las raíces del asunto

- _Si yo te lo hubiese pedido antes, ¿hubieses aceptado ir al baile conmigo?-_

Candy le miró entonces de nuevo con una mezcla de ternura y melancolía que le sembró un montón de dudas en el alma

- _Stear vuelve a clases ¿quieres?, así como yo lo haré-_

Alistear quiso actuar rápido, hacer algo para retenerla un poco más pero su modo terminante lo congeló en su sitio, sin atreverse a hacer más que observarla alejarse.

* * *

Esa tarde después de terminado los exámenes, se llevó a cabo la puesta en escena de una obra de teatro en el salón de actos del colegio. Uno de los primeros agasajos por motivo de las festividades que empezarían en tres días.

Los cursos de Preparatoria fueron los primeros favorecidos en ser llevados a verla aunque por desgracia la mayoría de sus alumnos no por ser mayores dejaban de demostrar inmadurez y comportarse como niños.

En eso cavilaba Alistear Cornwell, una de las pocas excepciones al promedio, sentado en una de las butacas del medio del auditorio en tanto observaba con mutismo como gran parte de los estudiantes antes de que empezara la función no dejaba de charlar y reír en voz alta, de gritar o de aventarse papeles en broma, aprovechando la poca presencia de profesores. Para él ese ambiente le recordaba a las selva amazónica de la cual le habían contado sus padres por medio de cartas, quienes habían tenido el privilegio de visitarla en sus viajes antes de radicarse en el medio oriente… Sus padres… a quienes admiraba por el profundo amor que se profesaban y su capacidad de siempre mantenerse unidos por sobre las dificultades. Él solo quería algún día entablar una relación así con alguien, unir su vida a una mujer como su madre, quien lo aceptara con sus ideales y su amor a la ciencia, a la que había jurado dedicar por completo su vida desde que era niño…¿pero podría Candy ser esa mujer, ese rebelde ángel de risos rubios y corazón de oro que le traía de cabeza?. No le resultaba muy agradable analizar aquello porque reconocía en el fondo que ambos no combinaban a la perfección ya que sus personalidades eran muy diferentes. No obstante, se decía para convencerse que no sería igual de emocionante si encajasen del todo bien, que la vida se convertiría en monótona pues hasta en la Filosofía el Yang necesitaba del Yin para hacer funcionar el universo, aunque en ese caso el pasivo era él… de cualquier forma lo cierto es que no podía dejar de pensar en ella y hasta esos momentos, varias horas después de su encuentro furtivo por la mañana todavía sentía su corazón acelerado por haber tenido la oportunidad de estar tan cerca.

Mientras veía a los chicos y chicas coquetear desde sus secciones separadas en el auditorio, lanzándose notitas a espaldas de los profesores que poco a poco terminaban de llegar a ocupar sus asientos, lamentaba profundamente exhalando su decepción, que no hubiesen incluido entre los presentes a los últimos cursos de secundaria pues el sólo poder contemplarla de lejos en esos instantes hubiera servido para mejorar por completo su día.

Las luces se apagaron y la obra dio inicio, se trataba de Los Miserables de Victor Hugo, la cual estaba representada por los estudiantes de ambos sexos pertenecientes al Club de Drama de diversos cursos.

En su opinión no estaba tan mal, la mayoría la hallaba entretenida y él mismo reconocía que de haberse dado en cualquier otra ocasión hubiese captado toda su atención sólo que entonces tenía demasiado alborotados sus sentimientos para poder disfrutarla como era debido.

La adaptación y los diálogos escogidos eran buenos, además se notaba el gran esfuerzo puesto por parte del equipo organizador para crear la escenografía y la confección de las vestimentas, un punto a favor que a ricachones holgazanes como Terrence Grandchester y sus rufianes seguidores parecía no importarles y disfrutaban en cambio mofándose de ello de cualquier falencia que encontraran, como en el rato en que por mala suerte se desprendió una parte de la decoración trasera que estaba realizada con cartón y simulaba una farola de ciudad para caer de sorpresa a los pies de uno de los jóvenes actores, quien se sobresaltó olvidando su papel y dando un brinco. Las carcajadas por todo el lugar no se hicieron esperar, avivadas principalmente por las de Grandchester, toda una autoridad en los actos insurgentes del colegio, que por desgracia no podían erradicar.

Las burlas y silbidos acompañados de aplausos por parte del melenudo rebelde contagiaron en su malacrianza a varios alumnos, en especial a los de cursos menores, quienes de forma errónea lo veían como un modelo a seguir por ser alguien que no se ajustaba a las normas y que no temía dar la cara por ello y éste por lo mismo, visiblemente orgulloso de la popularidad y el reconocimiento parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo el ser regañado como siempre por los maestros, quienes exigían silencio para que la obra pudiera continuar.

Stear no entendía como un sujeto con tan pocos modales y aparte vicios podía ser digno de admiración. Él jamás podría ser tan insensato e indiferente a las cosas importantes. Él no tenía un representante indulgente que arreglara con dinero todas sus faltas. No, él tenía que esforzarse por ser alguien en la vida y además no estaba en su personalidad ni en su educación ser así.

 _-¡Rayos! Qué falla lo del escenario pero lo que al resto respecta, no está tan mal-_ comentó el compañero que estaba sentado a su lado izquierdo, un muchacho del Club de Ciencias al que también pertenecía él. Se llamaba Marcos y era buena onda.

- _Lo mismo pienso_ \- dijo Stear tratando de distraerse del odio que sentía hacia Terrence

 _-Me han contado que los del Club de Drama por poco no se ponen de acuerdo para dramatizar Los Miserables, la segunda opción que tenían era Hamlet_ \- continuó Marcos al ver que Stear le atendía

 _-¿Hamlet?_ \- musitó el joven intelectual para sus adentros recordando de repente algo

 _-Sí, pienso que después de todo se les hubiese dado mejor, así no tendrían que cambiar de escenografía a cada rato, con un fondo del interior del castillo hubiese sido suficiente-_ profirió Marcos más la mente de Stear ya volaba por entonces a cientos de años luz regresando a su interés principal… Candy y la cadenita que le había regalado… Recordó el no habérsela visto colgada de su terso cuello esa mañana. ¿Podía ser posible que no le hubiese gustado o que la encontrara demasiado comprometedora para llevarla? Ambas cosas eran posibles y de igual forma le herían, no podía dejar de admitirlo. Era obvio que él no significaba en su vida lo mismo que ella en la suya, temía que después de todo lo ocurrido solo lo quisiese como un amigo o familiar, no obstante había también algo escondido en su dulce mirada que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza, un halo que había vislumbrado en una fracción de segundo y que no le dejaba perder por completo la fe, un atisbo de esperanza de que quizá ella lo estuviera empezando a querer poco a poco también.

Su Candy era tan inocente, joven y bella como la misma Ofelia, por ello le había dedicado su frase favorita en todo el libro grabándola en un pendiente para ella, más no se merecía de pretendiente un tipo traumado y loco como Hamlet, quien para su mortificación y debido a la comparación que le inferían sus celos, encajaba en la descripción del irresponsable Terrence Grandchester, que andaba así mismo detrás de ella.

No, no podía dejar que ese aristócrata rebelde por muy noble de linaje que fuese, ni ningún Príncipe de Dinamarca, engañara y desgraciara a su pequeña Ofelia, no iba a permitirlo. Cambiaría la historia entre los dos personajes de ser necesaria.

Resolviendo aquello se levantó sin que le importase lo que los demás pensaran o presenciar la culminación de la obra y se retiró para ir en busca de Candy porque necesitaba desesperadamente hablar con ella.

Lo que nunca supo fue que su hermano, que continuaba preocupado por su inusual comportamiento de los últimos días, intrigado le vio levantarse y abandonar la sala.

* * *

Stear anduvo buscando a Candy sin éxito alguno en el Laboratorio de Ciencias y cerca de las aulas de las chicas rogándole a la suerte que le concediera el poder verla ya que a esas horas también debían haber terminado sus exámenes del día. Al no encontrarla, desanimado creyó que con probabilidad se encontraría en su habitación estudiando para las pruebas del día siguiente, así que estuvo a punto de abandonar resignado el objetivo de no ver en última instancia salir de la Biblioteca a Patricia con sus cuadernos abrazados al pecho.

 _-Hola Patty_ \- le saludó con cordialidad contemplando como en un dos por tres la impecable chica se ponía roja como un tomate.

 _-Hola-_ respondió en voz baja y tímida

Stear podía ser algo despistado o torpe a veces pero no era tonto, sabía que no le resultaba para nada indiferente y que trataba de esconderlo sin conseguirlo, mas era un caballero y se portaba amable con ella a pesar de que intentara también con sutileza hacerse el desentendido al respecto para no crearle falsas ilusiones que a la larga pudieran lastimarla. Esa tarde sin embargo, no pudo disimular por completo la ansiedad que sentía a causa de Candy, así que tuvo que ser directo en la información que requería porque no le quedaba de otra.

- _¿Disculpa has visto a Candy?... Por favor podrías decirme dónde puedo encontrarla_ \- le consultó con premura, en parte porque ya no quería esconder sus sentimientos y también porque no podía. Patricia no preguntó para qué la buscaba pero él en su mirar notó una ligera decepción, como era normal.

- _Se encuentra en la Biblioteca haciendo un trabajo en pareja con Annie, si te apresuras la encontrarás_ \- le compartió sin demostrar egoísmo, con la buena educación que se advertía en ella a simple vista

" _¡Gracias al cielo!"_ suspiró Stear con alivio y una sonrisa se dispersó por su cara, debía llegar a ella antes de que su valentía de encararla le abandonara

 _-Mil gracias por tu ayuda—_ le expresó entonces a Paty con sinceridad, estrechándole la mano con rapidez y gratitud al tiempo que notaba que la chica lo observaba durante unos segundos en silencio, hasta que añadió con resignación

 _-De nada, suerte-_ y su tono de decepción le hizo saber que lo había comprendido todo.

* * *

Por primera vez Stear entró en la biblioteca con una intención diferente a la de estudiar. Tomó sintiéndose un tanto extraño por lo tanto un libro al azar de la sección que encontró más cercana, con el fin de simular que quería investigar algo y de esa manera permanecer en la estancia mientras se ocupaba de buscar con la mirada a Candy. Llevaba consigo la esperanza de que le permitiera hablar con ella. Esa tarde ya no tendrían más clases y bien podían salir ambos disimuladamente al jardín para aclarar sus asuntos pendientes.

Planificaba eso en mente en tanto caminaba hacia las mesas vacías en busca de un asiento adecuado donde pudiera observar todo el lugar a plenitud, cuando tuvo la suerte de hallarla.

Candy yacía sentada a uno de los mesones cerca de los ventanales junto con Annie y varias chicas de su curso, leyendo y analizando algo de un gran libro grueso que según reconoció pertenecía a la sección de Estudios Sociales. Contemplándola embelesado señalar algo en el texto y luego debatirlo, pensó que de seguro debía tratarse de algo más interesante que el de Teosofía que había tomado él como recurso desesperado.

Candy concentrada en su tarea, una investigación sobre _"Las conductas sociales de los individuos en los diferentes estratos económicos de la población"_ (como tenía por título el libro) que debía presentar junto con Annie para el día siguiente previo al examen de Estudios Sociales, no se percató de su presencia enseguida pero algo después cuando Stear ya había tenido tiempo de entretenerse observándola, levantó la vista despacio presintiendo de repente ser el centro de atención de alguien y sumamente sorprendida se encontró con la mirada de él, poniéndose nerviosa al instante e intentando disimularlo.

Stear también sintió que se le secaba la garganta y el pulso se le disparaba como atravesado por una flecha constituida por la electricidad que descargaban los bellos ojos esmeraldas de Candy. Incómodo debido a ello, se movió en su asiento conteniendo a duras penas las irresistibles ganas que tenía de levantarse y caminar hacia su mesa para tomarla de la mano y llevársela de allí.

Candy se sonrojó mientras intentaba volver a concentrarse en su trabajo para no mirar de lleno a la mesa donde se encontraba él turbándola, más Alistear no se movió decidiendo fingir también, por lo que se reclinó un poco en su silla cubriéndose el rostro con el gran libro que había tomado fingiendo gran interés en su lectura. Posición que le dejaba un buen ángulo para poder vigilarla a escondidas por el borde. Estaba decidido, no se retiraría a su dormitorio esa tarde sin conversar primero con ella.

Candy a esas alturas no se sentía muy bien. Había sido un día de emociones fuertes, comenzando desde su improvisada cita tempranera con Terry en la cual había terminado aceptando ser su pareja en el baile más por temor a su naturaleza temperamental y violenta, de la cual todo el mundo sabía y que a causa de ello pudiese terminar desquitándose con Stear, al averiguar que era él quien empezaba a gustarle. Había aprendido a conocer ciertas características de la personalidad de Terry en el poco tiempo que llevaban flirteando por lo que sabía a esas alturas que no iba a dejarla en paz fácilmente de enterarse que estaba interesada en alguien más, como ya sospechaba.

Debido a eso, en contra de ese molesto temor que empezaba a llevar en su interior y que le hacía actuar de forma ajena a su voluntad, tomando decisiones insatisfactorias, decidió ponerse esa tarde la cadenita que Stear le regalara, la llevaba para entonces camuflada debajo del abrigo del uniforme como modo recordatorio de que al final no era propiedad de Terry y que seguía siendo libre de seguir sus sentimientos, eligiendo al final el camino que quisiera.

Pensar en ello fue lo que le permitió rato después recargarse de valentía para ofrecerse ella misma a la labor de ubicar los libros en las respectivas estanterías de donde los habían sacado, animando a Annie para que subiera primero a los dormitorios a arreglarse para la hora de la cena. Tan solo una estrategia para quedarse sola, a sabiendas de que Stear sin lugar a dudas la seguiría por los laberinticos interiores de la biblioteca, en cuanto se levantara.

Stear comprendió para su regocijo que ella había caído en cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria sobre no entablar esa conversación pendiente ya que parecía querer afrontarla rápido. Era por lo tanto su oportunidad para exponerle bien sus sentimientos.

Casi sin disimular su emoción se levantó poco después de que lo hiciera ella, quien había esperado hasta que Annie abandonara la sala y solo entonces brindándole al descuido una mirada furtiva para indicarle con claridad que la siguiera si quería, se había dirigido hacia las hileras de estanterías caminando con el garbo natural de una princesa mientras el resto de sus compañeras ajenas o indiferentes a su presencia terminaban sus trabajos grupales y procedían a retirarse a medida de ello también.

Con la respiración casi entrecortada llegó hasta la sección en el centro de la biblioteca donde ella se había detenido. Agradeció entonces al cielo que los alrededores estuvieran desolados.

- _¿Por qué estás aquí? ¿No me digas que te escapaste de clases de nuevo? Si es así pondrás en riesgo tus estudios-_ fue ella quien habló primero en voz baja mientras terminaba de colocar los libros en su correcta ubicación según su código, sin necesidad de voltearse a verle porque sabía que estaba allí, detrás suyo.

- _Teníamos horas libres en mi curso…pero necesitaba verte, tenemos que hablar…sobre lo que estamos sintiendo, sobre lo que nos está sucediendo_ \- dijo él en voz baja pero firme y respecto a su última acotación respondió – _He comprendido que mis estudios y lo que pudiera alcanzar con ellos no serían suficientes para completar mi vida si dejo de lado mi felicidad…y tú eres Candy lo que más quiero…Quisiera que me dieras las oportunidad de estar a tu lado, de demostrarte que sería alguien bueno para ti… Oh Dios! Quién creería que llegaría a decírtelo! aún todo esto me parece una ensoñación o un producto de un universo paralelo pero de lo que sí estoy seguro es de que has hecho de mí con tu magia un hombre nuevo, más valiente y decidido, quien ya no tiene miedo de expresar lo que siente... Candy discúlpame por comportarme contigo impertinente e insistente pero siento a veces que no puedo pensar con claridad cuando te amo tanto-_

Era sincero y ella lo sabía, podía verlo en sus ojos al borde de las lágrimas. En algún momento de la confesión se había vuelto hacia él conmovida por completo.

- _Stear…-_ él la escuchó proferir con ternura en su proceder _–lo siento pero no creo que este sea el lugar adecuado ni el momento para platicar sobre estas cosas-_

 _-Ah no y ¿entonces cuándo y dónde?-_ Stear la encaró entonces sin temor de acercársele

 _-Entiende por favor que solo estamos complicando todo. Sería mejor que olvidáramos que esto pasó-_

 _-¡No!, ¡No le puedes exigir a un corazón que deje de amar como no le puedes pedir a un investigador que no valore la historia o a un inventor que no adore la ciencia!-_ Stear fue terminante porque en el fondo estaba al borde de la desesperación pero aun así hizo un esfuerzo por modular su voz sin olvidar el sitio donde estaban – _¡Si supieras por lo que estoy pasando! ¡No sabes cuánto quisiera poder alejarte de Grandchester, que no te mire, que no te toque pero no puedo! Has decidido ser su pareja en el baile y no soy quien para impedírtelo…solo quisiera saber si luego de ello podré tener una oportunidad-_

 _-Stear…-_ Candy no supo que contestar, últimamente lo que le decía sumado al ímpetu con que lo hacía, la dejaba sin palabras. Por suerte de repente para interrumpir su aprieto que exigía una respuesta rápida, se escucharon unos tacones acercarse hacia el sitio donde se encontraban y el tarareo sutil de una melodía, era la bibliotecaria quien de seguro andaba por allí controlando que todo estuviera en orden. Una alerta para ellos de que debían ponerse a buen recaudo.

Actuando rápido, Candy tomó de la mano a Stear para conducirlo detrás de una de las estanterías más alejada.

- _Stear…lo siento…creo que lo único que estoy consiguiendo es hacerte daño sin querer…_ \- profirió con el corazón en la boca y la respiración agitada del susto una vez que estuvieron de nuevo a salvo. Era estrictamente prohibido en las normas del colegio que un chico y una chica se encontraran a solasy de ser descubiertos, no quería pensar en cómo sería el castigo. Era una bendición que esa fuera la tercera vez que se salvaran.

 _-Qué dices, no podrías hacerme daño ni así lo quisieras querida mía, ¿es que acaso no entiendes lo mucho que significas para mí? Tu sola presencia ilumina mi vida-_ Stear no dudó en responder acariciándole con cariño la mejilla mientras ella bajaba la mirada avergonzada, habían quedado en su afán de resguardarse muy cerca y era un momento ideal para que ambos pudieran sincerarse.

- _Stear tu sabes que te quiero mucho, eres tan dulce y haces siempre que todo parezca tan fácil pero ¿no has pensado acaso en lo mucho que no combinamos tú y yo? Andar conmigo solo arruinaría tu reputación, tú eres un alumno estrella, de los más inteligentes y yo… bueno, yo como estás al tanto no tengo las mejores referencias. Eres un chico maravilloso y te mereces lo mejor, eso incluye estar con alguien acorde a tu nivel-_ Candy argumentó y élsonrió ante sus palabras, no por nada su pequeña revoltosa lo traía de cabeza

 _-Candy preciosa, lo que piensen los demás me tiene sin cuidado. Nadie tiene derecho a inmiscuirse u opinar acerca de nuestros sentimientos y por favor no te menosprecies nunca ante nadie. A veces parece que no te das cuenta de lo maravillosa que eres. No podría yo tener ojos para ninguna otra chica en este colegio ni en el mundo que no fueras tú-_

 _-…Gracias… por quererme así…-_ Candy se dio el valor de levantar la cabeza y mirarlo a los ojos y fue un instante mágico que a Stear casi le transportó a otra dimensión perdido en su encanto, tanto que le tomó sin darse cuenta de la mano y quiso acercar sus labios a los suyos que le tentaban cual deliciosa fruta más ella le detuvo colocando la otra mano sobre su pecho para interponer distancia – _Debo irme-_ decretó

 _-¡Qué, así no más!-_ Stear se sintió en derecho de protestar

 _-Annie y Patty deben estar esperándome y pronto el resto de mis compañeras notarán mi desaparición, podrían hasta alertar a las maestras-_ Candy expuso intentando ser convincente pero para él eso no funcionaba del todo. Tuvo que soltar su mano de pocas ganas pero al hacerlo sin querer haló unos centímetros la manga de su abrigo que al final le permitió observar durante una fracción de segundo una parte de la cadenita que llevaba al cuello. Aquello fue como un regalo divino que renovó en ese mismo instante sus esperanzas.

 _-¡Espera!-_ pidió reteniéndola del brazo y acto seguido aún en contra de la voluntad de ella forcejeó para lograr ver bien la cadenita y descubrir si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

 _-¡Qué haces Stear, suéltame!_ \- exigió Candy cuidando de no alzar demasiado la voz, intentando de inmediato impedirle el objetivo al darse cuenta de lo que quería. Al final Stear ganó porque era más fuerte.

 _-¡Lo sabía!_ \- exclamó victorioso, haciéndola sonrojar mientras sostenía el bonito pendiente en forma de corazón elaborado por él mismo entre sus manos - _¿Y ahora intentarás negarlo?-_ le encaró _._ Solo podía haber una posible respuesta cuando una chica conservaba y lucía algo que le obsequiaba un chico y era porque ese muchacho de alguna forma de verdad le importaba.

 _-Stear por favor, me tengo que ir, yo…-_ Candy se puso nerviosa al instante, se le notaba al hablar y en la mirada como un grito silencioso y urgente por querer escapar de allí, que terminó de darle la certeza a él de que en realidad no le era para nada indiferente y le llevó entonces a la decisión de ayudarle un poco a superar sus dudas.

Percibiendo la debilidad de ella le atrajo hacia sí de la cintura para apropiarse de sus labios, besándolos con pasión. Candy no reaccionó de inmediato, trémula entre sus brazos intentó de forma fallida unos instantes después marcar distancia sin llegar a ejercer presión suficiente con sus manos para poder separase hasta que al final se abandonó por completo en su abrazo.

Poco después se escucharon voces de algunos estudiantes acercándose y esta vez fue Stear el prudente que con todos sus sentidos bien despiertos que actuó primero liberándola.

 _-No voy a rendirme Candy, no voy a dejar que esto que existe entre nosotros… porque sé que tú también lo sientes, muera fugazmente en la oscuridad-_ declaró sosteniéndole el rostro entre las manos – _Te amo y no me cansaré de decírtelo. Voy a luchar por tu amor así sea lo último que haga-_

Candy no contestó, dejó caer la mirada toda arrebolada y llorosa sintiendo que no podía verlo de frente al tiempo que se arreglaba el uniforme y unos segundos después se alejó corriendo de allí, dejándolo a él emocionado, enamorado, contemplándola como si se tratase de una hermosa ninfa huyendo al bosque.

* * *

En el salón de actos por otra parte, casi veinte minutos luego de que Stear saliera intempestivamente de la presentación. Su hermano menor, quien de por sí andaba muy alarmado por su salud física y mental debido a su extraña conducta, reparó un tanto intranquilo en que no volvía del servicio, a donde pensó en primera instancia que había ido. Así que decidió a su vez salir a investigar en qué se encontraba. Todo eso sin tener la menor idea de que él mismo a su vez era el blanco en la mira de Terrence Grandchester, el bribón más afamado del San Pablo, quien al estar vigilando en silencio sus acciones, dejó su cómoda y maleducada manera de recostarse en su butaca para levantarse también poco después y seguirlo, dispuesto a ajustar cuentas con él de una vez por todas. Le enseñaría a golpes a no meterse con las conquistas de otro.

Ajeno a al odio que despertaba, Archibald Cornwell se encaminó hacia el hall del edificio, que a esas horas de la tarde yacía solitario y oscuro, para dirigirse a la salida y luego a los dormitorios pensando que quizá allí podría hallarse Stear.

Para Terry aquello constituyó una ventaja porque tendría facilidad de atacar incluso sin llegar a ser visto y cualquier queja de agresión ante las autoridades por lo mismo, la desmentiría y nadie tendría como probar lo acontecido. Su sed de venganza iba en aumento mientras le seguía los pasos de forma sigilosa y prudencial escaleras abajo, más tuvo que esconderse a tiempo detrás de la pared de la entrada antes de cruzarla al alcanzar a escuchar que afuera alguien se acercaba al encuentro de su rival. Se trataba de una chica que para su suerte no era Candy.

Le pareció escuchar entonces para su asombro que empezaban a decirse frases tiernas por lo que agudizó el oído para espiar mejor y para ver si así podía averiguar quién era la misteriosa joven sin necesidad de tener que arriesgarse asomándose a ver. Él bien podía darse el privilegio de decir que conocía muchas chicas.

 _-Pero qué sorpresa querida encontrarte por aquí ahora-_

 _-Justo iba hacia el salón de actos a buscarte. Le pregunté al conserje donde se encontraban a estas horas los de tu curso y me contó sobre la obra… aunque ahora estoy pensando que quizá esta casualidad fue ideada por el destino para notificarnos que vamos por buen camino juntos-_

 _-Así es cariño mío, me alegra que estés aquí-_

Terry intentó permanecer inmóvil mientras la parejita intercambiaba su plática, su posición entonces de espía encubierto le proporcionaba ventajas para saber que se traía entre manos " _el maniquí a escala barata"_ de su enemigo, como le apodaba en su mente. Poco después para su extrañeza e incomodidad, escuchó sonido de besos y comprendió asombrado que Archibald Cornwell tenía un affaire con dicha muchacha, aparte de que lo estaba escondiendo, sobre todo a Candy quien debía ser tan solo un nuevo objetivo para conquistar.

Aprovechando entonces que ambos tórtolos debían encontrarse con los ojos cerrados, bien ocupados en sus demostraciones de afecto, asomó con cuidado la cabeza desde su escondite para ver por fin con quién se encontraba su enemigo y fue así que quedó aún más sorprendido al ver que se trataba de Annie Britter, nada menos y nada más que la mejor amiga de Candy.

" _La tímida Britter"_ se dijo para sus adentros sintiendo como un coraje cada vez mayor empezaba a encenderse en su interior por saber que quería engañar no solo a la chica que le interesaba sino a varias mujeres de su mismo círculo. Reconocía en su juego, no podía negarlo, algo de su propia manera de actuar que lo hacía sentirse enfadado tanto hacia él como consigo mismo, sólo que su ahora rival por su sucia estrategia, era aún más ruin.

" _El muy imbécil está jugando a dos puntas"_

Se dijo para sus adentros, tenía que darle una buena lección y no permitir que se acercara a su Candy, quizá no sería esa tarde pero lo haría.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	7. VII Un baile de ensueño

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los suelo tomar prestaditos en esencia para inventar con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro, porque los adoro y también adoro este fandom jejeje.**

 ** _Saludos a todos (as) quienes leen este fic y también mis sinceras disculpas por dejar que pasara tanto tiempo sin actualizar (al permitir que unos problemas en mi casa me cortaran la inspiración, pero al parecer voy superándolos poco a poco...), lo que sí les aseguro es que procuraré terminar de redactarlo sea como sea =), por ello les envío un especial agradecimiento por todo el apoyo brindado a:_**

 ** _Esmeralda, Danicel, Okarle, Daniela, Luli, Karen01, Angdl, Friditas, Comolasaguilas40, Stear'sgirl, Flormnll, Valerie, Stormaw, Hania, Patty, skarllet Northman, Dulce, Calimoon28 y Monique1969 (y si se me escapa alguien, de verdad perdónenme)._**

 ** _Mil gracias chicas, su interés me anima a continuar esta historia. Así mismo agradezco a todos quienes la siguen en silencio, en donde quiera que estén.  
_**

 ** _En referencia a la trama, en este capítulo por fin nos adentramos en el tan esperado Festival de Mayo del Honorable Colegio San Pablo de Inglaterra y en lo que pudo acontecer en un universo alterno a la historia original, si se hubiera dado el caso de que Candy y Stear se involucraran romanticamente, lo que a mi parecer hubiese sido hermoso y sobre todo podría haberles deparado un futuro tranquilo y feliz a los protagonistas, pero ni modo, a Kyoko Mizuki le gustaba hacer sufrir a sus personajes._**

 ** _NOTA 1: La inspiración de este capítulo y también por qué no decirlo, de todo el fic, proviene del tema musical "Tiempo de vals" de Chayanne pero en su versión instrumental. Si gustan pueden revisarlo en Youtube, búsquenlo con el nombre de "Chayanne - Tiempo de vals, pista orquestal en Sol mayor", me gustó tanto cuando lo oí que enseguida mi mente empezó a maquinar esta historia jajaja.  
_**

 ** _Este vals por lo tanto es el segundo que bailan Stear y Candy en la fiesta y con el que más compenetrados se sienten._**

 ** _El soundtrack completo que elegí para este capi entonces quedaría así (según el orden de las escenas):_**

 ** _1\. "Vals de la estaciones" de Vivaldi (Parte de la Primavera)_**

 ** _2\. "Vals de las Flores" de Tchaikovsky_**

 ** _3\. "Tiempo de vals" (Versión instrumental) - el que ya mencioné_**

 ** _4\. "Voces de Primavera" de Johann Strauss_**

 ** _Por si lo quieren escuchar =)._**

 ** _NOTA 2:_** ** _El comportamiento de Terry aquí difiere un poco del personaje original, porque fue ideado para reforzar la presencia y función de éste como antagonista de esta historia, y por último  
_**

 ** _ADVERTENCIA:_** **_Por allí hay una que otra frase_** ** _cilla subidita de tono, con la que espero no herir los sentimientos de nadie._**

 ** _Bueno, ahora sí ya me paro con las explicaciones y no les canso más._**

 ** _¡A leer! jejeje_**

 **CAPÍTULO VII : Un baile de ensueño  
**

El día del festival llegó llenando de algarabía y felicidad juvenil a todo el colegio.

Todas las actividades planeadas por cada curso o club estudiantil quedaron geniales debido al esfuerzo puesto en cada una de ellas, constituyendo así un deleite para los asistentes, fuesen estos alumnos, docentes o invitados. No por nada el honorable colegio San Pablo de Londres tenía fama de organizar una de las mejores y más tradicionales celebraciones estudiantiles de toda la ciudad.

Había algo interesante para cada gusto. Desde el desfile de inauguración que se llevó a cabo a primeras horas para abrir la festividad sumado a obras de teatro, partidos de futbol, de basquetbol y ajedrez; así como exposiciones de pintura, costura o manualidades y hasta ferias de comida o de ciencias que brindaban una amena experiencia a todo aquel que tuviese la oportunidad de participar. Además al empezar la tarde como plato fuerte, se encendería el baile de disfraces, momento esperado con ansias por todos, en especial por las parejitas, ya que la libre interacción permitida entre chicos y chicas ese día, era para el alumnado lo mejor que podía haber.

Más temprano esa mañana en uno de los tantos dormitorios de la sección masculina, dos hermanos se alistaron para bajar a mezclarse entre el montón de corazones jubilosos.

 _-Bien, esto está casi listo. Solo falta un poco más de este lado y ¡Ya está!-_ exclamó Archibald orgulloso de su imagen frente al espejo. al terminar de atar de modo perfecto en su cuello el lazo de su larga capa que complementaba su impecable atuendo de mosquetero.

- _Y bueno qué me dices, ¿soy o no soy toda la elegancia del medioevo andando?_ \- le preguntó vanagloriándose de sí mismo a su hermano, a quien podía ver sentado en su cama en su cuarto, desde la pequeña sala del departamento donde se encontraba.

Más Stear no le prestó la importancia requerida al andar embebido en sus asuntos personales, ahora siempre con la cabeza colmada de un singular problema que no sabía cómo resolver y el cual le causaba gracia, pues ni con todos los vastos conocimientos que durante su vida se había empeñado en adquirir, que en otra situación le hubiesen permitido creer que se encontraba apto para sobrellevar cualquier circunstancia, le daban la seguridad entonces para moverse en el territorio incierto que pisaba, donde temía fallar y errar el camino hacia el corazón de Candy. Aquello le resultaba todo un dilema. Tanto que hubiese querido pagar para que alguien le asesorara sobre el enigmático mundo femenino puesto que a ratos sentía que iba a volverse loco tratando de entenderla y tratando de comprender lo que existía entre ellos dos.

Guardaba sentimientos hacia él, de eso estaba seguro aunque se empeñara en no admitirlo y esconderlo. Lo había percibido al tenerla entre sus brazos, al besarla y sentirla estremecer, lo había visto reflejado en su hermoso mirar… y sin embargo en aquellos interminables momentos debía encontrarse ya en compañía de Terrence Grandchester, el Casanova del colegio, a quien no había podido decirle que no.

Todo aquello le estaba torturando, por una parte los recuerdos que escocían en su interior incendiando su alma de una pasión tan nueva para él y de ilusión de poder amarla, que no hacían más que aumentar su esperanza; y por otro lado estaban los celos, que le carcomían, poniendo en su alma malos deseos hacia su enemigo, porque el hijo del Duque de Grandchester para él lo era desde el mismo instante en que se había atrevido a fijar los ojos sobre su niña amada y necesitaba hacer algo al respecto… aun sabiendo que sus condiciones físicas estaban en clara desventaja en caso de enfrentamiento, más no podía dejarlo así. Debía encontrar una manera de detener aquel cortejo y quizá su ingenio podría ayudarlo. Todo era válido en su mente si se trataba de luchar por Candy, porque no podía renunciar a ella y no estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Alistear en esos momentos, todo lo contrario al menor Cornwell, se encontraba sentado en su cama con las rodillas flexionadas y los pies apoyados sobre el colchón, todavía a medio vestir. Su ánimo apagado y triste contrastaba a totalidad con la algarabía que se vivía afuera. Llevaba puesto un pantalón negro con tirantes, una camisa blanca mangas largas y calcetines negros a juego, y tenía entonces la mirada concentrada a través de sus anteojos en el último artefacto que había elaborado. Un juguete con forma de cubo de estampas y colores entreverados del tamaño de una mano, cuya finalidad consistía en hacer girar sus lados hasta lograr volver a ponerlos en orden.

- _¡Pero será posible que no dejes de una buena vez ese cachivache!_ \- Su hermano no se contuvo de regañarlo al pasar al cuarto

–¿ _Cómo es que aún te despierta tanto interés cuando eres capaz de resolverlo en menos de cinco minutos?_ \- Archie simplemente no conseguía entender las pasiones del primogénito de su familia.

Stear le lanzó una mirada vaga pero no se inmutó ante su comentario.

- _Es un rompecabezas de combinación-_ sólo se encargó de aclarar

 _-¡Ja! Pues en mi humilde opinión no es más que un cacharro extraño y aburrido_ \- no se abstuvo de comentar el rubio, sin andarse con miramientos en sus observaciones _-¿Recuerdas lo que siempre nos decía mamá? Sinceridad ante todo. La verdad que no creo que si algún día lo sacas al mercado pueda venderse_ \- opinó echándole una ojeada de fastidio al juguete porque consideraba que ese día había mucho por hacer y vivir que andar perdiendo el tiempo en tonterías – _Anda, termina de vestirte ya y bajemos, el desfile de las carrozas alegóricas ya está por empezar y quedamos en reunirnos con las chicas… por cierto, ¿te imaginas lo radiante que Candy ha de lucir hoy?...no puedo esperar para verla-_ agregó intentando animarlo, sin saber cuánto le dolía el alma al castaño cada vez que escuchaba pronunciar ese nombre, estando condenado a soportarlo en silencio.

 _-¿Y qué hay de Annie?_ \- quiso saber éste variando la conversación para distraerse del abatimiento que sentía al tener presente que ese esperado día en que hubiese sido maravilloso pasarlo junto a Candy, no podría tenerla consigo y además en menor intensidad, porque tampoco le agradaba que su hermano conservara sentimientos hacia su chica ideal, así que no dudó en recordarle que tenía novia.

Siempre había estado al tanto de los sentimientos secretos de Archie por Candy y había actuado como un confidente ante sus emociones pero ahora después de todo lo que había ocurrido en su vida con ella, no podía tolerar el escucharlo expresarse así. Los celos no distinguían si se trataba o no de su misma sangre.

- _Qué bien que lo mencionas pues tengo unas ansias inmensas de verla, no sabes cuánto he esperado este día para poder por fin reunirnos con libertad, sin tener que estar apresurados u ocultándonos_ \- comentó el joven elegante caminando hasta la cómoda de Stear en busca de un poco de colonia - _¿Y qué hay de ti?_ \- quiso a su vez saber – _¡Vamos!, no me digas que no te emociona ni un poco saber que por fin hoy vas a tener la oportunidad de pasar unos momentos a solas con Patty-_

Stear olvidó entonces por unos segundos toda su compostura para aventarle de buena gana una almohada

 _-¡Ya vete de una vez!, yo ya veré si voy luego_ \- expresó sin superar en su interior a totalidad su desanimo que empezaba ya a transformarse en mal humor.

 _-¡Oye, cálmate chaval, no ves que me desarreglas!_ \- protestó Archibald enfadándose a su vez, en vista de que Alistear no tenía consideración de todo el trabajo que le había llevado alistarse – _¡Más claro, si te quieres amargar, amárgate tú solo! ¡Ahí nos vemos!-_ profirió disgustado y tomando su sombrero de plumas, el accesorio que le faltaba para completar su atuendo, abandonó la doble habitación cansado de esperarlo.

En cuanto Stear escuchó cerrarse la puerta, suspiró aliviado. Se quitó las gafas para limpiarlas con un pañuelo que siempre llevaba con él y luego se las volvió a colocar pensando en que por fin tendría unos momentos de sosiego a solas para poder idear en su mente la manera en cómo debía actuar esa tarde si no quería perder del todo a Candy.

Estaba seguro de que no le era indiferente, lo había visto en sus ojos. Un brillo de ilusión que le impedía a su fe morir, se lo habían contado sus labios al fundirse con los suyos en arrebatos de pasión y se lo delataban cada que se encontraban sus acciones, como el detalle de llevar consigo con cariño la cadenita que había elaborado con minucioso esfuerzo para ella.

Levantándose de la cama caminó hacia la ventana para observar un rato el ambiente festivo del jardín. Entreteniéndose así al observar a varios chicos y chicas pasar corriendo y riendo con sus respectivos disfraces hacia la calle interna del colegio donde se desarrollaría el desfile, para encontrar un buen lugar desde donde presenciarlo. Algunos hasta iban en pareja, tomados de la mano de lo más felices en esa fecha en que no había restricciones… tal como él soñaba en su porvenir siempre poder compartir con Candy.

Eran inusuales aquellas veces en las que reconocía sentirse demasiado vulnerable como para poder actuar con normalidad. Por lo general no era su costumbre echarse a morir ante las adversidades, en ese aspecto era como ella y se sentía orgulloso de eso, sin embargo aquella vez las cosas le resultaban demasiado inquietantes.

" _Candy…"_

Con normalidad no le agradaba dejarse vencer por las circunstancias, prefiriendo en lugar de eso buscarle el lado positivo a las cosas. Le gustaba pensar que compartía en esa manera algo en común con ella, así fuese solo poco y aquello encendía su fe de poder congeniar bien en un futuro, de que podría hacer funcionar su sueño de una vida juntos. Pero por lo pronto aquello era tan solo un anhelo que dependía de su fuerza interior y de su confianza, así como de las decisiones de Candy para hacerlo realidad… y mientras tanto se reconocía perdido.

No sabía con exactitud en qué momento se había comenzado a sentir así, tampoco se había detenido alguna vez a imaginar lo romántico que podía llegar a ser al enamorarse pero la vida daba vueltas encargándose de sorprenderlo, exponiéndolo a situaciones inesperadas como aquella tarde lluviosa desde ya inolvidable, en que encerrado junto a ella en la bodega de enseres, se había dado cuenta de que los milagros sí ocurren. Por eso en el instante en que su más remoto sueño dejó de serlo para volverse realidad, ese sentimiento llamado _Amor_ antes tan ajeno a él, como perteneciente a sus fantasías, del cual únicamente leía en los poemas o las historias, le llegó con tanta fuerza como una flecha lanzada por el mismo Cupido. Tanto que a esas alturas hasta había relegado su pasión por la ciencia y los estudios a segundo plano por solo tener cabeza para pensar en su adorable chica pecosa.

Su dulce ángel, su mejor amiga, la prima que el destino le había regalado, su hermosa ayudante de experimentos que había terminado por transformarse en la persona más importante en su vida… Si entonces existía algo de lo que podía estar completamente seguro, era de sus sentimientos hacia ella, quien reinaba en sus pensamientos como una diosa etérea y eterna… y por ello se quería morir esa mañana al saberla en brazos de otro. Los celos explayados a totalidad, como nunca antes dentro suyo, le mortificaban como diminutas hormigas picándole el alma. Quería hacer tantas cosas, crear u ocurrírsele algo para arrebatarla del lado de su rival y llevársela lejos de allí, muy lejos, aunque temiera en el fondo, consiente de su pobre estado físico salir mal parado en el trayecto… sin embargo, por ella valía la pena arriesgarse a cualquier cosa.

El villano con el que competía por el corazón de su amada era la oveja negra del colegio a la que todos conocían y temían, un patán grandulón que infundía respeto, un rebelde sin causa, no obstante desde ya sabía que si debía batirse a duelo con él como en los tiempos antiguos, lo haría sin dudarlo porque si luchar por Candy era una misión que el destino le había puesto, estaba dispuesto a cumplirla a gusto.

 _-¡Ay Candy!-_ suspiró volviéndose a sentir cabizbajo a pesar de los acelerados latidos de su corazón - _¿Qué voy a hacer contigo?-_

Aventó para esto con desdén su reciente invención al centro de la cama. Quizá Archie tenía razón, no había tiempo que perder con juguetes complicados y futuristas, (aunque a diferencia de éste sí creyera que tal vez en un mañana muy lejano tendrían el éxito que esperaba) porque había cosas más importantes que resolver.

" _Si la vida se pudiese arreglar de la manera rápida en que algunos logramos armar un rompecabezas"_ se dijo en sus pensamientos, enfocándose en su dilema.

Una idea de valor se cruzó entonces repentinamente por su mente y en ese mismo instante resolvió que en el transcurso de la tarde se acercaría a ella como diera lugar a hablarle, aprovechando el mínimo momento de descuido por parte de Grandchester, en el cual se la llevaría aparte para poder conversar en privado pues entre ambos había mucho que aclarar.

* * *

Archie se encontró con Annie y Patty poco después de que arrancara el desfile del cual Candy participaba formando parte del grupo de los _"Espíritus de las flores",_ alumnas que por ser nacidas en el mes de Mayo contaban con esa bonita distinción y eran consideradas las madrinas de la celebración. La hermosa jovencita rubia entre ellas relucía con un halo especial, como si de un dulce ángel se tratara.

 _-¡Annie!_ \- le llamó él entre la multitud a su novia, levantando la mano a forma de saludo al divisarla. Debía reconocer que se había quedado durante varios minutos embelesado contemplando a Candy pero su chica a su vez poseía también un atractivo especial que conseguía deslumbrarlo y esa mañana vestida de princesa lucía completamente adorable.

 _-¡Archie!-_ casi gritó ella dando saltitos de alegría y conduciendo de la mano entre la gente, a Patty, quien la acompañaba, corrió hacia él – _Por fin te encuentro_ \- expresó en cuanto llegó a su lado _–¡Te ves increíble!-_

 _-Y tú maravillosa-_ respondió él tomándole de la mano para depositar en ella un cálido beso de caballero a la antigua. En ese momento ambos se quedaron mirando a los ojos cómplices y compenetrados, olvidándose de todo, hasta que sintieron el leve carraspear de Patty recordándoles que también se encontraba allí.

 _-¡Oh Patty! Tú también luces hermosa, ¿Cómo has estado? -_ enseguida intentó disimular Archie al tiempo que la pelinegra a su lado sonreía un tanto avergonzada

 _-¿Chicos vieron a Candy en el carro alegórico?, se veía preciosa ¿verdad?_ \- trató también de inmediato de maquillar la situación para que su amiga no se sintiera excluida ni incómoda, más su novio sin captar su sutileza no le siguió la corriente.

 _-Oh Patty, Patty, de verdad quiero ofrecerte mis más sinceras disculpas a causa de Stear. En serio a veces me avergüenza que sea mi hermano-_ expresó haciendo referencia de lleno al plan que tenían en el grupo para emparejarlos, sin tener presente que para la tímida chica aquello resultaba vergonzoso y delicado – _Hasta cuando salí de la habitación alegaba no poder venir debido a un dolor de estómago o algo por el estilo... Cómo siempre muy ocurrido y propio de él enfermarse para las fechas importantes-_ mintió tratando de que la excusa sonara verdadera sin darse cuenta de que no estaba teniendo el mayor tino.

 _-¡Oh no, qué mal!_ \- no pudo contenerse de quejarse también Annie porque eso arruinaba a simple vista sus planes de cita doble.

- _Eh… está bien, yo ni siquiera lo conozco bien_ \- argumentó Patty sonrojada de inmediato por la alusión que como siempre hacían de Stear con ella, tratando de demostrarse al respecto tranquila e indiferente aunque fuese por fuera tan solo una máscara de disimulo ante la total decepción que sentía por dentro.

 _-Quién lo diría habíamos esperado tanto pasar este día todos juntos y él con su malestar y Candy al elegir andar con ese granuja del Grandchester lo arruinan-_ continuó comentando Archie poniéndose de mal humor al pensar en esos hechos, en especial en lo último, lo cual consideraba una muy mala decisión por parte de su prima.

Patricia no dijo nada pero intuitiva como era, comprendió al instante el motivo por el cual Stear no quería asistir en realidad.

 _-Ehm… chicos que tal si empezamos por dar un paseo por la feria de dulces, me muero por probar el flan con caramelo-_ animó Annie para cambiar de una vez los temas de conversación creyendo adivinar cómo se sentía su amiga. Patty con un asentimiento se lo agradeció.

Varias horas después habían recorrido gran parte del colegio con sus múltiples exposiciones, entreteniéndose un buen rato en la feria de dulces y en la de Ciencias. En la primera se proveyeron de golosinas para toda la siguiente semana y en la segunda presenciaron cómo se realizaban varios experimentos y procedimientos científicos, entre ellos como elaborar jabón líquido, el por qué y cómo explotaba un volcán a escala y la disección de una rana… aunque esta última en realidad la presenciaron a medias pues inmediatamente después de la explicación, Annie horrorizada por no estar familiarizada con esas cosas a diferencia de Patty, casi los arrastró fuera de ese stand.

- _Chicos si me disculpan, creo que iré al tocador_ \- se excusó Patricia un poco después, luego de que varios amigos del joven rubio celebraran el verlo llevándolas del brazo tanto a ella como a Annie, lo que le dio una impresión de estarse dejando llevar por el " _libertinaje_ " del que tanto le hablaban en contra sus padres conservadores durante las vacaciones, para que no se permitiera caer en ello.

 _-Si quieres te acompaño_ \- ofreció Annie como buena amiga

- _No, no hace falta_ \- respondió Patty tajante porque lo que en realidad necesitaba era pasar unos cuantos minutos a sola.

Se retiró así, sintiéndose un tanto avergonzada consigo misma, no tanto por faltar a sus valores sino por haber guardado esperanzas en sueños amorosos imposibles, ilusionándose como una tonta. Caminó para alejarse de allí sin voltear a verlos a Annie y Archie, abrazándose a sí misma como un método para reconfortarse y darse fuerzas para ser valiente al tener que volver luego a jugar el papel de violinista entre ellos por no tener nadie a su lado ni nada más que hacer ya que recién empezaba la tarde, muy pronto para fingirse cansada y retirarse de lleno a su habitación.

Por ir cabizbaja y sumida en sus pensamientos no se percató de que un joven que desde hacía rato había estado observándola de lejos, había tomado el valor de ir acercándose a ella y fue sólo cuando lo tuvo frente a frente, en que sorprendida al punto de dar un respingo, notó su presencia.

 _-Disculpa, ¿te llamas Patricia, verdad?_ \- preguntó el muchacho con una afable sonrisa. Era moreno y un tanto bajito pero se notaba seguro en sí mismo y amable y eso lo volvía extrañamente confiable. Iba ese día vestido como chambelán de época, con todo y sombrero tricornio.

" _Simpático"_ pensó Patty a primera impresión.

 _-Sí…-_ respondió entonces un tanto dubitativa de las intenciones que pudieran moverle.

 _-O'Brien, ¿no es cierto?-_ continuó él- _yo soy Marcos Logan_ \- se presentó entonces dándole la mano – _somos compañeros en el Club de Ciencias_ -

 _-¡Oh!_ \- expresó Patty recordando de pronto haberlo visto alguna vez conversando con Stear de lejos… en esas tantas ocasiones en que solía contemplar al joven inventor, quien también pertenecía al club estudiantil, sin que se diera cuenta – _Es cierto, te sientas en la parte de atrás, ¿verdad?-_ se animó de buena gana a responderle

 _-El mismo jejeje_ \- admitió Marcos rascándose un poquito la nuca mientras reía un tanto sonrojado y nervioso. Patty sin saber por qué percibió genuino su sonreír así que fue dejándose contagiar poco a poco por su candidez y alegría

- _Sabes te admiro mucho, eres de las chicas más inteligentes del colegio y francamente de las que he visto en mi vida-_ Marcos le confesó

 _-¿En serio, qué dices?_ \- se ruborizó con timidez Patty ante el inesperado halago

 _-Lo juro_ \- reiteró él poniendo una mano en alto como un testigo ante un tribunal – _Recuerdo esa vez en septiembre pasado durante la convivencia en el bosque, con que maestría expusiste y desarrollaste el experimento de la Serpiente Faraón con el_ _Tiocianato de Mercurio dejándonos boquiabiertos a todos los presentes, pero más por tu aplomo con esa mascarilla especial que por el impresionante resultado-_ alegó con sincera emoción _– ¡Estuviste genial!-_

- _Lo dices para halagar-_ se tomó el tiempo de bromear ella derrumbando las barreras de su desconfianza al notar que de verdad parecía interesarse por su persona y por lo visto venía haciéndolo desde hacía tiempo. Recordó con nostalgia aquel paseo que hicieran con el club a principios del año lectivo y con orgullo personal, como en aquella ocasión en realidad había logrado obtener la atención de todos los miembros al hacer aparecer de la nada una réplica química de una cobra, alucinándolos – _Debía cuidarme al ser la expositora de los gases tóxicos-_ explicó acomodándose los lentes.

 _-Lo digo en serio, para ser una mujer no te importan los riesgos, eres desde ya una científica a carta cabal y eso es impresionante-_ profirió el muchacho haciendo que Patty tuviese que bajar la mirada _-Y… me pregunto si me permitirías ser tu amigo…si no es mucho pedir, claro está_ \- solicitó de repente Marcos con nerviosismo

-… _Bueno…_ \- Patty resolvió empezando a retomar su caminar que había cesado al encontrarlo – _No veo… por qué… no debería_ \- concretó, haciendo que el chico casi diera un pequeño salto de alegría.

 _-¡Genial!_ \- exclamó en voz baja sonriendo y conteniéndose, logrando que ella con timidez le devolviera la sonrisa

 _-Es curioso, llevamos muchos meses asistiendo al mismo club y esta es la primera vez que hablamos-_ dijo él

- _Es cierto_ \- admitió ella –… _Quizás deberíamos hacerlo más_ \- se atrevió a proferir soltándose un poco, algo de lo que ella misma un instante después se sorprendió. Sin embargo Marcos no pudo sentirse más feliz y aprovechó entonces para preguntarle algo que llevaba queriendo pedirle desde que la viera ese día aparecer con su bonita vestimenta de mujercita victoriana con tiernas coletas en el cabello, y sobre todo después de darse cuenta de que andaba sola.

 _-El baile está por empezar… ¿Te gustaría ir al salón a bailar?-_

- _…Claro-_ contestó Patty impresionada porque él la miraba a los ojos, haciendo que el momento que vivía le pareciera irreal y además porque descubría en su mirar un sincero brillo de admiración, por lo que sintiendo que algo encajaba en su interior, aceptó la galante invitación que Marcos le ofrecía con la mano extendida, haciendo una reverencia como los galanes antiguos.

* * *

Stear había observado a Candy en toda su magnificencia durante el desfile desde un punto estratégico, sintiéndose por completo fascinado. A esas alturas para él ya no podía haber en el universo ni haber existido alguna vez un ser más mágico que ella, quien parecía haberle lanzado algún tipo de hechizo para que cada vez que la viese no pudiera apartar la vista de ella así como tampoco dejar de necesitarla ni de quererla. Era algo estremecedor lo que lo embargaba a cabalidad, algo que jamás le había ocurrido con otra chica.

Candy era capaz de hacerle temblar las piernas, le quitaba el aliento, aparte de su amor despertaba su libido, producía cambios extraordinarios en él. Nunca había deseado a nadie así y se decía que pensar demasiado en tocarla le exponía al riesgo de perder la razón… sobre todo si se trataba de días como ese en que estaba al tanto de que se encontraba en compañía de otro, quien de seguro debía sentirse igual estando a su lado ya que era imposible no llegar a amarla.

No obstante, lo peor a sabiendas de aquello era que él mismo se encontraba allí, subestimando la fuerza de su rival y con ganas de acercarse a hablar con ella, aunque ésta (aun cuando sabía que lo quería) por su libre albedrío hubiese elegido estar con ese otro que ahora consideraba su enemigo… Era una situación patética.

Pensar en todos esos factores juntos le daban ganas de quererse morir más tenía una corazonada de que aquella tarde sería decisiva, una voz interior le decía que si quería a Candy de verdad dentro de su vida debía actuar rápido antes que esperar que sucediera otro milagro del cielo que le hiciera a ella darse cuenta de que debía estar con él en lugar de Terry.

Tantas cosas tenía que decirle, que se había preocupado con anticipación de ensayarlas en las palabras correctas, desvelado durante la noche anterior. Otra noche y madrugada casi enteras que se había gastado evocándola y solo esperaba entonces no olvidarse de nada al estar en su presencia.

* * *

El alumnado y sus invitados abarrotaron el gran salón al inicio de la tarde y el baile se inauguró oficialmente con la intervención coreográfica de los _Espíritus de las Flores_ danzando la parte animada correspondiente a la Primavera del " _Vals de las estaciones"_ de Vivaldi, lo cual fue un deleite para todos los espectadores, que emocionados aplaudieron el hermoso número ultra ensayado de las chicas.

Las jovencitas bailaron cual hadas compenetradas en su hábitat con alegría y emoción, pareciendo sus vestidos vaporosos de colores pasteles al girar, lirios sobre la superficie del agua. Fue una presentación inolvidable que arrancó el júbilo de los presentes.

Candy, hermosa con su atuendo beige de princesa y su delicada corona de flores blancas y rosadas sobre su dorado cabello suelto, en medio del grupo refulgía como un diamante, tierna, preciosa. Tanto que Archie sin poder retirar la vista de ella, envidió entonces la suerte de T. Grandchester por ser el elegido para poder compartir lo que quedaba de la tarde con ella. Tan distraído estaba pensando en eso que Annie a su lado, al notar la dirección de su mirada embelesada, comenzó a sentir celos. No le dijo nada pero su seriedad le advirtió lo que sucedía, por lo que con delicadeza intentó tantear el asunto para desmentir de darse el caso cualquier sospecha respecto a su trato con su prima legal que en ella pudiera surgir.

 _-¿Sucede algo?-_ se atrevió a consultar

 _-No, nada_ \- mintió Annie con evidente malestar, volteándose hacia el frente cruzada de brazos para no tener que mirarle a la cara. Sabía que Candy había sido su primer amor y no ella pero a esas alturas esperaba que ya hubiese superado aquella etapa… aunque a veces como entonces, para su pesar parecía que no.

 _-…Y ¿en qué piensas?_ \- quiso saber Archie con una pizca de diversión en el fondo pues le agradaba sentirse querido y también los pucheros que Annie hacía sin premeditar al ponerse celosa

- _Es solo que me pregunto dónde estará Patty ahora_ \- la pelinegra excusó con seriedad. Era una creíble forma de desviar el tema puesto que la chica de anteojos se les había extraviado hacía ya casi una hora.

- _Yo creo que a lo mejor regresó a sus aposentos_ \- opinó Archie en un tono despreocupado, aliviado en el fondo de que Annie no quisiese ahondar en sus sospechas sobre lo que sentía por Candy, que era algo que ni el mismo se podía explicar todavía con claridad.

 _-No, no lo creo, ha estado emocionada por este evento desde hace meses, lo sé-_ defendió Annie, fijando su mirada en la puerta por la que habían ingresado al salón hacía menos de cinco minutos, pendiente de si veía a su amiga también entrar - _¿Crees que de verdad asuma que estamos por acá?, tal vez no debimos alejarnos de donde nos encontrábamos y ¿si regresó y no nos vio?, este colegio es muy grande-_ terminó por variar la conversa por completo, sabía disimular.

 _-Quién sabe, si no está en su habitación al momento o a lo mejor anda por allí divirtiéndose de lo más feliz sin nosotros_ \- argumentó Archie, la verdad no muy interesado en seguir con dicha plática ni con la responsabilidad de tener que buscar a Patty después de que los había dejado esperando en el mismo sitio durante más de veinte minutos antes de que decidieran moverse, lo que de por sí ya constituía una falta de consideración para con ellos por parte de la susodicha y aparte porque sin Stear como su acompañante, sin querer incomodaba entre ellos y a la vez se sentía incómoda. Claro que este último pensamiento se lo guardaría para sí. Por todo eso, como enamorados que eran resultaba mejor que ambos estuviesen solos _–a lo mejor puede que a estas alturas hasta haya encontrado una pareja-_ añadió con buenos deseos de que así fuera, porque Patty era al fin y al cabo también su amiga y quería su bienestar. No hubo pasado ni un par de segundos de que terminara de formular aquella suposición, cuando escuchó la exclamación de sorpresa de su novia

 _-¡Oh mi Dios!-_

Y al seguir la dirección de la mirada de Annie, descubrió con asombro de que había hablado sin querer como todo un profeta.

 _-¡Pero qué!… ¡No pierde el tiempo!-_ profirió sorprendido y sonriendo, dándose cuenta que de la dulce e ingenua chica a la cual ya creían conocer, en realidad todavía no sabían nada.

Para asombro de los dos, vieron a Patty de lo más tranquila y segura, caminar del brazo de un muchacho hasta el centro de la pista, a ubicarse para bailar el vals principal.

 _-Ven cariño, enseñémosle que nosotros también podemos bailar_ \- determinó Archie divertido tomándola a Annie de la mano para ganar una posición en la pista también, entre el montón de adolescentes que se aprestaban a hacerlo.

La primera pieza de baile, consistía en sí toda una tradición en el festival, especialmente para los enamorados, siendo un número muy importante dentro de la fiesta. Por ello decenas de chicos y chicas corrieron a colocarse unos frente a otros en hileras masculinas y femeninas antes de que la música, esta vez en vivo, volviera a sonar.

Las chicas Espíritus de las Flores, tenían el privilegio de tener la mejor ubicación entre los danzantes, al colocarse siempre en el medio de las hileras con sus respectivas parejas, por lo que todas las que esa tarde estaban acompañadas, lucían emocionadas y ansiosas de que los músicos empezaran a tocar sus violines para compartir ese sublime momento con los chicos que les gustaban. Más Candy quien también debía estar así, pero había perdido sorprendentemente toda la ilusión durante el transcurso de la semana, notó preocupada que Terry no aparecía por ningún lado. Iba a ser entonces la única chica del grupo de las madrinas que se perdiera el primer vals.

Mirando alrededor con decepción, se resignó a renunciar a esa pieza de baile y a los siguientes, temiendo que al final su acompañante no apareciera, así que resignada ya iba a dirigirse a tomar asiento. No obstante, al estar a punto de alejarse de los bailarines, sintió la intensidad de unos ojos fijos sobre ella, el roce imperceptible de una mirada que la quemaba porque provenía de alguien que de verdad la quería.

Con el corazón latiéndole muy fuerte a causa de la emoción, como no le ocurría hacía mucho tiempo, observó salir de entre la multitud entonces a Alistear Cornwell, adorable en un traje de _"Soldadito de plomo"_ , según pensó y a la vez muy apuesto. Sin embargo, lo mejor era que solo parecía interesarse en ella, como si constituyera todo su mundo. Darse cuenta de ello le hizo olvidarse durante unos segundos de respirar y el recordar las dulces palabras que en sus declaraciones le había dicho, terminó de conmoverle el alma, llenándole los ojos de lágrimas. Estaba allí para ella y siempre lo estaría si se lo permitía. Esa tarde sin palabras, al verlo acercársele entendió todo eso.

A la hora en que sabía comenzaría el baile, Stear se había dirigido directo al salón, no tanto por el hecho de que deseara asistir a dicha fiesta sino porque sabía que iba allí a presentarse en primer número Candy y quería admirarla al danzar. La coreografía aunque ya había tenido la oportunidad de presenciarla a escondidas con anterioridad, logró cautivarlo una vez más y después de eso se descubrió como un tonto alucinado caminando hacia ella, sin interesarle nada ni nadie que estuviese alrededor o lo que pudiesen pensar… y esto incluía principalmente a Terrence Grandchester.

Candy permaneció estática en su sitio esperando a que llegara frente a sí, teniendo entonces que bajar la cabeza al sentirse repentinamente tímida.

- _Candy…-_ ella le escuchó susurrar su nombre de forma anhelante, sintiendo como con delicadeza le levantaba el rostro de la barbilla para poder mirarla a los ojos, descubriendo entonces su propio reflejo en la suyos, de enamorado.

- _Stear…_ \- correspondió ella el saludo, suscitándose de pronto un silencio extraño entre ambos, producto de lo acontecido hacía poco en la biblioteca. Algo de lo que ninguno se atrevería a mencionar esa tarde pero que desde luego ya constaba dentro de ellos como un hermoso recuerdo grabado a fuego.

- _Luces preciosa_ \- le elogió Stear con sinceridad. La ternura expresada a través de sus ojos cafés al contemplarla no le dejaba mentir y Candy al percibirlo sintió derretirse. Todo el amor que le profesaba, entonces parecía abrasarla y esperaba por incendiarla de aceptar sus proposiciones románticas.

 _-Gracias-_ expresó halagada obsequiándole una pequeña sonrisa que a él le pareció más radiante que la propia luz del sol, así que sin poder resistirse más se atrevió a solicitarle lo que venía soñando desde hacía meses, desde que se enterara de la celebración del Festival de Mayo en el colegio.

 _-¿Me concederías por favor esta pieza de baile?-_ le pidió extendiéndole una enguantada mano, a lo que ella dudó un instante en aceptar, consciente de que tenía pareja para la velada que podía aparecer en cualquier momento (aunque se suponía que a esas alturas ya debía estar allí y no estaba), también porque éste era el revoltoso más temido del colegio y le asustaba que pudiese descargar su rabia contra Stear (algo que había estado temiendo durante los últimos días porque podía suceder), o porque no sabía si aquel baile, aquel roce, aquel enlace de miradas, podría intensificar más los confusos sentimientos existentes entre el joven intelectual y ella y complicar por ende más su relación, que ya no sabía a esas alturas si era fraternal, de amistad o de algo más. Todo le resultaba tan confuso pues sentía tantas cosas estando en su compañía.

Los músicos empezaron a tocar entonces los primeros acordes del vals y siguiendo a la respuesta automática de su cuerpo, Candy correspondió la petición del que debía ser solo su primo, aceptando su mano. Así ambos fueron a colocarse en sus debidas posiciones, sonrientes y emocionados, sin dejar de mirarse a la cara. Unos instantes después, el baile oficialmente comenzó.

Aquel vals maravilloso parecía denotar pasión en cada una de sus notas y asemejarse en ellas a lo que sus almas sentían. Fue como un hechizo, en cuanto sus manos se juntaron de algún modo sintieron que ya no querían separarse, no sabían bien si solo ese día o para siempre, lo único real en esos momentos es que juntos se reconocían completos, como si uno en los brazos del otro fuera el lugar adecuado en donde debiesen estar.

Giraron y giraron al compás de la melodía, embebidos en su propio mundo aun estando rodeados de un montón de gente ataviada de colores y disfraces. Solo importaban ellos y nadie más.

Sonaba el " _Vals de las Flores"_ de Tchaikovsky en todo el salón dándole la bienvenida a la primavera, pero ésta dónde parecía florecer más era en los corazones de ambos jóvenes ilusionados que sonrientes se contemplaban el uno al otro.

 _-¡Pero mira Archie, que ternura!_ \- exclamó de pronto Annie, al notar que su cuñado y mejor amiga pasaban bailando no muy lejos de ellos –¡ _Stear sacó a bailar a Candy el vals principal!-_ la joven pelinegra no vio nada raro en ello, más Archie al voltearse extrañado a ver hacia donde le señalaba, toda la alegría se le borró de golpe.

- _Sí…demasiado tierno_ \- logró musitar con seriedad casi deteniéndose mientras un montón de sospechas que había estado concibiendo en su interior respecto a su hermano y su extraña conducta de los últimos días, empezaban a encajar de repente. Stear estaba enamorado, lo sabía pero… _–No puede ser-_ profirió en voz alta, en tanto Annie lo miraba sin comprender.

Aquella melodía terminó y todos los bailarines aplaudieron y agradecieron educadamente con venias a sus acompañantes, entre ellos los muy felices Stear y Candy.

La fiesta continuó con otro vals del cual no sabían el nombre pero cuyas notas profundas y suaves en un principio lograron cautivarlos de inmediato, decidiendo seguir juntos como pareja de baile. La música al ir ganando intensidad con el pasar de los minutos terminó por volverse apasionada, resultándoles realmente encantadora, por lo que se entregaron por completo a ella sintiendo como si ésta les narrase una historia de amor secreta o estuviese brotando de sus propios corazones, porque era su caso.

Stear le había preguntado a Candy antes de esto si quería proseguir con una ligera inclinación de cabeza y ella había asentido contenta, por lo que lleno de dicha la había tomado de la mano con caballerosidad para hacerla girar como una delicada y bella muñeca de porcelana o una hermosa bailarina de cajita musical…

" _La bailarina de mi cuento",_ con gracia pensó, recordando la alusión infantil que le hiciera su hermano en primera instancia al descubrir cuál sería su disfraz ese día.

- _Había olvidado lo buen bailarín que eras_ \- le halagó Candy entonces, sacándolo de sus dulces pensamientos

 _-Creo… que lo soy cuando estoy contigo_ \- respondió Stear aprovechando que estaban muy cerca, por lo que ella tuvo que contener la respiración durante unos segundos, esbozando una cándida y adorable sonrisa como respuesta para luego apoyar con confianza la cabeza en su pecho, haciéndolo sin saber a él estremecerse.

Stear al punto, llegó a preguntarse si podría escuchar los precipitados latidos de su corazón redoblando como tambor a través de la tela de su camisa y de los espectaculares violines. Estaba de verdad en el cielo. Saberla así junto a él, sentirla, poder percibir su sutil perfume, el fragante aroma de sus rizos al abrazarla y rozar su delicado rostro con el suyo de tanto en tanto, era delicioso, sublime, le producía estragos en todo su juvenil cuerpo, multiplicando todo su amor, permitiéndole sentirse más vivo que nunca.

Era increíble, Candy, su chica amada con el pasar de los minutos se había ido desinhibiendo de sus temores hasta casi parecer aceptar por fin sus sentimientos, informándole con sus sutiles actos, aún sin palabras, que en su compañía se sentía bien, que lo quería… y solo sabían los ángeles, cómo esperaba que empezara a ser de la misma forma en que él a ella. Oraba cada noche para que se le concediera ese deseo.

Aquel lapso encantador de íntima complicidad concluyó al volver a enderezarse Candy, separándose un poco de él en la parte en que la música se volvió más rápida. Entonces Stear sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos la guió de los brazos con la maestría de un noble bailarín alrededor del salón, como las demás parejas y llegando al punto en que la hermosa melodía alcanzaba su cúspide cautivante, con el corazón casi explotándole de alegría de sentirla aunque sea por una vez suya, la levantó en brazos, girando con ella, tal como hicieron otros muchachos con sus chicas, haciéndola sonreír. Su risa sonaba a campanitas, Stear pensó fascinado y en cuanto le hizo posar sus pequeños pies de muñeca de nuevo en el suelo, sintió la necesidad imperante de estrecharla fuerte contra sí y de ahogar un desesperado beso en sus labios de cereza que no dejaban de incitarlo, los cuales extrañaba probar a rabiar.

- _¿En qué piensas?_ \- demandó saber ella con curiosidad en ese momento, al notar la intensidad con la que le observaba.

 _-Eh… en…-_ tartamudeó un poco él, notando que se le había secado la garganta – _…En… que es bueno saber que ya no me pisas_ \- argumentó porque fue lo primero que se le ocurrió, algo que a ella la hizo reír aún más.

Tan compenetrados estaban en su pequeño universo que no se percataron del asombro de los demás ante algo que ocurría en la entrada del salón, ni percibieron al resto de los danzantes empezar a detenerse y abrir un camino entre ellos, haciendo espacio para dejar que pasara alguien. Lo único que no se detuvo en el lugar fue la música, que continuó brotando ardorosa de los instrumentos musicales, abstrayéndolos a ambos y no fue hasta que el galante y fornido joven castaño de larga melena, admirado así como temido y de profundos ojos azules estuvo frente a ellos, en que ambos sorprendidos pararon. Candy sintiéndose asustada y culpable y Stear a su vez enfadado y en el fondo también triste.

Terrence no dijo nada ante la singular escena pues en el fondo reconocía que había llegado tarde y aparte de que consideraba a Alistear Cornwell como solo un pariente de Candy, encima demasiado débil para merecer la pena de ser alguien a quien enfrentársele. Por ello ignorándolo totalmente fijó toda su atención en la chica rubia, a quien le extendió una mano como invitación. Ella algo dudosa en sus movimientos, terminó por aceptar por compromiso, eso sí ofreciéndole antes una breve mirada apenada y de disculpa a Stear.

Luego de aquello Terry la condujo de nuevo hasta el centro de la pista, de donde junto a Stear se habían ido alejando minutos antes sin darse cuenta. El fascinante vals anterior estaba entonces terminando para dar paso a otro, las " _Voces de Primavera"_ de Johann Strauss y en cuanto la música empezó a sonar, refinada y vibrante, fue como una dedicatoria especial para los dos populares rebeldes que hicieron suya esa melodía sin importarle el escrutinio de todos. Terrence Granchester, por ser el hijo del más alto noble inglés y creerse por ende siempre superior al resto del alumnado, en tanto que Candy por tener en esos momentos la mente ocupada en el dilema que le producían sus confusos sentimientos por otro chico, más aun así, con un estilo elegante ambos brindaron una cátedra de buen baile, representando sin premeditarlo un cuadro imponente que pareció a ratos ser otro número del festival.

No había nada que hacer, en dicho rato fueron como el rey y la reina de la fiesta, impresionando desde las Hermanas Supervisoras hasta profesores e inclusive enemigos como la insufrible de Eliza que estaba entre el público con sus amigas, aparte de odiarlos, los admiró.

Toda la pista se despejó para dejarles espacio mientras los presentes se aglomeraban en derredor para verlos o mejor dicho para verlo en especial a él, quien esa tarde terminó de deslumbrar al alumnado femenino, alborotando entre ellas a su montón de admiradoras con un talento que hasta entonces se había reservado solo para él y jamás había demostrado en público. Sus dotes de buen bailarín. Por otra parte llevando a Candy, una preciosa chica de movimientos gráciles como un hada, una de las alumnas extranjeras nuevas más bonitas, consiguió despertar además la envidia de gran parte de los varones. Una razón más para que lo detestaran.

Lo cierto en resumen era que el enigmático y apuesto joven inglés parecía haber lanzado una especie de conjuro sobre todo el colegio, no solo sobre los estudiantes, entre los que siempre daba de qué hablar, transformándose por lo tanto así no lo quisiera en todo un personaje, hasta el Consejo Directivo, a quienes no dejaba nunca de sorprenderlos para bien o para mal... por lo general más para mal que bien. Claro estaba también que la ayuda económica que realizaba su padre a la institución ayudaba mucho y eso era un secreto a voces. Algo que Terry detestaba pero que a la vez lo volvía el alumno más poderoso de la institución puesto que nadie era capaz de irse en contra del principal benefactor… cuya voluntad era que él estuviese allí, pagando para que lo soportaran como si se tratase de una mercancía y lo dejaran a su debido tiempo graduarse, aun sabiendo que era el lunar del lugar y que muchas veces había hecho cosas que merecían una expulsión.

Su situación en el fondo lo amargaba y esto incentivaba sus insubordinaciones o desobediencias, así era bien conocido por citar un ejemplo que no acostumbraba a acudir a ese tipo de eventos sociales, aun cuando en ciertos casos era obligatorio, por todo ello al verle aparecer allí en el salón ese día ocasionó toda una conmoción.

- _¡Es Terry!-_

 _-¡Terrence Grandchester…!-_

 _-Pero si él nunca viene-_

 _-…Al parecer debe gustarle mucho esa chica-_

Fueron tan solo algunos de los comentarios que Stear escuchó alrededor, mientras se sentía inútil y decepcionado al ser dejado totalmente de lado por la chica de sus sueños, quien hasta hacía pocos minutos había parecido pertenecerle entre sus brazos… y ahora ni lo veía, siendo todavía peor que se notaba que ni siquiera su rival lo consideraba un contrincante a su altura.

Por unos instantes se le pasó por la mente, enviar al diablo todo, sus buenas costumbres, su urbanidad, su educación, echar al suelo su intachable comportamiento y su excelente desempeño estudiantil para irse en contra de él, caerle encima y disputar a golpes el amor de ella, más cuando percibió la mirada de su hermano menor puesta encima él desde lejos, consideró que habría duras consecuencias que indudablemente le traería su imprudencia y abandonó la idea.

Archie siempre había conseguido leer sobre él como si fuese un libro abierto aún a pesar de que intentara colocar barreras a veces como protección de algún secreto o de sus estados de ánimo, más de algún modo su hermano lograba derribarlas y descubrir lo que le pasaba, así fuera que para ello tuviese que con inteligencia investigarlo. No por nada llevaban la misma sangre. Por eso en ese momento sintiendo cierto sudor frío, supo que a esas alturas ya éste sabía algo de lo que le acontecía.

Stear por lo tanto, no se quedó para continuar observando como su dulce mariposa seguía bailando en brazos de Terrence Grandchester, a quien consideraba un villano ni para continuar siendo blanco de las conjeturas de su hermano, por lo que con su desazón a cuestas decidió dar media vuelta y retirarse. Curiosamente su acción pareció coincidir con el quiebre de la burbuja creada alrededor por los danzantes y el público volvió poco a poco a llenar la pista de baile, centrándose de nuevo en sus propios asuntos y disfrutando del festival.

Al terminar aquel vals y notar que el resto ya había dejado de fijarse en ellos, el egocéntrico de Terry consideró que ya tenía suficiente para seguir allí

- _Ya me aburrí de esto, ven, se de un lugar mejor_ \- profirió tomándola de la mano a Candy sin siquiera preguntarle, como si por haber aceptado ser su pareja de baile fuese también de su propiedad, la direccionó fuera del gentío hacia las escaleras que llevaban al segundo piso, donde había un majestuoso y extenso balcón que servía de mirador de la vasta extensión del colegio y sus alrededores.

- _¿A dónde vamos Terry?_ \- demandó saber ella con inquietud

- _Ya lo verás, apuesto que nunca has subido, te va a gustar-_ argumentó él subiendo por delante de ella, sin mirarla pero esbozando una risita traviesa que Candy al advertirla de alguna manera la preocupó.

Stear se detuvo tan solo un momento junto a una de las puertas laterales del salón antes de atravesarla y como por una intuición de su alma, se volteó para divisar una última vez a Candy entre los presentes, descubriéndola para su sorpresa al subir las largas escaleras tapizadas con alfombra roja, suntuosas como todo en el San Pablo, justo al otro extremo de donde se encontraba. Se le asemejó entonces a una bella princesa huyendo de una fiesta con un corsario. Sin embargo, mientras luchaba por resignarse al hecho de que no era para él, que nunca lo había sido ni lo sería, sucedió algo durante unos escasos segundos que lo dejó sin aliento. Ella también volteó para buscarlo con la vista entre la gente y al hallarlo parado allí al otro lado, estático, además de observándola de lejos, le dirigió una mirada tan triste que consiguió derretir todo el rencor que durante varios minutos había estado forjando hacia ella, junto con el coraje y los celos que le invadían.

 _-Lo siento…-_ esbozó con sus labios y él a través de sus anteojos que le permitían ver con claridad, lo comprendió, así que asintiendo cabizbajo volvió a dar media vuelta y abandonó el lugar.

* * *

 _-Entonces, ¿En serio no quieres volver a la fiesta?_ \- Candy le preguntó a Terry poco después de que llegaran al solitario balcón y lo viera reclinarse sobre el barandal, entreteniéndose en contemplar a lo lejos los tejados de la gran ciudad y las verdes colinas en el horizonte. Estaban en uno de los mejores lugares del internado y por la nostalgia con la que el rebelde miraba la lejanía, Candy comprendía que extrañaba su libertad, como un reo en una celda. Para él la metodología de internado del San Pablo era una cárcel.

- _La verdad es que detesto este tipo de celebraciones_ \- respondió él con frialdad a su pregunta, algo que ella no comprendió del todo

– _Son festejos para gente vulgar y común y yo estoy muy por encima de todo eso_ \- añadió Terry sin complicarse

- _Pero…fuiste tú quien insistió en venir_ \- Candy le reclamó sutilmente

 _-Lo hice para poder estar a solas contigo, ¿no es obvio?_ \- inquirió entonces el castaño con sinceridad, sorprendiéndola. Dejando así de admirar el paisaje para centrarse de lleno en ella. Recordó para sí victorioso la mirada de triunfo y amenaza que le había dirigido a Archibald Cornwell al pasar cerca de él en el salón, guiándola a Candy entre sus brazos al ritmo de la música y exhibiéndola como si fuera un trofeo con la intención de dejarle en claro que ella estaba a su lado y que no se atreviera a interponerse o de lo contrario le iría bastante mal, ya que se encargaría de darle su merecido. Esa misión de advertencia por su parte estaba cumplida pero ahora lo que no entendía era si el otro hermano, al que consideraba un nerd insignificante en todo el sentido de la palabra y por lo tanto más tranquilo, también pretendía a su chica.

–... _Y entonces dime ¿te divertiste hoy en mi ausencia? porque vi que no perdiste ningún minuto de tu tiempo, optando por entretenerte con tu primito, el cuatro ojos… No me digas que también anda detrás de ti como el otro-_ no se contuvo de averiguar con mordacidad, sacando a la vista su lado posesivo y celoso.

- _Qué dices…-_ Candy murmuró nerviosa, advirtiendo que empezaba a sospechar del secreto existente entre ella y Stear, aparte de comportarse por ello como un patán. Nada bueno podía resultar de eso.

- _Por qué no me lo explicas tú y dejas de esconder de una vez lo que te traes a mis espaldas. ¡Entonces dime primero con cuál es! ¿Con el elegante remedo de adorno de pastel, que por si no lo has notado o te falta dignidad, ¡ya tiene otra!, o con la patética rata de biblioteca?-_ Terry fue claro y directo en su reclamo, la encaró sin darle oportunidad de que se fuera por las ramas, faltándole poco para que le recriminara que la consideraba una cualquiera.

Candy que hasta allí había intentado no perder la paciencia, realmente se enojó. No le había agradado que se refiriera así a sus primos, en especial a Stear, aunque se sintiera en su interior culpable por todo lo que había ocurrido con él, tal como Terry le estaba reclamando.

 _-Sabes qué Terry, la verdad es que he estado meditando muy bien todos estos días... sobre nosotros... y pienso que no soy la chica que buscas_ \- argumentó para quitárselo de una vez de encima

- _Pues creo que eso debería decidirlo yo, ¿no crees?-_ opinó él con una mirada maliciosa, comenzando a acercársele y rodearla hasta detenerse detrás suyo para despacio retirarle la dorada cabellera que le caía más abajo de los hombros, dejándole espacio libre a su pulcro cuello. La encontraba tan hermosa ese día, _"Como una muñequita"_ según pensó y además con esa cara de enojada que le gustaba tanto, que no pude contenerse de hacerle una de sus acostumbradas propuestas indecorosas - _¿Qué tal si nos vamos a un lugar más cómodo nena?-_ diciendo esto se atrevió a llevar los labios a su cuello, haciéndola sobresaltar con el pequeño beso.

 _-¡Terry qué haces!-_ Candy protestó alejándose de él y en esos momentos en lo único que pensó fue en que lo mejor era irse de allí, más lo vio reírse en forma burlona, comprendiendo para su pesar algo más - _Has estado bebiendo_ \- le reprochó con decepción luego de percibir el aroma a alcohol en su aliento, cuando se le acercara.

- _Sí y ¿qué tiene?_ \- profirió él abriendo los brazos sin complicarse, reconociendo su falta pero sin tener por ello el más mínimo arrepentimiento – _Hoy es día de fiesta y hay que aprovecharlo. Es el único condenado día de todo el año en este lugar, en que caen las restricciones_. _Yo tampoco iba a quedarme sin divertir-_ especificó con el típico proferir amargo que utilizaba al quejarse del sistema del colegio, y al recordar el agravio que sentía que ella había cometido en su contra, agregó: - _Además esto nos ayudará a relajarnos y divertirnos aún más_ \- sostuvo sonriendo sarcasticamente y extrayendo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta azul de época, una pequeña botella de licor, de esas de colección, para destaparla y beberse de un trago la mitad de su contenido, dejándola atónita pues estaba violentando una de las principales normas del colegio. Luego Terry intentó volver a acercársele más ella retrocedió lista para echar a correr si era necesario. Aunque no quería demostrarle miedo, sabía que lo más adecuado para hacer en esos casos, era huir.

- _¿Es que no te das cuenta que con lo que estás haciendo te expones y me expones?_ \- empezó a quejarse indignada

- _¡Ya no hagas tanto alboroto, es solo coñac nena!-_ aclaró él dándose otro buen trago del licor, terminando por acabarse todo el contenido.

 _-¡Estás demente, ¿Quieres que te descubran?, estás yendo contra las reglas!-_ Candy objetó para hacerle ver el tamaño del castigo que se le vendría, de encontrarlo los supervisores, así. La prohibición respecto al consumo de alcohol en el plantel era un decreto permanente. Terry solo se encogió de hombros.

 _-Es lo que acostumbro a hacer y además he hecho cosas peores-_ profirió en respuesta con tranquilidad

- _Pues no me interesa saberlo_ \- resolvió Candy intentando retirarse

- _¡Vamos no seas anticuada niña, solo disfruta el momento!_ \- manifestó él terminando entonces de acortar la distancia física entre ambos al asirla del brazo.

 _-¡Terry suéltame!-_ le amenazó terminante mientras lo veía reírse sin sentido a causa del alcohol.

 _-¿Qué te sucede Tarzán Pecosa?, ya deja de fingir, sé muy bien que no eres tan inocente como aparentas-_ profirió él con sarcasmo haciéndola poner roja, tanto por el coraje que le causaba escucharlo llamarla así, como por el hecho que le objetaba – _Es raro que ahora no quieras conmigo porque hasta la semana pasada me parecía que sí querías y mucho-_ le sacó en cara, volviendo a inclinarse sobre ella sin importarle el forcejeo, con toda la intención de besarla - _¡Vamos, no te hagas la difícil ahora! Sé que a la larga al igual que todas, terminarás suplicándome por más-_

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba. Terrence se estaba descontrolando y consiguiendo asustarla, pero aquella actitud que veía la luz gracias a los efectos de su vicio consiguió abrirle por fin los ojos. Dándose cuenta de que había estado ilusionada durante varios meses, desde que llegaran, con un ideal que ella misma había creado en su mente luego de encantarse con el aspecto físico del rebelde. Pero todo, por muy escondido que se encuentre termina por salir a la luz y como bien dice el dicho que _"a los borrachos se les sale la verdad"_ entre sus desvaríos, el inglés se mostró entonces ante ella tal cual era, el muchacho popular, pedante, presumido, egocéntrico y mujeriego. Dejándole saber además que ella era tan solo otra chica más cuyo nombre deseaba añadir a su lista de conquistas.

 _-¡Déjame!_ \- exclamó Candy golpeándolo en los hombros y el pecho con rabia con sus pequeños puños después de que sorpresivamente la halara hacia él, reteniéndola de la cintura y para su completo asombro, sin importarle en lo más mínimo el empuje de sus manos contra sus recios pectorales, Terry con ímpetu se apropió de su boca, cubriéndola con febriles besos al igual que su cara.

Era la primera vez que la besaba en los labios y fue fogoso. Un beso francés, desesperado pero no nada romántico. No fue tierno, como hasta hacía una semana como bien había dicho él mismo, ella esperaba, sino fue más bien de índole sexual, morboso. Aquello le dio entender también que era algo propio de lo que estaba acostumbrado a hacer con las chicas con las que se involucraba, a las cuales seguía con constancia hasta conseguir seducirlas con sus encantos. Terminó de comprender entonces lo mucho que se había equivocado con él. Terry no era como creía, un alma incomprendida y buena que necesitaba apoyo para poder superar sus problemas sino el rufián que todos decían, que disfrutaba de portarse mal y que por lo visto no tenía la menor intención de cambiar. Tuvo por lo tanto que reunir toda su fuerza en medio de su turbación y sonrojo para poder separarse de él y cuando le quedó suficiente espacio entre su cuerpo y el suyo, aprovechó para aplicar un método de defensa que había aprendido de su hermano Tom en el lejano Hogar de Pony, pues era la única salida que le quedaba. Sin detenerse a pensarlo dos veces, le asestó un rodillazo rápido en la entrepierna con todas sus fuerzas y el castaño se dobló de inmediato hiperventilando del dolor, momento que aprovechó para escapar pero no sin antes dejarle en claro que todo el coqueteo entre ambos había llegado a si fin.

 _-¡No vuelvas a intentar tocarme ni acercarte a mí Terry Grandchester, no quiero volver a saber nada de ti!-_ le amenazó con firmeza mientras lo veía caer de rodillas y luego al suelo, retorciéndose de dolor y así con mucha dignidad, intentando arreglarse en algo el cabello que éste con sus bríos le había despeinado, logró sacudirse apenas algo de los trocitos de flores que le habían quedado de su corona, luego de que se la echara a perder. Le miró entonces con sumo resentimiento en tanto trataba de acomodarse su vestido que en la parte de la manga izquierda había sufrido un rasgón al tratar él de sostenerse luego de que le asestara la patada, porque no podía bajar al salón en un estado deplorable.

 _-¡Candy, eres una maldita perra, me has coqueteado desde que llegaste y ahora te haces la santurrona!-_ el patán maleducado se atrevió a gritarle con voz entrecortada aún en posición fetal protegiéndose sus partes íntimas, más a ella no le importó el insulto y en cambio lo tomó como un indicativo de que había aceptado su decisión de cortar con él.

 _-Lo sería más si después de darme cuenta de cómo eres, continuara saliendo contigo_ \- le respondió en voz baja porque francamente ya estaba cansada y no tenía más ganas de pelear – _Adiós_ \- agregó en su despedida antes de alejarse corriendo de allí escaleras abajo hacia la salida del salón, siguiendo la misma dirección que alcanzara a ver que Stear había tomado.

Archie continuaba bailando con Annie y la vio pasar apresurada no muy lejos de ellos, percibiendo al instante en su semblante que algo no había salido bien con Terry. Su primer instinto fue decírselo a Annie, quien entonces se movía arrullada al ritmo de la música, abrazada a su pecho con los ojos cerrados, con la intención de ir detrás de ella a ayudarla en caso de que lo necesitara, más su Annie lucía tan adorable aferrada a él, que no quiso incomodarla, aparte de que con pesar (y sin poder evitarlo) intuía a quien se dirigía a buscar.

* * *

El majestuoso vals que había estado sonando en el momento en que Terry le arrebatara a Candy, volvía a sonar por petición de algún estudiante enamorado en esos instantes, quien de seguro quería bailar de nuevo esa melodía con su chica. Suponer aquello no le ayudaba en nada a Stear, pero que podía hacer para lidiar con esos momentos pesarosos.

" _Algún estudiante enamorado y correspondido"_ pensó con aflicción, lamentando que aquel no fuera su caso. Sin embargo a pesar de todo y de que las cosas no hubiesen resultado como quería, sabía que nunca olvidaría ese día, ni lo increíble que se había sentido al tenerla a ella entre sus brazos al bailar, viéndola sonreír.

Esa tarde había perdido y debía hacerse a la idea. Quizá olvidarse de Candy era lo mejor para no seguir lastimándose. Quizá debía terminar de convencerse que ella no era para él y renunciar de una vez por todas, aunque una parte de su alma se perdiera con ello. En esos momentos se menospreció, había sido ilógico querer ponerse a competir con Terrence Grandchester, el Casanova del colegio, que con su físico de deportista y actitud aristocrática y autoconfiada se creía capaz de conseguir a cualquier chica, sin importarle que estuviese en otra relación.

Sentado así solo, con su sombrero de soldado a un costado, en el borde de la pileta del pequeño jardín interior del edificio donde se llevaba a cabo el baile, lanzó con rabia un guijarro hacia la parte de unos frondosos arbustos cercanos, como queriendo deshacerse de toda la desilusión que sentía en su interior aunque sabía que no era posible y que aquello le dolería durante mucho tiempo. Sintiéndose triste, sacó el pañuelo que siempre solía llevar pulcramente en su bolsillo para con ello proceder a limpiarse los anteojos. La verdad aquel _"Festival de Mayo"_ que por instantes había augurado resultar inolvidable y hermoso para entonces se le había vuelto tedioso y deprimente, tanto que lo único que quería era que la fiesta terminara para poder retirarse a descansar con tranquilidad en su habitación, sin tener que escuchar toda esa romántica música en el ambiente que de por sí ya le hacía sentir peor.

Iba a retirarse de todas maneras pero antes de que decidiera ponerse de pie, escuchó de nuevo la dulce y suave voz tanto adoraba detrás de él, dejándolo atónito.

 _-¿Stear?_ \- Candy preguntó en voz no muy alta pero lo suficiente audible para ambos que tenían en ese rato el jardincito privado a completa disposición.

Volteándose despacio para diferenciar si se trataba de un sueño o una realidad, Alistear se levantó sorprendido, observándola extrañado algunos metros más allá de él, como si se tratara de una alucinación. Quiso decir algo al momento pero no encontró las palabras, teniendo que abrir y volver a cerrar la boca mas ella lo comprendió, así que decidió avanzar lentamente hacia él.

- _Lo siento_ \- tuvo el valor de proferir. Stear tan solo movió la cabeza conmovido ante esa dulce acción para con él.

 _-No tienes de qué-_ profirió para que no se sintiera mal – _No hace falta que me pidas disculpas por irte con él... al final es lo que tenías que hacer, ¿es tu cita no?... Yo lo sabía y no me importó_ \- Era la verdad aunque mencionarlo le lastimara por dentro muy profundo, tanto como las dagas de unos intensos celos lo pueden hacer. Tan solo esperaba que el juguetear con su largo sombrero dándole vueltas entre sus manos, lograra disimular un poco cuán afectado se sentía en esos momentos.

- _Ya no lo es_ \- le explicó entonces ella con suavidad, causándole estupefacción y a la vez devolviéndole de golpe la esperanza

- _¿Quieres... decir… que con Grandchester ya no…?_ \- Stear tartamudeó debido al nerviosismo de la emoción. Candy corroboró a lo que él quería indagar, sonriéndole con cariño y asintiendo. Estaba demostrando sus sentimientos hacia él, Stear lo podía sentir y aquello le colmaba de dicha – _Pero…hay algo que no entiendo, ¿qué pasó con tu cita perfecta?-_ quiso saber, siendo él quien se atreviera esta vez a dar unos pasos hacia ella.

Candy bajó la mirada al notar que entre ambos se acortaba la distancia

- _Fue un error-_ admitió – _Todo este tiempo estuve tan equivocada Stear y no lo quise ver ni quise escuchar consejos. Tenía que darme cuenta por mí misma de la verdad-_

Stear al punto vio el encaje desgarrado de su vestido, que ella en un intento desesperado había intentado amarrar a otro para disimular y sintió que una inmensa furia crecía en su interior.

 _-¡¿Ese desgraciado se atrevió a propasarse contigo?!_ \- requirió saber indignado, más ella le calmó colocándole una de sus finas manos sobre su pecho

- _No, no permití que ocurriera. Estoy bien_ \- le aseguró aún sin tener el valor suficiente para mirarlo de frente. Aquello consiguió tranquilizar solo a medias a Stear, que todavía quería partirle la cara al rufián rebelde por intentar sobrepasarse con su Candy.

- _Estoy bien-_ repitió ella con dulzura para terminar de apaciguarlo – _Pero lo estaré más, en cuanto aceptes mis disculpas_ \- agregó de inocente forma coqueta, moviéndose con las manos en la espalda, como una pequeña niña al querer obtener algo _–Como te decía tuve que darme cuenta de la verdad-_

 _-¿De la verdad?-_ quiso saber él interesado, hablándole en voz baja muy de cerca

- _Sí… que me gusta alguien más-_ continuó ella levantando esta vez por fin su mirada esmeralda para confundirla con la café de él – _Stear, sé que con mi comportamiento de los últimos días te he hecho sufrir. ¿Me perdonas?-_

El joven inventor pareció perderse por unos instantes en sus verdes pupilas, suplicantes de condescendencia, sintiendo como su cuerpo transpiraba frío y le temblaban las piernas, reconociéndose perdido por completo por la maravillosa chica que tenía frente a sí, quien algún día se transformaría en una distinguida y preciosa dama, por la cual lucharía contra viento y marea con el objetivo de pedir su mano frente a su propia familia…

 _-No pasa nada, está bien_ \- le respondió totalmente enamorado, estirando su mano hacia sus cabellos color oro para tomar uno de sus sedosos rizos entre sus dedos.

 _-Gracias_ \- profirió ella, aventurándose a tocarle a la vez la mejilla, prodigándole con su accionar a Stear la caricia más dulce que recibiera en su vida, tanto que le retuvo la mano sobre a su rostro en respuesta, cerrando los ojos, para luego en esa misma palma y muñeca depositar con ternura un par de besitos, indicándole así que cualquier malentendido o dolor estaba saldado y que era dichoso de tenerla allí junto a él.

- _Dime ¿es esto real, estás aquí conmigo?-_ preguntó mirándola de nuevo a los ojos, casi extasiado y aún sin poder creerlo. Candy asintió con la cabeza una vez más

 _-¿Será que aún cuento con tiempo para responder a tu proposición?_ \- quiso saber en ese mismo momento

 _-Candy…-_ tan solo pudo proferir Stear, con el corazón en la mano ante lo que ella iba a responderle

 _-¿Aún no es muy tarde para decir que sí?-_ Candy agregó con una sonrisa

El joven científico le pareció que escucharla decir aquello era un sueño. Cuán embelesado estaría sin poder dejar de contemplarla que le causó a ella un adorable sonrojo que terminó por provocarle una risita nerviosa y que una vez más le hizo bajar la vista durante pocos segundos para luego volver a posarla sobre la suya, radiante, segura y llena de felicidad.

- _Mi Candy, mi amada… ¿Estás segura?-_ debió corroborar él para convencerse de que no estaba fantaseando despierto

 _-¡Sí!-_ ella fue firme en respuesta y para regalo de él, añadió _-Ahora sácame de aquí, por favor-_

Stear no se detuvo a pensarlo dos veces y con el pecho inflamado de pasión por ser al fin correspondido, le tomó de la mano derecha, la misma que pocos minutos antes le había prodigado una dulce caricia que hasta entonces percibía grabada a fuego en su piel y se la llevó corriendo hacia la salida del edificio. Hacia alguna parte bien alejada de los grandes jardines donde pudieran disfrutar de privacidad.

* * *

Corrieron y corrieron sin detenerse por los extensos terrenos del colegio entre risas, hasta llegar al parque que rodeaba a un estanque artificial en la parte antigua del plantel, constituida por varios edificios que años atrás habían servido de aulas pero que para entonces estaban destinados a ser bodegas. Lugar por el que casi ya ningún alumno transitaba y que Stear había descubierto en una de sus tantas exploraciones en busca de materiales para sus inventos.

- _Es un sitio hermoso_ \- expresó Candy asombrada, contemplando todo alrededor, en especial el agua llena de fragantes lirios – _Había escuchado hablar de este sitio pero no había tenido la oportunidad de conocerlo_ \- profirió tomando asiento en una banca junto al estanque, admirando el cuidado que le tenían los jardineros aun cuando no fuese frecuentado.

- _Pues ahora lo tenemos para nosotros solos_ \- dijo él dejando el sombrero a un lado y sentándose junto a ella, mirándola de frente - _¡Oh por Dios Candy! Esto parece tan irreal, estar aquí contigo. ¡En estos momentos soy el muchacho más feliz de todo el San Pablo, mejor dicho de todo el mundo, del universo entero!_ \- casi gritó dejando salir por fin toda la emoción acumulada que contenía en su corazón, mientras lo sentía retumbar a éste tan fuerte dentro de su pecho, que se preguntaba si ella también podía oírlo – _Te prometo cuidarte con mi vida y procurar ser cada día un hombre mejor para ser digno de ti_ \- expresó tomando sus manos entre las suyas para depositar en ellas un devoto beso. Candy le sonrió y suavemente, cuidando de no parecer grosera se retiró, levantándose de allí. No por qué no quisiera continuar con el encantador coqueteo sino porque tenía en mente otros planes... traviesos.

- _Para mí ya lo eres_ \- indicó sin dejar de mirarlo y luego retrocedió unos cuantos pasos para dirigiré a uno de los edificios detrás de ellos, volteándose a mirarlo de tanto en tanto. Alistear enseguida comprendió la sensual invitación y fue hasta ella casi alucinado.

Una vez la tuvo enfrente, la arrimó suavemente a una pared cercana y no pudo soportar las ganas de acariciarle las sonrosadas mejillas, ante lo que Candy no puso objeción, mirándolo en lugar de ello tan solo con un poco timidez y una tierna expresión de vulnerabilidad dentro de esos bellos ojos que tanto lo desarmaban y en los que para entonces parecía verse reflejado el atardecer, como si en silencio le dijese que le estaba entregando su corazón y por lo tanto le pidiera también que no la lastimara.

- _Sabes que te amo más que a nadie en esta vida-_ le reiteró él acomodándole con cariño el flequillo de su cabello y retirando del mismo pequeños pedacitos de pétalos de flores de lo que había sido su malogrado tocado.

- _Alistear…_ \- dijo ella haciendo que su nombre completo sonara tan especial y demandante entre sus labios - _…No sé lo que me hiciste pero no puedo dejar de pensar en ti-_ le confesó en un susurro al tenerlo tan cerca suyo y aquello fue la invitación que él estaba esperando para terminar de acortar la distancia y apropiarse una vez más de sus labios, a lo cual para su gozo, Candy respondió por primera vez relajada y entregada a plenitud, abrazándolo fuerte contra su cuerpo.

Los besos pronto se volvieron demandantes, desesperados, apasionados y febriles; y compenetrados el uno en el otro, ambos perdieron la noción del tiempo. Las caricias iban y venían en el largo rato que pasaron juntos en aquel solitario paraje del jardín.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 _¡Gracias por leer!_

 _Atte_

 _Belén (Moonlightgirl1986)_


	8. VIII Un romance a escondidas

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes del anime y el manga de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo sólo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia a veces para crear con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro, como esta.**

 ** _Amigas bellas por fin estoy de regreso con esta historia, esta vez para continuarla de corrido hasta su desenlace. A Monique1969, Calimoon28, Okarle, Danicel, Anmoncer1708, Ximena, Valerie, Skarllet Northman, Patricia Andrew, Stormaw, Alejandra80, Karen01, Daniel, Flormnl, Stear'sgirl, Gisselle Cornwell Ardley, Lukyta, Scarlet Wooldrich, Glen, Blanca73, PillySnape, Angdl, Jocabethas, Chibiely, Comolasaguilas40 y Usagihell34 les agradezco inmensamente por haberme esperado para completarla y por tenerla pendiente en sus listas de suscripciones. Mil gracias chicas por el apoyo._**

 ** _Respecto al contenido del capítulo a continuación les cuento que se centra en los inicios de la relación entre Stear y Candy y en lo que el paulatino descubrimiento de esta va generando alrededor. Como un soundtrack para citar que me ayudó a crearlo y por qué no decirlo a inventar toda la historia, está la canción cuya letra he colocado al inicio, que ya es todo un clásico romántico, sexy y muy bonito. Por lo tanto me gustaría que la escucharan jejeje, porque creo que explica de una forma sencilla los sentimientos de un chico cuando se enamora._**

 _ **Entonces ya no les entretengo más y dejo con ustedes el capítulo. A todos quienes estén por aquí, un abrazo y** _

**_¡Gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Atte._**

 ** _Belén_**

 **CAPÍTULO VIII:** **Un romance a escondidas**

" _Ya ves mi edad es tan difícil de llevar_

 _mezcla de pasión, ingenuidad,_

 _difícil controlar._

 _Tú siempre tan fantástica y yo sé_

 _que tengo mucho que aprender_

 _pero tú también._

 _Yo sigo pretendiendo desnudar_

 _a media luz tu intimidad_

 _y vestir mi piel._

 _Sabes aprovecharte de_

 _la luz que desprendo al mirarte._

 _Mi habitación en silencio está,_

 _templado el aire y yo que pienso en soledad_

 _locamente enamorado…_

 _No sé qué es lo que me pasa_

 _pero solo puedo pensar en ti._

 _Locamente enamorado, locamente enamorado,_

 _Sí…._

 _Todo irá bien, ya verás, me digo_

 _porque quiero estar convencido._

 _Son tan fuertes tus miradas_

 _elegantes y estudiadas,_

 _yo soy solo un adolescente_

 _pero entraré en tu mente_

 _pisando fuerte…_

 _("Pisando fuerte" – Alejandro Sanz)_

* * *

" _Candy…"_

No sabía si era legal desearla tanto, solo que no salía de su mente ni siquiera en sus sueños. No quería parecerle demasiado intenso pero estar junto a ella, respirar su mismo aire, rozar su suave piel, le emocionaba, le excitaba y se sentía en la necesidad de estar besándola, acariciándola y recordándole que la amaba casi todo el corto tiempo que duraban sus furtivos encuentros en el colegio, la mayoría de los cuales sucedían durante la hora del almuerzo. No podía evitarlo, ella con su natural candidez, dulzura y belleza despertaba en él una necesidad de estar siempre a su lado, de querer develar cada uno de sus secretos, de ansiar más de su atención, de su cuerpo, anhelos que bien sabía no podía darle del todo… aunque no perdía las esperanzas de que tal vez en alguna de sus citas, en un futuro no muy lejano, le permitiese llegar un poco más allá.

Aquel primer mes juntos había sido como un sueño. Los dos compartiendo ese increíble secreto, queriéndose a escondidas, haciendo que todo en sus vidas pareciera más liviano. Durante el día buscaban la ocasión especial para verse, a veces en la parte más alejada de los jardines, la cual era para ambos desde el Festival de Mayo, su lugar preferido; y en otras en la parte más profunda de la biblioteca, en los laboratorios o salones cuando estos se encontraban vacíos… Y por supuesto, también gracias a su ingenio, habían encontrado formas especiales de comunicarse.

Una de ellas era enviándose cartas a través de un buzón secreto, constituido por un hoyo en la parte baja de un árbol mientras que por las noches era en cambio de ventana a ventana a través de mensajes de luz. Idea para la que Stear no tuvo pereza en aprenderse el Código Morse y luego explicárselo. A Candy le encantó el plan, que aceptó entre risas, y como su lista y buena ayudante, no tardó en memorizarse las claves.

Al principio lo llevaban a la práctica pasada la medianoche, cuando sabían que su hermano, que compartía habitación con él, ya se encontraba en el séptimo sueño, siendo una suerte que éste en pro de la buena conservación de su salud y de la lozanía de su piel, no le agradara acostarse tarde.

No obstante, aun cuando entonces entre ellos podían conversar abiertamente a través de breves señales sobre su amor por un lapso aproximado y prudente de media hora, Stear se iba a la cama más que nunca insatisfecho. Siendo sus ansias de tenerla entre sus brazos un dulce calvario que muchas veces le ocasionaba desvelos, resultándole así lo que restaba de las horas hasta el amanecer una lucha entre la ansiedad y la emoción por volver a verla… y para ahondar el asunto, en la mayoría de esas ocasiones cuando al fin lograba dormirse, los sueños eróticos que sus adolescentes hormonas le atraían, donde lograba hacerla suya por fin, no le tardaban en llegar.

En su día a día durante sus cortos pero apasionados encuentros intentaba ser delicado, no perder del todo el control ni mostrarse desesperado para no asustarla, para que no creyera que estaba obligándola a hacer algo indebido o apresurándola para llegar al siguiente nivel demasiado rápido. Se avergonzaba incluso de sí mismo por tener deseos tan mundanos siendo toda ella para él algo tan hermoso y perfecto. Por ello no quería que al verle a los ojos descubriera que aparte del gran amor que le profesaba, ahora ocultaba unas ansias locas de poseerla, de querer quitarle poco a poco el uniforme mientras veía asomar en sus mejillas ese rubor de manzana que se le ponía después de mucho besarse. No quería que supiera lo mucho que se moría por tenerla en su cama, por contemplarla desnuda cual ninfa del bosque. No era un degenerado, pero era un hombre y su testosterona funcionaba normal. Ahora, el cielo le había concedido la dicha de estar junto a la chica de sus sueños y le parecía increíble. Tanto que tenerla cerca no le permitía pensar con claridad… Estaba alucinado, debía reconocerlo. Ella lo envolvía con su dulzura, su alegría, su vitalidad, su sencillez y su magia, y aquel era un hechizo del que no quería escapar… más por eso mismo, tampoco quería que desconfiara de él.

La había adorado desde el día en que la conociera, transformándola en la musa de sus anhelos imposibles. Podía decir por lo tanto que ella había terminado de despertarlo a la adolescencia. Por siempre sería su primer amor y desde ya se había jurado que el único. Por primera vez en su juvenil existencia se sentía completamente feliz, lo suficiente para muy seguro ya haber incluso decidido que si no se casaba un día con ella, no lo haría con nadie.

En retribución a su fiel devoción, una madrugada en especial sus más profundos deseos parecieron ser escuchados por algún genio etéreo. Estupefacto se levantó de su cama al escuchar pequeños ruidos en el balcón y en cuanto extrañado pero con un presentimiento que de alguna manera le incendiaba el corazón, fue a revisar que sucedía, notó que una figura oscura y encapuchada esperaba afuera de su ventana. Se asombró sí, pero no se asustó, porque no conocía a nadie más que pudiese movilizarse a través de los árboles, saltando de rama en rama, o como en este caso con la ayuda de una cuerda atada, que a la extraordinaria y casi irreal niña que lo tenía enamorado.

Sin sentirse ya dueño de sus actos, como preso de un efecto hipnótico, terminó de abrir el ventanal para permitirle pasar a su parte del dormitorio y una vez allí, entre las sombras solo despejadas en parcialidad por la pálida luz de la luna, el misterioso ser dando unos pasos hacia él, retiró despacio su largo manto, dejándolo caer a sus blancos pies.

El pulso del joven inventor entonces se le aceleró al máximo al reconocer como sospechaba esa dorada y ensortijada cabellera que tanto le fascinaba, antes de que Candy sensual y de manera delicada, casi teatral, levantara lentamente la cabeza hasta clavar sus preciosos ojos color esmeralda en los embelesados suyos.

 _-Alistear…-_ pronunció en apenas un susurro que sin embargo bastó para atraer toda su atención a sus provocativos labios que entreabiertos parecían invitarle a ser atacados a besos. Su nombre completo pareció resonar con eco dentro de su mente, revelándole así que ella también quería todo de él, que lo quería completo. Demandaba a su lado al chico pero también al hombre en que se terminaría de convertir algún día y él estaba dispuesto a dárselo. Se arriesgaría con ella allí a dar ese gran paso hacia la madurez que había estado esperando. Por ello sin contenerse más, en un ataque de furor la atrajo hacia sí rodeándola con sus brazos y besándola con tanta intensidad como nunca lo había hecho, sin importarle ya siquiera caer en la indecencia.

Aunque se consideraba un caballero en todo el sentido de la palabra, estaba perdido por ella y se lo hizo saber a través de caricias que le robaron múltiples jadeos y gemidos.

Candy llevaba consigo para su dicha ese salto de cama de tono violeta que le había hecho desearla desde la primera vez que se lo viera puesto en Lakewood, por lo que experimentó un deleite indescriptible al desamarrárselo y quitárselo luego con premura, acariciando en el trayecto su sedosa y nívea piel.

- _Te amo Candy, ¡oh dios cuánto te amo!-_ no dejaba de repetirle en voz baja, mientras la abrazaba a su cuerpo sin dejar de besarla, rebosante de alegría por sentir que no oponía resistencia a sus actos. Más, de repente como costumbre ella terminó sorprendiéndolo, tomando la iniciativa en esta ocasión y empujándolo con fuerza hacia la cama, en la cual impresionado pero no por ello menos maravillado, sin oposiciones se recostó.

Candy entonces dejando a un lado sus inhibiciones y atreviéndose a explorar su lado más apasionado y salvaje, se quitó con rapidez la bata rosa del pijama, exponiéndole súbitamente y por completo su desnudez, que a él en medio de su éxtasis e incredulidad se le asemejó a una bella obra de arte cincelada por algún afamado escultor, más no contó con mucho tiempo para quedarse admirándola pues con brusquedad ella enseguida como una tigresa continuó con su demostración de amor colocándosele a horcajadas encima y ocupándose de abrirle la camisa sin miramientos de un fuerte tirón que hizo volar los botones.

. _-Candy…-_ a duras penas Stear casi sin aliento pudo expresar, pero ella de inmediato lo calló al pasarle delicadamente la lengua por el pecho, haciéndolo estremecer _-¡Santo cielo!-_ dejó escapar en un jadeo, teniendo que poner los ojos en blanco al empezarla a sentir restregarse contra su miembro viril, que a esas alturas por cierto ya parecía a punto de estallar dentro de su pantalón de algodón.

Él extendió embelesado sus manos para alcanzarla pero Candy con un hambre voraz de lujuria brillando con claridad en su mirada felina actuó primero atreviéndose a tocarlo íntimamente como adivinando su desespero, sin dejarle siquiera tiempo de proferir nada y allí sí él se sintió a punto de desmayarse, preguntándose al regresarle con vaga claridad la conciencia quién le había enseñado a comportarse de esa manera, no obstante pronto volvió a vaciar su mente y a dejarse caer sobre el colchón cuando ella empezó a desabrocharle el pantalón y a friccionarle, logrando hacerle olvidar así por unos momentos de todo y tan solo echar la cabeza hacia atrás para disfrutarlo, deseando que aquel goce sexual que tan solo empezaba no terminara nunca… pues le parecía estar dentro de un sueño, de uno de los mejores que tuviera en la vida.

Candy supo detenerse a tiempo dejándolo con ganas de más y en cuanto lo soltó, Stear no espero dos segundos para incorporarse en la cama en su búsqueda ansiando besar sus labios hasta que éstos se volvieran cenizas y necesitando hacerle el amor con urgencia y en diferentes posiciones, por ello en un accionar brusco después de tomarla de la cintura, la volteó para hacerla quedar debajo de él, robándole una pequeña exclamación de sorpresa, más no opuso objeción alguna.

 _-…Stear te amo…_ \- le susurró en cambio al oído, un aliciente perfecto para terminar de volverlo loco.

Unos persistentes golpes en la puerta de su habitación entonces le hicieron sobresaltarse… consiguiendo esfumarle de pronto su perfecta ensoñación y despertándolo de golpe a la realidad, dejándolo darse cuenta de que lo que abrazaba con tanta emoción no era el cuerpo de su amada como tanto ansiara sino un simple almohadón. El cual aventó a un lado enseguida con frustración, lleno de rabia por haber sido interrumpido y a la vez sintiéndose también con placer culposo, un depravado.

 _-¡Stear vamos, termina de despertarte y alístate chaval que pronto George pasará a recogernos! Quiero aprovechar cada minuto de estos días de asueto y no voy a dejar que tu ociosidad me lo impida ¿me escuchas?_ \- replicó Archie del otro lado de la puerta golpeando con premura. Era el aniversario del colegio, un día de celebración en la institución en el que no se impartían clases y que en dicha ocasión para suerte por caer en viernes, habían optado las autoridades estudiantiles por permitir que el alumnado que quisiera pudiera ir a pasar un pequeño puente vacacional durante todo el fin de semana con sus familias.

- _Ya voy, ya voy_ \- respondió Stear tosiendo para despejar de su voz reseca aparte de la somnolencia, la excitación y cuando se levantó en dirección al cuarto de baño luego de colocarse sus anteojos que tenía sobre la mesita de noche, notó para su incomodidad que de nuevo se había venido en los pantalones.

 _-¡Rayos, no otra vez!-_ profirió en reclamo para sí mismo, puesto que aquellos sueños húmedos se le estaban volviendo constantes y al final solo le dejaban por dentro una sensación de insatisfacción y decepción... Movió la cabeza en negación. No había nada que hacer, estaba consciente que desearla tanto iba a acabar con él.

- _Candy vas a matarme_ \- suspiró

* * *

Archie junto al carruaje familiar listo para abordar no paraba de mirar su reloj de bolsillo de oro en tanto esperaba ya impaciente a decir verdad a que el resto de los jóvenes de su familia se dignara a aparecer. De los Leagan podía esperar cualquier cosa, de las chicas por ser mujeres también pero lo que más le llamaba la atención era el retraso de su hermano, por lo general siempre mucho más puntual que él en todo compromiso.

Grande por ello fue su asombro al verlo llegar rato después, especialmente elegante, bien peinado y perfumado, muy contrario a su manera de vestir informal y moderna habitual.

- _Se puede saber que ha sucedido contigo_ \- no se contuvo de preguntar extrañado pues era como si le hubieran cambiado, inclusive podía decir que por fin podía reconocer en él a un hermano a su altura – _Si hasta parece que un milagro obró en ti-_

 _-Es bueno variar ciertas costumbres a veces_ \- respondió Stear sin dejarse amilanar al tiempo que se preocupaba de alisarse las mangas del saco para estar lo más presentable posible y sabiendo que la última acotación de Archie no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, ya que la sola presencia de Candy en su vida al igual que el hecho de que le hubiese permitido entrar en la suya, era como un verdadero milagro.

Para su suerte el escrutinio del vástago menor de sus padres no duró mucho pues poco después vieron que sus chicas se acercaban alegremente entablando una conversación entre ellas. Candy y Annie lucían radiantes.

 _-¡Princesas, que tal! Se nos ha iluminado el día al verlas, ¡Qué hermosas que están!_ \- profirió Archie entonces adelantándose a recibirlas con galantería, mientras Stear se quedaba detrás, nervioso en el mismo sitio, pues la dulce presencia de su ángel rubio después de haberla extrañado tanto durante un par de días llenos de tareas y estudio, parecía ejercer sobre él una peculiar fuerza de gravedad que le anclaba al suelo imposibilitándole el apartar su mirada enamorada de ella.

Ambas chicas ante el halago de Archie sonrieron en agradecimiento y procedieron a saludar educadamente

- _Ustedes también lucen muy bien_ \- reconoció Annie sonrojada – _Buenos días chicos-_

 _-Buenos días-_ profirió Candy a su vez y allí durante unos segundos, constituyendo el regalo más preciado para Stear, posó su bella mirada de gema verde de forma disimulada sobre él, haciéndole bailar por todo su estómago, su pecho y en resumen su cuerpo entero, cientos de mariposas.

 _-¿Listas para un feriado divertido?-_ agregó Archie después de haber recuperado con la compañía femenina su buen ánimo

 _-¡Por supuesto!-_ respondieron ambas al mismo tiempo y las risas por la coincidencia no se hicieron esperar.

El menor de los Cornwell pensó que en verdad las dos lucían adorables, Annie en un vestido veraniego celeste que combinaba con sus ojos y Candy en uno vaporoso de color beige que resaltaba la tonalidad de su cabello, recordándole a un cálido rayo de sol. La primera mencionada lo adoraba, podía notarlo con claridad en la manera en que le contemplaba y como lo trataba, él también la quería, lo reconocía, la quería mucho y le inspiraba una inmensa ternura así como ganas de protegerla y cuidarla, pero sin embargo todavía en el fondo no se sentía a totalidad enamorado de ella. Sentía que algo faltaba en su relación… Candy por otro lado, su gatita, la prima que le concediera el destino, en cambio le fascinaba, estar demasiado cerca de ella siempre le emocionaba, era la inspiración de sus fantasías adolescentes, no lo podía negar… pero era también un imposible, un sueño al que a esas alturas ya se había visto obligado a renunciar aunque en secreto la llevara dentro del corazón.

Y al corazón como es normal, acatar ciertas órdenes le lleva tiempo, por lo tanto le era imposible no estar pendiente a la escondida de sus miradas, de sus atenciones, de lo que le hacía feliz… y esa mañana para su sorpresa y también para su tortura notó que existía un innegable vinculo de complicidad entre ella y el primogénito de su familia, y que aquello era lo que causaba en Stear su claro estado de tensión. Había la emoción de un secreto que les hacía felices flotando entre ambos, fácilmente perceptible para quienes tuviesen sospechas de que algo se estuviese suscitando entre ellos, como en su caso. Algo que sólo le faltaba corroborar.

 _-Un momento, ¿dónde está Patty? ¿Acaso no iba a venir con nosotros?_ \- quiso saber de pronto, aún esperanzado de que la tranquila chica no hubiese perdido del todo el interés en su hermano después de lo del baile, pues estaba al tanto de que todavía se llevaba muy bien con Candy y Annie.

 _-Le insistimos en que nos acompañara pero ella insistió a su vez en ir a ver a su abuela Martha, quien por cierto es un amor-_ les contó Annie y Candy asintió confirmándolo.

- _Ya veo_ \- expresó Archie con genuino y repentino desanimo, adivinando así que el fin de semana que tanto había ansiado no le resultaría tan genial después de todo.

 _-Ya te dije que en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión, le solicitaré a la tía abuela que nos preste a George para que nos escolte en una expedición por el Támesis-_

De repente la insoportable voz de Eliza se hizo presente a sus espaldas, interrumpiendo la escena. Venía hablando hasta por los codos con el insufrible de su hermano, con sombrilla en mano y un vestido blanco exuberante de encajes demasiado acicalado para la ocasión que le hacía lucir mayor. A Neil por su parte se lo veía más bien en un modo de querer salir corriendo pero no tenía otra alternativa que soportarla y su cara de amargura denotaba que se preparaba para lo que le resultaría un largo camino hasta la mansión Ardley inglesa.

- _¡Ay no, no puede ser! ¡No me digan que vamos a tener que viajar en el mismo carruaje junto a todos ustedes!_ \- exclamó entonces de modo descarado la presumida pelirroja reparando en el grupo de amigos, como si aquello le pareciese una catástrofe.

Todos en respuesta arrugaron la cara o se cruzaron de brazos molestos, ella se sentía ofendida en sus presencias sin importarle todas las maldades que había hecho, cuando lo terrible iba a ser para ellos tener que aguantarla cerca durante las siguientes cuatro horas hasta Warwickshire **(1)**.

 _-Vaya pues Eliza, también nos da gusto verte_ \- expresó Stear tratando de no perder la paciencia, ya que al ser el mayor de todos era su deber intentar mantener la paz grupal, así en el fondo detestara a los Leagan en su totalidad.

 _-Nótese el sarcasmo-_ enfatizó Archie a su vez, quien al contario de su hermano no era para nada contemplativo.

* * *

Dentro del carruaje había dos largos asientos frente a frente, en los cuales cabía espacio en cada uno para tres personas. Aparte del asiento exterior junto al cochero que en ese caso lo ocuparía George, el asistente de la tía abuela, quien fuera a recogerlos.

Los primeros en ingresar fueron Archie y Annie, ubicándose en los sitiales más cercanos a la parte delantera del coche y junto a ellos, específicamente de su mejor amiga, tomó asiento Candy, quedando de lado de la ventana izquierda. Neal y Eliza, intentando ignorar a todos, se ubicaron por su cuenta en el asiento de enfrente, cuyo respaldar daba a la parte trasera y Stear, por ser el líder y quedarse unos momentos platicando antes de partir con los adultos encargados del viaje, le tocó ser el último en ingresar, correspondiéndole el asiento junto a la ventana derecha. Muy lejos para su martirio de Candy. No obstante al notar que el imbécil de su primo por estar frente a ella, incapaz también al igual que cualquiera de no caer en sus encantos, comenzaba a observarla de forma peculiar y a sonreírle de manera idiota en un burdo intento de coquetería, no le importó que la diligencia estuviese ya en movimiento y demandó cambiar lugar con él allí mismo.

 _-¡Pero qué!_ \- protestó el moreno en un principio

 _-¡Neil no lo repetiré dos veces!-_ Stear fue terminante y ante aquella insistencia al muchacho menor no le quedó más que obedecer a regañadientes, pensando que éste se preocupaba de proteger a Candy de lo que consideraba malas intenciones por parte suya, luego de percatarse como la había quedado mirando, aunque no fuese en realidad así. Sin embargo ni siquiera se preocupó por explicarse porque después de todo el asunto le daba igual.

Pronto el carruaje se adentró en el centro de Londres y las conversaciones dejaron de ser grupales para dividirse por parejas. Neal y Eliza se concentraron casi todo lo que restaba del camino en jugar backgammon, mientras Annie y Archie aprovecharon a la vez la obligatoria cercanía para platicar sobre sus cosas románticas, como la pareja formal que eran. Los únicos que estaban separados en asientos diferentes eran Stear y Candy, más no se sentían así dentro de sus corazones… Cada brillante mirada intercambiada por lo tanto entre ellos era como si conllevara un mensaje que lograban entender perfectamente, cada risa compartida y palabras dichas en voz baja ocultando sus caras detrás de unos cuadernos por simular estar bromeando y no querer interrumpirlos a los demás en sus temas, constituían algo especial, que se iba inflamando hasta querer estallar dentro de sus pechos de la felicidad contenida que ansiaban gritar. Cada roce de sus rodillas en el estrecho espacio por ello, era como un choque eléctrico en sus juveniles cuerpos que les hacía ansiar con necesidad al otro.

Lo ingenuo es que estaban tan inmiscuidos en su mundo que no creían que el resto podía reparar en ellos, más había a su alrededor tanto allí como en el colegio, pretendientes de ambos quienes estaban pendientes en secreto de sus actos. Uno de ellos era Archie, quien aunque trataba de disfrazarlo, sentía cada vez más que iban carcomiéndole unos inevitables celos en su interior.

Por acuerdo de Stear con George, el carruaje hizo dos paradas antes de llegar a destino, para no aburrir a los viajeros. Una en una cafetería y la otra en una heladería.

* * *

Tal como lo suponían la propiedad Ardley de Inglaterra era inmensa y en el centro de ella se levantaba un caserón antiguo que pertenecía al Clan desde el siglo XVII.

- _¡Vaya sí que es antiguo!_ \- se había asombrado Neil al ver unas iniciales que alguien en el pasado había tallado para la posteridad en una de las paredes más viejas – ¿ _Pero quién o quiénes fueron los McLeod?-_ preguntó con curiosidad después de leer bien la inscripción debajo de la cual había grabada una fecha

- _De seguro debe tratarse de los antiguos propietarios de este lugar-_ respondió Stear en voz solemne para tratar de infundir misterios, en tanto se sentía aliviado de haber llegado y de por fin poder estirar sus largas piernas.

 _-¿Qué, acaso esto no siempre nos perteneció?_ \- quiso saber su primo extrañado

 _-Por supuesto que no. Los Ardley emigraron de Escocia recién a mediados del siglo XVIII. Toda esta propiedad estaba antes a manos de los nobles del reino y se cree además que fue utilizada como una sede de la Inquisición-_ agregó Stear impartiendo mucha seguridad con sus palabras.

 _-¿Qué? ¡Inquisición!_ \- exclamó Eliza acercándose horrorizada y al mismo tiempo el resto al oírla dejó de andar por los alrededores fisgoneando para reunirse en torno al que poseía toda aquella información

 _-Oye Stear, de qué hablas, estás seguro de eso_ \- le increpó su hermano con cierta desconfianza

 _-Pues me he tomado la molestia de investigar antes de venir aquí_ \- se defendió el joven intelectual – _No está demás advertir, conociendo todos los presentes el grado de atrocidades que se llevaban a cabo entonces, que tengamos cierta precaución con no importunar a las ánimas que de seguro habitan aún este lugar y de las que se cuentan decenas de historias-_

 _-¿Fantasmas dices?, no me gustan las historias de fantasmas-_ comentó enseguida Candy preocupada, mientras Annie a su lado lucía pálida y aterrada.

 _-Esto debe ser una de tus bromas, no creas que vamos a caer tan fácil-_ le acusó por su parte Archie sonriendo, sin dejarse asustar

- _Pueden opinar lo que deseen pero de qué creen que estaba tan interesado al platicar con George y el chófer-_ sustentó Stear empezando a caminar un poco, como cuando exponía alguna de sus teorías científicas preferidas

- _Estuviste solicitándoles que nos llevaran a buenos lugares donde comer_ \- replicó Archie

- _Sí, pero también estuve empapándome de esta información-_ rebatió Stear

 _-¡Son puras pamplinas!-_ insistió Archibald en pro de intentar calmar a las chicas

 _-Claro, desconfía-_ añadió Alistear sin dar su brazo a torcer – _Pero ya me darás tu opinión si les ves rondar por los pasillos y los alrededores durante las noches-_

Al pronunciar aquello a todo el mundo se le espelucó el cuerpo e intercambiaron miradas incomodadas.

 _-Lo dices porque quieren asustarnos a todos_ \- objetó Archie aún sin creerle

 _-¿Por qué mejor no cambiamos de tema?_ \- suplicó Candy, parándose junto al inventor para tocarle el brazo tratando de convencerlo, más Stear no estaba dispuesto en esa ocasión a acceder a abandonar el tema tan fácilmente.

- _Para muestra de una de dichas leyendas está ese pozo que se puede ver por allá-_ indicó señalando hacia un sitio no muy alejado del lateral derecho de la mansión.

- _¿Qué ocurrió allí?-_ demandó conocer Archie ya con interés pero su hermano antes de contestar prefirió encaminarse hacia el lugar y los demás de inmediato le siguieron

 _-Alguien que estuvo en desacuerdo porque le condenaran a un familiar y osó a levantar su voz de protesta y revelarse en contra de las autoridades inquisitivas, terminó siendo arrojada aquí… para dejarla morir de hambre y frío-_ Stear contó ni bien estuvieron todos en derredor de la reserva de agua

 _-¡Santo cielo, qué horror!-_ exclamó persignándose Eliza

- _Así es, escalofriante y muy triste pero la cruel realidad-_ agregó Stear inclinándose para ver si podía divisar algo en la oscuridad del hondo abismo y luego se enderezó para dejarles que ellos a su vez lo intentaran – _El cadáver fue retirado al empezar a descomponerse y desde allí no volvió a utilizarse este pozo, pero dicen que las almas no abandonan el lugar en que sus cuerpos perecieron violentamente… y por lo tanto cuentan también que si se escucha con atención se le puede percibir clamando en la penumbra… al igual que al resto de los que fueron torturados dentro de la casa-_

Con esto, cuando todos estaban concentrados, Alistear aprovechó para extraer de uno de los bolsillos de su pantalón uno de sus adorados fuegos artificiales de su propia autoría y lo encendió sin que ninguno se diera cuenta. Por ello aparte de grande ser el estruendo que ocasionó, también grande fue el susto que causó. Neal comenzó a gritar como un poseso cayendo incluso al suelo en posición oval, Eliza con un chillido agudo salió saltando, olvidando todo su glamour en dirección a la casa, Annie se desmayó en los brazos de Archie, quien por cierto fue el único que más bien confundido no terminó por perder del todo la calma y Candy por su parte también corrió despavorida, buscando alejarse de allí sin mirar atrás, más Stear la alcanzó justo al llegar al bosque y tomándola del brazo la condujo detrás de un frondoso roble.

- _¿Qué fue eso?_ \- preguntó ella angustiada y casi sin aliento, a punto de llorar, por lo que él respirando apresurado por el esfuerzo pero conmovido por su estado, no tardó en acariciarle el rostro para tranquilizarla.

- _Está bien mi amor, solo un poco de pólvora inofensiva para jugarle una broma al resto, pero ya estamos a salvo jajaja... Estás a salvo aquí conmigo-_ le explicó sin poder evitar reírse

 _-Stear, ¿quiere decir que toda esa historia fue mentira, todo lo ideaste tú?-_ consultó ella sin poderlo creer - _¿Por qué?-_

El comprendió entonces por su desaprobación que se había excedido

- _Lo siento. Creo que no me medí en mis acciones… pero es que…-_ tartamudeó un poco antes de exponerle la verdad _-Me estaba muriendo por estar a solas contigo-_

 _-Stear…-_ profirió Candy, viéndose invadida de repente en medio de su reproche por una inevitable ternura.

 _-…Necesitaba que pudiésemos conversar en privado… y también desesperadamente hacer esto_ \- y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar él le tomó de las mejillas, robándole un beso largo y profundo _-¿Te has decepcionado de mí?_ \- le preguntó instantes después cuando tuvieron que separarse por falta de aire, apoyando su frente en la suya y cerrando los ojos por temor de su represalia al haberle quedado mal, y dispuesto por lo tanto a acatar cualquier reacción enojada o fría de su parte a sabiendas de que se lo merecía, más Candy un poco aturdida por la inesperada demostración de pasión, únicamente sonrió y movió la cabeza en negativa, abriendo luego los brazos en una invitación para que dejara de contenerse y la estrechara, ante lo que él no esperó ni un segundo adicional y la aferró a sí cubriéndole el rostro de más besos desesperados, casi haciéndola levantar del suelo, cual muñeca.

- _Te amo tanto Candy y estar lejos de ti estos días sumado a este tedioso viaje, sentado enfrente y sin poder tocarte, ha sido un total martirio-_ confesó separando sus labios de los de ella pero hablándole todavía muy de cerca – _Discúlpame por favor princesa por comportarme así pero me vuelves loco, y cuando te tengo cerca difícilmente puedo controlarme…-_ podía haber seguido explayándose de no ser porque ella conmovida le posó un índice sobre su bonita y ya hinchada boca.

 _-Te entiendo… a mí me pasa igual-_ admitió sonriendo de esa manera pura y radiante que él tanto amaba, constituyendo aquello más que música para sus oídos.

 _-¡Oh mi vida!-_ exclamó lleno de gozo antes de besarla de nuevo.

* * *

- _¡Pero qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí, qué ocurre!-_ la voz alterada y atronadora de la tía abuela se hizo escuchar de repente alarmando a todos los que estaban en esos momentos en el jardín, pues era un indicativo de que salía a averiguar lo que acontecía, una de las cosas que nunca solía hacer a menos que considerara realmente grave la situación, y no era de asombrarse pues unos llorones y asustados, Eliza y Neil (respectivamente), no tardaron en aparecer a su lado, advirtiéndose con claridad que habían ido a contarle todos los pormenores del asunto. Y aparte para rematar como cereza de ese amargo pastel, un caballero bien vestido y además bien entrado en años también hizo su entrada en la escena, saliendo de dentro de la mansión lleno de curiosidad, tratándose con probabilidad de un honorable invitado.

Para mala suerte de Archie, a él fue a quien la tía abuela encontró primero debido a que había preferido no moverse esperando a que Annie reaccionara, y obviamente ésta por su parte lo hizo al oír el grito, enderezándose con rapidez entre sus brazos y apresurándose luego a protegerse a su espalda.

 _-¡Pero claro, era de suponerse! Reconocería ese tipo de explosión y esos colorantes en cualquier lado-_ expresó la tía abuela enojada cayendo en cuenta de la verdad al ver la mancha entre fucsia, azul y verde que quedara en el suelo al estallar la pólvora _– ¿Es que acaso no han aprendido nada de buenos modales en todo el tiempo que llevan en el colegio?-_ reclamó exasperada mirándolo y para esas alturas Archie ya sabía que el regaño iba dirigido hacia él y su hermano. Intentó decir algo en su defensa pero antes de que pudiera pronunciar palabra, la honorable dama lo calló

 _-¡Archibald Cornwell! Todos sabemos aquí que tú a pesar de ser el menor eres más sensato que tu hermano, por ello me resulta intolerable que tengas conocimiento de sus disparatadas maquinaciones y no intentes ponerle un alto-_

 _-Tía abuela, yo…-_

 _-¡Nada de excusas jovencito, no tienes idea de lo que por tu indolencia acaba de pasar! Con semejante detonación desfachatada no solo acaban de interrumpir una importante reunión de negocios sino que además le han causado un gran sobresalto que puede repercutir en su salud a Sir Theo McLeod, cuya familia ha estado ligada en relaciones comerciales con la nuestra por generaciones-_ concretó Mrs. Elroy con indignación.

 _-Lo siento, de verdad… discúlpenos señor-_ profirió Archie comprendiendo que se refería al caballero mayor y por ende le hizo una reverencia de disculpa a éste, que ajustándose su monóculo frunció el ceño todavía ofendido, mostrándose en desacuerdo con el imprudente comportamiento adolescente citado _–Excúsenos por favor tía abuela… yo no me di cuenta a tiempo… pero estaré atento para que no vuelva a ocurrir-_ añadió el joven rubio esta vez volviendo a dirigirse a su protectora, sintiéndose realmente avergonzado ante el escrutinio de todos e invadido por un creciente odio asesino hacia a Stear, quien salvando su pellejo no aparecía por ninguna parte.

 _-Pues espero que esto no vuelva a ocurrir o de lo contrario empezaré a impartir castigos-_ se tomó un tiempo adicional para advertir la matriarca de la familia _-La próxima vez se quedarán todos sin desayunar, almorzar o cenar. ¿Comprendido?-_

 _-Entendido-_ acordó Archie, preocupado a su vez por Annie, cuya mano asida en la suya no dejaba de temblar.

 _-Bien. Y ustedes dos, más separados-_ ordenó por último la refinada señora, observándolos durante unos instantes con censura a ambos, que se separaron azorados enseguida de un respingo. Mrs. Elroy sin embargo no dijo nada más y se dio la vuelta para ingresar de nuevo en la mansión, con toda la parsimonia de una gran reina y su invitado la siguió.

El debilucho de Neil por su parte, todavía transpirado después del tremendo susto que se llevara lo miró a Archie con odio, como si fuese en realidad el causante del desorden, mientras que la insoportable de Eliza le esbozó una mueca de antipatía antes de agarrar del brazo al engendro de su hermano y desaparecer dentro de la casa también.

- _Al menos sin estos, se nos alegrará el día_ \- masculló Archie, exhalando hondo luego de haber superado uno de los severos y temidos regaños de la tía Elroy, que se diera de manera tan repentina que hasta le parecía irreal.

 _-Un momento, ¿Sir McLeod?_ \- consultó Annie intrigada detrás suyo, haciéndolo salir entonces de sus cavilaciones _-¿Qué no se suponía que ese era el apellido de los de la Inquisición?... pero resulta que se trata en realidad de unos socios comerciales de tu familia-_ añadió con inocente sorpresa, creyendo enterarse primero de una verdad que su cuñado no conocía. Sin saber que se notaba que la que no lo conocía bien a Stear era ella.

 _-Ahí tienes tu respuesta-_ contestó únicamente Archie

* * *

 _-¡¿Dónde diablos andabas?! ¡Tuve que soportar todo un vergonzoso discurso acusador de la tía abuela por tu causa y para salvar tus huesos!-_ le reclamó Archie furibundo entre dientes a su hermano agarrándolo por la solapa del saco, una vez diera con él casi una hora después en el jardín posterior.

- _Durante el alboroto, Candy y yo fuimos a parar adentro de la casa, la cocinera que iba pasando por el corredor nos vio y nos invitó a tomar un tentempié-_ excusó Alistear, lo cual al final de cuentas sí había sucedido después de su encuentro amoroso furtivo con su hermosa diosa de cabellos dorados en la arboleda _–Pero a todo esto, no me digas que no te resultó gracioso ver como corrían despavoridos los sabandijas de Neil y Eliza-_ agregó el joven intelectual con los brazos en alto sin defenderse, demostrándole por lo tanto a Archie, no estar en lo más mínimo arrepentido de sus actos.

- _¿Qué está pasando contigo?_ \- objetó el rubio soltándolo con rabia, extrañado y sin comprender

Las chicas quienes se habían mantenido durante un rato conversando animadamente un poco apartadas, entonces se les aproximaron.

 _-Mira amor, Candy le solicitó a los cocineros estos dulces para nosotros, sabiendo que tenemos planeado ir a pasear al río-_ le dijo Annie a su novio en tanto le convidaba con una sonrisa llena de amor de una cajita llena de macarons y cupcakes de diferentes sabores y presentaciones. El muchacho elegante miró durante unos segundos a su hermano teniendo que aceptar que le había hablado con la verdad, por lo que suspiró tratando de alejar su enfado aun consciente de que no le sería fácil y terminó por tomar un pastelillo del montón de dulces antes de proseguir con su camino por delante de ellos. Deseando de pronto que esa tarde, que con anterioridad ansiara tanto, concluyera de una vez. Annie, su fiel compañera, un tanto extrañada por su actitud se apresuró a su lado para tomarlo del brazo y así poder caminar junto a él.

La mansión Ardley de Inglaterra estaba ubicada en el condado de Warwickshire, cerca de Stratford-upon-Avon, la localidad donde nació y falleció Shakespeare, y el rió Avon que atraviesa aquel mágico lugar les quedaba a tan sólo quince minutos, por lo que divididos en parejas se dirigieron hacia allí.

Archie y Annie iban a la delantera centrados en románticas conversaciones en las que ella era por cierto la más entusiasta, mientras Stear y Candy los seguían un poco más atrás, un tanto callados y con ganas de encontrar una oportunidad de tener su propia privacidad. Motivo que al final ganó entre ellos el suficiente peso para ir cada vez quedándose más rezagados hasta conseguir al pasar cerca de una boscosa intersección de caminos, perderse traviesos entre la floresta sin que los primeros los advirtieran.

- _La verdad es que no sé de qué hablan tanto Stear y Candy_. _Les he visto andar en confidencialidades últimamente-_ no se contuvo de acotar Archibald en algún momento, todavía enojado e incomodado con aquella proximidad mencionada, a lo que su joven y cándida novia respondió levantando apenas la cabeza de su pecho, donde la había posado al andar.

 _-¿Y eso te afecta de alguna manera?-_ preguntó sin un gramo de malicia o duda a esas alturas en su proceder respecto a los afectos de él hacia ella _–De seguro es sobre invenciones o experimentos. Candy es su asistente, ¿lo recuerdas?-_ opinó sintiendo diversión al mencionarlo.

- _La única que le aguanta de conejillo de indias para probar sus creaciones_ \- tuvo que corroborar Archie sin poder evitar reírse, más la sonrisa pronto se le borró de golpe de la cara al mirar hacia atrás a los aludidos y no hallarlos.

 _-¿Qué… pero cómo? ¡A dónde se fueron!-_ no se contuvo y gritó sonrojado de la indignación, empero Annie como de costumbre salió con algo espontáneo, consiguiendo apaciguar sus más oscuras sospechas

- _¡Ya sé!_ \- exclamó mostrándose de pronto nerviosa mientras jugaba con los dedos de sus manos, bajando la mirada – _Lo hicieron a propósito… para dejarnos solos… De seguro fue idea de Candy… queriendo ayudarnos…-_ concluyó descendiendo también la voz y ruborizándose con genuina timidez, algo que al final Archibald encontró adorable, al punto de conmoverlo porque con esa sencilla forma de actuar le demostraba de verdad que lo amaba y que sólo pensaba en el bienestar de los dos.

- _¡Ven aquí preciosa!_ \- le dijo por ende atrayéndola hacia sí y refugiándola en sus brazos, dejando de lado así por varios minutos lo que ya consideraba un "problema" y que le estaba haciendo dar vueltas la cabeza.

Todo, mientras Stear y Candy cobijados bajo las sombras que proferían los tupidos árboles, metros más allá, prodigándose apasionados besos y dulces caricias se juraban que lo de ellos sería eterno.

* * *

 _Continuará..._

 **Nota de la autora:**

 _ **(1) La distancia de Londres a Stratford-upon-Avon, en el condado de Warwickshire, muy cerca de donde está ubicada la mansión Ardley inglesa en esta historia, según el cálculo indicado en la web es de dos horas en automóvil, pero como en este caso nos referimos a que el grupo viajó hacia allí en un carruaje, estimé que podía ser el doble de tiempo. Disculpando cualquier error claro está jejeje.  
**_


	9. IX La manzana de la discordia

**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes del manga y el anime de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo los suelo tomar prestados en esencia para crear con ellos historias de amor sin fines de lucro, como esta jejeje.**

 _ **Hola amigas bellas, cómo están!. Les traigo aquí un nuevo capítulo de este fic, agradeciéndoles un mundo por el buen recibimiento que ha tenido. Les envío un saludo especial por lo mismo a Blanca73, Yagui, LunitaWhite, Stormaw, Skarllet Northman, AnMonCer1708, Elvira H.C., Lucero Santoskoy, Cherry Kiki y Lacus Sheryl Nome, mil gracias chicas por sus comentarios, favoritos y suscripciones, dejándome saber lo que opinan. Su apoyo es muy importante para mí en este pequeño mundo del Fanfiction, en el que me desestreso contando historias jejeje. De igual forma les agradezco también a quienes leen en silencio pero están pendiente de las actualizaciones. A todas (os) un gran abrazo.  
**_

 _ **Respecto al contenido del capi a continuación: Nos asomaremos a la lucha interna de Stear entre sus buenos principios y sus deseos de hombre al estar junto a Candy, además de que también fue ideado como un regalito por el cumpleaños del personaje.  
**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer!**_

 **CAPÍTULO IX:** **La manzana de la discordia**

 _-La verdad no puedo entender que le ven. Es tan vulgar y corriente y sin embargo cada vez cuenta con más admiradores. ¿Puedes creer que todo el mundo en el colegio anda diciendo que Terry está sufriendo por su causa y además tratando de encontrar al "causante" de que lo cambiara?... Esto es en definitiva lo más ilógico que he escuchado. Te imaginas, el afamado, deslumbrante e imponente Terrence Grandchester deprimido por esa horrible huérfana sin modales ni principios-_ hizo partícipe Eliza Leagan de su malestar e incomprensión sobre un asunto que le ocasionaba dolores de cabeza a su hermano, quien por su parte estaba más bien concentrado en disfrutar de las delicias que prepararan los cocineros de la mansión para el desayuno al aire al libre en honor al grupo que para entonces se estaba llevando a cabo.

- _¿Tú qué opinas?-_ insistió la pelirroja demandando su atención - _¿Piensas también que vale la pena?-_

 _-Creo que está bien-_ comentó Neil con la boca llena de comida y sin apartar la vista de su plato, feliz de poder por fin disfrutar de alimentos caseros pues la sazón de la cocina en el San Pablo no terminaba de ser de su agrado.

 _-¡¿Qué?!-_ exclamó Eliza con indignación, sin poder creer que tamaño pelele fuera su hermano.

- _La tarta inglesa bañada con chantillí y crema de fresas_ \- se tomó el tiempo de aclarar Neil, un poco alarmado del súbito estado de exaltación con el que se le imperaba.

 _-¡Me refiero a la recogida mugrosa de Candy!-_ especificó Eliza con muy poca paciencia - _¿Puedes parar de comer y escuchar lo que te estoy diciendo Neil? ¡Pareces un cerdo!-_ le reclamó con enfado de que no tomara en realidad en cuenta una conversación que ella encontraba muy relevante, y en un acto impremeditado e impulsivo le tomó el plato del que estaba comiendo sin importarle que todavía lo tuviese a la mitad y se lo entregó al empleado que se encontraba sirviendo de camarero esa mañana, que en esos momentos se ocupaba de retirar las piezas de vajilla ya vacías de la extensa mesa rectangular.

 _-¡Hey!... ¡Oye… pero no!_ \- protestó el moreno muchacho tratando en vano de recuperar el platillo - _¡Eliza!-_

Mas para entonces una joven y bonita mucama encargada de servir el café se paró a su lado para ver si deseaba más y éste, quien ya había reparado ni bien llegara a la casa en su atractiva presencia, no pudo evitar sonrojarse y sonreír como un idiota al tiempo que levantaba su taza media vacía para que se la pudiera llenar del todo.

 _-Por favor-_ solicitó de manera amable y poco usual en su habitual forma de ser, ante lo que la chica un poco mayor pero no demasiado, sabiéndose poseedora de especiales encantos, le sonrió con coquetería antes de retirarse en dirección a la cocina, incluso sin darle importancia al hecho de que Eliza estuviese presente observando con incredulidad la escena.

- _Pero quién se cree esta tipa_ \- musitó con indignación al percibir que estaba embobando a su hermano

 _-Pues ahí te ves hermanita, he recordado de repente que tengo un asunto pendiente que hacer dentro de la casa-_ profirió para su mayor asombro de inmediato Neil, retirándose el pañuelo que se pusiera previo a comer al cuello y aprovechando que era una reunión sin etiquetas y que además la tía abuela ya se encontraba para entonces inmersa en sus asuntos de negocios junto a sus asistentes por lo que no había por tanto autoridad familiar alguna a la mesa, se levantó arreglándose el traje para luego dirigirse adentro por el mismo rumbo que tomara la empleada, haciendo caso omiso a las objeciones de su hermana.

- _¡Neil a dónde vas, Neil!, ¡uy!-_ exclamó Eliza con rabia arrugando el pañuelo que tenía sobre su regazo y lanzándolo luego encima de la mesa, antes de levantarse también.

- _¡Estoy harta, que fin de semana para aburrido!-_ se dijo renegando para sí misma en cuanto pasó cerca de Archie y Annie, quienes por su parte habían preferido tomar el desayuno en el césped un poco más allá de la mesa, a manera de picnic, y que al reparar en ella notaron su mala actitud, poniéndose sobre alertas.

- _¡Y ustedes que me ven! ¡Anormales!_ \- les insultó ésta sin más, algo que de no conocerla les hubiera desconcertado, sin embargo agradecieron que se fuera de largo porque entre más alejada se mantuviera era menos difícil soportarla. Archie movió la cabeza exhalando un suspiro ante lo incorregible y el estigma de tener que lidiar siempre con los Leagan, a quienes consideraba el lunar de su familia. Annie en respuesta, como comprendiéndolo en sus pensamientos sólo le sonrió colocando su mano sobre la suya.

 _-¿Estás bien?-_ le preguntó un poco después al ver que se llevaba dos dedos al tabique de la nariz

- _Sí, sólo cansado… anoche no dormí bien. Debe ser que me he acostumbrado a la cama del dormitorio del San Pablo_ \- contó mintiendo en parte Archie, porque si bien no había conseguido conciliar el sueño en la noche no se debía exactamente a la razón expuesta.

Ese día se sentía con sus estados de ánimos más controlados que durante el anterior, no obstante se había decidido a no perder de vista a su hermano, que por su lado no dejaba de mostrarse demasiado atento y cariñoso con Candy en todo momento aunque notoriamente intentaba restringirse. Él lo conocía bien, aun cuando no le hubiese confirmado de su propia boca que tenía una relación amorosa con ella. Era innegable, atrás había quedado esa complicidad de hermanos en que a la larga solía contarle todo.

La tarde anterior que pasaran paseando los cuatro a orillas del Río Avon y también de excursión al poblado de Stratford-upon-Avon había sido hermosa pero debía reconocer que casi no la había disfrutado por estar vigilando al disimulo a la pareja de sus sospechas, en especial después de que desaparecieran misteriosamente a medio camino y se les unieran media hora después excusando que se habían distraído por ir a recoger manzanas. Frutas que llevaron para corroborar pero que él por estar en el fondo molesto ni siquiera se preocupó en probar.

Al anochecer las cosas se tornaron un poco más fáciles para su alivio, pues regresaron sólo a cenar en compañía de la estricta presencia de la tía abuela y luego de ello procedieron tanto chicos como chicas a retirarse a sus recámaras correspondientes, a dormir.

Enterarse de que Candy compartiría el cuarto con Annie le hizo sentir tranquilo y más aun sabiendo que Stear, con quien tal como en el colegio tenía que compartirlo él, estaría en su mira para así poder impedir que de madrugada se atreviese a intentar ir a buscarla.

Fue una noche pesada en que no pegó un ojo, obligándose a permanecer despierto habiéndose preocupado de beber varias tazas de café antes de acostarse, sin embargo Stear, quien estaba seguro había notado en más de una vez su inquisitivo escrutinio, quizá previendo con su perspicacia lo que tramaba, no mostró ningún signo de irregularidad en su descanso. No obstante, Archie decidió que no bajaría la guardia en pro de cuidarla a su gatita de los posibles arrebatos de su hermano (que debía reconocer le hacían doler la barriga de tener que imaginárselos) ya que todo le llevaba a pensar que se estaba suscitando algo entre los dos y no iba a parar hasta desentrañar el secreto... aunque sabía también que confirmar sus suposiciones le lastimaría de modo inevitable.

Esa mañana les veía a ambos muy entretenidos volar una cometa contra el cielo azul celeste a unos cuantos metros de donde se encontraba. La risa cantarina de Candy mientras corría se confundía con el dulce sonido de los pajarillos en las copas de los arboles aledaños en tanto Stear la miraba con afecto, indudablemente fascinado en su compañía y rebosante de felicidad como Archie no le viera a totalidad en mucho tiempo.

 _-¡Mira Stear ya la puedo controlar por mí misma!_ \- le compartió en un momento ella llena de alegría, maravillada de su propio logro

 _-¡Excelente! En ese caso la próxima vez te solicitaré ayuda para realizar el experimento de Benjamín Franklin-_ le dijo él cruzado de brazos y sonriéndole con orgullo de haberle enseñado bien

- _¿Qué?_ \- preguntó ella riendo en tanto iba hacia él y éste recibía dichoso uno de sus espontáneos abrazos.

" _Algo le dijo al oído"_ Archie para sus adentros notó, más la voz de Annie le distrajo entonces con algo

 _-¡Archie!_ \- le insistió en voz alta para sacarlo de sus cavilaciones y lograr que la atendiera, después de con probabilidad haberle hecho una consulta en más de una ocasió y Candy también reaccionaron enseguida con un culposo sobresalto al escuchar el llamado a forma de reclamo.

- _El joven encargado de la cocina requiere saber si ya no vas a comerte los residuos de hot cakes que tienes en el plato para retirarlo-_

 _-Eh… no, muchas gracias-_ profirió Archie entregándole al mozo que andaba cerca él mismo el plato, y quien llevándose a la vez también los de Annie, esbozándoles una reverencia a manera de saludo, se retiró.

Stear y Candy no demoraron entonces en acercárseles

- _¡Hey muchachos no quieren unírsenos al juego!-_ preguntó con vitalidad Stear sentándose junto a ellos pero sin dejar por eso de direccionar el papalote que Candy le había entregado. Un artefacto de su propia invención que para hacerlo más especial inclusive le había incorporado luces para el caso de ser usado al anochecer.

 _-Sí, por favor, vengan-_ insistió Candy sentándose de rodillas a su vez frente al grupo.

Archie intuyendo que actuaban así para despistar, al no sentirse todavía seguros de develar lo que tenían, percibiéndose de repente de nuevo amargado prefirió no seguirles la corriente, moviendo únicamente la mano para excusarse. Annie por su parte de buenos ánimos aceptó.

- _¡Claro!_ \- dijo levantándose enseguida y pronto Archie la contempló aprendiendo a volar cometas también instruida por su hermano, en tanto Candy cambiando de pasatiempo optaba por enfocarse en un diábolo, uno de los juguetes que Stear había llevado y en el cual era un experto. Le vio así a él luego de dejarla orientada a Annie sobre cómo manejar el artilugio de viento, acercarse a la linda rubia dispuesto a enseñarle algunos malabares, que para martirio y sus celos requería con ello una inevitable proximidad.

- _No es tan difícil, solo tienes que tensar las varas a los lados luego de lanzar el diábolo hacia delante, y ya está. Este truco se llama "Lanzamiento hacia abajo"-_ le explicó notoriamente encantado de tenerla así de cerca, casi abrazándola con el pretexto de ejercer el papel de profesor… y ella sonrió con timidez y también algo sonrojada pero no por eso menos cómoda en su compañía, por lo que Archie ya no pudo continuar observando la escena y optó mejor por retirarse con el pretexto de descansar pero arrastrando consigo un profundo abatimiento en el alma por comprenderse un perdedor en la carrera para alcanzar el amor de Candy.

Los chicos se quedaron atrás inmersos y contentos en sus juegos sin percatarse de su ausencia.

* * *

El corazón de Stear estaba rebosante de felicidad. Ese fin de semana junto a Candy seguía resultando perfecto, aún a pesar de tener que conservar las apariencias frente a los demás de que no ocurría nada entre los dos.

En su mente permanecían todavía frescas las memorias de la tarde anterior del montón de besos que le había dado cobijado bajo las sombras de los árboles del bosque, perdidos el uno en los brazos del otro en la tranquilidad de esas soledades.

Ella entonces por fin se había atrevido a hablarle abiertamente de sus sentimientos por él y las reminiscencias de júbilo al enterarse correspondido a plenitud las iba a guardar consigo para toda la vida, al igual que el recuerdo de la tierna sorpresa que ella preparara para su cumpleaños semanas atrás.

Dieciocho días después del onomástico de ella, le tocaba el turno a él, a quien para variar no le agradaban las celebraciones en su honor en esa fecha, prefiriendo pasarla de incógnito. La razón, debido a un comentario que realizara la Sra. Leagan en su presencia una vez durante su infancia, revelándole que su madre había estado a punto de fallecer al darle a luz luego de muchas horas de labor de parto, algo que había asustado y puesto en jaque a toda la familia.

" _Casi matas a tu mamá"_ había sido su acotación inmisericorde sin tener en cuenta sus tiernos diez años o que esto podía dejarle estragos permanentes.

Debido a aquello que le causara profundos sentimientos de culpa en su alma de niño y acrecentado por el hecho de no tener cerca a su progenitora para poder consultarle al respecto, prefería guardar respeto y modestia en el día de su nacimiento, que de no ser por intervención divina podía haberse transformado en una conmemoración trágica.

Candy era consciente de aquel recelo que llevaba en su interior, pues él mismo en alguna ocasión durante sus vivencias en Lakewood se lo había contado, más se propuso esa vez con su corazón bondadoso a ayudarle a superar dicho trauma de una vez por todas.

Lo citó por ello a través del buzón secreto en su laboratorio personal (que Stear tenía instalado en la parte antigua del colegio) a la hora del recreo, cerca del lugar donde habían iniciado formalmente su romance y que se había convertido en su sector favorito de todo el San Pablo.

Él llegó por lo tanto emocionado después de lograr escaparse del comedor de varones en la última media hora que faltaba del receso a lo que pensó sería tan solo otro de sus encuentros románticos y breves que tanto disfrutaba pero que a decir verdad siempre le dejaban con ganas de más. El no hallarla por los alrededores de inmediato le extrañó, empero procedió a abrir el candado de clave con el que resguardaba el sitio, cuya contraseña únicamente conocían ambos, con la finalidad de esperarla adentro sin impacientarse, confiando en que debía habérsele presentado algún retraso y que de cualquier momento a otro aparecería.

Sólo que ni bien había dado unos cuantos pasos en aquella vieja aula en ese rato a oscuras, que entonces cumplía la función de bodega de múltiples objetos y enseres arrumados, entre ellos pupitres en mal estado de los que ya ningún conserje se preocupaba, pareciendo haber sido olvidado por completo por las autoridades del colegio y que él había encontrado por ello la oportunidad de transformarlo en su lugar de trabajo de ratos libres, sintió que unas menudas manos de alguien que se acercara sigilosa a sus espaldas, le cubrían los ojos de repente, antes de que inclusive alcanzara a prender la luz.

- _Sé que eres tú mi amor_ \- dijo él acariciándole los delicados brazos a su pequeña traviesa mientras se preguntaba ansioso ahora sí, que tramaba hacer – _Podría reconocer la tersura de tu piel hasta con los ojos vendados_ \- agregó encantado.

- _Y eso último es justo lo que pensaba llevar a cabo. ¿Cómo es que adivinas?-_ confesó ella riendo con alegría al tiempo que él de reojo pero sin moverse por estar disfrutando de la situación y a la expectativa de su siguiente ocurrencia, le vio extraer del bolsillo derecho de su suéter del uniforme de parada (porque para encima era lunes) una bufanda ligera, complemento de uno de sus vestidos.

Él sujetándole la muñeca izquierda le besó la mano que todavía no había quitado de su cara intentando en un vano esfuerzo impedir que fisgoneara a su alrededor, aunque debido a la falta de iluminación tampoco alcanzó a distinguir nada inusual en un rápido vistazo.

 _-¡No se vale, no abras los ojos, eso es trampa!-_ protestó Candy que por ser un tanto más bajita tuvo que inclinarse detrás suyo para poder taparle la vista con la fina tela.

- _Está bien, no miro nada. No miro_ \- acordó él entretenido

- _Bueno, verás que confío en ti_ \- profirió ella a su vez terminando de atarle la improvisada cinta – _Ahora, por favor no te muevas_ \- le solicitó de forma adicional, en tanto la sentía alejarse para proseguir con su plan.

La curiosidad le invadió con creces a Stear al percibir que se movía por el sitio alistando algo sin preocuparse en lo más mínimo todavía de encender la luz.

 _-¿Qué es lo que pretendes preciosa?-_ no se contuvo por ende de preguntar, atrapándola en sus brazos en cuanto la sintió pasar de nuevo cerca para poder cerrar la puerta a sus espaldas, ante lo que la chica rubia exclamó un pequeño grito de sorpresa.

 _-Por favor_ _sé paciente, tan sólo espera un poquito más_ \- le contestó luego, apoyando las manos sobre su pecho con calma pero sin negarle el beso que él en una silenciosa súplica le reclamó inclinando su rostro hacia donde intuía que se encontraba el suyo. Fue un ósculo breve pero muy dulce, por lo que ella precavida se retiró antes de que se hiciera profundo, dejándolo así con la miel en los labios, no obstante Stear no objetó nada porque estaba tan embelesado en su hechizo que en esos momentos era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que le ordenara.

Más por encima de todo, escucharle medio minuto después encender un cerillo le provocó fruncir el ceño.

- _¡Listo!, ya puedes quitarte la venda-_ Candy como intuyendo su desespero al fin le indicó y él no esperó dos veces antes de llevarse las manos a la parte alta de la cara para retirarse la bufanda que por cierto contenía su adorable aroma. Y la sencilla pero innegablemente mágica escena que entonces descubrió allí le dejó sin habla.

Candy se hallaba sentada a la mesa en la cual él llevaba a cabo sus invenciones. En pocos minutos se había ocupado de despejarla y limpiarla para colocar luego en el centro un gracioso pastel de cumpleaños que se notaba ella mismo se las había ingeniado para preparar con un conjunto de panecillos rellenos recolectados de la cocina del colegio, de esos que preparaban de postre a la hora del desayuno, bañados encima con chocolate derretido, crema batida y trozos de frutas como decoración (fresas, uvas y cerezas, sus favoritas) y en cuyo centro brillaba en esos instantes una pequeña vela encendida como una fuente de luz adicional a la tenue del típico día londinense que ingresaba por las ventanas polvosas y llenas de telas de araña por las que no se podía ver para afuera. Aquel gesto de novia detallista consiguió impresionarlo, no siéndole difícil imaginársela conversando con las cocineras con su natural encanto y su facilidad para hacer amigos, logrando conseguir los ingredientes necesarios, que él con su habilidad analítica de investigador había podido reconocer a simple vista… sin embargo fueron sus palabras lo que caló más hondo en su corazón.

 _-¡Feliz cumpleaños Stear!... Sé que no te gustan este tipo de celebraciones en este tu día especial pero tenía que decirte de alguna manera: "Gracias por existir"_ -

Su cándida similitud a un bello ángel iluminado a la luz del fuego y rodeado por las sombras terminó por quitarle el aliento y se preguntó a sí mismo después cuál habría sido su estúpida expresión que sonriente ella para sacarlo de su mutismo y abstracción empezó a entonar con su melodiosa voz la clásica tonada de festejo para esas fechas… Sólo para él.

Inmensamente conmovido por todo y sin poder creer que la chica de sus sueños se hubiese tomado la molestia de prepararle aquello, Stear le agradeció desde lo más profundo del alma.

 _-Mi dulce Candy… amada mía, has hecho que este cumpleaños sea el más especial de mi existencia. ¡Oh por favor ven aquí!_ \- expresó intentando avanzar en su búsqueda con los brazos abiertos, empero ella le detuvo exponiéndole una mano en alto haciendo gala de una falsa seriedad.

 _-¡Momento! Antes no te olvides de apagar la vela y pedir tus tres deseos_ \- le sugirió con toda la formalidad que el asunto merecía, a lo que él de buena gana pero con una sonrisa traviesa accedió.

De ese modo, tomó asiento frente a ella para concentrarse en la íntima formulación de sus anhelos, agradeciéndole a la vez al universo por toda la felicidad que le estaba permitiendo vivir, y sin dejar de mirarla fijamente apagó de un soplo la candelilla unos instantes después.

- _Espero de corazón que lo que hayas pedido se realice_ \- profirió Candy con total sinceridad

- _Pedí principalmente por los dos… porque quisiera que no nos separemos nunca_ \- admitió Stear sin que ella se lo esperase, conmoviéndola.

 _-Pues creo que puedo ayudarte con eso_ \- se atrevió a expresar entonces ella, correspondiéndole, por lo que Stear no lo dudó más y levantándose, cruzó la corta distancia que los separaba en el semi oscuro cuarto para estrecharla por fin en fuertes abrazos sin que ella opusiera ningún tipo de resistencia ya.

- _Amor mío, si supieras cuánto significas en mi vida…-_ susurró mientras le cubría de besos la cara, inclinándose para aferrarla por la cintura y levantarla atrayéndola hacia él.

- _…Quizá lo mismo que tú en la mía…_ \- apenas pudo contestar ella en voz baja y con los ojos cerrados, sin poder apartarse ni tampoco resistirse al ataque de sus labios _-…Siento que ya no puedo vivir sin ti-_

 _-Candy…-_ Stear en respuesta extasiado la estrechó con intensidad como queriendo volverse parte de su alma, sabiendo que nada sería suficiente para lograr retribuirle todo lo que había hecho, en especial darle la seguridad de que era importante en el mundo de alguien más. En su mundo… Desde ya sabía que ella era y sería siempre el amor de su vida, la quería como a nadie.

Hundió su cara por ello en su hombro aspirando al tiempo el delicioso aroma a flores de su cabello para que ella no pudiese notar sus ganas de llorar que a cada segundo le iban en aumento. Sin embargo Candy una vez más, puesto que cada día lo conocía mejor al igual que él a ella, como adivinándolo por su proceder, le pasó las manos a lo largo de la espalda para calmarlo, haciéndole saber que todo estaba bien.

- _Cierto, tengo algo más_ \- añadió para terminar de animarlo y en cuanto Stear se enderezó para mirarla cabizbajo a la cara, sin ya importarle que ella viese su rostro húmedo, Candy con ternura le secó las lágrimas.

- _Mira esto_ \- dijo después, alcanzando un pequeño obsequio envuelto en un sencillo papel periódico pero con bastante esmero en el amarre de las cintas, que había tenido escondido en la posadera de la silla junto a ella, y se lo entregó en sus manos.

-¿ _Otro regalo amor?, no te hubieras molestado_ \- expresó él, recibiéndolo no obstante agradecido

- _Pero si no es ninguna molestia, desde el momento en que lo vi en la vitrina de la tienda supe que te serviría_ \- profirió ella alentándolo a que lo abriera y cuando lo hizo, Stear descubrió no sin asombro que se trataba de una elegante agenda impresa en una renombrada librería del centro de la ciudad.

- _Un cuaderno para tus anotaciones porque sé que eres un hombre de ciencia y lo necesitas_ \- expuso ella entusiasmada de percibir que había sido de su agrado.

 _-¿Pero cuándo la conseguiste? ¿Cómo?_ \- consultó él sin poder creer que George, quien era el representante familiar de todos los jóvenes Ardley en el colegio, se hubiese prestado en su ocupada vida laboral de asistente mano derecha de la tía abuela, para hacerle el favor de comprarla.

- _Fue durante el último quinto domingo, mientras dábamos una vuelta por la ciudad antes de ir a los Jardines de Kew_ \- Candy contó, apoyando con adorable confianza para Stear su cabeza de hermosos rizos dorados en su pecho, al tiempo que observaba con interés la agenda que él la revisaba – _Sé que es un regalo simple pero va cargado de mucho afecto_ \- agregó con cierto asomo de timidez en su voz.

Cerrando los ojos durante unos instantes sin poder dejar de adorarla, Stear recordó que aquel día, que le parecía tan lejano ya, se había descubierto a sí mismo contemplándola con embeleso en más de una ocasión. En que ella con sus modismos naturales y sin poses, revoloteando por allí como una feliz mariposa y recordándole a una flor silvestre, casi hechizándolo, había provocado que al caer la tarde la soñara. Aquel día era en el que se había dado cuenta que estaba enamorado, bien lo recordaba y pensar que entonces ella también lo había tenido en cuenta, no podía llenarle más de regocijo.

 _-Princesa, te agradezco tanto por todo pero mi mejor presente eres tú_ \- le expuso tomándola dulcemente de la barbilla para perderse en sus preciosas esmeraldas brillantes, deleitándose de percibirle además una sonrisa impresionada ante sus palabras –… _Como un presente del cielo en mi vida-_ le especificó _-Cada día a tu lado es un maravilloso regalo-_

Emocionada, esta vez fue Candy quien lo abrazó sin que se lo esperara, por lo que en respuesta, rodeándola tiernamente con sus brazos, le besó la parte alta de la cabeza.

Permanecieron así durante unos momentos hasta que la inoportuna campana del colegio sonó anunciando el final del recreo y que llegaba el tiempo de regresar a clases. Como ocupándose el destino de recordarles donde se encontraban y que por lo tanto debían guardar decoro para no terminar de comprometer esas faltas a las reglas que de por sí ya estaban cometiendo.

- _Es hora de volver_ \- dijo ella separándose primero y dirigiéndose enseguida a colocar el improvisado pastel en un recipiente de repostería con tapa – _Lo calculé bien todo. Solicité prestado un recipiente adicional, diciendo que todo esto era una sorpresa para una amiga, claro jajaja. Preví que no alcanzarías a terminarte todo el pastel y al final es mejor así pues ahora podrás servírtelo en la tranquilidad de tu cuarto por la noche-_ alegó. No obstante, antes de que pudiera cerrar el envase y proceder luego a abrir la puerta despejando la sombras, en un impulso y decidido, Stear la asió del brazo para girarla hacia él y besarla en la boca. Candy sorprendida no tuvo siquiera tiempo de reaccionar por lo que solo atinó a dejarse llevar.

Quizá podía parecer atrevido, pero Stear se sentía en la necesidad de agradecerle por cada precioso detalle de una manera en que en verdad le creyera cuanto había significado todo para él… así como necesitaba además acariciarla, saber que aquel momento era real y no tan solo otro de sus tantos sueños junto a ella.

El beso en esta ocasión fue fogoso, desesperado, de una intensidad mucho mayor a los románticos que le daba siempre, más ella quizá no negándole nada porque era después de todo su cumpleaños o por sentirse a gusto de experimentar también, tímidamente comenzó a responderle colmándolo de gozo. Por ello, sin medir su arrebato en aquella intensa explosión de pasión, Stear terminó arrimándola al borde de la mesa y deslizando sus manos con premura a lo largo de sus brazos o por su fina cintura, al tiempo que sus labios procedían a explorar su delicado cuello.

 _-… Stear_ \- pronunció Candy de manera queda primero, casi en un gemido, más cuando él quiso subirla a la mesa, ella sin querer al intentar buscar un apoyo detrás suyo, metió la mano en el pastel por poco volcándolo _-¡Stear!-_ exclamó entonces en voz alta haciéndolo detenerse de inmediato, atento a su regaño y asustado al mismo tiempo de haberla con probabilidad ofendido al ir tan de prisa.

 _-Lo siento_ \- expresó con la respiración agitada y acomodándose las gafas, sintiéndose avergonzado de su comportamiento así como culpable de la mirada de reproche que advirtió cruzaba por el semblante de ella al observarse la mano cubierta de chocolate. La decoración del pastel se había arruinado.

 _-Creo que debemos volver_ \- expresó volviendo a mirarlo pero sin reclamarle nada. Él tomó con aquello un respiro profundo.

- _Es lo mejor_ \- acordó viéndola a los ojos con el corazón latiéndole desbocado. Intuyendo que sería todo un dilema en adelante para su juvenil humanidad contenerse a la tentación que toda ella le constituía.

El otro de sus más dulces momentos de esa primeriza etapa de noviazgo, se había suscitado la tarde anterior al disfrutar de un tranquilo rato a solas sosteniéndola entre sus brazos, cuando ella haciendo gala de sinceridad le había abierto su corazón por fin.

 _-Stear me gusta tanto estar contigo, a tu lado me parece que ningún problema es demasiado grave. Me diviertes, me haces reír, alejas mis preocupaciones y al mismo tiempo sentir segura, protegida, amada… Y creo que te estoy queriendo más que a nadie, de una forma especial, como nunca lo he hecho antes…-_

Aquello fue suficiente para que el joven inventor casi estallara de felicidad y en rebosante ímpetu procediera a besarla, terminando por recostarla sobre el verde prado junto al árbol donde por varios minutos habían estado sentados, hasta que su espontánea elocuencia debido a la emoción de sentirse correspondido le hizo detenerse reclamándole dentro de su alma el formular la petición de rigor de todo perdido enamorado.

 _-Candy por favor preciosa, cásate conmigo_ -

La inesperada solicitud a la interrogada por supuesto le ocasionó una risilla nerviosa

 _-¿Qué?_ \- necesito corroborar lo que oyera _– ¿Acaso escuché bien?-_

 _-Lo hiciste mi amor. Nunca he estado más seguro de algo-_ reiteró él

 _-¿Pero entonces… no te parece que somos demasiado jóvenes como para aquello?-_ consultó ella confundida y sin poder creerlo, teniendo en cuenta que él siempre había sido el más reflexivo de los Ardley. El chico serio que no se dejaba llevar por sus emociones - _Tú tienes tan sólo diecisiete años y yo quince-_ le recordó sintiendo ternura sin embargo de su solicitud amorosa.

 _-Unos cuántos más que Romeo y Julieta_ \- alegó él haciéndola sonreír con el dulce argumento _– ¡Vamos!,_ _pasemos por la iglesia del centro del pueblo más tarde y tratemos de convencer al párroco-_

 _-Jajaja, estás completamente loquito_ \- Candy profirió riéndose de buena gana, moviendo la cabeza con cariño

 _-En parte lo admito_. _Siempre me lo han dicho-_ contestó Stear sin incomodarle aquello _-…pero si tan solo tuvieran una idea de lo mucho que lo estoy ahora por ti-_ agregó con galanura y flirteo mientras volvía a recostarla despacio en el prado para de nuevo deleitarse con besarla. Ella se le asemejaba a un fruto prohibido del cual con cada probada quería más. Era su divina perdición, y disfrutar de momentos así le resultaba como una entrada al paraíso sin tener que morir.

 _-Candy…-_ susurró con deseo contra su boca de cereza mientras el contacto correspondido a plenitud se tornaba más intenso. De tal modo y de forma natural, comenzó a trazar un camino de besos desde su sonrosada mejilla hasta el nacimiento de sus virginales senos para luego regresar a entretenerse en su esbelto cuello, punto en que sabía la hacía estremecer, todo al tiempo que sus manos siempre inquietas se encargaban de explorar con caricias llenas de sensualidad su cintura y sus costados.

 _-Stear…_ \- Candy arguyó su nombre en un susurro débil y extasiado, casi a punto de desfallecer, algo que logró de alguna manera atravesar la euforia de su cuerpo causada por sus hormonas masculinas y penetrar en su estimulado cerebro, porque de repente se detuvo a mitad de un beso, apartándose al darse cuenta impresionado que de forma inconsciente había estado subiéndole la falda del vestido, como si fuese poco aparte el pequeño cardenal que sus labios le dejaran en el cuello y que ya se le empezaba a notar. Asustado de sí mismo entonces por sus emociones descontroladas comprendió que corría el riesgo de irrespetarla y aquello era lo que menos quería.

Se moría por poseerla era cierto, pero solo procedería cuando ella se lo permitiera, cuando también lo quisiera y no porque se sintiera obligada. Era un caballero ante todo y por ello tenía siempre presente que su deber era proteger y velar por el bienestar de su amada.

 _-¿Sucede algo?...-_ quiso saber Candy extrañada al verlo alejarse con rapidez, en tanto se incorporaba para quedar sentada y miraba alrededor temerosa de que hubiesen sido descubiertos, más al no alcanzar a ver a nadie volvió a centrar su atención únicamente en él - _¿Stear estás bien?_ -

Él asintió arrimando la espalda al tronco del roble que los cobijaba sin tener el valor en esos instantes de mirarla a la cara. Todo mientras cerrando los ojos esperaba a que los latidos de su desaforado corazón se apaciguaran al igual que los estragos de su excitación en la parte baja de su anatomía.

 _-…Acaso fui yo… ¿Es que hice algo mal?_ \- inquirió Candy azorada por la forma en que apartara, mostrando algo parecido a la repulsión.

- _Tú jamás podrías hacer algo malo_ \- respondió él todavía tratando de controlar su respiración agitada pero contemplándola no obstante con ferviente amor _–…Es sólo que debo parar aún en contra de mi voluntad… porque debo cuidarte-_

Candy terminó de sonrojarse más de lo que ya estaba al comprender el significado de sus palabras y mantuvo la mirada baja al sentarse de nuevo con formalidad a su lado, luego de arreglarse la vestimenta y de sacudírsela de los vestigios de tierra y hierba que se le adhirieran. Se abrazó las piernas entonces percibiendo de pronto un ambiente tenso entre los dos.

Aquella incomodidad compartida de no saber qué decirse, duró casi un interminable minuto hasta que él decidió romperla.

- _Pienso que es mejor que continuemos por el sendero_ \- sugirió con una sensatez y responsabilidad que eran más fuertes que sus nervios y que sus propios instintos naturales, recordando que su hermano y su cuñada ya debían de haber llegado hacía más de media hora a orillas del río Avon y que debían estarse cuestionando con toda probabilidad el porqué de sus ausencias.

- _Estoy de acuerdo_ \- concordó Candy sin embargo de inmediato y así ambos no tardaron en ponerse de pie _–Pero… ¿qué les diremos a Archie y a Annie?_ \- preguntó de súbito preocupada, llevándose una mano a la boca al recién reparar en ello.

- _Ya se nos ocurrirá una buena excusa de camino_ \- argumentó él con confianza, llevándose las manos a los bolsillos de su pantalón. Ella le sonrió con alivio dejándole saber que confiaba en su inigualable ingenio y enseguida ambos se encaminaron para salir de la profundidad de la arboleda a retomar el camino que conducía hacia la ribera.

 _-Te amo, que no se te olvide-_ le recordó Stear en un momento, de forma inesperada, halándola después hacia sí y dándole un tierno beso en la frente, puesto que necesitaba rememorarle siempre que era lo mejor de su vida para que ella tuviera bien en cuenta que era capaz de incluso dar la misma por su causa.

Una vieja melodía inglesa, de sus favoritas, interpretada en violines por los músicos que la tía abuela había contratado para que amenizaran la reunión nocturna en el jardín como despedida para sus pequeñas vacaciones (detalle que les revelaba de forma abierta, sutil y refinada cuanto se alegraba de tenerlos consigo a ellos, sus sobrinos nietos, aunque fuese por algunos escasos días al año), le trajo de vuelta al presente, cuando sentía que casi no podía soportar la lucha que se libraba en su interior entre sus buenos principios o modales y sus sentimientos mundanos que clamaban por otra parte por ser saciados. En especial cuando ella, quizás también ansiando dejarse consumir por el mismo fuego interior, no dejaba de mirarlo desde el otro lado de la fogata, incitándolo a perderse en un intenso juego de pasión. Pendiente así de cada uno de sus pasos, no tardó en ponerse alerta una vez que la vio levantarse, excusándose con Annie quien estaba junto a ella, al decir que iba al tocador pero dándose su tiempo para observarlo al disimulo con una mezcla de timidez y cariño. Una silenciosa invitación para que la siguiera.

Candy como si hubiese leído sus pensamientos y estuviese de acuerdo con ellos, también quería un poco de privacidad para ambos.

Stear se levantó de ese modo también unos minutos después, cuidando de que no se notara algo inusual en sus actos y se dirigió tras ella sigiloso y despacio atravesando la frondosidad del jardín iluminado por decorativas farolas de gas. Conteniendo a duras penas las ganas de correr para estrecharla de nuevo en sus brazos.

Sus ligeros pasos de hada le llevaron entonces hasta el invernadero familiar. El primero creado en una mansión Ardley y cuyo modelo original sería emulado luego en las demás, tanto en el viejo como en el nuevo continente, sitio al cual ingresó con cuidado de que nadie lo viera, habiéndose percatado de que ella cruzara la puerta de vidrio con anticipación… Todo sin tener la menor idea de que su hermano tan esmerado como él en el arte de proceder con disimulo y con una afinada percepción de detective propia de un Cornwell, colmado además por la sospechas y los celos, se había dado a la tarea de estar pendiente de lo que hacía, por lo tanto convirtiéndose en su sombra.

* * *

El vivero al estilo de una capilla victoriana, con sus paredes de cristal cubiertas en su mayor parte por altos tipos de arbustos y por dentro con sus variadas secciones de legumbres, frutas y flores, era a la luz de la luna como entonces, un lugar propicio para un encuentro romántico. Alguien que podía dar fe de ello era la propia Mrs. Elroy Ardley, ya que su difunto esposo había ordenado construirlo para ella como un regalo de bodas, conociendo que dos de sus pasatiempos secretos predilectos eran la floricultura y la horticultura. Pasión que después parecía haber sido trasmitida a través de los genes a su sobrino nieto Anthony. En todo caso, el lugar completo era un tributo al amor.

Siguiendo el sonido de la dulce voz de su amada tarareando el bello vals que habían bailado en el Festival de Mayo, cuyo tonada se les había grabado en los corazones a ambos, Stear se guio entre los corredores de altas plantas y una alegría inmensa le inundó el alma al percibir su adorable perfume una vez que ya estaba cerca.

La encontró inclinada sobre una larga mesa rectangular aspirando la suave fragancia de diversos tipos de rosas, complaciéndole en su interior el darse cuenta que ya estaba superando por ende el trauma que le dejara todo lo relacionado a su primo y su inesperada partida. Algo que aunque doliera tenían que aprender a sobrellevar.

Candy se percató de su llegada y volteó sonriente hacia él, haciéndole despejar en un instante entonces sus penas.

 _-Te estaba esperando_ \- le dijo en voz baja con los ojitos brillándole de la emoción al igual que los suyos. A lo que él en respuesta sólo caminó hacia ella para tomarle la cara entre las manos y comenzar a besarla con ardor, ya sin temor o inhibiciones, con las cargadas ansias que había estado conteniendo a duras penas durante todo el día por estar enfrente del resto. Candy que había añorado por igual el intenso contacto no objetó nada y sólo se dejó llevar.

Mientras tanto Archie ingresaba también en el invernadero tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible, cerrando detrás de él la puerta que había visto abrir a su hermano primero, para que en caso de estar con Candy (como muy dentro de su corazón rogaba todavía esperanzado que no) no se diera cuenta de su presencia. Conociéndolo, hubiera dejado pasar que fuese a colarse en aquel sitio a oscuras justificando que a lo mejor estaba en búsqueda de ingredientes para un algún nuevo experimento pero el verlo levantarse de la reunión alrededor de la fogata con exactitud cinco minutos después de que ella lo hiciera, le había resultado una tortura.

Y lo había llevado hasta allí. Caminó entonces despacio por los largos corredores llenos de verdor con los sentidos alerta a cualquier sonido o movimiento que delatara el sitio donde se encontrara el inventor, en tanto su fe le decía intentando tranquilizarlo que era ilógico que su gatita se hubiese fijado en él, pues eran como el agua y el aceite. Quizá por ello le chocó tanto el encontrarse de frente con una escena amorosa que ni en la peor de sus pesadillas hubiera imaginado.

La presenció detrás de un enrejado de madreselvas que separaba un sector del otro, golpeándole en sus sentimientos amorosos guardados con toda la dureza capaz de derrumbarle el mundo en un parpadeo.

Stear besando a su Candy de forma lujuriosa y ella correspondiéndole a plenitud. No podía ser posible, tenía que ser irreal, por dentro se repetía a medida que las ganas de llorar del coraje acudían a sus ojos mieles. Su hermano mayor, a quien una vez que se le metía una obsesión dentro de la cabeza no se detenía hasta conseguirla, debía haber ideado algo para engañarla y seducirla. Candy no podía estar ahí por su libre albedrío, no cesaba de decirse.

Sin saber que estaban siendo observados en ese preciso instante, Stear apartando todos sus retraimientos tomó por la cintura a su pequeña ninfa que demostraba estar muy cómoda con sus caricias y besos devolviéndoselos con igual ímpetu y fogosidad, y la alzó para sentarla en un espacio vacío de la mesa a la cual preso de su pasión la había tenido arrimada. Algo que ella le permitió sin oponer objeciones ni resistencia para incrementar su dicha. Concediéndole además como una pequeña entrada a un lugar del cielo que se situara en medio de sus piernas y que le dejara llevar después despacio sus manos hasta sus muslos para acariciarlos en tanto apoyando su frente contra la suya recuperaba el aliento en una expresión de amor devoto, antes de volver a besarla.

Stear consideró entonces que bien podía morir feliz allí mismo sintiendo las menudas manos de Candy resbalar por su nuca y por ambos lados de su cuello buscando desabotonar los primeros botones de su camisa.

Los ósculos empezaban a profundizarse al igual que las caricias envolviéndolos a los dos en un ambiente de éxtasis en el que se estaban olvidando de todo, concentrándose en solo sentir, sin ya importarles si aquella oculta demostración de apasionamiento en la oscuridad les conducía a dar definitivamente el siguiente paso hacia lo prohibido, hasta que el repentino ruido de una maceta de metal al estrellarse contra el suelo les dio un fuerte sobresalto, dejándolos trémulos y obligándolos a recapacitar por ende asustados sobre lo que estaban haciendo y a punto de llevar a cabo, por lo que avergonzados comenzaron a arreglarse rápidamente las ropas.

Durante unos segundos que parecieron infinitos entonces se quedaron sin habla y sin moverse, mirándose fijamente al comprender la gravedad del asunto, y atentos a cualquier otro sonido adicional rogaron en su interior que la explicación para aquello que hubiese tenido la fuerza de hacer caer el recipiente de tierra no fuese algo que llegara a ocasionarles problemas. El causante como replicándose el haberse delatado a sí mismo con su torpeza tardó unos pocos instantes adicionales en dejarse escuchar, momentos suficientes para que el veloz raciocinio de Stear llegara a considerar con alivio que podría tratarse de algún animal que se hubiera entrado en un descuido tal como un mapache (así como el pequeño y simpático Clint, al que Candy tenía por cierto como mascota en el colegio), talvez una comadreja o en último de los casos aunque de modo muy desagradable una rata. Más cuando el esperado ente se dio a notar, sus pisadas apresuradas en el escape sobre el linóleo dejaron saber que se trataba de un ser humano.

- _¡Stear!_ \- profirió Candy con angustia bajándose de la mesa sin saber que hacer al confirmar que habían sido descubiertos _-¿Y si es Eliza o Neal?_ \- preguntó preocupada

 _-Ya veremos amor, tranquila-_ profirió él armándose de valor para enfrentar cualquier decisiva situación que le deparara el destino – _Lo mejor será que salgamos separados. Ve por la puerta trasera y espera dentro de la casa, yo mientras tanto seguiré la ruta del testigo y averiguaré quien es-_ intentando mantener la cordura no obstante le indicó.

Candy le tomó la mano leyendo la determinación dentro de sus ojos y en una súplica silenciosa le pidió que no se peleara con nadie. Él sostuvo su mano entre las suyas y colocó en ella un beso.

- _Creo que ha llegado la hora de decir la verdad Candy pero no tengo miedo. Todo saldrá bien para nosotros, ya lo verás. Y yo seré quien dé la cara primero-_ le expuso para que conservara la calma

Ella se acercó entonces a él con todos los bríos de su naturalidad y su juventud que lo volvían loco para regalarle otro beso en los labios que le serviría de buena suerte.

 _-Recuerda que estamos juntos en esto-_ le reiteró y para su completa sorpresa agregó aquello que él durante tanto tiempo había estado anhelado que pronunciaran sus labios - _…Te amo-_

Y dejándole estupefacto así en el lugar sin siquiera permitirle reaccionar, se alejó con premura de su lado como presa de una repentina pero adorable timidez luego de haber encendido de nuevo el fuego, más Stear comprendía que no podía ir tras de ella como quería desesperadamente en esos momentos para demostrarle toda la emoción que en su corazón había despertado con su confesión, sin antes resolver el asunto que comprometía la felicidad de ambos.

Llenándose de coraje por lo mismo y dispuesto a lo que sea se encaminó hacia la entrada principal en busca del fisgón escurridizo.

* * *

Eliza Leagan por su lado, aburrida en medio de la reunión puesto que no había otra chica de su edad con la que relacionarse aparte de Annie, quien prefería platicar con las sirvientas en lugar de tomarla en cuenta y en vista de que el músico más joven a quien había intentado coquetearle era casado y además de los renuentes a traicionar a sus esposas, se levantó contrariada de su asiento dispuesta a dar una vuelta por los alrededores para matar el tiempo hasta que fuese la hora de retirarse a sus aposentos. Más no contaba con encontrar a su hermano bien entretenido al contrario de ella, quien por cierto había desaparecido la mitad de la tarde, y en compañía de la misma joven mucama de la que se fuera detrás por la mañana.

 _-¡Neal!-_ le había gritado indignada al pescarlo comiéndose a besos con la desvergonzada chica, arrimados a una de las paredes laterales de la mansión, por una parte del jardín solitaria y oscura.

 _-¡Eliza, qué haces aquí! ¡Deja de fastidiar y vete!_ \- le había contestado en respuesta él sin dejarse intimidar y sin importarle además en los más mínimo sus opiniones, volviendo a concentrarse en lo que estaba ocupado haciendo. La pelirroja moviendo la cabeza en desaprobación pero consciente de que no podía delatarlo como deseaba con la tía abuela o demás autoridades familiares por gustar de rebajarse de semejante forma, porque él también le conocía muchos secretos, optó al final por hacerse de la vista gorda y dejar pasar el asunto que al final de cuentas le resultaba repugnante. Recalcándose al alejarse de allí que sus involucramientos pasionales y fugaces siempre habían sido con aristócratas, lo cual era muy diferente.

Volviendo a caminar así terminó por priorizar con ello dentro de sus pensamientos con un sabor amargo una vez más al bello noble que no obtenía sacarse de la cabeza, su nuevo objetivo amoroso que se le estaba resistiendo como ningún otro y deseó por lo mismo que pronto ese fin de semana llegara a su fin para poder volver a verlo. Llegó ensimismada de ese modo en idear frescas tácticas de conquista hasta las inmediaciones del invernadero, sin esperar en lo más mínimo toparse con la escena que de pronto halló ante sus ojos.

* * *

A Stear no le resultó difícil encontrar al testigo oculto de su encuentro con Candy, ya que éste lo estaba esperando afuera para ajustar cuentas ni bien saliera. Fue así como tuvo que soportar un inesperado golpe directo a la cara de su propio hermano que lo tomó desprevenido, rompiéndole la boca.

 _-¡Traidor desgraciado!_ \- le espetó enseguida sin esperar a que se repusiera, tomándolo del cuello de la camisa para hacer que lo mirara de frente – _Siempre estuvo entre tus hipócritas intenciones que aparentaban ser inocentes el quedarte con ella… y lo peor es que sabías que me gustaba, ¡que me gusta!-_ le reclamó lleno de furia y de celos contenidos que por fin lograban explotar _-…Debiste haberte alegrado tanto cuando me rechazó-_

 _-¡Yo no la obligué a nada ni tampoco la engañé para seducirla, si eso es lo que crees!_ \- se defendió Stear sangrando – _Simplemente sucedió Archie, se dio de forma natural. No se puede elegir a la persona de la cual enamorarse-_ le hizo ver, causándole encima más rabia.

 _-¡Aléjate de ella!_ \- Archibald en su egoísmo y abusando del derecho a la contemplación que él siempre le había concedido por ser su hermano menor y debido a lo cual tampoco entonces se defendía, le exigió sin preámbulos. Sin embargo esta vez Stear después de años de consentimiento a sus caprichos, explotó al ser tocada en la discusión la persona que amaba.

 _-¡Cómo te atreves a pedirme que no la ame!-_ protestó furioso

Y fue unos instantes después que Eliza llegó, optando por permanecer detrás de los arbustos al percatarse de los rumores que indicaban acontecía una discusión.

 _-¡Tú estás con Annie y aun así no la respetas!-_ añadió Stear sacándole en cara a Archie y no obstante, éste replicó sin dar su brazo a torcer

 _-¡Yo he amado a Candy desde la primera vez que la vi! ¡Es la chica de mis sueños y siempre has estado al tanto!-_ le espetó con dolor, casi al borde de las lágrimas pero reconociendo por lo mismo que había perdido y frente a quien menos lo esperara – _Siempre la voy a querer… así no lo soportes y no perderé la esperanza de algún día ganar su corazón si se me da la oportunidad-_ con su ego herido por ello se tomó el tiempo de amenazarle hincándole el pecho con el índice, antes de alejarse de allí. Stear no le refutó nada dejándolo marcharse, no obstante también de cierta forma entendió que no iba a contar nada al respecto pues le dolía demasiado como para hacerlo, y tampoco le condenó nada porque sabía que el resentimiento hablaba por él. Algo que de seguro, conociéndolo, se le iba a pasar con el tiempo, cuando se acostumbrara al hecho de que ocurriera lo que ocurriera no iba a separarse de Candy… Se tendría que acostumbrar.

Eliza sin que ambos lo supieran observó atenta la escena con interés y en silencio, diciéndose para sí misma al sacar sus propias conclusiones una vez que finalizara, que encontraría la manera de sacarle provecho.

- _Entonces Archie está enamorado de Candy y es quien anda detrás de ella... Uhm, creo que sé a quien le encantará conocer esta información-_ susurró pareciéndole increíble lo que acontecía y sonriendo con malicia.

* * *

 _Continuará…_


	10. X Un duelo por amor

**DISCLAIMER : Los personajes del manga y el anime de "Candy Candy" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation Co., yo solo suelo tomarlos prestados en esencia para crear historias con ellos porque los adoro. Ojo! historias sin fines de lucro. Solamente de una fan para otras fans =).**

 _Cómo están amigas bellas! Les traigo aquí el penúltimo capítulo de esta historia. Agradezco de corazón a Lucero Santoskoy, Yagui, Stormaw, AnMonCer1708, Valerie, Eli Stear'sGirl, Comolasaguilas40, Albertfan, Karen01 y Silandrew por dejarme sus comentarios y favoritos, si me salto algún nombre de verdad discúlpenme. También agradezco así mismo a todas quienes han estado pendientes de este fic durante tanto tiempo. Gracias por esperarme con tanta paciencia chicas. Les envío a todas un gran abrazo y nos leemos en el desenlace._

 _Atte._

 _Belén_

 **CAPÍTULO X:** **Un duelo por amor**

" _Looking in to your heart_

 _you will find_

 _there's nothing here to hide._

 _Take me as I am_

 _Take my life_

 _I would give it all_

 _I would sacrifice._

 _Don't tell me is not worth fighting for_

 _I can´t help it, there's nothing I want more…_

 _Yoy know it's true_

 _Everything I do_

 _I do it for you"._

 _("Everything I do" – Bryan Adams)_

* * *

El grandulón de Terry Grandchester cruzó el patio interno del edificio del área de estudios masculina furioso como un vendaval y atemorizando a todo aquel que se atravesase en su camino, exactamente diez minutos antes de que sonara la campana del primer receso, llevando la finalidad de ubicarse en una esquina del balcón del primer piso para así poder tener una buena vista de toda la planta baja en cuanto lo alumnos comenzaran a salir y de esa manera lograr cazar a su objetivo.

Había estado que se lo llevaban los diablos desde muy temprano en la mañana, cuando la pelirroja Leagan fuera a esperarlo al término de sus prácticas de equitación para ponerlo al tanto de la noticia desagradable que al fin y al cabo había estado esperando.

- _De seguro te interesará saber lo que ocurrió el fin de semana entre Candy y uno de mis primos-_ le había contado con una mezcla de coquetería y malicia, consiguiendo quebrarle con ello toda esperanza de poder reconquistar a la pecosa.

Lleno de rabia por ello, porque no le gustaba sentirse derrotado, aprovechó sin dudarlo esa vez la compañía que ésta siempre le ofrecía aún consciente de que no estaba interesado en ella, como ya en varias ocasiones creía habérselo dejado en claro. Sirviéndole aquello como una breve distracción para alejar un rato de sus pensamientos aquel romance frustrado que no dejaba de darle vueltas en la cabeza.

Se tomaron libres por lo tanto las primeras horas de clase, sin importarles a ambos en lo más mínimo sus jornadas estudiantiles, utilizando la parte más profunda y oscura de las caballerizas para dar rienda suelta a sus pasiones juveniles, y para Terry después, el saber que ella lo había disfrutado, le dispensaba de su manchada conciencia un poco la culpa por haberla usado. En fin, tenía entonces un asunto más relevante en el que ocuparse.

Por fin había descubierto o mejor dicho comprobado quien era el culpable de robarle el cariño de su dulce tormento rubio e iba a hacerle pagar por meterse con lo que le pertenecía. Por tal causa, sin importarle tampoco la opinión del profesor, había abandonado la clase de Literatura Inglesa cual Pedro por su casa antes de que terminara (cosa que acostumbraba a hacer cuando no era de su agrado el maestro o maestra, los consideraba debiluchos peleles o a la asignatura demasiado aburrida), pues encontraba que defender su orgullo herido era primero. Nadie se iba a burlar de él.

Cuando llegó al lugar estimado, se sentó sobre la baranda del largo balcón sin temor al peligro, apoyando la espalda en una de las columnas, y sin cuidar el ser pescado por algún supervisor sacó un cigarrillo de uno de los bolsillos internos de su chaqueta y se puso a fumar para intentar hacer su ansiedad y sus contenidas iras más llevaderas. Nadie iba a mancillar su nombre porque nadie se atrevía nunca a reírse de él. Era algo que estaba dispuesto a seguir manteniendo como una ley primordial en aquella "cárcel" (como en secreto le llamaba al colegio) durante los desgraciados años (según le parecía) que le restaba por cursar… Por todo aquello se encargaría de darle una lección que nunca olvidaría a aquel osado monigote insulso de fábrica americana, que de por sí tan mal le caía.

Dieron las doce y el tiempo del recreo llegó, desbordando al alumnado en pocos minutos por los corredores, llenando todo el lugar de bullicio y conversaciones, más él no se movió de donde estaba, concentrado en su misión, como una bestia feroz a la espera de atrapar a su presa. Podía haber esperado para arreglar cuentas entre ambos sin que nadie se enterara pero aquello no satisfacía su ego. Él era Terrence Grandchester, hijo de uno de los mayores nobles de Inglaterra y de la afamada Eleanor Baker, superestrella cinematográfica de talla mundial (aunque se reservara para sí esto último) y siempre prefería que hubiese público durante sus riñas porque así las humillaciones de sus contrincantes al perder eran mucho peores.

Así, poniendo todo su esfuerzo para mantener la paciencia, al cabo de casi unos diez minutos más, vio salir del gimnasio al curso de Archibald Cornwell, luego de concluida la clase de Educación Física. Conocía cuál era el horario de ese paralelo contrario al suyo, por lo que no le resultó para nada difícil ubicar al susodicho en cuestión.

 _-¡Oye Cornwell, rata estadounidense_!- le gritó entonces en atronadora voz en tanto le divisó cruzar el patio platicando con grupo de compañeros, no tardando en conseguir su completa y extrañada atención.

 _-¡Pero qué diablos! ¡Qué es lo que te crees Grandchester, escoria inglesa!-_ le contestó sin amilanarse el rubio de inmediato _-¡No eres más que un insufrible pelafustán, el título de noble te queda grande!-_ le espetó dispuesto a enfrentar esa y cualquier provocación, y Terry tuvo que reconocer para sus adentros, aún con su enardecido fuego interno a flor de piel que el tipo tenía ó de oreja a oreja burlándose por ende, contento de que el desafío se volviese entretenido, pues la cobardía en un contrincante a su parecer le restaba emoción a las peleas.

 _-¡Tú te metiste con algo mío!_ \- sin perder más tiempo le acusó, ya que quería terminar de resolver aquel molesto inconveniente durante ese receso de una vez por todas _–Y te enseñaré por lo tanto a no volver a hacerlo, ¡Lo que es de Terrence Grandchester se respeta! ¡Vamos afuera!-_ desde lo alto le retó.

Moviendo la cabeza sin poder creerlo y sin ya interesarle si toda la atención del sector estuviese puesta o no sobre él, Archibald Cornwell comprendió de lo que verdaderamente se trataba todo, sin embargo decidió responder a la afrenta para resolver de raíz, si estaba en su poder lograrlo, un problema que en realidad iba dirigido a su hermano.

 _-¡Estás demente desgraciado, más acepto el reto! ¡Quién dijo miedo! ¡Ya me tienes cansado con tus arrogancias e incitaciones, ajustaremos cuentas de una vez por todas y te enseñaré que "Ella" no es un objeto que puedas poseer o usar!-_ voceó enfurecido yendo directo al grano, pues a Candy, así no se le diese nunca la oportunidad de conquistar su corazón, la iba a defender a capa y espada por siempre, pues ahora era parte de su familia.

* * *

La noticia del enfrentamiento rápidamente corrió por todo el plantel y el barullo no tardó en llegar también a oídos del estudiantado femenino.

Candy, Annie y Patty iban conversando después de salir de la clase de Música cuando se percataron de que algo inusual acontecía en derredor.

 _-Patty ya dinos la verdad, ¿Marcos y tú están saliendo?-_ la pelinegra codeándola trataba con picardía de sonsacarle una confesión a su tímida amiga mientras la chica de lentes, ya con cualquier tipo de resentimiento secreto olvidado, puesto que el fallido intento de flirteo entre ella y el joven inventor le había permitido conocer la verdadera felicidad, sonrojada trataba de salirse por la tangente.

 _-Chicas, en serio, no sé a lo que se refieren_ \- expresó, más su candorosa risa de alguien no acostumbrada a decir mentiras terminó de por sí delatándola y sus dos amigas no tardaron en hacerle bromas.

 _-¡Ajá, ya lo admitiste, no lo niegues!_ \- Annie le acusó

- _No tienes de qué avergonzarte Patty, sentir "Amor" es una de las cosas más bellas de la vida_ \- dijo a su vez Candy, consiguiendo al percibir la alegría de su amiga superar del todo sus remordimientos por habérsele atravesado sin querer en el camino de una posible relación, y la sincera sonrisa por parte de ella que recibió ante su comentario, terminó de traerle alivio.

Con su optimismo innato se dijo entonces que todo iría bien en adelante en su vida y que era mejor si Archie ya conocía lo que ocurría entre Stear y ella… así no se hubiese enterado de la mejor manera. Pues era la primera persona a quien querían hacerle partícipe de todas formas.

Stear le había contado todo sobre la conversación que mantuvieran en el jardín de la mansión Ardley londinense y ella le había revelado por su parte que estaba al tanto de los sentimientos de su hermano hacia ella desde hacía tiempo aunque nunca le hubiese dado esperanzas. Había sinceridad y confianza entre ellos y con fe deseaban que así fuera siempre. Una de las ventajas que aquello les permitiría sería analizar juntos a profundidad cualquier tipo de situación complicada y llegar a un consenso, como había sucedido entonces.

La posición de Archie bien podía catalogarse como uno de esos asuntos complicados, ya que desde que presenciara en sigilo lo que no debía, intentaba evitarlos enfadado con ellos, al punto de inclusive llegar a solicitar que los trasladaran de vuelta al colegio a Annie y a él la tarde del domingo en un coche aparte.

No obstante, con Stear confiaban en que no tardaría en terminar de aceptar su relación… porque aparte no le quedaba de otra. Candy también a propósito de ello, se preparaba con ilusión para compartirles su gran secreto a sus amigas, considerando que había llegado el momento adecuado y esperaba poder hacerlo esa misma noche durante la cena… en especial cuando terminara de reunir todo su valor y de controlar su nerviosismo para dar el feliz anuncio.

Meditaba en aquello cuando el rumor del alboroto les llegó y junto a sus amigas observó poco después pasar corriendo a varias chicas por el pasillo llenas de curiosidad en dirección al jardín. No faltó además por parte de los varones quien se arriesgara a aventurarse en el área femenina, desobedeciendo las prohibiciones del colegio, con tal de vocear la novedad que acontecía.

 _-¡Hey chicas, Terry va a pelear!_ \- gritó en medio jardín con morbo un muchacho de los de primer año para luego devolverse apresurado por donde viniera, y al oír esto las tres se miraron entre sí como sospechando que aquello no podía traer nada bueno. Con un mal presentimiento así, se apresuraron también hacia el lugar de la contienda.

* * *

Para hacer más memorable el asunto, Terry decidió como lugar del enfrentamiento, una parte cercana a los dormitorios femeninos, para que pudieran verlos quienes estuvieran allí sin necesidad inclusive de acercarse a la aglomeración donde se suscitaría el enfrentamiento. Siempre preocupándose de llamar la atención lo suficiente para hacer su imagen más legendaria.

-¡ _Vamos Cornwell, monigote aniñado lanza tu mejor golpe!_ \- le animó una vez listo para el combate, a lo que Archibald sin quedarse atrás y dejando de lado su acostumbrada elegancia, arremangándose la camisa del uniforme, le contestó

- _¡Te arrepentirás imbécil de haber nacido!_ -

* * *

La sonrisa maliciosa de Eliza junto con algún comentario malintencionado que le hizo a su grupo de amigas referente a ellas, les confirmó a Candy, Patty y Annie lo peor, y en su interior se prepararon para la impresión que se llevarían instantes después al terminar de acercarse a donde estaba aglutinado el montón de gente y descubrir quién era el contendiente esta vez de Terry.

Para Annie la impresión fue terrible. Poco le faltó para que le diera un síncope al ver a su novio enfrentándose a golpes con el patán del colegio, que era notoriamente más fornido que él, por lo que Candy que estaba a su lado tuvo que sostenerla y ventearle aire con su cuaderno de apuntes para evitar que se desmayara, preguntándose al mismo tiempo cuál sería la razón que había degenerado todo aquello.

 _-¡Patty, qué haces, no deberías estar aquí!_ \- la voz del chico que hasta hacía pocos minutos había sido el tema de conversación de las tres amigas, se escuchó de repente detrás de la aludida, quien sorprendida de encontrarlo así, de manera tan inesperada, se volteó hacia él sonrojada

-… _Marcos_ \- profirió un poco avergonzada de haber sucumbido a la vulgar curiosidad al igual que todo el mundo pero la caricia preocupada de él en su mejilla, le hizo olvidarse en un instante de todo.

– _Es riesgoso, en cuanto las autoridades estudiantiles aparezcan, impondrán un castigo a todos los presentes… y no quiero que te pase nada-_ el muchacho moreno añadió contemplándola con ternura y por primera vez Patty se sintió privilegiada de poder ingresar en un mundo aparte y completamente mágico, en medio de la convulsionada realidad.

- _Venía de mi clase de Idiomas cuando me enteré de esto y creo que debería avisársele a Alistear, ya que es su hermano quien está involucrado en el problema_ \- opinó Marcos – _Iré a buscarlo para ver si con su inteligencia y don de palabra puede interferir y remediar esto antes de que Archibald consiga ser expulsado, y tú, nena, por favor ponte a buen recaudo, ¿sí?_ \- al final le recomendó de forma tan dulce, haciéndola solo sonrojar aún más. Halagada de que se interesara por ella así, Patty le sonrió y asintió, optando por seguir luego sus consejos y alejarse mejor del sitio, puesto que lo que él le había dicho era verdad y nadie que conociese el carácter de la Hermana Grey, la rectora, podía dudar de ello. No quería ganarse represalias injustas. Intentó por lo mismo en cuanto Marcos partiera en la búsqueda de Stear, convencer a sus amigas de que la siguieran, pero resultó en vano al fin y al cabo, ya que al estar ambas emparentadas o relacionadas con los hermanos Cornwell, vivían pendiente de ellos.

Por lo tanto sin lograr que le hicieran caso inmersas en su preocupación, no le quedó más que alejarse en silencio.

* * *

Mientras aquello se suscitaba, Marcos fue corriendo en busca de Alistear, su compañero de Club de Ciencias, primero a su aula, la cual para entonces ya se encontraba semi vacía y luego al Laboratorio, donde algunos de sus compañeros le indicaron podía encontrarse. Por suerte no se equivocaban y lo alcanzó en cuanto iba de salida.

No perdió el tiempo entonces y aún con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo físico, le puso al tanto de lo que sucedía con la esperanza de que así se pudiera detener algo que amenazaba con convertirse en un gran problema.

Está demás decirse que Stear recibió la noticia con sorpresa, asombro y preocupación. Más algo también dentro suyo le dijo que la razón por la que peleaba su hermano tenía que ver directamente con él y con ese presentimiento a cuestas junto con otro de que ese día las cosas no terminarían muy bien, apresurado se dirigió a intentar de alguna forma remediar el asunto.

Le resultaba irónico pensar que estaba viviendo la mejor etapa de su vida pero que no por eso dejaban de suscitársele contrariedades.

* * *

Aplicando toda su fuerza, Archie le lanzó un derechazo a Terry en pleno rostro que le hizo trastabillar y perder el equilibrio, más el rebelde experto en riñas y sin tener la mínima intención de mostrar clemencia que le permitiera soñar a su rival en algún momento el poder ganar la pelea, no perdió la oportunidad de llevárselo al suelo consigo. Los dos enfurecidos de lejos para cualquiera que observara, se asemejaban a dos animales salvajes en medio del polvo, sucios y con sus melenas desaliñadas, habiendo perdido y olvidado en esos momentos todo vestigio de galanura o nobleza.

Las cosas no iban muy bien para Archie, pues al ser de contextura más delgada y de estatura un poco más baja que la del hijo del Duque de Grandchester, estaba en clara desventaja. No obstante, y a pesar de estar sangrando por la nariz, ponía su mejor esfuerzo en su defensa y el muchacho castaño se había ganado ya por su parte unos buenos moretones en el rostro.

 _-¡Voy a acabar contigo, maldito maniquí a escala!-_ en un momento Terry enfurecido le amenazó y tan verídica fue su mirada de determinación que sin poder contenerse más, Annie se lanzó al medio del ruedo desesperada a intentar interceder por su novio.

 _-¡Nooo! ¡Déjalo en paz!_ \- le gritó con una fuerza interior descomunal que nunca antes nadie le viera, y para ello a punta de forcejeos se zafó del brazo de Candy, quien preocupada había estado hasta entonces haciendo lo posible por detenerla.

 _-¡Annie, no, no lo hagas!_

 _-¡Basta!-_ exigió la pelinegra en un tono de voz elevado que no le conocían y perdiendo todo temor en su angustia, llegó a pararse en el centro de la escena sin ya importarle lo que pensara todo el mundo y el montón de cuchicheos que se escuchaban alrededor.

 _-¡Vaya, vaya, pero miren quien hace su aparición triunfal!_ \- no perdió oportunidad de mofarse de manera insufrible Terry, sin interesarle si la hacía quedar en vergüenza delante de todo el alumnado, pero antes de continuar se dirigió un instante a su contrincante, quien en ese rato estaba doblado recuperando el aliento luego de que le asestara un golpe en el estómago – _Oye Cornwell, no me digas gallinita que ahora necesitas que una mujer te defienda-_ riéndose se le burló, más permitió que Annie se acercara a socorrerlo _–Y tú niñita ingenua, no puedo creer que aún te atrevas a interceder por él, cuando eres la menos indicada para hacerlo. ¿O es que acaso no te afecta que este desabrido mozalbete aniñado te engañe en tu cara y nada menos que con tu mejor amiga?-_ con saña le increpó, haciendo que todo el universo para la chica Britter terminara de derrumbársele en un segundo.

 _-¿Qué?_ \- se volteó a mirar entonces incrédula y extrañada a Candy, quien prudente por no querer estar para nada cerca del rebelde después de su último encuentro, había preferido mantenerse a cierta distancia y que a su vez le devolvió una mirada desconcertada

- _No sé de lo que está hablando Annie, en serio. ¡Tienes que creerme!_ \- Candy le pidió a su amiga al ver un claro signo de resentimiento mortal en sus ojos, por lo que no dudó y decidió enfadada encarar ella misma a Terry para que explicara aquellos rumores que acababa de esparcir.

- _¡Qué te sucede Terry!_ , _¿a dónde quieres llegar con todo esto, qué pretendes?-_ exigió saber

 _-Ahora te haces la desentendida-_ manifestó él abriendo los brazos _-Por qué no me respondes eso tú Pecosa-_ sin pelos en la lengua y acostumbrado a ese tipo de escenas, participando en ellas con naturalidad como si se tratara de un actor de teatro, Terry la enfrentó – _Un día era yo y de repente decidiste cambiarme por este millonario bueno para nada-_ Enseguida hubo alrededor una conmoción general.

Archie mientras tanto en medio de sus dolencias, hizo un esfuerzo para levantar la vista hacia ella (la primera vez desde que se enterara de los suyo con Stear) y únicamente con una mirada apenada movió la cabeza, permitiéndole terminar de comprender a ella de pronto que Terry, tan acostumbrado a dejarse llevar por sus impulsos al sacar resoluciones sin indagar primero bien en las cosas, se equivocaba de protagonista en su acusación, y que Archie preocupado por la salud de su hermano sin dudarlo se había ofrecido a tomar su lugar en la contienda, sin darse un tiempo siquiera de aclarar la verdad.

Llenándose de coraje por todo aquello y sumándose a la vergüenza por verse expuesta así, ya que todos empezaban a señalarla, Candy se ruborizó furiosamente más no se dejó amilanar

 _-Basta Terry, te lo repito, ¡detente!_ \- le advirtió con seriedad, intentando sonar controlada.

No obstante, en ese momento alguien más llegó corriendo y abriéndose paso entre la gente hasta alcanzar el centro de la ronda.

 _-¡Yo también te lo digo Grandchester, basta!-_

De repente el corazón de Candy casi se paralizó al escuchar la voz de su novio detrás suyo. Fuerte y decidido a pesar de su timidez, y sin prestar atención en lo más mínimo al montón de murmuraciones que a cada rato se incrementaban alrededor. Se volteó por lo tanto despacio a verlo, únicamente angustiada por él y preparándose para lo que sabía iba a ocurrir a continuación.

 _-Te has equivocado de sujeto Terrence. Aquí me tienes para ajustar cuentas, y ahora deja a mi hermano en paz_ -

A Stear nunca en el fondo le había caído tan mal Terry para considerarlo un verdadero enemigo. Le agradaba en su humilde opinión su convicción para hacer valer sus ideas y no dejarse de nadie, más había empezado a colocar un ojo sobre él vigilante al enterarse de que andaba detrás de los pasos de su niña amada, y si como rival debía enfrentarse por ella en un duelo, lo haría… y aquella sería su más grande prueba de amor.

El destino le permitió intercambiar miradas con Candy durante unos instantes para decirse ambos cuanto se amaban, antes de que el verdugo volviera a clamar por atención con su vil voz.

 _-¡No puede ser verdad! ¡Esto debe ser una broma! ¡Tarzán Pecosa, ¿tú y el cuatro ojos?-_ Terry replicó con incredulidad más que indignación, lo que armó de valor a Stear para colocarse delante de ella y encararlo, harto de que por el ínfimo problema de su vista no faltara algún cretino como él que le molestara.

 _-¡Sí! ¡Amo a Candy desde que era una niña y estoy dispuesto a luchar por ella hasta la últimas consecuencias!-_ aclaró, ocasionando una nueva oleada de exclamaciones. De puro asombro por parte del alumnado masculino y de gran ternura por parte de las chicas.

Candy también lo miró con tanta dulzura apretando su mano en incondicional apoyo que el sintió deseos de besarla, aun cuando estaba consciente a plenitud de que para nada era el mejor momento… Momento en que por su parte, Terry al notarlo, lleno de celos aprovechó para agarrarlo de súbito del cuello de la camisa para obligarlo a pelear.

- _¡Entonces no perdamos el tiempo y ven para acá!_ \- refunfuñó con renovado odio, esta vez bien dirigido a quien le robara el afecto de la chica con la que estaba obsesionado y lo arrastró al centro de la ronda, donde lo soltó de forma brusca dándole una oportunidad para que se preparara en medio de los gritos de los espectadores, mucho de ellos alentando a Terry y otros pocos de conocidos del inventor junto al pedido de algunas chicas de que avisaran a las autoridades, pues a simple vista se notaba que iba a ser una pelea desigual. Hasta a la propia Eliza le parecía aquello, que tapándose la boca sorprendida, encontraba de lo más increíble que el cero a la izquierda de su primo Stear (como lo consideraba) y la chica que más detestaba se hubieran involucrado, pues no combinaban para nada. Aunque no podía negar que le entretenía el asunto.

- _Quien lo diría, nunca falta un roto para un descocido_ \- le comentó con desagrado y menosprecio al respecto a su amiga Luisa – _Dios los crea y ellos se juntan_ -

 _-¡Pelea, pelea, pelea!_ \- Era lo que más se oía

 _-¡Por favor que alguien le avise a un Supervisor, esto va a ser una masacre!-_ exclamó preocupada entonces Luisa, aún sin importarle lo que Eliza a su lado pensara, quien la miró con impresión y enfado, como si se tratase de una intrusa de otro planeta. Más desestimando esta vez a su supuesta mejor amiga, la chica castaña continuó haciéndose oír y a su clamor se unieron otros.

 _-¡Detengan esto por favor!-_

 _-¡Llamen a la Hermana Grey!-_ alguien más entre la multitud gritó

 _-¡Déjalo animal!-_ la voz preocupada de Candy resaltó por encima de todos

 _-Candy…-_ Annie que entonces tenía a Archie rodeándole el hombro con un brazo, sirviéndole de sostén junto con un amigo de él que la estaba ayudando del otro lado a mantenerlo de pie y sobre todo controlado porque no dejaba de desvariar diciendo que estaba bien para continuar la pelea por su hermano; la llamó preocupada al ver el estado de angustia de la joven rubia, que no sabía qué hacer. Se sentía un poquito resentida en su interior en vista de que no le había contado sobre lo que tenía con Stear, pero respetaba su decisión y no por eso iba a dejar de brindarle toda su ayuda como amiga pues sabía que de estar en su caso también lo haría por ella, como bien lo había demostrado hasta hacía pocos minutos _–Llevaré a Archie a la Enfermería y de camino le avisaré a alguno de los profesores. Esto terminará pronto amiga, ya lo verás-_ le alentó.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, Candy le agradeció y luego se volvió a seguir intentando interceder para que Terry se detuviera.

Sabiendo que sería inútil, la pelinegra le pidió al chico que le estaba dando una mano que se apresuraran.

 _-Mejor démonos prisa antes de que sea tarde_ -

* * *

 _-Bien Tesla, ¡lanza tu mejor golpe!-_ cuadrándose, le incitó Terry a Stear a manera de mofa _-…Si es que puedes_ -

- _Si fueras menos salvaje intentaríamos arreglar esto con palabras y en una reunión privada_ \- pacifista, trató de conciliar de forma razonable por un momento Stear mientras se retiraba los lentes con precaución, y agradeció a la suerte al instante siguiente haberlo hecho aun viéndose en el suelo y en medio del dolor que siguió, porque Terry en respuesta a su propuesta le propinó un golpe directo al pómulo derecho que se los hubiese quebrado sin lugar a dudas, incrustándole los cristales en el ojo.

 _-¡Nooo! ¡Malvado, abusivo, insolente, déjalo en paz!_ \- el grito de Candy lanzándose al ataque, evitó que perdiera el sentido y en su vista borrosa, como si se tratara de un sueño, o mejor dicho de una pesadilla, divisó su silueta rubia brincar a la espalda de grandulón castaño para empezar enseguida a darle golpes con sus puños y sus manos en la cabeza.

 _-¡Pero qué!_ \- vociferó Terry sorprendido y aquello lo terminó de indignar _-¡Claro, a él sí lo defiendes, no! ¡Maldita fiera traidora!-_ y diciendo esto se deshizo de ella de forma tosca, lanzándola al suelo, más cuando Candy quiso levantarse dispuesta a sostenerle la pelea, sin medirse en los más mínimo la abofeteó -¡ _Cómo se te ocurre cambiarme por un nerd!-_

Hubo de inmediato expresiones de espanto entre un estupor absoluto que duró los siguientes cinco segundos. Candy no tardó en sentir el sabor metálico inconfundible de la sangre en su boca y al tocarse la comisura derecha supo que la había lastimado. No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en ello pues con asombro a espaldas de Terry, que con rabia seguía mirándola a la espera de que le respondiera más, notó que se acercaba una sombra amenazante.

 _-¡La golpeaste! ¡Te atreviste! ¡Te arrepentirás toda la vida por esto!_ \- Era Stear y su voz sonaba iracunda, como nunca antes se le oyera.

 _-¡Ah sí, y quién se atreve a venir a decírmelo!-_ con una sonrisa burlona, Terrence se volteó a encararlo, subestimándolo, más Candy con una corazonada tuvo que retroceder en el suelo y lo siguiente que pudo observar, atónita al igual que el resto, fue que "su chico" se encargaba de borrarle con un buen puñetazo la risa burlona de la cara al temido rufián del colegio. Golpe que lo hizo tambalear y llevarse las manos a la cara, notando impresionado después por la sangre en sus manos que tenía la boca partida al igual que le hiciera a ella.

A forma de mofa por lo tanto, el bajo recurso que utilizaba para fastidiar a sus contrincantes colegiales que siempre consideraba inferiores a él, Terry comenzó a reírse a carcajadas. Sin saber que aquello, solo le daba mayores bríos a Stear, que asombrado de sí mismo por su fuerza recién descubierta al ser puesta a prueba por totalidad, como si se tratara de uno de sus experimentos, ahora quería ver hasta que alcance llegaba, y cual toro enfurecido arremetió contra él sin detenerse a pensarlo, derribándolo, y una vez en la tierra inmovilizándolo bajo su cuerpo le cayó a más puñetazos, sin darle respiro, desorientándolo.

Bastante trabajo le costó a Terry defenderse, tanto que en cuanto pudo librarse de Stear y responderle con unos cuantos golpes con los que rodaron por el suelo cual si perteneciesen al equipo de lucha libre escolar, ya había cambiado el concepto de debilucho que tuviera con anterioridad sobre él. Como prueba de ello bien maltrecho se encontraba.

Las esperadas autoridades del colegio se hicieron presentes para entonces

 _-¡Pero Dios Santo, qué está sucediendo aquí! ¡Deténganse en este mismo instante!-_ vociferó en atronadora voz la Rectora y ante aquello el montón de curiosos, a sabiendas de su modo de ser o adivinando las represalias que podía tomar, empezó a dispersarse -¡ _Varones y señoritas reunidos, sin ser día festivo, qué es esto!-_ prosiguió colérica, pues no había nada que la enfadara más que los alumnos fueran contra las reglas del plantel.

 _-¡Cuando no, Terrence Grandchester como siempre!_ \- exclamó el Padre Jhon, principal supervisor de la sección masculina, quien estaba también allí acompañándola junto con la Hermana Margareth, encargada de la Enfermería, que de seguro había llegado a constatar que acontecía después de recibir en el departamento médico a Archie y de haber conversado con Annie.

 _-Y… eh, un momento_ \- prosiguió el supervisor, acomodándose sus gruesos anteojos de fondo de botella para comprobar que no estaba viendo visiones _-… ¡Señor Alistear Cornwell! ¿Usted?-_

Los responsables del pleito fueron así obligados a detenerse y levantarse para dar la cara, siendo separados por algunos alumnos de último año que servían como prefectos.

 _-¡¿Cómo es posible, qué ocurre aquí?!_ \- exigió saber el sacerdote, asombrado de que uno de los mejores alumnos del colegio se viese envuelto de repente en ese tipo de burdos problemas, que repercutiría en su buen historial estudiantil _-¡¿Cómo se suscitó esto?!-_

 _-Yo solo estaba dejando en claro aquí, ante esta rata con cerebro y ante todos a lo que tendrán que atenerse de volver a meterse con algo que me pertenezca-_ no se complicó en compartirTerrence, para quien cada castigo era ya como una raya más al tigre, justificándose en su mal comportamiento con su ego insufrible. Sin contar con que Candy, quien estaba un poco más atrás, sin detenerse a meditar en las consecuencias de lo ya nada de lo enojada que estaba, porque sabía al igual que todos en el colegio que no le darían ninguna sanción por ser el hijo del principal benefactor; no se guardaría lo que tenía que decir al respecto.

Le tocó por ello con el índice la espalda un par de veces y cuando éste se volteó malhumorado a ver que quería, un buen golpe directo a la nariz y sin esperárselo fue lo que recibió de su parte.

 _-¡Ya deja de tratarnos a las mujeres como si fuéramos "cosas"!. Toda chica siempre tiene opción de rectificar antes de involucrarse con algún idiota como tú-_ dejó en claro. Hubo aplauso por parte de las presentes pero en contrario un asombro e indignación absoluta por parte de las autoridades, quienes vieron aquello como muestra horrorosa de mala conducta.

 _-¡Suficiente!_ \- bramó de pronto furiosa la rectora _-¡Este vulgar espectáculo se terminó y a todos los presentes se les bajará diez puntos en conducta!-_

Ante aquello la mayoría de curiosos que quedaban salieron corriendo antes de que los prefectos y prefectas de cada sección empezaran a anotar sus nombres, y ya sin menos público que aquellos que remolones se quedaban por los alrededores disimulando como que aprovechaban los últimos momentos del recreo para conversar por allí cerca, la estricta religiosa se ocupó de dar su veredicto a los tres implicados.

 _-¡Ustedes han atentado contra la moralidad del colegio, alborotándolo y causando un desorden general!_ \- les reclamó a viva voz – _Y pagarán por ello sin importar que tan limpio haya estado hasta ahora su historial o no_ \- decretó y a continuación señalando primero a Candy prosiguió _-¡Usted, Candice White Ardley!, ha demostrado con creces, tanto con anterioridad como abiertamente hoy en presencia de todos nosotros que su comportamiento no es ni podrá ser jamás, el comportamiento adecuado de una joven dama, por lo que queda de forma inapelable expulsada del plantel. En tanto ustedes dos, señor Grandchester y señor Cornwell, ambos serán confinados a sus respectivas habitaciones y sin cenar durante el resto de la semana. ¡He dicho y se retiran ahora mismo!, a excepción de claro usted Candice White, que nos va acompañar a la dirección-_ la inclemente monja ordenó, sumiendo en el limbo a una exhausta y para entonces desaliñada Candy, a quien estaba empezando ya a dolerle la cabeza debido a tremendo embrollo.

Stear por su parte no tardó en tratar de hacerle entrar en razones para que rectificara su decisión, más la superiora hizo caso omiso de sus súplicas.

 _-Hermana Grey por favor, una resolución así es muy injusta. Candy se merece otra oportunidad, ella es una buena chica…-_

 _-¡Basta, yo no cambio mis resoluciones por nadie!-_ el grito de la Hermana Grey fue tan fuerte esta vez que hasta alarmó al propio supervisor, quien no acostumbraba por su parte a enojarse así y asustó a la Hermana Margareth, que permanecía quieta sin atreverse a decir palabra para no contradecirla y empeorar las cosas _– ¡Y si continúa insistiendo, me veré obligada a ser más dura también con su castigo Señor Cornwell!-_ amenazó

Terry por su lado, miró con lástima a Candy pero al final se encogió de hombros, aceptando lo que le tocaba y optó por retirarse. Claro que al hacerlo no perdió la oportunidad de fastidiarla, recalcándole al levantar una ceja al pasar por su lado que se lo tenía merecido, al tiempo que le susurraba además para insultarla el típico apelativo de mujer de vida fácil. Stear al darse cuenta, quiso ir tras él a obligarlo a retractarse y pedirle disculpas, más Candy tomándolo del brazo se lo impidió con ruegos porque lo que menos quería era que el también arruinase su futuro como desde ya le estaba sucediendo a ella.

- _Stear por favor, no lo hagas. Déjalo que se vaya, de verdad, no vale la pena_ -

El joven científico sin embargo, exaltado del coraje se volvió enseguida hacia la rectora y al igual que ella de forma determinante se manifestó. Para entonces como un eco de los sentimientos de su alma esa tarde, empezaba a llover.

 _-Hermana Grey, si va a expulsar a Candy tendrá que expulsarme a mí también, pues no pienso dejar que pase este calvario sola la chica de quien estoy enamorado-_

Hubo una pequeña conmoción entre los pocos fisgones que por ahí aún quedaban, que en el fondo no pudieron dejar de admirar la valentía del muchacho. En especial Candy, a quien se le llenaron de inmediato los ojos de lágrimas.

 _-¿Amor de hombre y mujer? Inmensa ridiculez_ \- menospreció la causa con frialdad la monja – _Pero si eso es lo que quiere Sr. Cornwell, renunciar a la institución voluntariamente, nos comunicaremos con sus tutores-_ aceptó ya también cansada, tratando de dar por finalizado el tema, más esta vez fue el Padre Jhon quien decidió interceder a favor de Stear, a quien tenía aprecio y consideraba alguien con futuro prometedor.

 _-Pero Hermana Grey, piénselo bien tenga la bondad, Alistear Cornwell no es un_ alumno cualquiera _, su coeficiente intelectual es de un superdotado. Sería una terrible negligencia nuestra que permitamos que eche su futuro por la borda_ \- expuso preocupado.

 _-Pues como acaba de ver Padre Jhon, él mismo lo decidió y ante aquello no hay nada que podamos hacer_ \- aclaró la Hermana Grey, en gran parte para restregarle en la cara al propio Stear su error.

Dándose cuenta de ello, antes de terminar de sentirse mal del todo, el joven pelinegro decidió acotar algo interrumpiéndolos en el debate

 _-Yo sé que mi coeficiente intelectual no tiene nada que ver con esto, que ha sido al fin y al cabo una cuestión de honor. Por ello no temo tocar puertas en otra parte donde se me permita continuar mis estudios, pues confío que alguna se abrirá-_ expuso con modestia, más al supervisor que estaba buscando la manera de que no lo expulsaran, no le agradó

 _-¡Pero qué está diciendo! ¡No existe en todo el Reino Unido un mejor colegio que el Honorable San Pablo, es uno de los más prestigiosos de Europa! Usted Sr. Cornwell llevará además su historial estudiantil manchado, lo cual le será un obstáculo para poder conseguir matricularse en otro. Se arrepentirá de su absurda decisión a la hora de buscar ingresar a una universidad de renombre-_ le advirtió, pero Stear conservando su tranquilidad al mantener a Candy a su lado con una de sus manos entre las suyas, contestó con mucha seguridad y sin poder dejar de mirarla

 _-Si no puedo ingresar a una universidad de renombre o a cualquier otra, no me importará ser un inventor aficionado, un trabajador común y un hombre de familia, puesto que estaré al lado de la mujer que amo-_

Candy que para entonces ya estaba llorando de la emoción por aquella inmensa prueba de amor, hizo en ese momento lo que nadie esperaba luego de todo lo ocurrido y en uno de sus espontáneos actos que él tanto admiraba, lo abrazó, dejando boquiabierto a todos los presentes.

 _-¡Esto es un sacrilegio! ¡Qué barbaridad, nunca he visto peor comportamiento en una joven de buena familia en mi vida!-_ exclamó persignándose la Hermana Grey, catalogando aquello como una gran ofensa y enseguida gritándole a la Hermana Margareth, quien se había mantenido a distancia y que en esos instantes estaba sonriendo ante aquella tierna demostración de amor, le ordenó:

 _-¡Usted Hermana Margareth, envié de inmediato un telegrama a los tutores de estos jóvenes y dígales que los vengan a ver para llevárselos! No puedo permitir este tipo de comportamientos en el plantel, ¡Que empaquen sus pertenencias, hoy mismo_!- y estando consagrada a dios pero aun así dejando que se la llevaran los diablos, la Madre Superiora dio media vuelta y sin volver a mirar atrás, se retiró.

- _Enseguida Hermana Grey_ \- corroboró la joven religiosa encaminándose detrás de ella pero antes despidiéndose con una leve inclinación de cabeza de los enamorados, quienes la estimaban y le correspondieron. El padre Jhon las siguió a ambas pero primero se ocupó de darles una última ojeada al par de jóvenes insurgentes, a quienes por lo visto no les importaba empaparse con la lluvia que cada vez se hacía más fuerte, con tal de estar juntos. Tan sólo movió la cabeza entonces y se fue.

Stear y Candy se quedaron solos así en el jardín en medio del aguacero que no tardó en volverse torrencial, más ya eran libres y habían dejado en claro sus asuntos. No le debían nada a nadie, así que se sonrieron llenos de amor y decidieron permanecer abrazados sin perturbarse un rato más.

Con aquel abrazo y aquel clima, un dejavú le invadió a Stear y enseguida recordó también emocionado el inolvidable sueño que tuviera meses atrás. El que le revelara cuanto la amaba y diera comienzo a sus deseos de luchar por ella. No había sido ese día una situación igual de dichosa pero lo bueno es que había terminado igualmente en sus brazos y bajo la lluvia. Aquello era lo único que importaba. En cualquier lugar del mundo y en cualquier circunstancia estaría bien, si la tenía a su lado.

 _-Lo amo Señor Cornwell-_ dijo entonces ella despertándolo de su ensueño de visualizar desde ya un porvenir juntos, emulando la manera en que le llamaban los superiores y para terminar de convencerlo que era real lo que estaban viviendo, acarició su rostro mientras él la contemplaba embelesado como si fuese un ser celestial, y sin tener cuidado de si de las ventanas de los edificios cercanos había alguien observándolos o no, le besó en los labios, como la rebelde encantadora que era.

De tal modo, luego de todo aquello que los había sacudido como un aluvión tan de repente y sin esperárselo, después de hacerse a la idea por muy increíble que todavía le pareciera, de haber superado la primera pelea de su vida y de haber sobre todo vencido, luego de comprobar lo verídico del dicho de que nadie sabe lo fuerte que se es hasta que la vida te pone a prueba y en especial si se trata de defender a la persona que amas, después de aceptar y empezar a prepararse en su interior para convivir con la vergüenza de haber manchado su reputación hasta hacía poco impecable pero sin arrepentirse por ello, y después inclusive de superar sus ganas de llorar debido a tantas cosas, se dio cuenta más que nunca que estaba con la chica correcta. Que nunca se aburriría de ella ni arrepentiría de haberla elegido.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 ** _¡Mil gracias por leer!_**

 _ **Moonlight86  
** _


	11. XI De cara al destino

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo únicamente suelo tomarlos prestaditos a veces para inventar con ellos románticas historias sacadas de mis sueños con la finalidad de hacer soñar a otros. Historias sin fines de lucro y escritas con mucho cariño como ésta.**

 _Amigas (os) bellas (os), hemos llegado al final de este viaje y no concluyo este fic que me tomó bastante tiempo redactar sin agradecerles una vez más profundamente por acompañarme a través de los capítulos con sus reviews, inboxs, favoritos y suscripciones, así mismo a todas (os) quienes lo han leído en silencio y han estado pendiente de esta trama a lo largo de estos dos años. Quiero decirles que no les conozco pero les aprecio y les envío un enorme abrazo de gratitud._

 _Un saludo especial a Stormaw, Yagui Fun, Sandy Sánchez, Becky10000, Eli (Stear's Girl), Fabiola R., Shant88, Josie, AnMonCer1708, Valerie, Karymote, Nevenka Yahaira, mil gracias amis por todo el apoyo. Su interés en mis historias me incentiva a querer seguir compartiendo sueños, son geniales chicas._

 _Bueno, no les canso más y a continuación les comparto el capítulo final sumado un pequeño epílogo._

 **CAPÍTULO XI:** **De cara al destino**

" _Yo no sé cómo empezó,_

 _sólo sé que sucedió,_

 _fue tal vez sin darme cuenta._

 _No podía ver la luz_

 _hasta que cerré mis ojos_

 _y desperté pensando en ti._

 _Quizá si te propongo_

 _la mágica aventura_

 _de estar juntos para siempre…_

 _Y seas quien espera en cada atardecer_

 _una estrella descubrir,_

 _y te pueda repetir_

 _que eres el amor de mi vida,_

 _Tú eres el amor…"_

 _("El amor de mi vida" – Ricky Martin)_

* * *

El desánimo le invadió a Stear ni bien cruzó el umbral del edificio de residencia masculino. Empapado y sucio, con el uniforme cubierto de lodo en algunas partes debido al polvo adquirido por los revolcones de la pelea y el contacto con la lluvia, sumado a los moretones, raspones y golpes que ya le empezaban a escocer y doler con mayor intensidad, alcanzó cabizbajo el piso donde se encontraba su dormitorio, resultándole a cada paso más increíble que toda su vida hubiese cambiado en tan solo cuestión de pocas horas y entonces, luego de haber tenido que comparecer de nuevo frente a las autoridades estudiantiles en el Rectorado junto a Candy, la última palabra de la Hermana Grey había sido ratificada sin vuelta atrás. El veredicto que comprometía su futuro.

¿Sería posible que aquello estuviese escrito en su destino? Por ratos no podía evitar preguntarse. Según la Física Cuántica era probable, sin embargo prefería pensar que lo acontecido era una consecuencia directa de haber alcanzado su más etéreo sueño y que como está dicho en la Teología, el cielo no se alcanza sin sufrimiento. Por ello la palabra "destino" para el joven aprendiz de científico a partir de allí comprendería lo que iba a crear junto a Candy al salir de una vez por todas de aquella prisión disfrazada de institución educativa, y ya se encargaría de enseñarles a todos quienes estaban en esos momentos hablando de él, criticándolo o lamentando su situación inesperada que también sería capaz de luchar por su futuro profesional, como no muchos ya creían.

El optimismo recargado debido a su coraje volvió a su alma y logró tranquilizarle un poco, algo que le ayudó a encarar a sus compañeros de clase y demás estudiantes curiosos de otros cursos que se encontraban a la expectativa de sus pasos en el corredor o que no habían bajado todavía a cenar aparentando estar conversando pero que guardaron el más absoluto silencio al verle. Y aunque renegó con malestar en un principio para sus adentros al toparse con la cruda realidad de que el lugar a esa hora no se encontraba tan vacío como solía estar la mayoría de las veces y como esperaba, con la frente en alto sin dejarse amilanar, continuó con su camino entre el estudiantado presente, simulando indiferencia e impasibilidad ante los montones de comentarios que escuchaba a sus espaldas, algunos buenos u otros desfavorables. Con asombro entonces comprendió que muchos veían su enfrentamiento obligado con el rufián invicto del colegio como una gran hazaña en la que había salido victorioso siendo uno de los más aplicados estudiantes, algo que en definitiva nunca se había visto por esos rumbos, y que inclusive por ello algunos hasta habían comenzado a admirarlo.

Sacándolo de su casi estupefacción, notó que entre los presentes se encontraban también Neal y el insufrible grupo de pelafustanes que lideraba. Tontos sin personalidad que remedaban ser rebeldes con la intención de conseguir popularidad, y cuyo encuentro Stear consideró que sería una tortura al darse cuenta que serían los primeros en abordarlo directamente en medio del escrutinio del resto.

- _¡Vaya, vaya Alistear! Te juro que nunca me hubiera esperado algo así de ti-_ Neal no se midió en comentar al acercársele a la cabeza de su séquito. Stear no le respondió nada reuniendo toda su paciencia para aguantarlo, pues consideraba que ya había tenido suficiente por ese día y se sentía más que nada cansado, sin tener la menor gana de volver a pelear con nadie. Eso sin contar el fastidio de saber que para colmo tenía que empezar a empacar sus pertenencias para partir con probabilidad a primeras horas del amanecer, pues el telegrama para avisar en la mansión sobre lo ocurrido y por ende solicitando que llegara alguien a recogerlos lo más pronto posible a Candy y a él, ya había sido enviado.

–… _Sin embargo he de reconocer que tienes agallas-_ Para su sorpresa Neal de buena gana añadió – _Fue genial que la defendieras. Creo que yo hubiera hecho lo mismo-_ opinó respecto a Candy _-…Y en cuanto a su relación…_ \- y al llegar a esta parte el moreno muchacho miró hacia el piso llevándose las manos a los bolsillos del pantalón con algo similar a la resignación, lo que le develó no sin sorpresa al inventor que su chica tampoco le había sido jamás indiferente.

 _-…Es bueno que estén juntos. En mi opinión hacen una bonita pareja-_ soltó al final Neal y acto seguido le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro antes de seguir por su lado junto a su comitiva, que a su vez asintió ante lo dicho mostrándole su simpatía al pasar de largo rumbo a la escalera, probablemente para dirigirse al comedor.

– _Lo único que lamentamos los muchachos y yo es haber estado en el salón de castigos para entonces y no haber podido presenciar la contienda, pero que bueno que le diste su merecido al cretino de Grandchester. Ya le hacía falta-_ Neal agregó por último deteniéndose cuando estaba por bajar, demostrándole por única e irrepetible vez que estaba orgulloso de que perteneciesen a la misma familia.

 _-Sí ya era hora que alguien lo pusiera en su lugar_ \- alguien más agregó y de repente sin esperárselo, Stear se vio envuelto en una multitud de aplausos y felicitaciones, pareciéndole imposible de creer también que aquella ovación la hubiese empezado su primo, de quien bien sabía nunca había sido santo de su devoción, siendo ese sentimiento era recíproco.

Con modestia empero, agradeció a todos continuando luego con premura el corto camino que le faltaba hacia sus habitaciones. Los aposentos que le pertenecerían solo hasta esa noche.

Al llegar, sin tomarse las molestias de encender las luces luego de cerrar la puerta, un tanto melancólico se sentó durante un momento en la cama bañada por la claridad blanquecina proveniente de las farolas del jardín que se filtraba a través de la ventana, porque necesitaba pensar a profundidad. Se quitó así los anteojos para limpiar sus lunas, agradeciendo a la suerte que continuaban en buen estado a pesar de habérsele en algún rato caído, y después, colocándoselos de nuevo se dispuso a buscar algo muy preciado que tenía guardado entre las páginas de uno de sus cuadernos de anotaciones sobre sus proyectos mecánicos. Una fotografía de su Candy tomada con una de las primeras cámaras que creara con sus propias manos.

Su adorada e incondicional asistente en sus locuras, posaba sonriente en el retrato ante el lente, con el majestuoso paisaje montañoso de Illinois a sus espaldas en una tibia mañana soleada de verano. Recordaba con claridad aquel hermoso día aunque el blanco y negro del papel fotográfico no permitía apreciar ese último detalle. No obstante, siempre pensaría que la magia de ella emanando desde lo profundo de su alma y escapando por su hermosa sonrisa era más que suficiente para iluminar aquella imagen, que databa de no mucho después que llegara a vivir a Lakewood, cargada de ilusiones y trayendo en retribución por la acogida Ardley, una inmensa alegría para todos los habitantes de la mansión y por qué no decirlo, así algunos no lo reconocieran, a la mayoría de miembros en aquella convencional y hasta a veces apática familia… convirtiéndose además a la larga sin saberlo en la mayor bendición de su vida.

Con un suspiro, acarició con cariño su silueta adorada en la foto como innumerables veces había hecho y contemplado antes de dormir desde que él mismo la tomara y posteriormente revelara. Desde los tiempos en que la consideraba la reina de sus sueños inalcanzables.

Se había despedido de ella para descansar hacia menos de media hora y ya la extrañaba, preguntándose preocupado cómo estaría y si también se encontraba en esos momentos media deprimida como él por todo lo que estaba aconteciendo, pero al igual con unas ganas locas de salir de allí de una vez por todas a enfrentar al futuro. Despacio como si ella le oyera entonces le susurró:

 _-Todo va a estar bien amor_ -

* * *

Iba a luchar por lo que Candy y él tenían hasta las últimas consecuencias. Era ya un hombre seguro de sus metas y una de ellas era construir una familia a su lado. Por ello estaba más calmado cuando su hermano con una clara tristeza en el semblante fue a verlo al cuarto al llegar la hora de partir. Trasnochado al igual que él, Archie después de ayudarle con las maletas también le ayudó a bajarlas al jardín, acompañándolo así junto a un supervisor a esperar a que llegara el chofer de la familia. Eran las cinco de la mañana por lo que con probabilidad el resto del día iba a pasar cansado, más como buen hermano estaba allí en pie de guerra junto a él, demostrándole absoluta y fraternal lealtad, y también con suma pesadumbre, aunque supieran que la separación no iba a ser para siempre, para despedirle.

 _-Nunca pensé que diría esto… pero vas a hacerme mucha falta condenado granuja-_ Archie al final confesó con las manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo y la mirada acuosa, sin poder esconder más las ganas de llorar que a duras penas había estado conteniendo – _Sé que esto solo es una prueba de la vida que lograras superar con tu intelecto y tu ingenio, como haces siempre. No tengo la menor duda de ello…-_ agregó y bajando la mirada continuó para citar el tema que desde la noche en que ambos discutieran hasta entonces, había evitado _-…Y por lo tanto espero de corazón que todo les salga bien en adelante a ti y a Candy-_

 _-Gracias-_ respondió Stear aún algo cauteloso respecto al asunto pero procurando dejar de lado cualquier resentimiento que entre ambos pudiera existir.

 _-Me disculpo también por la manera como me comporté, faltándote el respeto al descubrir o mejor dicho comprobar lo suyo. Era algo que sospechaba desde hacía algún tiempo pero me negaba a creerlo-_ continuó Archie – _De todas formas lo que quiero decir es que en el fondo de cierto aunque extraño modo me alivia saber que ella te haya elegido a ti… porque no creo que haya nadie en el mundo que pueda merecerla mejor que tú-_ al final lo confesó y aquello notoriamente le hizo sentir mejor _-Eres un gran hombre Stear y también el mejor hermano–_ añadió después ya de mejor ánimo dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda – _y espero que hayas escuchado bien mi cumplido porque no pienso repetirlo de nuevo-_ Las sonrisas de ambos terminaron así de saldar los inconvenientes – _Cuida mucho a la gatita y hazla muy feliz-_

Alistear asintió agradecido ante la bendición de su hermano y luego le dio un fuerte abrazo.

 _-Lo haré con mi vida, te lo aseguro-_

En eso, como si con el pensamiento la hubieran invocado, el sonido quedo de la vocecilla de Candy que podían reconocer en cualquier lugar sumado al crujir de sus ligeros pasos sobre el pasto les advirtió que se acercaba en compañía de Annie, así mismo custodiadas por la presencia de una de las religiosas encargadas de su sección.

Se les había permitido a cada uno de los expulsados el acompañamiento de su compañero de habitación o de un amigo cercano pero bajo estricta vigilancia, lo que sólo les acrecentaba la idea de que el establecimiento se asemejaba en realidad a una prisión.

 _-Vas a hacerme mucha falta pero siempre voy a desearte lo mejor y sé por lo mucho que te conozco, que estarás bien y alcanzarás la felicidad que tanto has soñado-_ Alcanzaron a escuchar que Annie le decía a quién era después de todo su mejor amiga de toda la vida y en respuesta vieron como la chica rubia con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas la abrazaba.

- _Muchas gracias Annie, por todo. A dónde quiera que vaya siempre te consideraré mi hermana_ -

Un par de minutos después cuando finalizó aquella emotiva escena, similar a la que había vivido varias horas antes al despedirse de Patty, Candy alzó su dolida vista y se fijó en Stear. Acto seguido sin ya importarle nada pues la suerte de ambos estaba echada, corrió a perderse entre sus brazos, donde el joven científico la cobijó con ternura y de forma protectora como si fuese un refugio. Deleitándose a su vez él mismo en aspirar el aroma a flores de esa frondosa cabellera dorada que tanto le encantaba y que casi le hacía olvidar por completo lo que estaban pasando, al traerle sólo recuerdos felices.

 _-Estaremos bien preciosa, no te preocupes. No voy a permitir que nada malo te pase nunca, te lo prometo. A partir de ahora tu vida es mi vida-_ le susurró al oído buscando tranquilizarla y luego apoyó su cabeza con suavidad sobre la suya.

A sus espaldas Archie y Annie intercambiaron conmovidos disimuladas miradas de complicidad, más la dulce parejita tuvo que separarse ante el carraspeo incómodo del supervisor y la protesta en voz baja cargada de indignación debido a lo que consideraba una gran insolencia de la responsable de la sección femenina.

 _-¡Cristo santo y bendito, esta juventud! ¡Ya no respeta nada ni a nadie!_ \- exclamó la monja de mediana edad persignándose

No obstante, Stear sin prestarle mucha atención al asunto, sin bien rompió el abrazo no se separó demasiado de Candy y preocupado por su sufrimiento no dudó en acariciarle el rostro secándole dulcemente las lágrimas.

 _-Ya no llores amor, por favor_ -

Por suerte antes de que se intensificaran más las quejas por sus comportamientos y comenzaran de nuevo los regaños, el lujoso automóvil del Clan Ardley apareció por el sendero de esa parte del jardín atrayendo la atención de todos, y con sus luces delanteras irrumpiendo en la bruma y la oscuridad de la última parte de la madrugada londinense, se detuvo frente a donde se encontraban.

George fue el primero en descender del vehículo y luego de darles un breve saludo a ellos junto a Annie y Archie, se dirigió sin perder tiempo a las autoridades estudiantiles, con quienes intercambió un tanto apartado unas cuantas palabras. Los cuatro jóvenes notaron sin dificultad que todos sus gestos denotaban tensión.

Alcanzaron a oír algo sobre una resolución inapelable debido a conductas vergonzosas por lo que prefiriendo evitar el seguirse amargando, Stear y Candy se enfocaron mejor en ayudarle al chofer a guardar sus pertenencias en la cajuela del vehículo. Luego, antes de abordar, se despidieron de Archie y Annie brindándoles un largo abrazo a cada uno, dejándoles en claro que el lazo que los unía ni el pasar de los años lo iba a romper o cambiar, porque más que un grupo eran una familia, y les recordaron también para alejar un poco la tristeza que solo se trataba de un alejamiento temporal pues faltaba poco para el fin de curso y pronto se verían de nuevo, así sus vidas fuesen ya diferentes.

Tanto Stear como Candy esperaban con fe que las cosas estuviesen más calmadas para entonces y en especial que pudiesen a esas alturas ya tener formalizada su relación.

George que volvió poco después, no les increpó nada a ninguno, se despidió de los demás presentes con la misma brevedad con la que llegara y posteriormente ingresó apresurado al automóvil solicitándoles a los dos que lo hicieran también. De ese modo y después de consultarles si ya tenían el equipaje a bordo, dio la orden al conductor para que partiera.

Era un alivio al final de todo que hubiese ido a recogerlos en el automóvil familiar, los dos enamorados aún en medio del complicado momento no pudieron evitar pensar, pues exhaustos como estaban e incluso sin merendar debido al estrés de la situación, se ahorrarían horas en el tedioso viaje hacia las afueras de Londres.

Embargados entonces de emoción, ambos se despidieron de la otra parejita agitándoles la mano desde la luneta del carro, hasta que éste tomó mayor fuerza y se alejó doblando por el sendero por donde había llegado.

Annie y Archie se quedaron observando la escena hasta el final, hasta verlos desaparecer. Los dos mantenían en esos instantes la distancia conservando las apariencias ante los supervisores que se encontraban más atrás, no obstante, con un pequeño cruce de miradas se confesaron el uno al otro que no había algo que desearan más en el mundo que ser tan libre como ellos.

* * *

Stear y Candy procurando mantenerse los más serios y formales posibles en primera instancia, una vez que el corto viaje comenzó, no sabían desde el asiento trasero como dirigirse a George temiendo que éste también los recriminara con censura.

Stear entonces, sintiéndose desde ya con orgullo totalmente responsable de Candy fue quien se animó primero a hablar en vista de que él era la mano derecha de la tía abuela y para bien o para mal con probabilidad le daría a la estricta matriarca su opinión sobre aquel lío. Empezó así a tratar de exponerle de la forma más justificable una explicación para su modo de actuar que había terminado desencadenando todo aquel dilema que incluía además la expulsión de ella, por la cual desde hacía varias horas había empezado también a culparse. Más sin que se lo esperaran el fiel asistente del Clan Ardley desde el asiento del copiloto les dejó saber a los dos que al menos en su presencia no tenían nada de lo qué justificarse, que no los condenaba de ninguna manera pues aparte de comprender si se habían enamorado, lo que hizo sonrojar a ambos, conocía bien quién era Terrence Grandchester. Un adinerado e insoportable busca problemas, cuyo aristocrático e inconfundible apellido, al igual que el noble título de su padre siempre figuraba en las reuniones de la alta sociedad londinense, donde además estaba trascendiendo con creces su mala fama de revoltoso incorregible. Sin esconder su antipatía por el aludido les contó.

- _Joven Alistear, Srta. Candice, lo que quiero enfatizarles es que no se preocupen por la opinión de este humilde servidor ni de la de otros, les aconsejo en cambio que reserven cualquier idea de defensa que deseen sustentar para exteriorizarlo frente a Mrs. Elroy. Como un consejo, no le demuestren miedo, sigan siendo valientes y conseguirán su aceptación –_ George agregó brindándoles pequeñas recomendaciones de buen ánimo – _Y está demás decirles que estoy de su lado, deseándoles de corazón que todo les resulte bien sin mayor percance-_ agregó además con una amable sonrisa, ante lo que conmovidos los dos adolescentes le agradecieron.

 _-Gracias por tu comprensión George, eres un excepcional amigo_ \- reconoció Stear.

La mayor parte del restante camino continuaron en silencio a exceptuar de alguna repentina pero breve conversación entre George y el conductor. Por su parte Candy al lado de Stear lucía nerviosa y preocupada sin que él pudiera dejar de notarlo. Extraviaba por ratos su verde mirada en las calles todavía tranquilas y casi vacías a esas horas y luego en los paisajes solitarios. Por ello en algún momento, convencido ya de que a George no le importaría, le tomó una mano entre las suyas y se la llevó a sus labios, consiguiendo atraer así toda su atención.

 _-Descuida princesa, superaremos esto, ya lo verás_ \- ledijo en voz baja logrando robarle una sonrisa en medio de todo su abatimiento con esa tierna acción – _Y ahora, ¿qué tal si descansas un rato? Has tenido un día muy pesado-_ le propuso además con naturalidad, pendiente siempre de su bienestar al punto de olvidarse por lapsos hasta de sí mismo.

 _-¿Solo yo?-_ inquirió ella con gracia y cariño, y en respuesta acortó la minúscula distancia que los separaba en el asiento para recostar la cabeza en su hombro mientras él la encerraba entre sus brazos, reconfortándola y acercándola más a su pecho. Como Stear no respondió meditando por unos segundos inevitablemente en el asunto, Candy se conformó con escuchar el sonido constante de su apacible corazón _–Te amo Alistear Cornwell, por si no tengo oportunidad de decírtelo más tarde-_ le recordó en tanto terminaba de acomodarse y cerraba los ojos, disfrutando de estar así junto a él, percibiéndose resguardada y protegida, permitiéndose de tal modo por fin dejarse arrastrar por el cansancio.

 _-¿Por qué dices eso mi amor?-_ Él se extrañó que le susurrara aquello y por ende no dejó de dar su punto de vista al respecto – _Siempre habrá oportunidades para los dos. ¿Quieres saber algo? Yo prometo repetírtelo cada día de nuestras vidas. Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Candy, nunca me cansaré de decírtelo-_ le compartió con sinceridad hablándole muy de cerquita y luego besando con fervor su frente, apoyó su cabeza en la suya, permitiéndose también un tiempo para descansar – _Duerme vida mía, yo te avisaré cuando falte poco por llegar-_ le ofreció, tratando que ella no notara la inquietud que también le embargaba el alma al esperar que las represalias de la tía abuela que tuvieran que soportar a partir de ese día no se convirtieran a la larga en obstáculos para ellos en el futuro.

* * *

Eran poco más de pasadas las siete y media de la mañana cuando una fuerte remecida del automóvil al pasar por un desnivel en el suelo, le hizo a Stear despertarse con Candy aún dormida entre sus brazos. Despacio, procurando hacer el menor movimiento para no incomodarla en su sueño, extrajo su reloj de bolsillo y confirmó que era la hora que suponía. Un indicativo además de que ya debían estar por llegar a la mansión, así que tomando un profundo respiro resignado a lo que estuviera por venir, la abrazó delicadamente colocando una mano sobre su cabeza como buscando protegerla de cualquier mal.

Quince minutos después el auto serpenteó por el camino de entrada a la mansión y una vez se estacionó, Stear la sintió a Candy removerse percibiéndolo. Su bella mirada verde esmeralda se encontró entonces con la suya llena de preocupación, haciendo que los nervios que le estaban embargando también a él, se intensificaran.

- _Stear…_ \- clamó angustiada comprendiendo que había llegado el momento inevitable de darle cara al destino, y quizá fue la carita de desamparo que esbozó que lo alentó a él a reforzar su valentía respecto a la situación que estaban por enfrentar e incrementó sus ganas de querer confortarla, pues ahora era casi su mujer y estaba dispuesto a cuidarla cada día con todo su amor. No pararía hasta llevarla al altar. La silenció por lo tanto con un beso, devolviéndole con su sorpresivo apasionamiento, la fortaleza.

 _-Estamos en esto juntos amor… y pase lo que pase lo superaremos. Te amo, recuérdalo en todo momento_ \- le susurró contra los labios y ella en respuesta asintió sin dejar de verlo a los ojos, abrigándose con ello en esperanza. Adicional a eso, besó sus manos entrelazadas como símbolo de unión en retribución por sus reconfortantes palabras, un instante antes de que George ya afuera del vehículo tocara el vidrio de la ventana lateral a su espalda, avisándoles que ya debían salir. Intercambiaron así los dos enamorados una última mirada terminando de llenarse de valor y luego descendiendo, le siguieron.

* * *

La tía abuela ya se había levantado para entonces y dio la orden de que los recibiría en su despacho no muchos minutos después de que ingresaran a la casona.

Acatando aquello, Stear y Candy se dirigieron a la oficina y la expresión que advirtieron a simple vista en su rostro ni bien entraron a saludarla fue de una seriedad inescrutable, que sin embargo pronto dio paso como un el advenimiento de vendaval a su más absoluto enojo, sobresaltándolos.

- _¡Así que expulsados del colegio más prestigioso de Inglaterra y por una supuesta relación amorosa!, ¡Santo Dios, Nunca pensé que alguien de nuestro honorable clan pasaría por algo como esto!, ¡Es inaudito!-_ exclamó iracunda la matriarca pudiendo a duras penas controlar la poca compostura que le quedaba, al tener claramente una idea del por qué se había generado todo el problema. Pronto tal como Stear lo esperaba, vio que se enfocaba en él _-¡Y menos tú Alistear Cornwell, en quien tenía puestas todas mis esperanzas de que alcanzarías un futuro brillante! ¡Me has decepcionado! Gracias a ti pronto la familia será el hazme reír de la sociedad tanto aquí en Europa como en América ¡y yo tendré que dar la cara por tus desubicadas acciones y las de esta chiquilla!-_ vociferó al final con notorio desprecio hacia Candy

 _-Tía abuela, yo…-_ trató de intervenir Stear buscando como siempre en ese tipo de situaciones apaciguar un poco los ánimos, aún a pesar de que estar sintiéndose todo un fracasado, más la estricta dama lo interrumpió implacable haciéndolo callar.

 _-¡No te he dado permiso para hablar!-_ y luego continuó orientando su ira esta vez a otra persona. Lo que él más temía. _-¡Y tú!, ¡Todo esto debe ser tu culpa!-_ prosiguió señalando a Candy -¡ _Todo se volvió un caos desde que llegaste al seno familiar con tus malas influencias, mis nietos nunca se habían comportado así antes y ahora quieres desgraciar a cada uno de ellos tal como hiciste con Anthony! ¡Maldita sea la hora en que te transformaste en una Ardley!-_ gritó al concluir y para terror de Stear, vio que se paraba frente a ella levantando una mano amenazante con la intención de abofetearla, por lo que actuando rápido en su defensa y sin siquiera medir las consecuencias, se la detuvo en el aire.

 _-¡No, no lo harás! ¡No lo permitiré!-_ decretó

Más con su alevosa actitud lo único que consiguió fue aumentar la tensión y el enojo de la matriarca, que tras liberarse arremetió con indignación descargando entonces su ira y por lo tanto su golpe, contra él.

 _-¡No, no por favor tía abuela, no lastime más a Stear!-_ suplicó Candy horrorizada llevándose las manos a las cara y rompiendo en lágrimas.

 _-¡Cállate insolente, cómo te atreves siquiera a dirigirme la palabra, yo no soy tu tía abuela, jamás lo seré, que te quede entendido!-_ le dejó en claro inmisericorde y Candy sin poder soportar más humillaciones, se retiró de allí corriendo.

 _-¡Candy!_ \- gritó Stear angustiado observándola salir y deseando ir inmediatamente tras ella, más haciéndole caso a su voz interior prefirió quedarse a encarar de una vez a Elroy Ardley exponiendo todo lo que tenía que decir, así que se volteó hacia ella decidido.

 _-¿Qué estás esperando, por qué no sales corriendo detrás? Porque es lo que en fondo quieres ¿no?-_ le consultó la dama con una clara nota de resentimiento en la voz, sin embargo Stear aún con todo en contra no se dejó amilanar

 _-Tía abuela por favor, necesito conversar con usted, ¿me lo permite?-_ requirió estoico.

* * *

Stear llevaba frescas en su mente las palabras que intercambiara con la segunda al mando de los Ardley mientras se encaminaba hacia el hall lleno de renovados ánimos en búsqueda de Candy, quien según le indicara George se encontraba en la sala de estar para entonces, luego de regresar de los jardines, a donde en un acto de desesperación en primer lugar había salido a buscar refugio, sin encontrarlo.

Su presencia allí le demostraba así a Stear que su chica amada había decidido regresar a encarar las cosas con madurez, tal como él lo había hecho, lo que le hacía sentirse orgulloso de ella y apretar por lo tanto el paso en esas amplias estancias muriéndose de ganas por volver estar a su lado para compartirle las buenas nuevas, además de poder volver también disfrutar de tenerla de nuevo en sus brazos al tiempo que se perdía en los suyos. Le era en definitiva inevitable pensar que en esos últimos días, ambos habían crecido y madurado más de lo que lograran en meses.

Al llegar, con regocijo Stear rememoró antes de abrir a totalidad la puerta entrecerrada, de dónde provenía una fina ranura de luz amarilla que quebraba apenas la oscuridad del corredor, la conversación que hasta hacía pocos momentos sostuviera con la matriarca, cuya resolución a Candy le sorprendería... Adentro estaba ella, si cerrando los ojos aspiraba hondo hasta creía poder oler su delicado perfume, empero antes de pasar decidió permanecer unos instantes allí hasta convencerse de que todo lo que estaba viviendo no era irreal.

 ** _Flashback_**

A Elroy Ardley habían tenido que llevarle agua con azúcar al escritorio para que se calmara, una vez que accediera dentro de todo su mal genio a dialogar con él.

 _-Hice todo aquello por defenderla y no me arrepiento de nada. Lo que le digo es de verdad tía abuela, lo que siento por Candy no es algo pasajero. La quiero, la quiero para toda la vida, y la cuidaré y la respetaré. Quiero construir una familia con ella, quiero un porvenir a su lado. Es el amor de mi vida tía Elroy, la mujer que siempre esperé-_ con el alma en la mano le había confesado

 _-Son demasiado jóvenes para decir eso. A su edad el amor puede ser una mera ilusión-_ ella había objetado

- _No en mi caso. No en nuestro caso porque ahora estoy cada vez más seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por mí. Créame por favor querida tía, nunca me había sentido más seguro de algo en la vida-_

Y ante aquella última declaración, sin dejar en ningún momento de escrutarlo de frente y a los ojos con la afinación y suspicacia de un investigador, algo que le emulaba a su propia inteligencia, Mrs. Elroy al final lo hizo. Le creyó.

 _-Si dices sentirte seguro de esto y es lo que quieres, no me opondré. Siempre has sido el más ejemplar de mis nietos Alistear y no desconfío de ti_ \- alegó, provocando que a la mirada del joven inventor acudieran inevitables lágrimas de alegría y en un impulso se levantara de un brinco para abrazarla.

- _Hey, hey, calma, sin olvidar nunca la seriedad, ¿está bien?-_ arguyó la tutora sonriendo ya de buen ánimo

 _-Lo siento, tía abuela fue producto de la emoción-_ explicó Stear volviendo a enderezarse y teniendo que sacar un pañuelo de su bolsillo para secarse las lágrimas por debajo de los lentes – _Mil gracias tía abuela, mil gracias por su comprensión_ \- desde el fondo de su corazón le reconoció, y la gran dama en respuesta le tomó una mano para sostenérsela entre las suyas.

- _Eres un buen muchacho Stear y estás en camino a convertirte en el gran hombre que sé que serás algún día, por lo que no dudo que alcanzarás tus sueños… Ya vamos a ver entonces que hacemos respecto a este_ \- prometió, haciendo que Stear esta vez menos precipitado pero igual de emocionado volviera con inmenso cariño a inclinarse y abrazarla, y en esta ocasión la matriarca brindándole suaves palmaditas en la espalda, se lo permitió.

 ** _Fin del flashback_**

Su relación había sido aceptada y ahora iba a comunicárselo a Candy, nunca se había sentido más ansioso y feliz durante sus cortos años de existencia.

Ingresó por lo tanto despacio en la sala, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no incomodarla en lo que de forma silenciosa y concentrada estuviera haciendo, pero para su propia sorpresa encontró que sentada al alfeizar de la ventana mirando hacia los jardines, estaba llorando.

- _Amor que pasa-_ le consultó enseguida así, ya dejando de lado cualquier formalidad y acercándose a ella. Agachándose hasta quedar a su misma altura.

 _-…Ella me odia, piensa que lo de Anthony fue culpa mía y nunca me perdonará_ \- entre susurros y sollozos Candy le contó parte de su aflicción pero sin apartar para nada la vista de la naturaleza que se extendía más allá del cristal de la ventana, tan verde cuando era casi verano, como sus propias encantadoras pupilas; como si tuviese temor de mirarlo _-…Nunca aceptará por lo mismo que estemos juntos… y yo por ello ya he tomado una decisión-_ confesó al final inquietándolo y ahora sí volteándose lentamente hacia él, como si le doliera movilizar su cuerpo después de tenerlo durante bastante rato en una misma posición – _No permitiré que la tía Elroy tome represalias contra ti ni que te desherede por mi culpa. Si debo apartarme de tu camino lo haré… renunciaré a todo esto y volveré al Hogar de Pony, donde fui tan feliz en mi niñez… pero no permitiré que arruines tu brillante futuro por mí…-_ le compartió bañada en lágrimas, pudiendo a duras penas hablar en tanto él angustiado se arrodillaba frente a ella tomándole el rostro entre las manos, tratando de tranquilizarla y secarle con sus dedos las lágrimas.

 _-…Te amo…-_ continuó ella _–De verdad te amo Stear…como nunca amé a nadie… y por ello elijo renunciar a ti-_

 _-Candy mírame_ \- le dijo entonces él con ternura, levantándole con suavidad el bonito rostro por la barbilla para que pudieran ambos mirarse a los ojos - _En realidad no puedo imaginarme ningún futuro donde tú no estés a mi lado. Eres mi vida princesa y si te vas me destruirás… tal como suelen auto-hacerlo la mayoría de mis inventos-_ profirió haciéndola reír en medio de la congoja. Ambos terminaron de tal modo juntando sus frentes y tomándose de las manos – _Quédate a mi lado siempre, por favor amor-_ rogó Stear _-…Sobre todo ahora que la tía abuela nos ha dado la bendición para seguir juntos en adelante_ \- por último le confesó

 _-…¿Qué?-_ la mirada de Candy le pareció que se encendía de repente con una magia similar a la que irradian los foquitos de Navidad al conectarse por primera vez al llegar diciembre, haciéndolo penar por un irresistible abrazo que tuvo que contener hasta que ella de a poco fuera asimilando la noticia _-¿Lo dices en serio?_ -

Él como confirmación tan sólo asintió sonriendo y al instante siguiente, fue ella misma quien en una de las características demostraciones de su alegre carácter (que por cierto se le estaban contagiando, como hasta la tía abuela notara) junto con un pequeño grito de felicidad, le lanzó los brazos al cuello, casi derribándolo de la emoción sobre la alfombra. Él la recibió entre risas, jubiloso, llenándola de besos y sintiéndose por mucho el hombre más feliz del mundo.

- _Siempre cuidaré de ti mi amor. A partir de ahora procuraré humildemente y con toda mi energía y corazón, llenar cada uno de tus días de felicidad_ \- estrechándola fuertemente le prometió al oído y luego besó su mejilla y acarició su cabello, como pacto de amor.

* * *

La tía abuela y el siempre misterioso así como ocupado abuelo William, líder y principal responsable del Clan familiar, una vez puesto al corriente del asunto y en vista de que el periodo de exámenes finales del año escolar se encontraba a la vuelta de la esquina; no perdieron el tiempo y representados por George negociaron frente ante el Consejo Estudiantil del San Pablo de forma monetaria la revocatoria de la expulsión de Stear y Candy, al puro estilo de como solían hacer otros, no tardando en obtener el decreto de que el castigo de ambos se relegaba a únicamente unos cuantos días de suspensión. Fue así que ambos enamorados, exactamente una semana después de lo acontecido, regresaron a las aulas campantes, con mayor seguridad en sí mismos y sin ya importarles en lo absoluto el que dirían de ellos, porque ahora eran una pareja consolidada lo aceptara o no el resto. Inclusive ya se habían comprometido y la feliz unión que esperaban desde ya con ansias tenía fecha para dos años después, en cuanto Candy se graduara del colegio.

El automóvil familiar los regresó hasta el portal del San Pablo un lunes a primeras horas de la mañana, y los dos, cada uno con su equipaje en mano, vistiendo a su vez elegantes ropas de calle con sombreros, como todo un caballero y una dama, pareciendo en personalidades a simple vista tan desiguales pero por dentro definitivamente uno el complemento del otro, tomados del brazo sin deberle nada a nadie emprendieron el trayecto por el camino de entrada.

Demás está decir que fueron los primeros novios formales en la historia de aquella institución religiosa. Siguiendo su estela con el tiempo aquella regla de prohibición en contra las relaciones amorosas se rompió para quienes estuvieran amparados en el compromiso matrimonial al igual que ellos. Por lo tanto como buenos pioneros rebeldes, de esas personas que por donde pasan dejan huellas, se transformaron en ejemplos a seguir y con el pasar de los años en leyendas.

* * *

 _Continuará…_

 ** _¡Mil gracias por leer!_**

 ** _Belén (Moonlight86)_**


	12. XII Un amor para siempre (Final)

**DISCLAIMER:** **Los personajes de Candy Candy no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y Toei Animation, yo solo los tomo prestaditos a veces para inventar con ellos románticas historias sin fines de lucro y con finales felices, como éste a continuación.**

 ** _Hola amigas (os) bellas (os) hemos llegado al final del camino y les agradezco de todo corazón a todas (os) y cada una (o) por acompañarme en cada aventura y cada frase de este humilde fic. Espero así mismo poder seguirles compartiendo más ideas sobre el Candymundo en el futuro._**

 ** _No me despido sin enviarles un saludo especial a AnMonCer1708, Sandy Sánchez, Stormaw, Yagui Fun y Valerie por dejarme sus comentarios en el capítulo anterior. Mil gracias chicas por haber estado pendiente de esta historia durante todo este tiempo y por sus opiniones. Me animan a seguir escribiendo, ¡son geniales!_**

 ** _Por último, de igual forma, a todos quienes lean esto desde el anonimato, en cualquier lugar del mundo donde se encuentren, un gran abrazo._**

 ** _Belén_**

 **CAPÍTULO XII:** **Un amor para toda la vida**

"… _Me gustas a rabiar, yo te deseo_

 _me llegas a desesperar,_

 _es tan grande lo que siento por ti_

 _que tenerte no bastará._

 _¿Qué es esto que me invita a vivir,_

 _que me da la ilusión?,_

 _¿Qué será esa fuerza que a todos_

 _nos une de dos en dos,_

 _será la fuerza del corazón?..._

 _No puedo dormir_

 _robas mi tranquilidad,_

 _alguien ha bordado tu cuerpo_

 _con hilos de mi ansiedad._

 _De cinturón tus piernas cruzadas,_

 _en mi espalda un reloj,_

 _donde tus dedos son las agujas_

 _que dan cuerda a este motor,_

 _que es la Fuerza del Corazón._

 _Es la fuerza que te lleva  
que te empuja y que te llena,  
que te arrastra y que te acerca a Dios,  
es un sentimiento, casi una obsesión,  
si la fuerza es del corazón.  
Es algo que te lía, una descarga de energía  
que te va quitando la razón,  
te hace tropezar o te crea confusión  
seguro que es la fuerza del corazón._

 _Es la fuerza que te lleva."_

 _("La fuerza del corazón" –Alejandro Sanz)_

* * *

Habían pasado dos años y la fecha ansiada de la boda de Stear y Candy se acercaba, lo curioso era que a él a veces, después incluso de todo lo que habían vivido, todavía le resultaba irreal el poder disfrutar de tanta felicidad al lado de ella, la mujer que amaba.

Si bien los planes durante el compromiso no habían salido iguales a como los idearan en un principio sino como del cielo querían, mientras el mundo se había convulsionado, debiendo ellos y todo su grupo huir de Europa, abandonando el colegio en pleno periodo lectivo; no claudicaron en ninguna de sus metas y continuaron sus estudios tranquilamente en América, el continente que los vio crecer, hasta conseguir graduarse con honores.

Y para entonces siendo el joven inventor ya un flamante estudiante condecorado de la carrera de Ingeniería Mecánica en la Universidad de Chicago, veía cada vez más cerca su sueño de ingresar a laborar una vez concluyera su educación superior en el Departamento de Defensa e Invenciones del Gobierno, organismo que necesitaba en demasía la colaboración de personas con cerebros e ingenios como el suyo debido a la época bélica. Era una oportunidad que se le presentaba al ser buen amigo de catedráticos quienes trabajaban o tenían conexiones en dicho lugar, y cuya realización constituiría el complemento perfecto para su proyecto de vida de crear su propia familia. Sin embargo por lapsos no dejaba de cuestionarse por el mismo hecho de que se tratase de una institución militar, que de haberse dado de otros modos las situaciones en su existencia o de hallarse en una realidad paralela donde no tuviese a su Candy a su lado, su estrellita guía, hubiese con probabilidad seguido a su espíritu idealista y terminado enlistándose para ir a combatir en el frente, en defensa de la Triple Entente, buscando participar en la gloria del derrocamiento de aquellos imperios que tanto mal le hacían al mundo. Más las cosas para alivio no eran así, y gracias a la divina fortuna tenía un amor que le inundaba el corazón y que era ampliamente correspondido, una mejor razón por la que luchar. Su verdadera razón de vivir.

Candy por su parte ni bien graduarse había decidido especializarse en las ramas de las Ciencias Médicas y a esas alturas, ya asistía a un curso de Enfermería que le permitiría mediante futuras prácticas, ejercer la profesión en el Hospital más importante de la ciudad. Orgulloso de ella y apoyándola siempre, Stear nunca perdía la oportunidad de recordarle lo maravillosa que era, así como por igual lo hermosa y provocativa que lucía en su uniforme blanco, haciéndola sonrojar y sonreír a la vez. Su risa de campanitas siempre le parecería el sonido más bello del mundo.

Al contrario de todo lo que pasaba día a día, se encontraban viviendo un momento muy dulce. El preámbulo de lo que en pocas semanas sería su gran día y junto con Archie y Annie siguiéndoles los talones en su romántica meta para el próximo verano, pasaban sus ratos libres inmersos en la algarabía de felicidad de la juventud…

Por todo ello, Alistear agradecía con cada despertar, consciente de que no podía ser más dichoso.

Y pensaba en eso mismo aquella tarde, arrimado a un gran árbol de un bonito parque cerca de donde Candy estudiaba, en el cual solía ir a esperarla al término de su jornada de clases, cuando ella acercándose a sus espaldas sigilosa, sin que la notara, le cubrió los ojos como acostumbraba, regalándole a la par un dulce beso en la mejilla pero sin permitir para molestarlo que lo profundizara. Causa por la que salió de inmediato detrás de ella cuando traviesa y riendo se echó a correr.

 _-¡Oye!-_

 _-¡Atrápame si puedes!-_ le desafió incentivándolo a continuar el reto, y aquello a Stear le trajo sin poder evitarlo tiernas remembranzas de la vez en que se conocieran, su aparatoso accidente en el lago, por suerte sin consecuencias y su travesía posterior a través de los árboles de Lakewood, donde ella le permitió atisbar una rápida demostración de sus mágicas habilidades de Amazona. En aquel tiempo en que pasara a convertirse en su sueño más sublime. Un sueño que como reiteraba hasta la fecha, le resultaba increíble de haber sido capaz de alcanzar.

 _-¡No te escaparás, te tengo!-_ exclamó al lograr atraparla rodeándola con los brazos por la cintura. Más lo hizo cuando llegaban al declive de una pequeña loma, por donde ella pensaba escabullirse, y el repentino agarre por lo tanto les hizo perder a ambos el equilibrio y rodar abrazados la pendiente en un remolino de otoñales hojas multicolores y ramillas, hasta quedar acostados al detenerse, contemplándose el uno al otro y acariciándose con ternura los rostros para después proceder a besarse cargados de pasión.

El amor se les escapaba por los poros como decían todos, así a veces se comportaran tal cual niños como entonces. A simple vista tan jóvenes que algunos llegaban a pensar que estaban tomando una decisión apresurada al caminar hacia el matrimonio, pero en el fondo tan maduros para saber que querían estar juntos para siempre.

Separándose un poco para poder disfrutar de observar el dulce rubor de su amada que tanto le encantaba, y de deslizar el dorso de sus dedos por la piel de manzana de su rostro hasta llegar a sus bellos labios hinchados entonces a causa de sus besos, todo mientras ella con los ojos cerrados era capaz de que la deshiciera en caricias, tal como ya había ocurrido en otras ocasiones que guardaban entre ellos en el más absoluto secreto, Stear conteniendo la respiración oró para que transcurrieran rápido las semanas y llegara por fin la noche en que debían volverse uno, la fecha que tanto ansiaba al tiempo que ponía su mejor esfuerzo para respetar su castidad con su palabra de caballero y en que por fin sería completamente suya, pero principalmente por sobre todas las cosas rezó para que el pasar de los años les mantuviera así. No siempre jóvenes, pero sí igual de enamorados.

Su dulce ángel que lo tenía embelesado, en esos momentos reaccionó abriendo sus ojos de piedras preciosas y en uno de sus impulsos a veces demasiado alegres y bruscos, le lanzó un puñado de hojas secas a la cara, muchas de las cuales hasta terminaron colándosele bajo los lentes, consiguiendo en medio de risas escapar y recordándole así que no era una entidad celestial en absoluto sino una chica normal, con sus problemas y altibajos a veces pero también con una bondad, una sencillez y una fuerza interior que le fascinaban, al punto de lograr abstraerlo de la realidad. Para él toda ella era magia y por eso la amaba.

 _-¡Ya verás pequeña traviesa, me las pagarás!_ \- le advirtió mientras se limpiaba los anteojos con rapidez y sacudiéndose se levantaba para salir tras ella, que no estaba muy lejos.

Y al final, analizando muy profundo en el interior de sí mismo, sí encontró la respuesta a una de sus mayores preguntas existenciales, el cómo pudo hacer realidad su más hermoso anhelo, su fantasía de estar a su lado… la respuesta fue que se arriesgó confiando en sí mismo sin importarle que nadie hubiese apostado un centavo a que podría ganar su corazón, haciéndole caso omiso incluso a su propia voz del miedo que le decía que no era para él, tratando de amilanarlo… La había adorado en silencio siguiendo los instintos de su alma hasta considerar que era el momento adecuado para revelárselo. Siendo él mismo, amable, dulce y sin apariencias pero demostrando a la vez que era todo un hombre lleno de energía que luchaba por ese objetivo tal como lo hacía al perseguir con ilusión que sus inventos funcionaran, le había mostrado que intentarlo valdría la pena, haciéndose de tal forma merecedor de su amor.

Su conclusión fue que jamás se dio por vencido y persistió.

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** ** _¡A todos quienes pasen por aquí, mil gracias! Nos leemos en una próxima aventura._**

 ** _¡Hasta pronto!_**

 ** _Moonlight86_**


End file.
